Pride Prejudice and Perplexity
by GoGG
Summary: A mystery which departs from the original P&P at the very end. Darcy loves Elizabeth... Elizabeth loves Darcy... but a sequence of unexpected mysteries gives Elizabeth  and others  reason to suspect that there is more to Mr Darcy than at first appeared!
1. The Mystery of Lydia

**Pride Prejudice and Perplexity**

_Fitzwilliam Darcy – A Man of Mystery_

**_Blurb_**

A mystery, which departs from the original story at the very end. Darcy loves Elizabeth... Elizabeth loves Darcy... but a sequence of unexpected mysteries gives Elizabeth (and others) reason to suspect that there is more to Mr Darcy than at first appeared... and that perhaps he is not such a fine fellow, after all.

Can our handsome hero clear his good name... and will he be able to keep his precious secrets hidden from Elizabeth's inquisitive mind?

This twenty-one chapter story is complete, and a new chapter will be posted daily. Sincere thanks to my wonderful betas: Beth1, Debra Anne, Harriate, IllyriaSaxon and Maddy02 for their dedicated and invaluable help.

**_Prologue_**

Consider the enormous part that _chance_ plays in our lives. A minute difference in circumstances, or some seemingly innocuous event, might well cause our life to unfold in an entirely different way.

Take for example the wholly unexpected meeting of Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy at Pemberley – consider how very different their lives would have been, had it not taken place. What if Elizabeth had not spent quite so long contemplating Darcy's portrait in the picture-gallery, and had set out with the Gardiners on their tour of the grounds just a little sooner... or if Darcy had arrived home just a few minutes later...?

This tale departs from the original story at a much later point – very close to the end. The point of departure is on account of another chance meeting of two persons. One of them is a young lady by the name of Mary King, whose uncle, with whom she resides in Liverpool, has brought her to London with him, where he has business. The other is George Wickham, who, upon recognising Miss King in the street, surreptitiously passes her a message, resulting in a clandestine meeting, a renewal of the fondest affections, and a speedy departure for Gretna Green – all of this before Darcy has been able to discover where Wickham and Lydia are lodging.

Consequently, Darcy has nothing to report to Mr Gardiner, and hence no reason to meet with that gentleman, who in turn sends no express to Mr Bennet in Longbourn, where the mood remains low, and Mrs Bennet remains above stairs in her apartments – blaming all the world, except herself, for the great misfortune which has befallen her favourite, who now seems lost to them forever.

Mr Bennet found himself able to endure his lady's self-imposed seclusion with remarkable good grace, and might have happily habituated himself to a quieter and more sensible table and sitting room had not his wife been stirred from her invalid's bed by news from her sister, Mrs Phillips, that the housekeeper at Netherfield was preparing for the arrival of her master, who was coming down to shoot.

Lydia was forgotten, as Mrs Bennet occupied herself with hopes and schemes for her eldest daughter – in which she was not disappointed. Mr Bingley came – with that unpleasant Mr Darcy – to wait upon the ladies; and a few days later, the same two gentlemen dined at Longbourn; and not many days afterwards, to her mother's maternal ecstasy, Jane was betrothed to Mr Bingley.

Due to the persistent whispers in the neighbourhood concerning Lydia's failed elopement and her subsequent abandonment in London by Mr Wickham, Jane was considered fortunate, indeed, to be engaged to so fine, and wealthy, a gentleman as Mr Bingley; however, the suggestion that the arrogant Mr Darcy might equally overlook such a blemish upon the name of Bennet, seemed improbable, indeed. Thus, there were no rumours in circulation linking the name of the second Miss Bennet with that of Mr Bingley's friend, and consequently, no alarming report to that effect reached Lady Catherine concerning her nephew; and Elizabeth was thus spared the unpleasant visit and acrimonious words of the great lady.

It would seem that, in spite of the chance meeting in London between Miss King and Mr Wickham, everything is proceeding very much as anticipated... but, will it continue to do so? Read on…

**_Chapter One – The Mystery of Lydia_**

While the happy news of the engagement of her eldest daughter had driven all care and concern of the fate of her youngest from Mrs Bennet's mind, it was not so for her two eldest daughters, who, in the absence of the least bit of news concerning Lydia, could not help but fear the worst for what she must presently be suffering, and feel all the shame of a sister thus degraded.

Charles Bingley was pained to see his beloved Jane suffering on account of her sister, and most especially at this auspicious time in her life when she should be full of carefree joy and felicity; in consequence of which he was provoked to break a confidence.

"Dearest Jane, it grieves me to see you suffer so – most especially because I know that the belief which causes your suffering is wholly incorrect," he said to her while they were strolling alone in the garden at Longbourn.

"What are you speaking of, Charles? Am I mistaken in believing that my sister, Lydia, is... lost? Do you have some intelligence concerning her?"

Bingley sighed and nodded. "I do; but it is something that I am not authorised to repeat."

"I would prefer that you keep silent, rather than behave dishonourably."

"Ever since I learned of it, my mind has been torn between speech and silence. On the whole, I believe it would be more dishonourable to allow you and your family to continue to suffer unnecessarily. Yes – I am determined to set your mind at rest on the matter! My dear Jane, your sister is alive and well. She is secluded in the country in comfortable circumstances, and is in the care of respectable people."

Jane gasped; after some moments of silence she asked, "Are you quite certain, Charles?"

"Though I know none of the particulars; nothing more than what I have just spoken – neither her location, nor the identity of her present companions – I have the utmost confidence in my source, whose name I cannot reveal."

"Nor shall I ask it, or anything else related to the matter, for I suppose that it was told to you in confidence," said Jane, distressed that Bingley had broken a confidence for her sake, and yet enormously relieved to hear the comforting news. "I know it is very wrong of me to make such a request, but would you mind very much if I was to tell it to my dear parents and sisters, for I know it would lift an enormous burden of worry and shame from them all."

"Of course, my dear, it would be cruel to do otherwise, but it must go no further; and I request that you do not reveal from whom you heard the news – only that it may be entirely relied upon."

"Thank you, Charles, you are kindness and consideration itself," said Jane, rewarding him with a joyous smile, the likes of which he had not very often seen play upon her beautiful face in recent days.

* * *

><p>Jane was more than happy to conceal the identity of her source when she gave the comforting news of Lydia to her parents and sisters, for it would spare Bingley a great deal of awkwardness, and very likely the embarrassment of being applied to for further details by her mother.<p>

Her sister, Elizabeth, however, had very little difficulty in guessing from whom the intelligence originated. On a sunny afternoon while the two eldest Miss Bennets were strolling in the flower garden, Elizabeth said, "I believe I have guessed the person under whose protection our sister, Lydia, is now sheltered."

"Who do you think it can be, Lizzy, for I have not the least idea?"

"Oh, it is mere speculation – and yet I believe it is very probably correct. To begin with, I strongly suspect that your information came from Mr Bingley."

Jane let out a gasp, and turned away to deny her perceptive sister the opportunity of observing her reddened cheeks.

"Unless you secretly received a letter in the past few days, of which the whole family is entirely ignorant, there is no other plausible source from which it might have come."

Were Elizabeth in need of confirmation of her surmise, her sister's embarrassed silence and refusal to meet her gaze were evidence enough.

"Fear not, Jane, I shall breathe not a word of my suspicions to a single soul – nor shall I press you for confirmation. I imagine that Mr Bingley has begged you not to reveal him as being the source – and I perfectly comprehend his desire. However, for the sake of argument, let us assume that I am correct in my conjecture, as to the source of your information. From there proceeds the question of who, in turn, is Mr Bingley's source?"

"Of that I have not the least idea – assuming your original conjecture is correct," added Jane quickly.

"But I do. I believe it is Mr Darcy."

"Mr Darcy?" exclaimed Jane, "What leads you to suspect it could be him?"

"Who else might Mr Bingley have heard it from? He has been in Hertfordshire for the past fortnight. Had he heard it in town and known it all this time, he would very likely have told you sooner. If the information concerning Lydia came from the neighbourhood, we would have heard rumours of it long ago."

"Bingley might have received it in a letter."

"Yes, it is possible, but why would anyone think to write to Mr Bingley with intelligence concerning Lydia?" asked Elizabeth. "What business could it possibly be of his?"

Jane shook her head. "Lizzy, I have the strongest impression that Bingley's source had reason to wish to keep the information secret. Bingley knows no more of the matter than he recounted to me, and which I, in turn, told my parents and sisters. Though he was given the information in confidence, comprehending my anxiety concerning Lydia, he was unable to withhold it from me."

"He is compassion and kindness itself; and I shall think more rather than less of him in consequence. It shows his love for you is greater than his fear of the disapprobation of his friend."

Jane smiled.

"I wonder that Mr Darcy told him at all," continued Elizabeth, "for he knows his friend's character well enough to suspect that the temptation to divulge it might be too great. I wonder...?"

"What, Lizzy?"

"Could it be that Mr Darcy secretly wished that Mr Bingley should pass on the information?" pondered Elizabeth.

"Perhaps – it is impossible to know," said Jane, shaking her head. "What I cannot understand is the need for secrecy. Surely, if Mr Darcy is in possession of good news concerning Lydia, he would wish for her whole family to know of it. He must be well aware of how troubled and perturbed we are on Lydia's account."

"That is precisely the question that perplexes me," said Elizabeth. "And why would he provide so little information? There is nothing about where she is now living, with whom, or of what were the circumstances that preceded her present situation; nor any explanation of how she arrived in her current secure state after being abandoned, presumably penniless, by George Wickham."

"Perhaps Mr Darcy is not privy to further information? Perhaps he, himself, had no direct knowledge of our sister's affairs, and the intelligence he provided to Bingley came from another – perhaps the very person who was responsible for it all?"

"Or perhaps that person is Mr Darcy, himself?" conjectured Elizabeth. "I have a strong suspicion that it is. He behaved most awkwardly on the two occasions he was lately in Longbourn; I was quite at a loss to understand his exceedingly reserved behaviour."

"But, Lizzy, if it was Mr Darcy, then he must know everything! Why ever would he wish to conceal the information from our family, whom, he must be aware, are deeply anxious to know the all of what has befallen Lydia since she left Brighton?"

"I have not the least idea," replied Elizabeth, shaking her head.

"Well I do!" said their mother, emerging from behind the hedge.

"Mamma!" exclaimed the two sisters in surprise and embarrassment, suspecting that their mother had been listening to their conversation for a good while.

Heedless of her blatant breach of propriety, Mrs Bennet continued, "It does you both credit, I suppose, to be so innocent in the ways of the world."

"Whatever do you mean, Mamma?" asked Jane.

"Only, that if Mr Darcy has something to hide from the world concerning his behaviour towards my poor Lydia, then you may be certain that it is to conceal his own guilt in the matter! No gentleman would take a pretty young girl, to whom he was wholly unconnected, under his protection unless his motives were of the most _disreputable_ kind."

"Good heavens!" exclaimed Jane, "I cannot believe it of him."

"Nor I!" agreed Elizabeth.

"Rich men like Mr Darcy behave as they please – without a thought for the harm they do to a poor girl like my dear Lydia. That disgraceful man – he had better not dare to show his face at Longbourn again, or I shall not be responsible for what I say to him!"

"Mamma," pleaded Jane, "we know nothing for certain."

"Jane is correct, Mamma, our conversation was all idle fancy and conjecture – there is absolutely no evidence of Mr Darcy being involved in any way with Lydia."

"Oh, yes there is! I knew from the start what sort of man he was! From the very moment that I first set eyes on him, at the Meryton assembly, I knew he was a man not to be trusted! But would anyone listen to me? Well now you see what it has come to – and how right I was all along!"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was most uneasy following her conversation with her mother, whom she feared was bent upon spreading wild stories about Mr Darcy throughout the neighbourhood. Seeking out her father in his library, she related to him the pertinent points of what had transpired, and begged him to prevent her mother from blackening Mr Darcy's name.<p>

"I have never had any great success in prevailing upon your mother to behave sensibly in such circumstances – or in any other circumstances, for that matter – and I doubt very much that my cautions would have the least effect upon her in this instance."

"But Father, how shocking it will be if my mother should tarnish Mr Darcy's name in the district – consider how uncomfortable it would be for him to spend any great length of time with his friend, Mr Bingley, at Netherfield, or to show his face in the neighbourhood."

Mr Bennet laughed. "I doubt very much that so proud a man as Mr Darcy would entertain the smallest concern for the opinion of those whom he doubtless deems to be so very far beneath himself. In any case, the regard in which he is held hereabouts is already so low that it could hardly sink very much further."

Elizabeth was greatly pained by her father's comments, and the injustice of the general view of Mr Darcy's character, which she knew to be entirely false.

"Do not trouble yourself, my dear, about your mother spreading malicious gossip; for its very source must necessarily devalue any reliance upon its veracity."

"Then you give no credence to my mother's abominable assertions concerning Mr Darcy?"

Mr Bennet stroked his chin and considered the matter for some time before replying. "I must say that upon learning that Lydia had been abandoned by that rogue, Wickham, I could comprehend no more favourable an outcome for my foolish daughter than a short life of the greatest ill-repute and misery in London. Her shame must be so great as to prevent her from wishing to return to her family, or to contact any of her former acquaintances. If Mr Bingley is correct in his belief that your sister has been rescued from such a fate, and is now safely secluded in the country, then the only possible explanation is that she has been taken under the protection of a gentleman of some means – and one can hardly doubt as to what purpose. I believe your reasoning as to the identity of the gentleman is very likely correct."

"No, Father!"

"In Lydia's fallen circumstances, it is the very best that could have been hoped for. I think we must be thankful for small mercies."

"But... I cannot believe it of him... I would have expected far better of Mr Darcy!"

"I fear you are innocent in the ways of the world, my dear. It is not at all uncommon for a gentleman of means to keep a pretty young mistress. Mr Darcy did not seduce Lydia; and it would appear that he has saved her from a terrible fate. Your sister would be fortunate, indeed, to be taken under his protection."

* * *

><p>Charles Bingley, who was now a daily visitor to Longbourn, confided in Jane, who very soon told it to Elizabeth, that Mr Darcy was returned to Netherfield, having concluded his business in town. His failure to call upon them at Longbourn, Bingley hinted, was not intended as a slight to the Bennets, but arose rather from his desire to avoid embarrassment, in light of a certain rumour presently circulating in the neighbourhood.<p>

Elizabeth was well aware of the liberally embellished story concerning Mr Darcy's lecherous behaviour to which his friend had alluded, and from whence it had originated. She hoped, rather than believed, that its subject was at least ignorant of the source. Elizabeth did not know whether she was more disappointed or relieved that Mr Darcy would not come again to Longbourn.

She had relived her meetings with him in Derbyshire many times over, as she lay awake at night, and could arrive at no other conclusion than that he had forgiven her the angry and unjust rejection of his addresses in Kent, and, against all expectations, he still loved her. All his actions in Derbyshire had spoken of it: his eagerness to introduce her to his sister and the warmth and passion of all his looks. What other explanation could there be for him riding to Lambton on the very morning that Jane's alarming letters concerning Lydia had arrived, other than to renew his addresses?

But rather than her hearing his addresses, he had heard of the shame and disgrace of Lydia's elopement with Wickham. After the news of her sister's abandonment, Elizabeth had given up all hope of ever seeing Mr Darcy again, and had been astonished when he had returned into Hertfordshire with his friend. Had he come despite her – or because of her? She had dared not hope. But when he had come to Longbourn with Mr Bingley to call on them, she had allowed herself to believe it must be the latter.

In what other way was it possible to comprehend his return into Hertfordshire with Mr Bingley, if it was not with the resolve of renewing his addresses? But then he had behaved so very awkwardly, and without any of that openness and warmth he had shown in Derbyshire – both during the morning visit to Longbourn, and when he had come with his friend to dine with them. In consequence, Elizabeth had reconciled herself to the loss of Mr Darcy's regard – all hope seemed finally gone.

Then came the news from Mr Bingley that Lydia was safely secluded in the country – and the suspicion that it was Mr Darcy's doing; and furthermore, that his reason for furnishing his friend with the intelligence concerning Lydia was in order to allay his concerns over the propriety of a connection with the Bennets. And if, indeed, it had been Mr Darcy's desire to undo his previous mischief in separating his friend from Jane, by now forwarding a match between them, Elizabeth wondered if, in concert with his rescue of Lydia, it was done, in some measure, to please herself. Thus did Elizabeth allow herself to once again believe that Mr Darcy might yet care for her, and that a second proposal was not beyond the realm of possibility. Of her own feelings, and the joy with which she would receive it, she was no longer in any doubt.

But then came the shocking accusations of her mother, which cast Mr Darcy's actions in an entirely different light. Elizabeth had refused to believe him capable of such disgraceful, libertine behaviour; which if true, must cast doubt upon the likelihood of him paying her his addresses – and ensure the certainty of them being rejected.

And her father, whose opinions she had always respected, and whose knowledge of the world was far greater than her own, appeared to concur with her mother in the matter. Elizabeth very much hoped that he was wrong, and consoled herself with the recollection that her father was entirely ignorant of Mr Darcy's feelings for her. He knew nothing of events in Kent and Derbyshire, which suggested the possibility of an entirely different motive from the one he had attributed to Mr Darcy for wishing to save Lydia. Should she trust her father's greater wisdom – or her own feelings? Elizabeth found it impossible to decide, and with Mr Darcy avoiding Longbourn, on account of her mother's rumours, there seemed little chance of an opportunity to converse with him, or any hope of uncovering the truth concerning Lydia.

**_Please leave a comment..._**


	2. An Unexpected Cousin

**_Chapter Two – An Unexpected Cousin_**

Elizabeth was fortunate in that an opportunity of speaking with Mr Darcy very soon presented itself, for Jane was invited to take tea at Netherfield, and Bingley had requested that Elizabeth should come as her companion.

"I do not see why the invitation could not have included myself, and all of your sisters," exclaimed Mrs Bennet. "I am most eager to make a thorough inspection of Netherfield House and examine all the rooms over which you shall very soon preside, my dear, fortunate, Jane."

"I am certain that Bingley meant no offence, Mamma, and must greatly regret his present inability to invite us all," explained Jane, "but without ladies in the house, it would be exceedingly difficult for him to entertain a large party. At present, there is only Bingley and his friend, Mr Darcy, at Netherfield."

"Good heavens! Mr Darcy! I had quite forgotten that the blackguard would there! I would not wish, for all the world, to be in the same house as that disreputable man, who has been the means of ruining my poor Lydia! Lizzy, I think it most unwise of you to go – as an unmarried lady you must consider your reputation – I fear that you risk compromising it, simply by being in the company of such a scoundrel. He is the worst kind of rake! I shall not trust him with any of my daughters – Lizzy, you may not go!"

"Mamma," exclaimed Elizabeth, struggling to suppress her laughter, "I believe I am quite capable of taking tea at Netherfield without succumbing to Mr Darcy's seductions; and since Mr Bingley and Jane shall be there, also, there can be no cause for suspicion regarding my good character."

"Lizzy shall be in no danger, I am quite certain of it, Mamma," entreated Jane. "And it might be seen as improper for me to go alone – and indeed I should not like to do so. I am certain it must be the very reason why Bingley thought to invite my sister to accompany me."

Elizabeth suspected – or at least hoped – that it was Mr Darcy who was responsible for her being invited – and possibly for the entire scheme. For without ladies in the house, Mr Bingley would have some difficulty with the arrangements.

* * *

><p>Mr Bingley sent his carriage to bring the sisters to Netherfield; and as they were travelling, Elizabeth asked Jane if she had received any letter of congratulations from Caroline Bingley.<p>

Jane shook her head. "No, and neither has Bingley. I fear that she does not look favourably upon the match."

"And very likely counselled her brother, in the most forthright terms, on the great evil he was doing to their family's reputation by marrying you," replied Elizabeth wryly.

"Yes, although Bingley has not been explicit, I have gained that impression. I do so dislike being the means of causing estrangement between brother and sister."

"Do not blame yourself, Jane! And I am quite certain that the breach will soon be healed – for I had the impression, from something Miss Bingley said while I was staying at Netherfield last year, during your illness, that she very often exceeds her allowance and is obliged to apply to her brother for assistance. Caroline is far too shrewd to do anything that might cause her to forfeit so valuable a resource. I am certain that she will very soon arrive at Netherfield – if she is not already there – and will declare herself delighted to have you as a sister, and shower you with as much insincere affection as ever she did."

Jane smiled, but made no reply, for they had entered the grounds of Netherfield Park and were approaching the front of the house, where stood its master, eagerly awaiting their arrival.

After greeting them both with warmth and sincerity, he said, "I must apologise for the absence of ladies. I had hoped my sister, Caroline, would have arrived by now. I expect her any day, for she has agreed to keep house for me, and preside over my table... until I am married, of course," he added, smiling affectionately at Jane. Then, offering an arm to each lady, he led them inside and conducted them to an elegant sitting room where a table was laid out for tea.

Mr Darcy closed the book he had been reading, and rising from the sofa, bowed to the ladies, and greeted them with some warmth. Elizabeth observed a measure of embarrassment in his manner, which, though he struggled, he did not entirely succeed in overcoming. Elizabeth asked after his sister, and he spoke fondly of her, recounting some part of a letter of hers that he had but recently received.

When the tea was finished, Mr Bingley expressed a desire to take a turn in the park, and they were soon strolling in the muted sunshine of a lovely autumn afternoon. Mr Bingley and Jane walked arm in arm, followed by Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. Upon entering the woods, which were colourfully dressed in their autumn livery, the narrowness of the leaf-strewn path obliged the latter couple to walk more closely together, one beside the other. After some minutes, Mr Darcy asked Mr Bingley a question concerning one of his dogs, and when he turned to reply, Elizabeth observed Mr Darcy giving his friend a significant glance, after which Mr Bingley increased his pace, and very soon he and Jane were some distance ahead of them, eventually turning into a side path, and disappearing from view entirely.

Elizabeth was now certain that the invitation for tea was all Mr Darcy's doing; and the walk in the park, with the two couples very soon separating, a device designed to provide the opportunity of a private conversation with herself. "Is he planning to renew his addresses?" wondered Elizabeth, attempting to conceal her high state of excitement as they walked on in silence for some time. It was evident that her companion was composing himself to address her.

"I am aware, Miss Bennet, of a rather fanciful story circulating hereabouts, which portrays me in a less than favourable light," he eventually said, his eyes fixed firmly on the path before them.

"I imagine that a person of some importance, such as yourself, whose elevated rank must inevitably attract to his daily doings the curiosity and scrutiny of those less blessed, may very often be the subject of gossip and speculation. I dare say it is a commonplace enough occurrence, to which you must be quite inured," replied Elizabeth with a wry smile.

"Indeed I am; I endeavour to attend only to the correctness of my own behaviour. As to what others will think and say of me, is for them to determine. However, I hope that those who know me well, will not judge me falsely," he said, looking entreatingly at Elizabeth, who looked away. "I hope that _you_, Miss Bennet, do not give credence to these mischievous reports."

"I most sincerely wish not to, Mr Darcy. But I find myself in want of assistance. Perhaps you can oblige me?"

"How so?"

"By revealing what you know of my sister, Lydia – which, I suspect, is a great deal. Do you deny it?"

Mr Darcy was silent for some time as they walked on. Then, with a sigh, he said, "Regrettably, I am not at liberty to make any disclosure regarding your younger sister."

Elizabeth was surprised at his answer – and more than a little displeased. She had comprehended that he wished to make himself agreeable and pleasing to her. Why was he suddenly so secretive?

"There is, however, something that I am able to say on the subject of your younger sister; and, indeed, I have wished to say it for some time. Miss Bennet, I believe myself to be in some way responsible for the unhappy fate that has befallen her."

"Indeed?"

"You will, perhaps, recall the details in the letter I handed you in Kent concerning my sister, Georgiana, and Mr Wickham. Had I chosen to make Wickham's character known to the world, no young lady could ever again have been deceived by him."

"I imagine that your concern for your sister's reputation, and the possibility that Mr Wickham might attempt to damage it – either in fabricating his own defence, or simply out of revenge – must have acted as a strong deterrent. Do not blame yourself, Mr Darcy, I am equally guilty; for I knew what he was when I returned from Kent, and yet it never occurred to me that my sister might be in any danger, and should be warned."

Mr Darcy bowed his head. "You are kinder to me, than I am to myself, in this matter."

"Yes, in that matter of the past, perhaps I am; but regrettably for you, it makes me no less curious concerning the present," said Elizabeth with a smile, returning the conversation to the subject of Lydia's current circumstances. "It was you, was it not, who informed Mr Bingley that my sister had left London and is presently secluded in the country?"

Mr Darcy sighed and shook his head. "Yes, yes, I admit to telling him as much – though I knew I should not, for it was a clear breach of trust – however the circumstances demanded it."

"The circumstances? What circumstances?" asked Elizabeth, bewildered. She had stopped walking and they now stood facing each other.

"His happiness."

"Mr Bingley's happiness?"

"Yes! Before he paid his addresses to your sister, my friend wrote to his own sister, Miss Bingley, informing her of his intention. He very soon afterwards received an express from her importuning him, in the very strongest terms, not to proceed. She depicted the shameful actions of your younger sister in the most damning language, and prognosticated darkly on her certain descent into a life of the utmost degradation and disgrace – an odious fate, the shame of which must inevitably attach itself to all her near relations.

"Aware that her brother's regard for your sister was, in all likelihood, greater than his concern for social propriety, Miss Bingley begged him to consider her honour, and the material damage to her own marriage prospects which must follow, should he pursue his suit, and the prophesied evil consequences regarding your sister should come to pass, and become known to the world.

"Bingley begged me to advise him on how he must proceed, torn as he was between love for your sister and a sense of duty to his own. Knowing as I did, that the great catastrophe presaged by Miss Bingley had been averted, and that her own marriage prospects were in no great material danger, I concluded that to withhold the information from my friend would be a greater wrong than breaching, in a small way, an undertaking that I had given to another."

Elizabeth smiled as she considered that a twelvemonth ago, Mr Darcy would very likely have acted quite differently. It was pleasing to see him behave in a less rigid and more compassionate manner. She wondered if also, he was moved by a desire to make amends for his former actions in separating Mr Bingley and Jane. "I can find no fault, sir, in your judgement or your behaviour. On the contrary, I believe you acted honourably."

Mr Darcy bowed his head in appreciation of her warm approbation and smiled. "Unfortunately, honour demands that I say nothing further on the subject of your younger sister. Only that I hope, most sincerely, that all your concerns and questions on that head may soon be satisfied."

"Oh!" said Elizabeth, unable to conceal her disappointment.

"Miss Bennet," he said, looking at her earnestly, "I think it best that until then I postpone..."

But he paused in what he was about to say. Elizabeth blushed; for it seemed that his very next words might very well have been _my __suit_. But were they – or was it all just her own hopes and imagination?

"What I mean to say is that whilst this story concerning myself, which is presently in circulation hereabouts, carries favour, it may be best – for everyone – if I absent myself from the neighbourhood."

"Oh, do you intend to leave?" Then attempting to hide her disappointment, Elizabeth quickly added, "But will you leave Mr Bingley all alone to face the demands of the pre-nuptial social round without your support?"

"When he is in the company of your sister, which I anticipate he will very often be, in the coming weeks – he hardly notices me," said Mr Darcy smiling. "I will, of course, return for the wedding week, and it will be my great pleasure to stand up with Bingley in church."

* * *

><p>Although she had not succeeded in learning anything further concerning Lydia, Elizabeth was more convinced than ever that, whatever was the nature of Mr Darcy's involvement with her sister, that it was honourable. As they returned to Longbourn, she was lost in conjecture as to what were his feelings for herself.<p>

"Lizzy," said Jane, interrupting her contemplation, "you have been very sly and reserved with me."

"Why ever do you say so?"

"Bingley has just now been telling me of his visiting you in Lambton – and the great pleasure it gave him."

"Oh!"

"You told me almost nothing of what passed at Lambton and Pemberley."

"I am sorry I kept it secret from you, but I believed it to be for the best. I did not wish to mention Mr Bingley's name at that time – for despite your denials, I felt certain that you continued to lament the apparent withdrawal of his affections; and there was no suggestion at the time that a renewal might be in the offing."

"Yes, I understand; you acted from kindness and compassion. However, sisterly love and consideration can have in no way prevented you from mentioning Mr Darcy wishing to introduce his sister to you," she said teasingly.

Elizabeth blushed. "But I could hardly mention Mr Darcy's visit with his sister to Lambton without also making mention of Mr Bingley, who accompanied them. And had I spoken of my aunt and myself calling the following day upon Miss Darcy at Pemberley, you would certainly have questioned me as to the company, and upon learning of the presence of Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst, would most certainly have asked about their brother."

"Again, you are quite correct." Jane smiled shrewdly at her sister, then added, "Lizzy, if you do not wish to confide in me on so marked an attention from Mr Darcy – which is all the more surprising and unexpected, after the forthright manner in which you refused his suit in Kent – then I shall not attempt to force your confidences in the matter."

"Whatever were his feelings and intentions when I encountered Mr Darcy in Derbyshire, the subsequent news of Lydia's shame and disgrace – concerning which, I suspect he knows far more than ourselves – must have given him serious cause to question the desirability of connecting the name of Darcy with that of Bennet."

"Do you really believe it? Are you quite certain? The unfortunate events attached to our younger sister have had no such effect upon Bingley; and I have detected not the least disapprobation of our betrothal from his friend – in fact, quite the opposite."

"I suspect that Mr Darcy's sense of propriety and family honour is far more exacting than that of his friend. And then there is the pride of his relations to consider, such as Lady Catherine de Bourgh, whom he would not wish to offend."

"Lizzy, I have been considering it, and I have concluded that Bingley's invitation for you to join me today, may well have originated with Mr Darcy; for it struck me when we set out to walk in the park after tea, that Bingley separated us from yourself and Mr Darcy quite deliberately, and that it was all contrived by Mr Darcy, whose object can only have been the opportunity of a private conversation with you."

"Yes, I agree, it did indeed seem deliberate; and I believe you are quite correct in guessing that Mr Darcy's intention was to speak with me privately."

"But to what purpose? Surely he cannot have wished to pay you his addresses a second time – and if he did, I earnestly hope that you were far kinder in your manner of refusal than was the case in Kent."

It amused Elizabeth to think how certain her sister was that she would refuse another offer of marriage from Mr Darcy. "I can set your mind to rest, dear Jane. Mr Darcy made no renewal of his offers."

"Then what can have been his object in wishing for a private conversation?"

"To speak of the stories in circulation concerning himself and Lydia."

"Good God! I should have thought that he would wish to avoid any mention of such a subject. What could he mean by introducing it? Were you able to learn anything further of our sister's fate?"

"His intention was to convince me that the stories are false."

"What had he to say in his defence? Did he deny all connection with our sister?"

Elizabeth sighed. "He said very little; and nothing in the least way explicit – neither in his defence, nor with regard to Lydia. Yet he would have me believe that the stories are entirely without truth."

"But why was he not explicit – why did he not defend himself energetically?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He claims not to be at liberty to provide any further information regarding Lydia."

"Perhaps it is just as I conjectured some days ago – that he had no personal involvement in our sister's affairs. We do not know for certain that your surmise, that the intelligence provided to Bingley came from Mr Darcy, is even correct; for Bingley wished not to speak further on the subject."

"That much, at least, we now know; for Mr Darcy admitted to being his friend's source."

Jane considered this new information before speaking again. "However, even if the intelligence did come from Mr Darcy, it does not necessarily follow that he was the person responsible for removing Lydia from London and installing her in the countryside."

"True – although I suspect that it was Mr Darcy. He told me that he blames himself for not making Wickham's character known to the world, so that no young lady could again be deceived by him. However, assuming that Mr Darcy was that person, it is nothing more than speculation and gossip that convicts him of improper behaviour in the matter. Oh! It is all so perplexing! I no longer know what to think. And now he departs from Hertfordshire, so there will be no immediate opportunity of learning any more of the matter."

"Is Mr Darcy to leave Netherfield? He cannot yet have informed Bingley, for he has not the least suspicion of his friend's intentions. Bingley will be hurt, I think, that Mr Darcy would leave him just at this moment, when he would wish for his support with the multitude of invitations about the neighbourhood, and the many social engagements which will very likely continue until the wedding day."

"Mr Darcy assured me that when he is in Mr Bingley's company, together with yourself, that his friend hardly notices him."

Jane smiled at the compliment. "Nevertheless, he will most certainly be missed."

"Do you not see, Jane, that given the stories in circulation in the neighbourhood, it would be most difficult for Mr Darcy to engage in local society? It would be most awkward – not only for himself, but for Mr Bingley also. Good heavens, imagine how it would be with Mamma if Mr Darcy were to accompany his friend to Longbourn? Or even if she were to encounter him at Netherfield, or elsewhere? I cannot contemplate it without being greatly relieved that he takes himself out of the way."

"Yes, I see what you mean. But surely Mr Darcy intends to return for the wedding and to stand up with Bingley."

"He assured me that he would."

"At least Bingley will not be entirely without the company of another gentleman."

"How so?" asked Elizabeth with surprise.

"A cousin of his, a Captain Robert Radford, is soon to join him at Netherfield. I am most eager to meet him and make his acquaintance – as is Bingley."

"Whatever can you mean?"

"Bingley and his cousin do not know each other; they have never met."

"How extraordinary; how came it to be?"

"It is indeed extraordinary, for Captain Radford is Bingley's only cousin."

"Do you know anything of the cousin's history?" enquired Elizabeth.

"Yes, and it is a most peculiar one. Bingley's mother had a younger sister, who fell in love with a young midshipman by the name of Graham Radford. Her family were no better than his – and likewise in trade; however, they had become wealthy and were determined that their youngest daughter, like her sister before her, should marry well, and a lowly midshipman was entirely beyond consideration. Apprehending that her father would never give his consent, of which she was in need, for she was not yet one and twenty, the sister eloped with her sailor and was consequently cut off without a penny.

"All contact with their daughter was lost. However, some years later, they heard a report from a traveller that their daughter had borne a son, and then died in childbirth some years afterwards. Though they sincerely regretted having broken with their daughter, the parents attributed her untimely death to the neglect of her husband, and determined to have nothing to do with either him or his son."

"How very sad! Did Mr Bingley's mother never attempt to make contact with her sister's son?"

Jane shook her head. "Bingley's parents were both from families which had made a great deal of money in trade. They wished to establish themselves in society and raise their children accordingly, and therefore determined to avoid all those connections whose situation in life was beneath their own, and might thereby drag them down. Bingley's mother never told her children that her dead sister had borne a child and that they had a cousin in the world."

"So then, how came Mr Bingley to be in contact with the cousin?"

"The cousin, it seems, had followed his father into the navy at an early age, and whether by great ability, or good fortune, or both, eventually rose through the ranks to attain a captaincy. Having returned to England some weeks ago, he saw in the Times our wedding announcement and recognised the name Charles Bingley, as being that of his cousin; for although they would have nothing to do with him, his father had followed the fortunes of his deceased wife's family. Captain Radford wrote to Bingley to seek confirmation that he was indeed his cousin and offered his congratulations on his engagement. Having no other living relatives, but his sisters, Bingley was delighted, and immediately replied, confirming their relationship, and inviting his cousin to Netherfield."

"I sincerely hope that this Captain Radford is an amiable man and that Mr Bingley will enjoy his company," said Elizabeth.

"Yes, I too; although I can think of no reason why we should find him otherwise. I am sure he will be a charming addition to our society."

"Oh, Jane, you always think the best of everyone – even before you have made their acquaintance."

"But not without reason – for surely his wish to know his cousin, and writing to him when his own family had been cut by Bingley's, shows him in a good light."

"Yes, I concede you have reason."

"Caroline, however, is not at all pleased at the prospect of a family reunion with a cousin whom she deems to be far beneath them. When Bingley informed her of their newly discovered relative, and of his invitation to Captain Radford to visit Netherfield, she wrote him an angry letter, which greatly discomposed him.

"Following the announcement of our engagement, Caroline had reluctantly agreed to return to Netherfield to keep house for Bingley until the wedding; for, as you might imagine, without a lady to preside over the house, he would have had great difficulty managing the dinners and all the other hospitalities required of him. Even before the news of Captain Radford, she seemed greatly put out at her brother's request of assistance. Although Bingley has not spoken on the subject, I am more convinced than ever that his sisters are most unhappy with his choice of wife."

Elizabeth sighed. She did not wish to reveal all of what Mr Darcy had said on the manner in which Caroline Bingley had reacted to her brother's news of his matrimonial intentions. Poor Jane was certain to encounter difficulty enough with her new sisters. "I think it very likely that any opposition on their part is in no way on account of yourself, but rather due to a wish of avoiding the connection with our family – particularly given the circumstances surrounding Lydia. They are almost certainly unaware of Lydia's removal from a situation in which she might very likely have created a far greater scandal than heretofore. You must agree that their desire to avoid the connection is not entirely unreasonable."

"Yes, I agree it is not; and I hope that you are correct in attributing their apparent disfavour of our betrothal to ignorance concerning Lydia – and that they have now been made aware of the change in our sister's circumstances – for I do so wish to be on good terms with Caroline and Louisa."

"I feel sure that Mr Bingley will have informed his sisters of the alteration of Lydia's situation at the earliest occasion. Caroline, however, is unlikely to ever forgive you for taking the place of Georgiana Darcy in her grand matrimonial scheme."

"You are referring to Caroline's hopes of marrying Mr Darcy – and her belief that if her brother were to marry Miss Darcy, it would improve the chances of her realising her own ambitions?"

"Precisely. Her brother's choice of you, rather than Miss Darcy, is a setback to her ambitions, certainly; but it will in no way, I believe, put an end to them. Miss Bingley is most determined to have him; which is another reason why I am confident that she will accord you every civility that is your due, and strive diligently to undo the harm of the haughty manner in which she cut you in London, and hid from her brother your being in town."

"I imagine she did it all to further her plans to have Bingley marry Miss Darcy; rather than out of any disapprobation of myself. Perhaps I should not blame her for wishing to advance her own ambitions."

Elizabeth smiled. "How fortunate Miss Bingley is – you are making excuses for her already! Her task of ingratiating herself to you, after her abominable behaviour, will be easy, indeed."

"I am not as certain as you, Lizzy, that Miss Bingley will wish to be my friend – or very easily forgive her brother for choosing me. Nevertheless, I am determined to treat both his sisters with the utmost civility and kindness; although we can never again be intimates, as once we were."

"I am quite certain that Miss Bingley will do everything in her power to make herself agreeable to you, and to her brother, also," Elizabeth assured her. "For it is on account of her brother that she is very often in Mr Darcy's company – whether it be dinners and other social occasions in London, or invitations to Pemberley. I think you will find that she will do everything in her power to retain her place in her brother's society."

"And do you think she will likewise feign affection for her new-found cousin, Captain Radford?"

Elizabeth laughed. "On the contrary, I suspect she will do her very best to set her brother against him, and have him depart from Netherfield – and their lives – as soon as may be."

_**Please leave a comment...**_


	3. A Husband for Elizabeth

**_Chapter Three – A Husband for Elizabeth_**

Not many days after the visit of Jane and Elizabeth to Netherfield, Mr Bingley was able to bring news to the ladies at Longbourn of the arrival of his sister, Caroline; and he had the greatest pleasure in issuing an invitation to the Bennets to dine with them a few days hence. And if that was not cause enough for happiness, he also informed them that his cousin, a young naval captain by the name of Robert Radford, was also arrived at Netherfield.

Mrs Bennet immediately inquired as to whether Captain Radford came alone, or with his wife; and was exceedingly pleased to learn that the gentleman was not married. As soon as Mr Bingley had departed, Mrs Bennet gave vent to her excitement. "There, girls, did not I tell you that with Jane marrying Mr Bingley, her sisters would be thrown into the way of other rich men? And was I not right?"

"We know nothing of Captain Radford, Mamma," cautioned Elizabeth, "and he may not be so very rich."

"Of course he must! Everyone knows that a naval captain has far better prospects than an army officer – think of all the prize money he must have taken! Why, he is very likely even richer than his cousin! Lizzy, now that Jane is engaged, you are next in line. Though I have never considered you nearly as beautiful as your older sister, there are many who speak of you as her equal. Why, only the other day, Sir William Lucas was assuring me that you must very soon be married, for you were, he affirmed, the brightest jewel in the neighbourhood!"

"Mamma," advised Elizabeth, "we know nothing of his character – whether he is amiable, well-mannered, honourable, educated – or even handsome – let alone rich!"

"Nonsense – of course he must be rich! And a wealthy gentleman may pick and choose amongst all the eligible young ladies – and you may be sure that he will always prefer the most beautiful! And with Jane engaged, you are unquestionably the most beautiful, eligible young lady in the district. If only we can keep him here in Hertfordshire for long enough, he shall be yours! I am quite determined!"

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed, but said nothing further, for she well knew that when her mother was in such a mood, she was utterly beyond the appeal of reason. She had already determined Captain Radford's character, qualities, and wealth in her own imagination; and was doubtless deciding upon which of the local properties would be grand enough for him to purchase; and once that was determined, her mind would be occupied with wedding clothes, and in contemplating all the pin-money, jewels, and carriages her daughter must very soon possess.

* * *

><p>Luckily, the Longbourn ladies did not have to speculate for very long concerning the mysterious Captain Radford, for he rode over with his cousin to wait on them the very next day. Their initial impression of him was favourable. He looked to be a year or two younger, and was taller than his cousin, but equally handsome, cutting a rather dashing figure in his naval uniform, with locks of blonde hair framing a sun-browned face and falling in curls over his collar. His manners, if not quite as genteel and polished as Mr Bingley's, were open and engaging. He was gallant, but not in an exaggerated way, and made little pretence of being fashionable.<p>

Mrs Bennet endeavoured doggedly to ascertain his degree of wealth. She asked him where his residence was situated – having been at sea, he had none; if he came from town in his own carriage – no, he came on horseback; she asked about his battles at sea: had he sunk many French ships – but he preferred to talk of the many strange and beautiful places it had been his good fortune to visit. When one avenue of attack failed, Mrs Bennet tenaciously tried another – but to no avail; he politely, but deftly, deflected her every attempt.

Elizabeth would have felt embarrassed at her mother's transparent persistence, had she not perceived that the Captain had seen very early on what she was about, and was enjoying the sport of delicately denying her the smallest hint of his wealth. He was possessed of an exceedingly sharp mind, and her poor mother was completely outclassed.

Mrs Bennet invited the gentlemen to stay and dine with them, and was most happy that her invitation was accepted. She suggested that prior to the meal, Captain Radford might like to walk out and see something of the neighbourhood.

"An excellent scheme," said Mr Bingley, eagerly jumping to his feet and offering his arm to Jane, eager as always of any opportunity for a private tête-à-tête with his betrothed.

"Please excuse me," said Mary, "if I do not join you, for I would much rather use the time for the improvement of my mind; I have a demanding reading schedule, which leaves little time for such recreational pursuits."

Mrs Bennet was more than happy to see Mary remove herself from the planned outing, and remonstrated not in the least with her. She was less than pleased, however, to observe Kitty rising to join the party. "Kitty, dear, wherever are you going?" she demanded. Then giving her daughter a significant look, she added, "You well know that I am in need of you above stairs."

Kitty failed to apprehend the meaning of her mother's glance, and eager to walk out, and be seen about the neighbourhood in the company of a dashing young naval captain, she complained, "Mamma, I have not the least idea of your meaning. For what am I wanted?"

Her mother was quite determined that only Elizabeth should join Jane and the gentlemen, for she was well aware that the lovers would very soon separate themselves, and thus leave the way clear for Elizabeth and the Captain to improve their acquaintance. She could not readily think of a reason for which Kitty was needed; so taking her daughter by the arm, she briefly bade the others farewell, and escorted Kitty from the room, saying, "Come, child, I shall show you."

Elizabeth was exceedingly embarrassed at her mother's all too apparent ploy of throwing Captain Radford and herself together, and had not the least doubt that it could not have escaped his notice. She remained silent, struggling to regain her composure, as they walked along the country lane following Jane and Mr Bingley – who were already well ahead of them.

"Miss Bennet, I know that good manners require that we ignore awkward little scenes, such as that recently experienced, and pretend that they never happened, and perhaps speak instead upon the weather. I beg you, do not feel embarrassed on my account, for I am not in the least way discomposed – I very much enjoyed the entire performance."

Elizabeth blushed, but remained silent. She was surprised at his artlessness, and that he should even speak on the subject.

"And I hope you do not believe that I amuse myself at the expense of your good mother. I imagine that with five daughters, she must endeavour to make the most of every ship that sails into port. It speaks of her maternal concern for the happiness of her daughters, which is most admirable."

Elizabeth smiled. "You are most kind, sir, and generous. My mother is of the opinion that every young man who is not yet married – or engaged to be so – must necessarily be in want of a wife."

The Captain smiled. "I understand entirely – and I am not insensible of the compliment she pays me," he added, bowing his head towards Elizabeth, who blushed.

To hide her embarrassment, she quickly said, "Few men could have withstood her persistent enquiries regarding their wealth with such equanimity and good humour. You must forgive my mother for appearing to be so mercenary."

"On the contrary, it is perfectly natural – and something that a naval officer very soon becomes accustomed to. Unlike a gentleman, such as my cousin, Bingley, whose fortune is as good as published record, that of a naval officer – particularly one, such as myself, without an inheritance – is entirely dependent upon prize money, which is not so always easily ascertained."

"I imagine," said Elizabeth, "that those fortunate enough to have enriched themselves would be more than happy to have the whole world know of it."

Her companion smiled. "And that their less fortunate brothers might have reason to hide their lack thereof?"

Elizabeth looked away, and endeavoured to think of some other topic of conversation. "You must be very happy to meet your cousins, having never made their acquaintance before."

"Indeed so. Considering our family history, when I first wrote to Bingley, I was not at all confident of receiving a reply, or even of being recognised by him. I am happy to say that he is the most amiable of gentlemen, and not at all what I expected. Do you, by chance, know his sisters?"

"I am somewhat acquainted with them," replied Elizabeth.

"I have not yet made the acquaintance of Mrs Hurst – only Miss Bingley; and her behaviour towards me more resembled that of her grandmother, than her brother."

Elizabeth could well imagine the supercilious arrogance, with which Caroline Bingley would treat her new-found relative. "Still, you have at least one amiable relative, when formerly you had none at all."

"Yes, and I may well have _another_ relative in this world; although I shall almost certainly never know whether they be amiable or not – or, for that matter, anything else about them," he said.

Elizabeth looked up at him with interest.

"My father was a sailor, and very often at sea; he would visit my mother and myself in our small house in Portsmouth, whenever he had shore leave – which, sadly, was not very often. After one such visit, when I was six years of age, my mother was overjoyed to discover that she was with child. But her happiness was short-lived, for several months later we learned that the ship, on which my father served as second lieutenant, had gone down, and that all her crew were lost."

"How very sad," said Elizabeth, moved by the pain in his voice.

"Yes," he said with a sigh, lowering his head. They walked on in silence for a while before he continued his narrative. "As the birth drew near, my mother sent me to stay with my father's only relative, a maiden aunt, who lived in Chichester. I soon afterwards learned that my mother had died in childbirth, along with her baby, and that I was now an orphan."

"You suffered a great deal of misfortune as a child," observed Elizabeth, sympathetically.

"Indeed so; but my fortunes soon began to change. Aunt Angela, whom I greatly respected and loved, decided that I must remain with her. She was a schoolteacher – and was educated well beyond her calling, by her father, who had been a vicar. She undertook my education with great energy and dedication; and I am happy to say that she was rewarded in finding me a diligent pupil. She taught me a great deal more than she taught the children in her school, where she was paid a pittance.

"My aunt was very poor, and could barely afford to keep a servant, so I determined to go to sea as soon as I was old enough, for I knew I was a burden on her. But she begged me to remain longer, for she loved me, and she had not yet taught me all she knew, which was her cherished ambition. So I remained in Chichester two years more, until her goal was achieved, and though it was very difficult to leave my beloved great-aunt, I felt it was time for me to make my way in the world."

"You have certainly done that," observed Elizabeth. "Your aunt must have been very proud of you."

"Indeed she was; and it was all on account of the excellent education that she gave me. I visited my dear old aunt whenever I had shore leave, and we corresponded frequently – although letters were often long delayed – and every advance of position I received brought her greater joy. I believe it was my desire to give her pleasure, rather than mere ambition, that spurred me on to rise through the ranks. I was a second lieutenant when she passed away; by which time I was but eighteen years old."

Elizabeth could not but admire this courageous young man who, despite beginning life at a lowly station, and great early misfortune, had advanced in the world by his own efforts and abilities. "How proud your aunt would be to see you now, wearing a captain's uniform."

"I do so wish that she had lived long enough to see it," he said with a sigh. "But my story is not yet finished. Two years ago, whilst I was on shore leave in Plymouth, I visited an old friend of my mother, whom I had learned was close to death. She was a midwife and had assisted my mother at both my own birth and the later one which had ended her life. Though she was now on her deathbed, she was overjoyed to see me, for she wished to make a confession before she passed away. She wanted me to know that though my mother had died, contrary to what my aunt and I had been told at the time, the baby had survived. I have a sister in the world."

"Good heavens!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Was she able to tell you what happened to your sister, and to whom she was entrusted?"

He shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately not. My mother's friend had at first determined to keep the little girl, and to raise her as her own, for she knew that my aunt was too old, and also too poor; and there were no other relatives. But she and her husband were poor themselves, and had more than enough children of their own to provide for.

"As a midwife, she was aware that sometimes a woman without a child would gladly take an orphaned baby to raise as her own. She learned of such a person making enquiries around Portsmouth, and went with the baby to visit the lady, who was delighted with the little girl and paid handsomely for her."

"How extraordinary," said Elizabeth. "Do you know the name of the lady who took your sister?"

Captain Radford shook his head hopelessly. "No, I do not. I have thought over the matter a great deal, and, regretfully, I have concluded that I shall never know my sister."

Elizabeth realised, when she and Captain Radford returned from their walk, that they had been gone a long time, lost in conversation, and that Jane and Mr Bingley had long since returned, and that it was almost time to sit down to dinner. Mrs Bennet smiled secretly at Elizabeth, well satisfied that she had made a good impression upon the Captain, beside whom she seated her for the meal.

Mr Bennet, who was his other neighbour, was eager to engage Captain Radford in conversation. But unfortunately for Mrs Bennet, rather than question their guest on naval battles and prize money, her husband was more interested in hearing first-hand accounts of exotic places that he had only encountered in his library. The Captain had, at one time, sailed around the Cape of Horn and visited some of the islands of the Pacific Ocean, and he gave a fascinating account of their exotic beauty, and the manners and way of life of the natives, which were so vastly different from their own.

"One imagines, sir," said Elizabeth, "that you were loath to leave, and would gladly have jumped ship and spent your whole life on one of those tropical island paradises."

"It was exceedingly tempting; but I was by that time a first lieutenant, and my sense of duty and loyalty to my captain, who was an excellent man, forbade it. Captain – now Admiral – Barclay, is his name, and I shall be forever in his debt – for without his assistance, I should never have got a commission."

"You are too modest, sir," said Elizabeth, "I am certain you earned it on merit alone."

"Unfortunately, merit alone is insufficient. Gaining a commission requires connections and patronage. My origins are humble, and I am without relations who might put my name forward at the admiralty. I despaired of ever going beyond midshipman, until I served under Captain Barclay. He took an interest in me, and through his extensive connections, got me an early commission."

"But surely, Captain," protested Elizabeth, "it was your ability and merit that moved Captain Barclay to take up your cause."

* * *

><p>After their visitors had departed, Mrs Bennet congratulated herself on how well her scheme to have Captain Radford for Elizabeth was progressing. "Why, I think the Captain is already a fair way to falling in love with you, Lizzy."<p>

"Mamma!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "He is nothing of the kind – nor do I wish it!"

"Nonsense, I am quite certain that it is so; for I observed him closely, and it was very obvious that he preferred your company to that of any other young lady present."

Elizabeth shook her head, but kept her counsel. Her mother would always believe exactly as she wished. Nothing was to be gained by pointing out that Jane was already engaged and had been entirely monopolised by Mr Bingley; and that an educated gentleman, such as the Captain, was hardly likely to show an interest in Mary or Kitty, with whom intelligent conversation was barely possible; or that the Captain spoke as much with her father as with herself; or indeed that it did not necessarily follow that a gentleman must be desperate to marry whichever lady he found the most tolerable at the dinner table. But her mother was in a high state of excitement, and Elizabeth decided that she must do something to counter her matrimonial campaigning, before she began speaking of wedding clothes.

"I suspect, Mamma, that the Captain may be without the means to marry," she cautioned.

"Nonsense! How is it possible that a naval captain could be so poor?"

"You heard him say that his origins are humble."

"Don't be silly, child, it is only that he himself may be humble! I am certain that his family cannot be so very poor."

"Mamma, his parents were poor; and they died when he was but young – leaving him nothing. He was raised by his father's aunt – a school teacher, who was herself poor."

"That all seems most unlikely," replied her mother. "How is it possible that his family can be so very poor when his cousin's family is wealthy?"

"Captain Radford's mother was the sister of Bingley's mother," explained Jane. "She eloped with a midshipman from a modest background, and was consequently cut off by her family."

"Even if what you say about him is true, he must have very likely earned a great fortune in prize money – do you not agree, Mr Bennet?" she demanded of her husband who had retreated behind his newspaper, which he was now obliged to lower.

"With what would you have me agree, my dear?"

"That Captain Radford must be very wealthy on account of all the prize money he will have won from all the French ships that he must have captured!"

"From what I can recall of our conversation, Mrs Bennet, he made no mention of capturing a ship of any kind. I do not even know if he was ever involved in fighting – he certainly did not speak of it."

"But there is yet time, is there not, Mr Bennet, for him to engage himself in fighting the French, and winning prize money?"

Mr Bennet shook his head. "I think not, my dear. Most regrettably, for your purposes, Napoleon's navy is all but destroyed – and there are very few prizes left; but in any case, I think that Captain Radford indicated that he does not intend to return to sea."

"Then he may indeed be lacking in wealth," conceded Mrs Bennet unhappily.

"Yes, I very much suspect that it might be the case," agreed her husband.

"But why do you not know?" demanded Mrs Bennet. "Did you not attempt to find out?"

"What business is it of mine, how much money the man has?"

"Mr Bennet! Surely you must know that I am thinking of his marrying Lizzy."

"Oh, I am quite certain that he could not be that deserving," said Mr Bennet, smiling fondly at his favourite daughter, well aware that his wife would mistake the meaning of his compliment.

"But then you must not allow it, Mr Bennet!"

"Allow what, my dear? I do not have the pleasure of understanding you."

"You must not allow that lowly seaman to marry our Lizzy! I am certain she can do much better than that!"

Mr Bennet shook his head and laughed, and wondered (not for the first time in his life) how he had chosen such a silly wife. Unable to endure her nonsensical conversation any longer, he assured her solemnly, "I shall most certainly forbid it – you may count upon it, my dear." Then rising from his chair, he added, "If he – or any other young men – should arrive at our door to beg for Lizzy's hand, please send them to me in my library, where I shall be diligently composing appropriate speeches with which to refuse them all."

After her husband had exited the room, Mrs Bennet angrily declared, "The presumption of that Captain Radford, Lizzy! How dare he trifle with your affections, when he very probably has hardly a penny to his name! I imagine that is why he has imposed himself upon our poor Bingley, and taken up residence at Netherfield – so he may live off his generous cousin's table."

"Mamma," beseeched Jane, "he does nothing of the kind. Bingley invited him to stay – and I have not heard that he is so very poor."

"Just the same, Jane, once you are married, you must caution Bingley not to allow his cousin to impose upon him for money; it is not right! The Captain is yet a young man; he should be making his own way in the world, rather than living upon the generosity of others."

"Mamma," said Elizabeth, "Captain Radford is not a man who would wish to be dependent upon others. I am certain that he intends to make his own way in the world. He is clever and well-educated; he could study at the law and find an occupation therein."

"Yes, perhaps," agreed Mrs Bennet.

"Or he might prefer to take vows and become a clergyman," offered Mary.

Elizabeth was surprised at Mary's suggestion, for there was nothing in Captain Radford's conversation, or character, which indicated the slightest interest in the church. Mrs Bennet, however, eagerly took up Mary's cause.

"Why yes, indeed, Mary, what you say makes a great deal of sense. The church would be an excellent choice for the Captain – and far more gentlemanly a profession than the law. It may not bring him a great deal of wealth, but it is respectable; and a well-appointed parsonage might make a very pretty establishment for his wife," she said, bestowing a calculating smile upon her middle daughter.

Elizabeth had to exercise the greatest degree of self-control not to laugh; and avoided looking at her sister, Jane, whom, she felt certain, was equally aware of the absurd alteration in their mother's matrimonial schemes. The Captain, she had evidently concluded, was never likely to be rich enough to marry herself – or very probably Kitty either, for whom also she entertained hopes of a good match. But Mary was another matter altogether. She was the only one of her five without beauty or charm; and being without money, her mother had long ago concluded that it was most unlikely that she would ever receive an offer of marriage. However, if the Captain was poor, he might very well consider her acceptable. For though she had no money, she was a gentleman's daughter, whose family were superior to his own. Furthermore, Mary would make as respectable and religious a wife as any clergyman could possibly wish for.

How her mother could imagine that the Captain would wish to become a clergyman – let alone marry Mary – for whom he had shown not the slightest interest, Elizabeth could not fathom; however, she was so inured to her mother's whimsical imagination, that she was hardly astonished. What did, however, surprise her, was that Mary appeared to share their mother's delusions. Her silly suggestion that Captain Radford might choose the church as his vocation, seemed at first to be nothing more than her sister's customary lack of penetration into the character and preferences of others, conjoined with an excessive respect for the clergy and matters of religion.

Elizabeth recalled that she had sometimes observed her sister stealing glances at the absurd Mr Collins, and had suspected that Mary had hopes that _she_ would be the daughter of her father to whom he would choose to pay his addresses – and she was inclined to believe that her sister would have gladly accepted him. It had surprised her at the time, because the manifold peculiarities of that gentleman aside, she had always believed Mary to be disinterested in marriage, and the most likely of her sisters to end an old maid. Perhaps it was more the attraction of being a clergyman's wife, than a wife per se, she reflected.

Her sister's greatest pleasure in life appeared to be in moralising over the behaviour of all her acquaintance; and while her younger sisters provided her with ample opportunity, as a clergyman's wife she would have the pleasure of casting righteous judgement over the conduct of an entire parish.

**_Please leave a review..._**


	4. A Husband for Mary

**_Chapter Four – A Husband for Mary_**

It was difficult to tell who was the most excited as the ladies dressed themselves to dine at Netherfield – Mrs Bennet or Mary, who was full of the fanciful hopes and expectations to which her mother had given rise.

When the Bennets arrived at Netherfield, they were greeted with charm and warmth by Mr Bingley – and cold civility by Miss Bingley. Several local families beside themselves were also invited, for Mr Bingley found himself in the debt of many, due to his inability to return the generous hospitality he had enjoyed in the neighbourhood, prior the arrival of his sister.

Elizabeth observed that Caroline Bingley was equally cold and reserved with all her guests – nevertheless, she discharged her duties as hostess with requisite decorum. There was, however, one person for whom she reserved undisguised disdain – her cousin, Captain Radford. She declined to introduce him to her guests, who, except for the Bennets, had yet to make his acquaintance; and thus the office fell upon her brother, whose embarrassment, and consciousness of the slight, was evident to the entire company.

When the time came to enter the dining room, Miss Bingley protested that she was so little acquainted with the company that she would rather not accept responsibility for assigning them places at the table and begged them to decide the seating arrangements amongst themselves. Mrs Bennet immediately stepped forward to assist, for she was determined to seat Mary beside Captain Radford; and upon observing that gentleman move towards a place near the head of the table, she instructed Mary to take the seat beside his. The Captain held Mary's chair for her, as she seated herself; however Mrs Bennet's satisfaction at this gallantry was short-lived, for he then walked down the table to similarly assist Elizabeth in seating herself, before proceeding to take the empty seat between Elizabeth and her mother.

Though displeased at this setback, Mrs Bennet nevertheless took advantage of having the Captain as her neighbour, to advance her cause. "I have heard, Captain Radford, that you are not planning to return to sea?"

He nodded. "That is correct, Madam. I have given quite enough of my life to the service of King Neptune and country, and now find myself ready for other adventures."

"Adventures? Surely not, sir! A gentleman, at your time of life, should be thinking of settling himself somewhere."

"Oh! But I am far too young for that! No, I was thinking, perhaps, of joining an expeditionary party of some kind. If you will excuse my lack of modesty, I may tell you that my expertise in map-making and navigation is well known and respected in naval circles."

Mrs Bennet was impressed neither with his professed abilities, nor his wish to be an explorer – for she had never heard of one who had become rich. "I am pleased to hear, sir, that you are seeking some kind of occupation; but would it not be safer, and vastly more comfortable, to choose something more in the common way?"

"What would you recommend, Madam?"

"Mr Bennet informs me that you are an educated man. Have you considered taking vows and becoming a clergyman? With the right kind of patronage, you might receive a very handsome living – and if you were to take for yourself a diligent and sensible wife to oversee your establishment, you might enjoy a very comfortable life," she added, looking pointedly up the table towards where sat her daughter, Mary.

The Captain, who was immediately alive to Mrs Bennet's scheme, decided it would be best to disabuse her of the possibility of its fruition at the earliest moment – before she began speculating on possible professions for her future grandchildren. "I have the greatest respect for the church, Madam; but I believe that to serve it is a calling from God, Himself – and I must tell you that He has not called upon me."

Elizabeth struggled not to laugh, and quickly looked away from her father, sitting opposite, who was highly diverted at his wife's clumsy attempts at forwarding her silly scheme, and the Captain's adroit deflection, in so polite and subtle a manner that her mother did not comprehend, in the least, what he was about.

Mrs Bennet was not to be so easily denied. "Oh, I do not believe that anyone takes that sort of thing very seriously these days – why, my husband has a cousin, a Mr Collins, who has done prodigiously well for himself as a clergyman; and I am sure that he has received no such calling. His patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, treats him with the greatest affability and condescension imaginable, and is constantly inviting him and his wife to dine with her at Rosings Park, a most splendid residence, or to make up her pool of quadrille of an evening. Why, Lizzy, you stayed with the Collinses above two months, not so very long ago – pray tell the Captain how it is with them, and of their charming and comfortable rectory at Hunsford."

Unlike her father, Elizabeth was embarrassed, rather than amused, at her mother's absurd performance, and was happy to have the attention of the Captain diverted in her direction. After saying something on the beauty of the park at Rosings, she took the opportunity of turning the subject. Fortunately, Lady Lucas had engaged her mother with some news from a recent letter of her daughter, Mrs Collins.

"I dare say that life on the high seas is not all adventure and excitement, and that a sailor must sometimes encounter hours of boredom, also," ventured Elizabeth.

"Volunteer seaman and midshipmen are always kept busy; even when a ship is becalmed or in the doldrums – for inactivity induces mischief, and is not at all conducive to good morale. Fortunately, there are an endless number of tasks to be performed to keep a vessel shipshape. Officers, however, often find them themselves with time on their hands, and, you may be surprised to learn, that many are content to happily pass an idle hour with a book. I must confess that I always had one at hand for any opportunity afforded me."

"And what is your taste, sir?"

"My great-aunt taught me to love Shakespeare and Donne, and I am also very fond of Marvel, Milton, and Pope, amongst others."

"You are a lover of poetry, then?"

"Indeed so; both of reading it, and, upon occasion, of composing verse my own – or at least attempting it."

"I too, enjoy poetry," said Elizabeth, "although only as a reader. Should you care to show me something of your own, I would be most happy to see it."

Bowing his head deferentially, the Captain replied, "Thank you, Miss Bennet, you are most kind. However I would prefer to wait until one of the quarterlies has deemed my work of a sufficiently high quality to publish it. I intend to send something off for consideration in the near future – as soon as I am completely satisfied with it."

Mrs Bennet, who had turned her attention back to Captain Radford and heard this last speech, exclaimed, "Good heavens, sir, writing poetry is all very well and good, but I have never heard of anyone ever becoming rich from it – or even obtaining a comfortable living!"

"Yes, I fear you are quite right, Madam, most especially in my own case; and I do not for one moment entertain the conceit that I have the skill to live by my pen."

"Then you had far better become a clergyman! Once you are well-settled with a good living – why, you will have all the time in the world to write poetry, as well as sermons. I warrant you, sir, there is no better occupation you could choose, that would afford you such luxury of time." Mrs Bennet was most pleased with herself, and felt that the Captain must see the good sense of which she spoke. Perhaps she might have him for a son, after all.

"But I can think of an endeavour, superior even to the church, which would satisfy the purpose of affording me all the time that I could wish for, in pursuing my love of poetry."

"I cannot think to what you can be alluding, sir," said Mrs Bennet, perplexed.

The Captain did not immediately oblige her by providing an answer to his riddle.

"I think, sir," said Elizabeth, "that you must be contemplating marrying a young lady of fortune, for nothing else answers."

The Captain remained silent, as did Mrs Bennet, who turned away, most displeased at this revelation, which, if true, must deal a fatal blow to her schemes, and any likelihood that she might succeed in prevailing upon the gentleman to play his part in them.

However, the most surprising response came from Caroline Bingley, who was sitting close by, and had, apparently, been following the conversation. She did not address her cousin, but turned rather towards her brother, and in a harsh voice, loud enough for others to hear, she said, "There, Charles, is it not just as I said? I believe I can recognise a fortune-hunter when I meet one."

Mr Bingley was at a loss for words; and observing her sister, Jane, in evident confusion, Elizabeth felt obliged to speak. "You are, I think, unreasonably hard on your cousin, Miss Bingley. I was unaware that society deemed it reprehensible or immoral, for a gentleman to wish to marry for money. Indeed, I have heard of many a gentleman who has done so without attracting the least censure."

"You must be thinking, Miss Bennet, of gentlemen of good family and fine connections; such as a younger son of a noble family, perhaps. In such a case there can be no disapprobation at him wishing to marry a wealthy woman of a lesser rank. But that is hardly the case here," she added contemptuously.

"I suspect, Miss Bingley, that you confuse money for rank," replied Elizabeth cryptically. She was certain that Caroline, who consequently determined to drop the subject altogether, comprehended her meaning; and the faint smile upon the Captain's face convinced her that he, likewise, understood. Caroline behaved as if her own rank was vastly superior to that of Captain Radford, yet their mothers were sisters, and her father's rank was the same as theirs – and very likely little, if at all, higher than that of the Captain's father. The only significant difference between their parents was wealth.

Elizabeth was pleased to have silenced the supercilious Miss Bingley, but could neither forgive, nor comprehend, her cruel and ill-mannered attack upon her cousin, who was a guest in her brother's house. While it was evident that Caroline was most displeased with her brother's choice of bride, and severely put-out at having to entertain the Bennets and his other unrefined country acquaintances, she managed to carry it off in a manner which she, at least, believed attested to her fine breeding. However, when it came to her cousin, Captain Radford, Elizabeth perceived an implacable resentment, for which she was unable to account. Had he been a rude, ill-mannered, and uneducated man, whose relationship advertised the common lowly origins of their families in trade – a circumstance which Caroline assiduously dissembled – it might have been comprehensible. But he was polite and well-mannered, and his mind considerably better informed than those of his cousins. Furthermore, a naval captain, if not quite the social equal of a gentleman of rank, whose noble family went back generations, such as Mr Darcy, was nevertheless, unquestioningly accepted in society as a gentleman. His only failing, that Elizabeth could comprehend, was a lack of wealth – which was a common enough circumstance.

Although she felt embarrassed on his behalf, Elizabeth perceived that Captain Radford was little troubled on that head. She had previously noticed that he was an acute observer of human nature, and she admired the manner in which he treated Miss Bingley's self-interested conceit and pettiness with the indifference they deserved.

When the ladies later withdrew, Elizabeth was surprised to be approached by Caroline Bingley, who guided her to a part of the drawing room away from the other ladies, evidently intent upon sharing some confidence or other. "You may wonder, Miss Bennet, at my reservations regarding Captain Radford, and the strength of my reaction to the mention of his wishing to make his fortune by marriage."

Elizabeth said nothing, but her expression indicated her genuine lack of comprehension in the matter.

"When my brother first wrote to me, informing me that he had received a letter from a _gentleman_ claiming to be our relative, I was immediately on my guard. Charles is the most naïve and trusting of young men, who takes everyone and everything at face value, and is consequently very easily imposed upon by those who are unworthy of his trust; but I am not so! None of us had ever heard of this cousin prior to his writing to Charles. Our mother had once mentioned a younger sister, who had died not many years after marrying; but no mention was ever made of children.

"You can hardly wonder at my deep suspicion of the man's assertion that he is our cousin. And just supposing, for a moment, that he truly is whom he claims to be – why, I ask myself, would he wish to make contact with that part of his family who, by his own account, made it clear a generation ago – and, by their sustained avoidance, continue to declare – that they do not wish to know him?"

"You must ask your cousin that question," said Elizabeth, satirically, well aware that Caroline did not wish to hear any explanation of hers, and had, indeed, already decided the answer for herself.

"I refuse to speak to that man!" she exclaimed angrily. "I immediately wrote to my brother, advising him, in the strongest language, not to reply; an opinion in which I was joined by my sister, Mrs Hurst. But by the time my letter had arrived, Charles, impetuous as always, had written to acknowledge the relationship, and invited the man to Netherfield as his guest! It had never even crossed his mind that this Captain Radford might well be an imposter! How do we know that he is, indeed, related to us?"

"The only person capable of satisfying you is Captain Radford, himself; and if you refuse to speak with him, then you can neither prove nor disprove your suspicions regarding the gentleman," said Elizabeth with a wry smile. From her own conversations with him, she was quite certain that he was who he claimed to be, and found it entirely comprehensible that a man, alone in the world, without any other relations, should wish to know the few that he had.

"I shall certainly not speak with him on that, or any other matter!" exclaimed Caroline. "Regardless of his _bona__fides_, his intent is _perfectly_ obvious."

Elizabeth said nothing, but raised a questioning eyebrow.

"When I first learned of his existence, and his desire to make our acquaintance, it was apparent to me that he must be some poor relative – if, indeed he is our relative at all – who means to impose himself upon my brother's generous nature, and to live at his expense. However, when I eventually arrived in Hertfordshire, and suffered the odious obligation of being introduced to the man, I realised straight away that his plans were far more ambitious than I had hitherto given him credit for. Having learned of my twenty thousand pounds, he had decided to woo me for my fortune – hoping to live a life of ease at my expense; which was the reason for my cutting comment to my brother at the dinner table, when the Captain all but admitted his scheme – for I had warned my brother, several times, of what his new-found friend was about."

Elizabeth had to struggle hard not to laugh at such an improbable surmise. "I must tell you, Miss Bingley, that I have not noticed the slightest indication of any preference for you, or indeed, of any such scheme, in the Captain's behaviour." It amused her to consider that the Captain showed no greater interest in Caroline than did Mr Darcy; an opinion which she strongly suspected Miss Bingley would not care to hear. "And if you recall, it was I, and not Captain Radford, who suggested that he must be thinking of marrying a lady of fortune. It was said light-heartedly, for amusement. But you, at least, appear not to be amused," said Elizabeth teasingly.

Miss Bingley glared at her, evidently angry that she would not take her seriously. "You were not there, Miss Bennet, when first he arrived. He treated me with all the gallantry and charm of a suitor. If he now treats me otherwise, it is only because I have so assiduously rebuffed all his advances, and made it plain that I do not enjoy his society."

"You perhaps mistook his genuine happiness at making the acquaintance of a near relative for something else?" Though she did not say it, Elizabeth was certain that this was all an absurd fantasy of Miss Bingley's. "In any case, I have observed that Captain Radford treats every lady with gallantry and charm; do you imagine that he wishes to marry them all?"

"Certainly not yourself, or your sister, Mary," sneered Caroline. "Neither one of you could be of interest to a fortune-hunter, such as Captain Radford."

"Then you will be pleased to hear, that while I find him a most amiable and well-informed young man, I have not the slightest wish to receive his addresses; and since, by your own argument, he can hardly have any intention of paying them, his polite attentions must spring from disinterest, and thus show him in an entirely favourable light."

Elizabeth was keenly aware that though they were speaking of Captain Radford, they were both of them very conscious of another gentleman, whose name neither of them chose to utter. She well-remembered Caroline's suspicions and jealousy when they had last been in the same room as Mr Darcy, on the morning she and her Aunt Gardiner had come to wait upon Georgiana at Pemberley. Caroline's present demeanour betrayed an awareness that she continued to consider her a rival; and she would doubtless have understood that the marriage of her brother to Jane, must, to Elizabeth's advantage, necessarily throw her into Mr Darcy's company a great deal – and perhaps offset, to some degree, the harm done to her chances by her younger sister's disgrace.

When she had just now said that she had not the slightest wish to receive Captain Radford's addresses, Elizabeth might well have added, "For there is another whose addresses I have not yet learned to despair of receiving." But Miss Bingley was the last person in all the world to whom she would confess such a desire.

"Show him in a favourable light, do you call it?" exclaimed Miss Bingley incredulously. "If you cannot imagine why the rogue should favour you with his attentions, and truly believe that he acts from disinterest, then you are as naïve as your younger sister," said Caroline, with a malicious smirk.

Elizabeth turned away angrily, and walked over to where her mother was conversing with Lady Lucas. She was quite certain that Captain Radford had no such purpose in mind, and it discomposed her greatly that Caroline should attribute such a motive, and use such an insulting appellation in describing her cousin, whom doubtless, she was well aware, harboured no such intent. If, in fact, his object was to marry his wealthy cousin, of which Caroline appeared convinced, then a dalliance with herself, or any other lady, would sink his chances. This was obviously all about the unspoken gentleman in their conversation: Mr Darcy. Caroline believed – and perhaps not without reason – that Lydia's disgrace must materially damage her rival's prospects, and sought the pleasure of gloating over it before her. It discomposed her greatly, for it was the very question which she had, herself, pondered many an hour, without any conclusion as to how great that damage was, and if it had really put an end to her hopes.

When the gentlemen joined them, Captain Radford sat beside Elizabeth, and began relating an amusing anecdote from his seafaring days, which her father had found most diverting. Looking up, she was unable to avoid a smile of smug satisfaction on the face of Miss Bingley. Her mother, meanwhile, was loudly exhorting Mary to play for them, clearly hoping that her daughter might conquer the Captain's heart with what she imagined to be her prodigious musical talent. Elizabeth exchanged a look of resignation with Jane, as Mary self-consciously made her way to the pianoforte. She had chosen a Haydn composition, which Elizabeth recalled hearing her sister practising continuously for the past several days. Regrettably, the complexity of the piece required a virtuosity several notches above that which her sister had attained. Yet at the end of it, she blithely smiled with satisfaction at her audience, singling out Captain Radford for her warmest regard.

Elizabeth felt certain that Caroline Bingley would take Mary's place at the instrument as soon as her torturous performance was finished; but to her dismay, Caroline smiled encouragingly towards her sister, eager for her to continue the embarrassing spectacle, to which only Mary and her mother appeared oblivious. Mary, eager as always to impress the company – and one listener in particular – with the fruit of her many hours of diligent practice, commenced another equally difficult piece, with even less success than the first. Both Jane and her father looked entreatingly at Elizabeth, and when Mary had fumbled her way to the end, and Caroline Bingley again made no attempt to displace her from the pianoforte, but instead, silently entreated her to continue, Elizabeth felt obliged to offer herself, for Mary was already triumphantly thumbing her way through her music sheets, in search of a third piece with which to impress her imagined admirers.

Elizabeth sang an old English air with more than her usual application, for she was determined to redeem some family honour; and so well did she succeed, and so greatly was her performance appreciated – most especially after that which had preceded it – that the company enthusiastically requested another song. But sadly, they were denied; for Caroline Bingley, though happy to see Mary Bennet make a spectacle of herself, was entirely unwilling to witness her sister being so warmly received; and thus was Elizabeth obliged to give way to her at the instrument.

As they returned home in their carriage, Mrs Bennet talked incessantly about what Jane should do with this room or that piece of furniture when she became mistress of Netherfield Park. Mr Bennet escaped to his library the moment they arrived home, having listened to the conversation of his wife for far longer than gave him pleasure.

The ladies took tea in the parlour, and Mrs Bennet was in high spirits, and was not to be denied. "Mary played very well, I thought; I am certain that Captain Radford cannot but have been impressed. Do you not agree, Lizzy?" she demanded, forcing her daughter to look up from her book. But fortunately, before she could think of a reply that might satisfy both her mother and the truth, her mother resumed speaking. "It is only unfortunate, Lizzy, that you should have forced Mary to quit the instrument after only two pieces, when her performance was so very much admired by all the company. Although I am, I concede, no great judge of music, I could not but help observe Miss Bingley, herself a great musical proficient, encouraging Mary to continue. And your own performance was clearly wanting, for it was evident to the entire company that Miss Bingley was eager to remove you from the pianoforte as soon as may be.

"Do not think me unhappy, child, that your performance was wanting – on the contrary, nothing could have pleased me more; for it will have made a very poor impression on Captain Radford, and I was becoming concerned that he might favour you over Mary, after he sat beside you at the table. But on consideration, I am now of the opinion that he favours Mary."

"Do you really think so, Mamma?" asked Mary hopefully. Her vanity was flattered to think that any man might prefer her over any of her sisters.

Elizabeth thought it most unwise of her mother to encourage Mary in such a hopeless fantasy. "I think, Mamma, that my sister would not be so eager if she had heard the conversation at our end of the table."

"Of what are you speaking, child?"

"Only that Captain Radford made it plain that he has no intention of taking vows."

"Did he say he does not intend to take vows?" asked Mary, uncomprehendingly; for she could not imagine why any moral and upstanding gentleman should not be eager to serve the Lord, and find joy each week in delivering a sermon, and chastising his congregation for their wrongdoings. Mary was not in the least way in love with the Captain – she was in love with the picture she had fashioned of herself, as a clergyman's wife.

"Oh, I don't know," answered her mother. "He said some nonsense about not having been called by God, but I cannot imagine that he was serious, for he wishes to write poetry; and nothing would suit him better, to that end, than the comfortable life of clergyman, which would afford him all the time in the world to indulge in his poetry writing – and I told him so, most forcefully."

"If he does not wish to serve God, and would only become a clergyman to have an easy life, and to write poetry – and I have read that some of the modern poets are entirely dissolute and immoral – then I would not wish to marry him."

"Don't be silly, girl, you will very probably never get another chance; you should set your cap at Captain Radford!"

"I should rather not marry at all," said Mary, self-righteously, "than marry a man who was not moral and religious."

"In any case, Mamma," said Jane, "I have seen not the slightest indication, nor heard any suggestion from Bingley, that his cousin has the least preference for Mary. I do not think it wise to encourage her hopes."

Mrs Bennet sighed, but said nothing, for upon reviewing the visit, she could find not a single moment she could point to, that in any way supported her presumption; so she turned instead on Elizabeth. "And don't you start imagining that he might do for you, Lizzy, for though he sat beside you at the table, and then again in the drawing room, he has no money to marry on; and if he does not take vows, then he very likely never will; and in any case, did you not hear him say that he was intending to marry a young lady of fortune?"

Elizabeth considered pointing out that this last remark had been her own supposition, made in jest, and that the Captain had neither affirmed it nor made any such statement himself; but rather than give her mother reason to continue belabouring the subject, she wisely chose to return to her book.

* * *

><p>In the weeks leading up to Jane's wedding, there was much excitement at Longbourn and a succession of engagements around the neighbourhood. Elizabeth found herself often in the company of Captain Radford, and had her heart not already been full of another, she might well have developed a preference for him. She always found him charming, his conversation well informed, and all of his opinions pleasing. How any young lady could find him disagreeable, she could not imagine; but Miss Bingley scrupulously maintained her haughty disdain.<p>

Unlike her sister, Elizabeth was not obliged to feign friendship with Caroline; and on those occasions that she and Miss Bingley found themselves together in the same room, they were equally satisfied to eschew the company of the other, in so far as good manners permitted. In contrast to his sister, Charles Bingley evinced a genuine affection for his new-found cousin, whom he clearly looked up to as his superior in knowledge of the world. In the absence of his friend, Darcy, he came to rely greatly upon his cousin's opinions and support.

Elizabeth sometimes wondered what were Captain Radford's feelings for herself, for he almost always singled her out for attention. Whenever there was dancing – of which he was fond – he would always offer himself as her partner, and he often sought her out in the drawing room for conversation, which she invariably found pleasing. She hoped that he was not falling in love with her; and on the whole, she thought it improbable. Her mother, however, thought otherwise, and was constantly reminding her that he had no money; which was a happy recollection – for if he had no money, and knowing that neither did she, he must be on his guard.

Not every single man – whether he be in possession of a good fortune or not – must necessarily be in want of a wife, as her mother steadfastly believed; and Elizabeth suspected that the Captain, presently, had not the least idea of settling himself – despite her mother's exhortations.

As the day of the wedding drew nearer, Elizabeth was impatient for news of Mr Darcy's return into Hertfordshire. She sometimes reflected on the uncertainty of what the future might hold with regard to that gentleman. Would he acquit himself of blame with regard to Lydia, and silence the rumours concerning himself and her sister? And if he did, had Lydia's disgrace materially damaged her own chances; and were his affections for her much altered since Derbyshire?

Mrs Bennet's dislike of Mr Darcy was as resolute as Caroline Bingley's of her cousin. "That disgraceful man, who has ruined my poor Lydia; I care not how much money he has – he shall never enter this house – not even for the wedding breakfast – though he be Bingley's groomsman!"

Jane managed to avert the consequent embarrassment that this must necessarily cause her future husband, by arranging for the wedding breakfast to be held at Netherfield. When her mother learned of the alteration, she was furious. "It is not proper, Jane! The wedding breakfast must be in the bride's house!"

"No, Mamma," reasoned Elizabeth, "I have heard that in London, it may be held anywhere, and very often it takes place in public rooms."

"What do I care for what they do in London? This is not London!" snapped her mother. "That is not the way we do it here! And remember, Bingley is to give a ball before the wedding, so the breakfast must be here!"

"But Mamma," remonstrated Jane, "There will be a great many guests, and Netherfield Park has far larger rooms for the purpose, and many servants, also. Think of all the trouble it must mean for you, hiring additional servants, and making all the arrangements."

"Well, if you insist," replied her mother, thinking perhaps she might prefer to leave all the trouble to Miss Bingley. "Then we must have all the Netherfield ladies and gentlemen for a dinner party, a day or two before the wedding. I imagine that Mr and Mrs Hurst will be down by then. They must all come – everyone – except for that abominable Mr Darcy!"

_**Please leave a review...**_


	5. The Wedding Ball

**_Chapter Five – The Wedding Ball_**

On the day of the wedding ball, which was but five days before the wedding, there was still no news of Mr Darcy. The Longbourn party were the first to arrive at Netherfield, for Jane was to take her place with Mr Bingley in welcoming all the guests. The Hursts were now arrived at Netherfield, and Mrs Hurst made a tolerably convincing display of greeting Jane with all the warmth and joy of a sister. Leaving Jane with Mr Bingley in the foyer, Mr Bennet escorted his wife and his other three daughters towards the ballroom.

To their great surprise, Mr Darcy appeared, not ten paces before them, having entered the foyer from the opposite end. His eyes were immediately drawn to Elizabeth. "Come, girls!" exclaimed Mrs Bennet, shrilly, taking Mary and Kitty, each by an arm, and leading them in a very wide arc around Mr Darcy, as if he were some very dangerous creature. Ignoring the slight, Mr Darcy approached Elizabeth and her father, who, after greeting him with all due decorum, as if nothing in the least way untoward had occurred, excused himself, and followed in the direction of the ladies.

Mr Darcy smiled warmly. "I am delighted to see you again, Miss Bennet. If I may say so, you are looking exceedingly well."

Elizabeth lowered her head at the compliment, keenly feeling all the embarrassment of her mother's rude behaviour. "Please excuse my mother, sir."

He held up a hand. "I imagine she has heard the story in circulation concerning my wickedness," he said with a smile, which betrayed a consciousness that her mother was in fact the probable source of the story. "And since it pertains to her own daughter, it is hardly extraordinary that she should feel some great resentment towards myself. You may recall that, when last we met, I expressed the hope that the truth of the matter would soon be revealed; thus putting an end to this unfortunate rumour."

"Yes, my recollection of that conversation is indeed quite lucid; and I am exceedingly eager that my concerns and questions regarding the fate of my youngest sister – and your part in the intrigue – should be satisfied."

"And it remains my fervent hope that you shall. Most regrettably, I must entreat you to be patient a little longer; for when it is to occur is not within my power to command, but belongs entirely to another."

Although she was unhappy at the news, and could not comprehend why it must all be such a great mystery, Elizabeth had faith in his honesty and all his words. Many guests were now arriving and Mr Darcy offered her his arm, to escort her into the ballroom.

"I hope you come eager to dance this evening," said Elizabeth playfully, "for I recall that you are not at all fond of the amusement. And since this is a wedding ball, it would be most discourteous of the groomsman not to dance with the bride – and _all_ of her sisters." Her smile clearly betrayed a consciousness that she had all but demanded that the gentleman ask her to dance. "I regret to inform you that my mother's dancing days are long past, so you shall not have that pleasure; however, you will also be expected to dance with the sisters of the groom; you have a demanding night before you, sir."

Mr Darcy laughed. "I may forgo the pleasure of dancing with your younger sisters; for I fear your mother would most certainly not permit it – wishing to protect them from so infamous a rogue as myself. I dare say they might very likely refuse to stand up with me – which would be most embarrassing. But I have hopes of a better reception from the two elder Miss Bennets. I feel certain that my friend, Bingley, has engaged his betrothed for the first two, for indeed, they must open the ball together; and in any case, even before you made me aware of my heavy responsibilities as groomsman, I had already entertained the hope that a particular sister of the bride might oblige me for the first two dances. Miss Bennet," he said warmly, "would you do me that honour?"

"Alas, sir, I regret that I am already engaged for the first set."

"Indeed. To whom?" he asked, with evident disappointment.

"To Captain Radford."

"Radford?" muttered Mr Darcy, with an expression of confused surprise upon his face. He remained silent; and whatever were his meditations on that gentleman, Elizabeth had not the least idea.

Eventually she spoke. "Yes, Captain Radford, Mr Bingley's cousin."

"Bingley's cousin?" demanded Mr Darcy, snapping out of his reverie. "But Bingley has no cousin!"

"Then you have not yet met Captain Radford? He has been staying here at Netherfield as Mr Bingley's guest these past several weeks."

"No, I have not had the pleasure of meeting the gentleman. I am just myself arrived an hour ago from town, and went straight away to dress for the ball. I have not yet had the chance to speak with anyone from the house. Yet I am quite certain that Bingley told me that, apart from his two sisters, he had not another living relative in the world; so you may understand my surprise, upon hearing that he has somehow acquired a cousin. Obviously, if he has engaged you to dance with him, you must be acquainted, to some degree, with the gentleman. Pray tell me how this has all come about?"

Elizabeth recounted all that Jane had originally told her regarding Captain Radford, and how he had discovered his cousin, Mr Bingley, through the wedding announcement in the newspaper. She had, of course, since learned a great deal more about him, but did not feel authorised to recount the substance of their many private conversations.

"How very interesting, and fortunate for Bingley and his sisters to discover that they have a cousin."

"Mr Bingley appears most happy with his new-found relation; his sisters, however, are somewhat less enthusiastic," said Elizabeth cryptically.

"Oh? How so?"

"That, you shall have to discover for yourself; but I may assure you that it will be in no way difficult," said Elizabeth with an ironic smile.

"I see. And what sort of man is he, this Captain Radford?"

"That, too, you may discover for yourself, for he approaches us now," said Elizabeth, turning to smile at the Captain, who looked most dashing in his dress uniform.

Captain Radford greeted Elizabeth warmly, and complimented her on how beautiful she looked. Elizabeth then introduced the gentlemen. Though he was entirely polite, Elizabeth observed something curious in Mr Darcy's expression as he stared into the Captain's face. Was he searching for some family resemblance to Bingley and his sisters? Or was it perhaps jealousy, at their evident intimacy, and his having engaged her for the first set? Or was it something else, wondered Elizabeth, recalling Mr Darcy's peculiar reaction when she had first mentioned the name, Captain Radford. Since they had apparently never met before, she conjectured that Mr Darcy must have previously heard his name mentioned in some connection – but to what?

Since her time in Derbyshire, Elizabeth had flattered herself that she understood Mr Darcy; and that his character was forthright and predictable – without mystery or intrigue. But then came the surprising hint of a connection with Lydia, and his inexplicable secrecy in that regard; and now his peculiar reaction to Captain Radford. "Is this another mystery, or is it, perhaps, part of the same one?" conjectured Elizabeth.

The Captain was all affability, and evidently pleased to meet his cousin's friend, regarding whom he had heard nothing but praise. But before the gentlemen could further engage with each other, they were interrupted by Miss Bingley, who rudely pushed her way between them – her great joy at seeing Mr Darcy, apparently causing her to momentarily forget her good manners. Then without so much as an excuse me, to either Elizabeth or Captain Radford, she began leading Mr Darcy away from them, towards her sister Louisa, who was, she said, utterly desperate to greet him.

But Mr Darcy was not so rude. "Excuse me a moment, Miss Bingley," he said, disengaging himself from her and walking back to Elizabeth and the Captain. "It is a very great pleasure to meet you, sir," he said to the gentleman, bowing. "I look forward to continuing our conversation at some other time." Then turning to Elizabeth, he said, "I would be most happy to engage you for the earliest set for which you are not already spoken, Miss Bennet."

"I am not engaged for the second two, sir."

Mr Darcy bowed. "Then it will be my great pleasure to engage you for those dances."

As he walked back towards Caroline Bingley, he could not have failed to observe the indignant expression upon that lady's face, which in no way complimented it. Elizabeth felt certain that Caroline would waste no time in disabusing him of his apparently favourable impression of Captain Radford, and then extend the censure to herself by observing how well pleased she and the Captain seemed to be with each other; and, doubtless, hinting at her suspicions that something highly improper might be going forth between them. Elizabeth was in no way concerned. She strongly suspected that Mr Darcy had Caroline Bingley's measure, and would give her false and scornful words all the credence they deserved.

The orchestra struck up the opening flourish, and Captain Radford led Elizabeth to stand beside Jane and Mr Bingley at the top of the set. Mrs Bennet, upon seeing to whom Elizabeth was engaged for the first two dances, looked pointedly at her daughter with undisguised displeasure. Caroline Bingley was the next lady in the set, standing smugly across from her partner, Mr Darcy, followed by Mr and Mrs Hurst and then Kitty, with some young man. Only Mary, seated beside her father, was not dancing. She looked at her sisters with a disapproving air, which suggested that there were more serious things in life than mere dancing and frivolity.

At one point in the dance, Elizabeth found herself standing beside Caroline Bingley while the gentlemen were engaged in circling the ladies. She said sneeringly, "I should be ashamed to be engaged to such a partner as yours for the first two, Miss Bennet. I was fortunate to be asked by a true gentleman, whom I would rank above all others in this assembly."

Elizabeth could not resist replying, "You are fortunate, indeed, Miss Bingley; but you owe your good fortune to _my_ partner." Caroline looked at her uncomprehendingly. "For had he not previously engaged me for these two dances, it would be I, who was dancing them with that true gentleman, who, regrettably, I was obliged to disappoint."

Mrs Bennet's displeasure at Elizabeth's first partner was nothing compared to that which she exhibited for her second. When she saw her daughter stand up with Mr Darcy, she was livid, and it took a good deal of exertion, on the part of her husband, to prevent her from making a spectacle of herself. Still, she would tell Lady Lucas, and any other acquaintance who would listen, what a disgrace it was that her own daughter should dance with the very man who had ruined her youngest sister.

Almost all of the company were aware of the story concerning Mr Darcy and Miss Lydia Bennet; and if some of them thought it shocking that Miss Elizabeth should dance with the arrogant, wealthy scoundrel, others – most especially those who knew of her reputation for intelligence and the possession of a well-informed mind – rather concluded that she evidently gave little credence to the story; and that it might therefore, very likely be false; an opinion which gained further ground when the eldest Miss Bennet danced with Mr Darcy, and then – almost unbelievably – he was later favoured by Miss Elizabeth for a further set.

Those who were wondering if this might perhaps presage the marriage of a second Miss Bennet, were very soon asking themselves – but to whom? For she was next observed dancing a second set with Mr Bingley's cousin, Captain Radford. Such speculation and gossip added much liveliness to the supper conversation, at which the young lady concerned, was seated between her two prospective suitors. Mrs Bennet's displeasure at this arrangement was matched only by that of Miss Bingley, who found herself seated opposite them, but at a sufficient distance from the object of her matrimonial ambitions as to make conversation exceedingly difficult.

She was obliged to speak loud enough for half the table to hear, when she remarked to Elizabeth, "Your dear mother must be most gratified to see her eldest daughter so well-married. But she still has quite a few yet to dispose of... I find myself unable to recall the exact number. Pray tell, Miss Bennet, precisely how many unmarried daughters does your mother have?"

Elizabeth blushed at this vicious attack, which was clearly designed to engender a recollection of Lydia's disgrace in the consciousness of all within hearing – and in that of one gentleman in particular, whose face paled. Unfortunately for Miss Bingley, the recollection which she had so ably aroused, had attached to it, in the minds of many in the district, the name of that same gentleman, and in no flattering way; and to him the eyes of many at the table now turned, and much whispering ensued.

"I am surprised at your question, Miss Bingley," replied Elizabeth in a clear voice, strong enough for Miss Bingley – and unavoidably many others besides – to hear. "I must say that if I found myself in the embarrassing situation of not knowing the number of sisters-in-law my own brother was to acquire in a few days' time; or which, if any of them, were married, I think I would choose hide my ignorance rather than advertise it to the world."

Mr Darcy was among the many who smiled at the witty and well-deserved put-down; and Miss Bingley, daring not to reply, instead sought to divert his attention from the lady beside him, and gain his admiration, by her virtuosity at the pianoforte. Thus did she immediately rise and open the instrument, where she performed creditably – although not well enough to gain the attention of the one from whom she most desired it; which, to her great displeasure, she observed remained devoted to his neighbour.

"My sister, Georgiana, most especially requested, in a recent letter, that upon my return into Hertfordshire, I give you her fondest regards, and communicate to you the delight it gave her to make your acquaintance when you were in Derbyshire, and of her disappointment at its sudden interruption."

"Please thank Miss Darcy for her warm regards, and return them if you will. Pray tell her that I, too, was exceedingly happy to make her acquaintance. Does your sister remain at Pemberley?"

"Yes, at the present time; however, she will soon be joining me in town, at Grosvenor Square."

"Then you must tell Miss Darcy that I, too, shall soon be in town, and that it shall be my pleasure to call upon her at the very earliest time."

"Oh, I was entirely unaware that you were for London, Miss Bennet. It will be my great pleasure to give the good news to my sister; who will, I am certain, be delighted," he said, with a smile that spoke, rather, of his own delight.

"I am invited to join Mr Bingley and my sister on their wedding tour. However, as they have determined to defer it until the spring, when the weather shall be warmer, they will go up to town after the wedding, to enjoy the season; and Jane has invited me to stay with them, at Fairfield Gardens."

"A very happy arrangement – for everyone," said Mr Darcy, meaningfully.

"Oh, I can think of at least one person who may not be greatly overjoyed at the news," said Elizabeth wryly, looking in the direction of the pianoforte.

Mr Darcy chuckled, together with Captain Radford, on her other side, who, though silent, had been listening to their conversation, and now spoke. "And there is yet another person who is exceedingly pleased to learn that you go to Fairfield Gardens, Miss Bennet – myself."

"Are you also to stay at Fairfield Gardens, sir?" asked Elizabeth. Mr Darcy, too, appeared interested in how he would answer the question.

"No, not at Fairfield Gardens; but not so very far away. Since my return to England, I have had the great fortune to enjoy the generous hospitality of my dear friend and mentor, Admiral Barclay – now retired. Are you acquainted with him at all, sir?" he asked Mr Darcy.

"A little; but more by reputation. He is well-known in London society."

"Perhaps you are better acquainted with his daughter, Miss Victoria Barclay?" asked the Captain, with a smile.

"Yes, perhaps," said Mr Darcy, giving the Captain a calculating glance.

"She is the most beautiful of young ladies, is she not?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, she is very handsome indeed. Her beauty, I have heard it said, is exceeded only by her wealth."

"She is the Admiral's only child, and is heir to his considerable fortune," replied Captain Radford. "And yet I, for one, would not agree that its splendour exceeds her beauty."

"She would seem to be the most fortunate of young ladies; but what of her character? Does it equal her other, more tangible attractions?" asked Elizabeth, looking towards Mr Darcy; for her interest was piqued – not only in the young lady, but in what she might signify to him. For it now appeared to her that an air of rivalry existed between the two gentlemen concerning the young lady in question, and that Mr Darcy's initial reaction at hearing the Captain's name, and his curious manner upon meeting him, was not on account of Lydia, as she had begun to suspect, but on account of an entirely different young lady – Miss Victoria Barclay.

As the favoured protégé of her father, and a guest in his house, Captain Radford, who possessed every charm of pleasing a lady, must stand an excellent chance of prevailing with his suit if he so chose; and her fortune, along with his affection for her father, must be very strong inducements for him to do so. Elizabeth believed that she now understood why, though evidently he enjoyed the pleasure of her company, the heart of the Captain appeared little touched; for he was already in love with another.

Though Mr Darcy and Captain Radford had not previously met – for the Captain was but recently returned to England – it appeared that they were each of them aware of the name of the other, and very likely, it seemed, in connection with this most desirable of young ladies.

"I believe your acquaintance with Miss Barclay must be greater than my own, perhaps _you_ would care to oblige Miss Bennet's curiosity," said Mr Darcy.

"It shall be my pleasure, for I have known Miss Barclay since she was young. After my aunt died, Admiral Barclay insisted upon my staying at his London residence whenever I had shore leave. Although it was infrequent, I have had the pleasure of observing his daughter grow and blossom into the most charming young lady. Not only is she beautiful and greatly accomplished in music, but she is also possessed of a keen intellect and a well-informed mind. She is kind and affable to all. It is truly a joy to be in her company."

Although Elizabeth had never before considered that she might have a rival for Mr Darcy's heart – neither Anne de Bourgh nor Caroline Bingley signified – she now feared that she had one, and a most formidable one at that. She longed to know the degree of acquaintance between him and Miss Barclay, but she would not be so impertinent as to enquire. Her thoughts on the matter, however, were interrupted by Jane, who handed her some sheets of music, which caused her to recollect the plan they had devised, in conjunction with their father, to prevent Mary from repeating the embarrassing spectacle that had ensued on the two previous occasions that the Netherfield instrument had been opened in her presence.

Captain Radford, looking over her shoulder at the musical sheets, said, "If you mean to entertain us with your lovely voice, Miss Bennet, please permit me to turn the pages for you."

Elizabeth readily acceded; and observing that Miss Bingley had basked long enough in the warm applause, and was about to relinquish the instrument – and furthermore was looking entreatingly towards her sister, Mary, who had gathered her music and was rising to her feet – Elizabeth quickly rose and claimed the instrument, to which she was situated somewhat closer than her sister.

Elizabeth excelled herself, and after a charming performance of two beautiful songs, she was begged by her listeners for another. As she searched through her music sheets, Captain Radford surprised her by pointing out a lovely pastoral duet and proposing that he join her in it. He had a beautiful tenor voice, and together with Elizabeth, produced such an enchanting performance, that the company begged them for another.

When her sister finally gave up the instrument, Mary, once more, gathered her music, eager to take her turn; but her father, who sat beside her, placed a hand on her arm, saying, "No, child, it would be unseemly if it appeared that the Miss Bennets were monopolising the instrument; I think we must allow the daughters of other families the opportunity to display."

When Elizabeth returned to the table, she was hardly surprised to discover that Caroline Bingley had taken her seat. However, rather than looking smug and pleased with herself, she appeared most put-out; for though she had tried engaging Mr Darcy – and very prettily too – concerning his sister, Georgiana, of whom she was prodigiously fond; regarding Pemberley, and what a peerless estate it was; and of the anticipated delights of the coming season – his rapturous attention would not be diverted from Elizabeth's performance; and upon her return, he rose to his feet to congratulate her warmly.

With just the hint of a smile, Captain Radford resumed his own seat, beside his cousin Caroline, who immediately rose, outraged at his effrontery, and fled, seeking solace, from her sister, Louisa; thus allowing Elizabeth to resume her former seat with Mr Darcy's courteous assistance.

"It is fortunate, indeed, Miss Bennet, that you shall soon be in town, for I am intending to hold a ball next month in honour of my sister's coming out into society. I shall ask my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who has kindly offered to preside over the arrangements, to ensure that you receive an invitation."

"I shall receive it with the greatest pleasure," replied Elizabeth, secretly wondering how pleased his aunt would be to issue it.

"Then may I take this exceptionally early opportunity of requesting the honour of the first two dances?"

"Are you quite certain, Mr Darcy, that your aunt would not wish for you stand up with her daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh, for those two dances?" enquired Elizabeth, with a mischievous smile.

"My cousin, Anne, rarely comes to town, on account of her poor health; and thus, unfortunately, it is most unlikely that she shall be able to attend the ball. However, even were she present, I would not wish to dance the first set with her – or with _any_ other lady."

Elizabeth smiled at the very clear preference intended. "In that case, it shall be my pleasure to accede to your request – although I fear, that if your cousin does, in fact, attend the ball, and you do not dance the first two with her, your aunt will be most seriously displeased."

Mr Darcy smiled. The orchestra struck up a tune to announce that dancing was about to recommence, and rising to his feet, he enquired, "Would it be considered very bad form, do you think, Miss Bennet, if I were to request the pleasure of dancing a third set with you?"

Elizabeth rose to her feet, also. "Very probably, sir, but I regret to inform you that another is destined to earn that disapprobation before yourself."

Captain Radford and Mr Darcy exchanged an appraising glance, before the former led Elizabeth to the dance floor.

"It would seem, Captain Radford, that although you and Mr Darcy had not met until this evening, that you were already rivals," commented Elizabeth coyly.

"If your meaning is that we both find you the most charming of young ladies with whom to stand up with at a ball, then I suspect you are very likely correct."

"You mistake my meaning, sir, it was not so immodest as you suppose; for while it does concern a young lady – I am not that lady."

"You must refer then, to Miss Victoria Barclay?"

Elizabeth nodded, eager to hear him speak on the subject, and most particularly with regard to Mr Darcy; but in the latter, she was disappointed, for he was far too well-mannered to oblige her on that score – but as to himself, he was not. "If you imagine anything of a romantic nature between myself and Miss Barclay, then you are mistaken. It is certainly true that I love the Admiral's daughter – but it is as a brother loves a sister. Admiral Barclay has treated me as he would a son, and having known Miss Barclay since she was young, I have come to think of her as a sister – the one that I never knew."

Elizabeth reflected that if this were the case – and she had not the least reason to doubt him – then his reaction to Mr Darcy with regard to Miss Barclay must be more in the nature of that of a protective older brother, which increased, rather than decreased, her suspicion that Mr Darcy may have designs upon the young lady – which Captain Radford, perhaps, did not look upon with favour. It also explained why he appeared not to resent Mr Darcy's attentions to herself, for it would mean that Miss Barclay was safe – but safe from what? Did he perhaps give credence to the talk about Mr Darcy and Lydia – or, more worryingly, did he perhaps possess that information which Mr Darcy found himself unable to reveal. Elizabeth was well aware that she might be drawing a long bow, but finding herself lost in the swirl of what seemed to be an ever-growing number of mysteries concerning Mr Darcy, she found herself unable to be patient, and her active mind would incessantly seek after explanations, which seemed to collapse almost as soon as they were formed.

When the set was over, Mr Darcy approached, and upon learning that Elizabeth was not engaged for the next, he took her hand, and said to Captain Radford, "I shall not allow you to suffer alone the disapprobation of the company for bad behaviour, sir – you must share it with me."

The first dance was a vigorous one and allowed little opportunity for Elizabeth to converse with her partner, but the second was better suited to the purpose. "It is curious, is it not, sir, that although you and Captain Radford had never met before this evening, you were each of you well aware of the other; and, although neither of you knew it, your good friend, Mr Bingley was his cousin," observed Elizabeth, hoping to hear him say something of the young lady with whom they were both acquainted.

"You are only partly correct, Miss Bennet. For while it appears that Captain Radford had previously heard my name, apparently in connection with Miss Barclay, I had never heard mention of a Captain Radford before this evening."

"You surprise me, for your reaction upon meeting him, betrayed a consciousness that suggested otherwise."

"It was most likely on account of his being introduced to me as Bingley's cousin; for I had always believed my friend to have none. And while I find nothing in the least bit untoward in Captain Radford's behaviour, I intend to commission an investigation into his background, to ascertain that the relationship he claims to Mr Bingley, is indeed, as he asserts."

"You have been speaking to Caroline Bingley, I suspect?" teased Elizabeth.

Darcy smiled. "My resolve has nothing at all to do with Miss Bingley's strong opinions, I can assure you. It is a matter of prudence. In truth, it is something that Bingley, himself, should have undertaken; but he is so trusting that he would never contemplate it."

"You take prodigious care of your friend."

"I am prompted in my resolution by additional considerations. When a gentleman, whose background is wholly unknown, is introduced into one's society, most especially when it includes young ladies, it is well to be certain of his bona fides."

"You are thinking perhaps of Miss Barclay?" asked Elizabeth, raising an enquiring eyebrow.

"Not for a moment. If the Captain's relationship to Admiral Barclay is all that he asserts, then the Admiral will know more than enough in so far as his own daughter's protection is concerned. I was thinking rather of my own sister... and other young ladies," he said looking at her pointedly. "I trust, Miss Bennet, that you will keep this matter confidential."

"Certainly, I shall. And I hope that you will be kind enough to share the fruits of your investigation."

"You may be certain, that if I learn of anything, in the least bit amiss, you shall be the very first to know of it."

* * *

><p>"It's a scandal!" exclaimed Mrs Bennet at the breakfast table on the morning following the ball. "You stood up three times with that disgraceful Mr Darcy, who the whole neighbourhood knows has been the means of ruining the life of your poor sister. And besides, it is not right, Lizzy, for a young lady to dance so many times with the same gentleman, unless she be engaged to him – or the company will believe that she very soon will be! And if you think that your father would ever allow it – no matter how wealthy he may be, that disreputable rogue – then you are very much mistaken! Is that not so, Mr Bennet?" she demanded of her husband. "Tell Lizzy she may not marry the scoundrel!"<p>

"Of which scoundrel are you speaking, Mrs Bennet?" asked her husband innocently.

"Mr Darcy, of course! Who, as you well know, is the greatest scoundrel that ever breathed! You must tell your daughter that you shall never allow her to marry him!"

"I was not aware of any such proposal," said Mr Bennet, smiling at his daughter. "Indeed, I understood that you and Mr Darcy did not much like each other, Lizzy; so I may tell you that I was somewhat surprised that he should have wished to dance with you so many times. Although, if my arithmetic serves me right, you danced an equal number of times with Captain Radford. How many proposals of marriage did you receive last night, my dear? And more to the point, how many did you accept? It seems I have a busy day before me, denying your many suitors."

Mrs Bennet, who seldom understood her husband's jests, took it all most seriously. "Quite so, Mr Bennet, you must refuse them both! Mr Darcy shall not ruin the life of another of my daughters – though he be rich! And Captain Radford, regrettably, is poor."

When finally she got the chance to speak, Elizabeth assured her father that he would have no suitors of hers to deny, for she had neither received, nor accepted, a single offer of marriage at the ball.

"Just the same, Lizzy, I have decided that I do not want you to go to London with Jane."

"Why ever not, Mamma?" demanded Elizabeth.

"I do not trust you to be all alone in London with that scoundrel, Darcy! And Captain Radford is wishing to marry you also – and he has no money; do you not see the danger you will be in, girl?"

Elizabeth made the mistake of looking up at her father, and the expression of amusement on his face at his wife's patent absurdity, made it impossible for her to hold back the laugh she had been so assiduously suppressing; which she was now obliged to disguise as a cough.

"Mamma," said Jane. "Lizzy will be perfectly safe in town, I am certain; and she will not be alone, she will be with me, and under the protection of my husband."

"No, your father will never allow it – will you, Mr Bennet? You know perfectly well that I wanted to go to Brighton with all the girls – but you denied me; and instead, poor Lydia had to go without me, all alone, in the company of that silly Mrs Forster, who had not the least idea of how to look after my poor girl; and you see how it has all ended in her ruin and disgrace – and now she is in the power of that villain Darcy! You must not allow a second daughter fall into his evil clutches, Mr Bennet!"

"I fear that you are sometimes given to exaggeration, my dear," replied her husband wryly. "Your condemnations of Mr Darcy all rest upon the weakest of suppositions, which I fear you mistake for fact. While I am loath to lose my Lizzy to London, I refuse to deny her that pleasure, nor Jane the company of her sister, simply because they have a very silly younger sister, who has disgraced herself. I have complete confidence in my two eldest daughters to behave sensibly and with the utmost propriety, in a manner that does me credit."

* * *

><p>In the few days remaining, Elizabeth was kept busy preparing her clothes for London – and despairing at how few she had for the many balls and other formal occasions. Though she did not like to do it, she felt obliged to apply to her father for an advance on her next year's allowance, which he not only granted her, but also augmented with a generous gift of his own (advising her to keep it secret from her mother and younger sisters).<p>

Elizabeth did not see Mr Darcy again until they were in church together for the wedding; he as groomsman, and she as bridesmaid; for her mother had excluded him from her dinner party with malicious pleasure. Mrs Bennet was less than pleased, however, when Miss Bingley chose to absent herself. She gave as her excuse, clearly calculated to offend, her sense of obligation to Mr Darcy, who, as a guest in the house over which she presided, she could not, in all conscience, leave alone to dine by himself. Elizabeth found herself entirely happy at this arrangement, and although her thoughts were often at Netherfield, she enjoyed the day, and in particular the pleasing attentions of Captain Radford. She was confident that Mr Darcy's investigation would corroborate his story in every detail; for he was as honest and artless a man, as ever she had met.

Though Mr Darcy's behaviour at the ball had increased her confidence in the strength of his feelings for her, she was eager to discover how he would behave in town – and most especially in the company of Miss Barclay – was it possible that he might prefer this remarkable young lady, who appeared to possess every possible gift? And then there were the unanswered questions concerning Lydia. What if he did not acquit himself there?

If Captain Radford was not, as he asserted, in love with Miss Barclay, then what did his attentions to herself signify? Was it perhaps a genuine preference that he chose to conceal – which would be hardly surprising given his lack of money. Perhaps the Admiral, with his wealth and extensive connections, might set up his young protégé in some position or other, than would provide a sufficient income on which to marry? The warmth of the Captain's behaviour to her at the dinner party, and his frequently expressed hopes of seeing much of her in town, inclined Elizabeth to fear that he might, indeed, be falling in love with her.

The wedding and the wedding breakfast at Netherfield were soon over, and when Mr and Mrs Bingley straight afterwards departed for London, Elizabeth shared their carriage. "When will it be my turn?" she wondered, as they drove along, her head full of thoughts and images of Mr Darcy... and a great many questions, also.

_**Please leave a review...**_


	6. Georgiana's Ball

**_Chapter Six – Georgiana's Ball_**

When they arrived in town, Jane spent the first few days at Fairfield Gardens acquainting herself with the establishment, which was now hers to preside over. Jane and Bingley had decided to give up Netherfield Park after they were married, for it was at far too convenient a distance from Longbourn to be agreeable, even for Bingley's good temper; and Jane considered that she might like to preside over her own establishment, in accordance with her own preferences, which would hardly be possible if her mother were able to visit as often as may be, and set her right about the proper way of doing everything. Bingley's agent had found a suitable tenant to take over the lease, and Jane and Bingley were resolved to begin searching for an estate where they might settle after the wedding tour.

Upon learning of her brother's intention, Caroline Bingley, who, along with her sister Louisa, entertained hopes of long and frequent visits to his country estate, discovered an even greater affection for her new sister than heretofore. Though she preferred to stay with the Hursts – so long as Elizabeth Bennet resided at Fairfield Gardens – she endeavoured to make herself agreeable to Jane by passing on such useful information as might benefit her in the management of her new establishment – over which she, herself, had previously presided on her brother's behalf.

For the first few weeks, Jane was obliged to remain at home, to receive visitors wishing to pay their respects to the new bride. Apart from Bingley's sisters and cousin, Captain Radford, she and Elizabeth received calls from his many acquaintances, including Mr Darcy; and from their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, also.

When the sisters were able to go out more, their days were filled with shopping, and fittings for gowns, for Jane was eager to purchase her wedding clothes, which she had postponed until she would be in town. Bingley had been happy to handsomely augment the sum that her father had been able to provide for the purpose, and Elizabeth had the money she had received from her father to dispose of. Although they enjoyed visiting all the fashionable parts of town, their visits to far less fashionable Cheapside, where lived their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, and darling young cousins, was a yet greater pleasure.

They were invited to dine with the Hursts and other of Bingley's friends; but not yet by Mr Darcy, who wished to wait until his sister would be at Grosvenor Square. As soon as Georgiana arrived in town, Elizabeth received a note, expressing her desire to call upon them the following day. She came alone, for her brother had business to attend to. Elizabeth was delighted to renew their acquaintance and to introduce her to Jane – with whom Georgiana, who was by nature shy, felt very soon at her ease.

"I am so very nervous," confided Georgiana, "at the prospect of a ball given in my honour; but my brother tells me that it is necessary if I am to appear in society – although I am not at all certain that I even wish to do so. I had much rather remain quietly at Pemberley over the winter."

"I am certain it will not be half so bad as you imagine, my dear," said Elizabeth. "Though everyone may look at you when you stand at the top of the first set, and lead off the dancing, they will very soon afterwards pay you little more attention than any other lady present."

"That is exactly right," agreed Jane, comfortingly, "and though you may not be eager for balls and the like, once you are out, you may go to the theatre, operas, musical performances, and all manner of delightful entertainments."

"It all seems so silly," reflected Georgiana, "that until I am out, I may not be seen in society – it is almost as if I do not exist."

"You may at least walk in St James Park," said Elizabeth. "It is a lovely, sunny day, let us finish our tea; and take some air."

* * *

><p>Georgiana found it most pleasant walking between Elizabeth and Jane, for it seemed almost like having sisters. "My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, is to preside over my ball. I have met her but a few times, and always find her so very severe and frightening; I am never able to feel at ease in her presence."<p>

"I am somewhat acquainted with your aunt," said Elizabeth, "and I perfectly understand your unease. I imagine she will prefer to seat herself regally in some prominent place, from where she may scrutinise all that is going forward, rather than stroll about amongst the guests."

Georgiana smiled, "Yes, that is exactly how it will be – you are evidently well-acquainted with my aunt's disposition, Miss Bennet."

"You will have not the least difficulty avoiding the austere lady; all you need do is stay well away from where she chooses to seat herself – you may be certain that I shall do the same. And since we are now friends, you must call me Elizabeth."

"And you must call me Jane; and we shall call you Georgiana."

"Look," exclaimed Elizabeth, indicating a gentleman and lady walking towards them. It was Captain Radford, in the company of a very beautiful, and finely dressed young lady.

"Mrs Bingley, Miss Bennet, how lovely to see you both. Please allow me to introduce Miss Victoria Barclay."

"You must be the wife of the Captain's recently discovered cousin," said Miss Barclay, smiling at Jane with delight; and then turning her gaze with interest upon Elizabeth, she said, "and you are the sister in whose company, the Captain tells me, he found such great pleasure, during his recent stay in Hertfordshire."

Elizabeth smiled at the compliment. She guessed that Miss Barclay must be around her own age. She was exceedingly handsome. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Barclay, and one that I have eagerly awaited; for your present companion was most energetic and generous in his praise when he was amongst us. Please allow me to introduce Miss Georgiana Darcy."

"Oh!" exclaimed Miss Barclay. "You are the sister of Mr Darcy of Pemberley; it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance, at last; for I have heard your brother speak of your great accomplishment at the pianoforte. I, too, play that instrument, and am a great lover of music."

"And a great proficient, also," added Captain Radford.

"But I am not," said Georgiana shyly. "My brother is too generous in his praise, and is inclined to grossly exaggerate my talents, I fear."

"I am certain that cannot be, Miss Darcy," said Elizabeth. "For although I was disappointed not to have had the pleasure of hearing you play when we waited upon you at Pemberley, I can recall more than one person, amongst my aunt's acquaintance in Lambton, praising your musical talents."

Captain Radford and Miss Barclay now turned to walk in the same direction as the three ladies. Elizabeth was eager to become better acquainted with Miss Barclay, about whom she had heard so much. She found her manners delightful, and her character open and engaging. If she was a rival for Mr Darcy's heart, she would be a formidable one, indeed; yet rival or not, Elizabeth found herself liking the other lady very much. She wished to introduce the subject of Mr Darcy, in order to observe how she would react; and while she was searching for an opening, Miss Barclay saved her the trouble by introducing the subject herself.

"You must be well acquainted with Mr Darcy, if you have visited Pemberley," she said, looking at Elizabeth quizzically. Georgiana, also, looked in her direction, eager to observe how she would reply.

"My acquaintance with Mr Darcy is on account of his friendship with my sister's husband, Mr Bingley, whose guest he has been on several occasions at Netherfield Park, which is in the neighbourhood of my father's estate."

"You are speaking, I think, of Hertfordshire, Miss Bennet; whereas Pemberley, where you mentioned having waited upon Miss Darcy, is, I understand, in Derbyshire," replied Miss Barclay, with a questioning smile, which revealed a curiosity as to why Elizabeth should choose not to provide a direct answer to her question.

Elizabeth blushed at having been caught out. "I had the good fortune, in the summer, to make a tour with my aunt and uncle, which took us to Derbyshire; for my aunt grew up there, in the village of Lambton, where we stayed several days. It is quite close to Pemberley, where my aunt and I had the great pleasure of waiting upon Miss Darcy."

"Oh," said Miss Barclay, with an accent that clearly hinted at her suspicions that Mr Darcy was a subject of some considerable interest to Elizabeth; who reflected, that though the other lady had succeeded, admirably, in ascertaining her own interest in the gentleman, she had thus far made not the least headway in learning what was Miss Barclay's interest in him.

All possibility of doing so was lost, for they found themselves approached by Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst, who, in their excitement at recognising Miss Darcy, who was walking in front, beside Elizabeth and Miss Barclay, noticed too late to change course, their detested cousin following behind with Jane.

"Georgiana, how utterly delightful to see you," gushed Caroline Bingley. "We did not know that you were in town," she exclaimed, admonishing the younger lady playfully; although her false smile revealed that she was most put out.

"Please excuse me," begged Georgiana, in obvious embarrassment, "I am only just arrived in town, and was intending to send you a note."

Miss Bingley looked at Miss Bennet appraisingly; suspecting that she and her sister, at least, must have known of Miss Darcy's arrival. She was almost certain that Georgiana had not previously been acquainted with either their lowly cousin, or Miss Barclay; so it could not have been they, with whom she set out to walk; and unless it had been with some other person from whom she had become detached, it must necessarily have been with Miss Bennet and her sister.

Nevertheless, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst greeted them all with effusive false joy. They even acknowledged their cousin – albeit coolly – as good manners demanded, in so public a place. Miss Barclay returned their greeting in a manner that indicated a prior acquaintance.

Taking Georgiana by the arm, Miss Bingley detached her from Elizabeth, allowing Mrs Hurst to take Georgiana's other arm. Then, without even consulting the young lady, Miss Bingley said, "We shall be happy to convey Miss Darcy back to Grosvenor Square." Although she did not seem at all happy with the arrangement, Georgiana acquiesced with good grace, and was soon led off in another direction, by the two determined sisters.

Miss Barclay was evidently amused and conscious of the undercurrents at play. "Miss Bingley seems eager to avail herself of the opportunity of returning Miss Darcy to her brother's house," she said with a smile.

"Yes, it shows a laudable concern for _her_ interests," replied Elizabeth cryptically, leaving her listener to decide which of the two ladies she referred to.

"She is a lovely young lady – it is Miss Darcy, I now speak of," said Miss Barclay, with a sly smile. "I am greatly looking forward to her ball next week, and have hopes of hearing her perform at the pianoforte during the supper."

* * *

><p>The day of Georgiana's ball arrived; and upon entering the large ballroom, Elizabeth found herself obliged, along with all the other guests, to file past Lady Catherine de Bourgh, to pay her respects; for she had enthroned herself beside the doorway, where she could not be avoided. As Elizabeth, in the company of her sister and Bingley, curtsied, Lady Catherine condescended to recognise her, saying, "You are very brave, Miss Bennet, to show your face so publicly after the disgrace of your youngest sister. You are fortunate, perhaps, that the scandal is not so very well known in town. Thanks to my rector, Collins, I am no stranger to all the shameful details – and he assures me, that with the passage of time, the reports must inevitably grow increasingly reprehensible. I was therefore greatly surprised that my nephew should have requested that you receive an invitation; but I suppose it is on account of your sister being the wife of his friend, Mr Bingley," she said, casting a critical eye over Jane and her husband. Then, dismissing her with an arrogant glance she added, "I shall have to speak with my nephew, and advise him to take greater care of the company he allows his sister."<p>

Despite Lady Catherine's censure, Elizabeth was able to count herself well-satisfied with the ball. Georgiana, of course, stood at the top of the first set. She was accompanied by her cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, followed by Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. Jane and Bingley stood further down the set, beside Captain Radford, who stood up with Victoria Barclay. Lady Catherine de Bourgh sat regally upon her chair – which had been repositioned to allow her to survey the dancing. As she inspected the lines of couples waiting for the dance to begin, she was aghast to observe with whom her nephew, Mr Darcy, stood up; and glared with undisguised disapprobation at Elizabeth; who, to the displeasure of her ladyship, refused to look in her direction.

As the first dance got under way, the eyes of most of the company were upon Miss Darcy, who looked most elegant, indeed. Although Elizabeth attempted to avoid Lady Catherine's eye as much as possible, when she did happen to glance in her direction, it seemed inevitably to be resting upon herself, rather than Georgiana – and in no favourable manner.

"Your aunt appears somewhat unhappy at your choice of partner," observed Elizabeth, with a coy smile.

"I choose to please myself – not my aunt," replied Mr Darcy.

"She condescended to advise me that she considers neither myself, nor my sister, Jane, suitable companions for Miss Darcy, on account of our youngest sister's disgrace; which she has every expectation shall increase. I believe she intends to warn you of what a dangerous creature I am," said Elizabeth wryly.

"The warning has already been issued; for my aunt was most eager to furnish me with her good advice regarding my sister at the very earliest opportunity. Unfortunately, I was unable to hear it all, as I was obliged to excuse myself, in order, I explained, to find my partner for the first set," he said with a smile. "But I have every hope that when the news eventually reaches her, by way of her devoted rector, that there is no longer reason to fear any further bad reports, that she may cease to concern herself regarding my sister; who, I must tell you, was very much pleased at renewing her acquaintance with yourself, and making that of your sister. She told me that you were both of material assistance in helping her find the courage to face her ordeal this evening. I am most grateful."

Elizabeth danced the second set with Captain Radford. He had requested the honour of those two dances on the day they had met in St James Park, having recalled that Mr Darcy had already reserved her for the first two, at the wedding ball at Netherfield. Elizabeth commented on the beauty of his first partner, Miss Barclay.

"Yes, she is the most beautiful creature. But I find I am surrounded by beauty tonight," he said, bowing his head towards her. "And I might add, that the young lady in whose honour this ball is given is looking very lovely, also," he said, looking towards Georgiana, who was dancing with her brother.

Colonel Fitzwilliam engaged Elizabeth for the third, and she was very happy to renew her acquaintance with him, for it was above nine months, when she had visited Charlotte at Hunsford, that she had last enjoyed his society. "Are you up for the season, sir?" she asked.

"Indeed I am," he replied. "My dear aunt is kind enough to remind me that I am not getting any younger; and am in need of finding myself a wife."

"If that is a proposal, sir, it is the most off-handed one I have yet received."

The Colonel laughed. "I am quite certain that a lady as beautiful and charming as yourself, must receive a great many offers; but I regret to say, that this was not one. My aunt tells me that I must find a lady of good fortune; and, most regrettably, I fear that you will not do."

Elizabeth looked around the ballroom, and then said mischievously, "I have just the lady for you. Are you acquainted at all with Miss Victoria Barclay? She is both beautiful and wealthy – although you may find yourself in competition with her present partner – your cousin, Mr Darcy."

"I have not yet had the pleasure of being introduced to the young lady; I do, however, recall my cousin making mention of her – although it was with regard to music, rather than matrimony. She is a very fine performer at the pianoforte, he informs me, and he has hopes that she and his sister, Georgiana, who is also a lover of music, might find pleasure in each other's company."

Elizabeth was most happy to hear the Colonel's opinion, and hopeful that he was correct. "I should be very happy to make the introduction, sir, if you do not believe that your aunt will consider than I am usurping her prerogative."

"I would be most happy to be introduced; and please do not concern yourself on behalf of my aunt's sensibilities. Though she doubtless has a list of suitable young ladies prepared for the purpose, it has been my experience that my opinion of suitability does not always concur with that of my esteemed relative."

When the set was over, Elizabeth and her partner approached Mr Darcy and Miss Barclay, and the introduction was made. Although the lady had a partner for the next set, she was pleased to be engaged to Colonel Fitzwilliam for a later one. Mr Darcy was eager to engage Elizabeth for a further set, but was obliged to wait until after the supper, for her card was full until then.

* * *

><p>Mr Darcy invited Elizabeth to sit beside him at the supper; however, she gracefully declined, for he and Miss Darcy were obliged to sit with their aunt. "I believe my appetite will be healthier if I sit elsewhere," she said; and was happy to sit with Jane and Bingley, and Captain Radford and Miss Barclay. Elizabeth noticed that Caroline Bingley had seated herself beside Mr Darcy, and was eagerly availing herself of the opportunity of making herself agreeable to his aunt. If they happened to converse on the subject of herself, reflected Elizabeth, they would discover a true likeness of mind.<p>

When it came time for music, Lady Catherine requested her niece to open the instrument. It was the moment that Georgiana had been dreading, and she begged to be spared the ordeal; but her aunt insisted that she must, and that it was her duty. She ordered Colonel Fitzwilliam to lead his young cousin to the pianoforte, where she sat herself down and seemed to fumble through the sheets of music, not knowing what she was about. Elizabeth, seeing how nervous and frightened she was, immediately rose and went to her.

Looking through the music, Elizabeth found a song she knew, and asked Georgiana if she could play it. But Elizabeth felt shy, herself, to sing alone before so large an assembly, and looked entreatingly towards Captain Radford; who, immediately comprehending her intent, joined the ladies. Together they sang a couple of duets, accompanied by Georgiana on the pianoforte. The applause was warm, and Elizabeth attributed their success to the Captain, whose voice was quite exceptional. Having gained in confidence, Georgiana agreed to play a Mozart sonata, while Elizabeth remained beside her to turn the pages, and give her strength. Her performance was excellent, and the company were loud in their praise.

When she returned to her table, Elizabeth observed Colonel Fitzwilliam begging Miss Barclay to play next. She politely, but firmly declined; and another young lady, unknown to Elizabeth, exhibited next; and although she played well, she was unable to match the virtuosity of the previous performer.

"I am disappointed that you do not wish to play, Miss Barclay, for I have heard such glowing reports of your talent. I was greatly looking forward to it," said Elizabeth.

"You shall hear me on another occasion, I promise," she said.

"The reason she refuses to play," explained Captain Radford softly, "is that she fears her own performance might exceed the excellence of Miss Darcy's, and she is too considerate."

Miss Barclay smiled, "I am older than Miss Darcy, and have had the advantage of several years more study and practice than she. I am not at all convinced that my performance, at her age, was as exquisite as that which we just heard from her."

When the supper was over, Mr Darcy, to the consternation of his aunt, led Elizabeth to dance a second set with him. "Miss Bennet, there are no words that can adequately convey the depth of my gratitude to you, for having saved my sister from what might have been a most terrible embarrassment. I cannot bear to contemplate how deeply she might have been affected, had you not averted it, by coming to her aid and lending her your kind support."

"It was my pleasure; she was only wanting a little encouragement, and I was glad to provide it – but you must also thank Captain Radford, I believe, for he, too, assisted, and in turn supported me – for I should never have considered my voice good enough to sing alone in front of so large and fine a company as this."

"You are too modest. I have rarely heard a voice that gave me as much pleasure as yours. But you are correct, I do, indeed, owe Captain Radford my thanks, and he shall receive them."

"It would seem that he is presently receiving your sister's thanks," said Elizabeth, glancing in the direction of the Captain and Georgiana, who were dancing together. "And are you able to give me any news yet, of the investigation that you commissioned, regarding that gentleman?"

Mr Darcy did not reply immediately, but looked thoughtfully towards his sister and Captain Radford. When he spoke, Elizabeth detected some awkwardness in his manner, and he appeared to choose his words carefully. "I am, Miss Bennet. He is indeed the son of Bingley's aunt; exactly as he claims."

The remainder of the ball passed in a whirl of dancing, and Elizabeth noted with pleasure that she had been engaged for every dance – a far more satisfactory result than a certain ball of her recollection, at the Meryton assembly, when she had first made Mr Darcy's acquaintance, and where he had refused to stand up with her. It amused her to think how vastly different were their opinions of each other now, and to wonder at how she had so badly mistaken his character at that time. And though the mystery of his part in Lydia's affairs continued to trouble her, she was now so disposed to think well of him, that it pleased her to believe that it was only a matter of time before he cleared himself of all suspicion in the matter.

_**Please leave a review...**_


	7. Importuned in the Park

_**Chapter Seven – Importuned in the Park**_

It had been arranged with Georgiana, that she would wait upon Jane and Elizabeth on the morning following the ball, as it was absolutely essential that it be discussed in the greatest of detail; the gowns and jewellery worn by the ladies commented on, and a review made of who danced with whom – and whether this gentleman showed an uncommon preference for that lady – or the reverse. However, Jane suspected that Bingley's sisters – or at least Caroline – might be intending to wait upon her also, for she had last night enquired as to whether she would be at home this morning. Thus, as soon as Georgiana arrived, the three ladies decided to walk in St James Park, where they could just as easily carry on their conversation.

Georgiana was at great pains to again thank Elizabeth for saving her from the most acute embarrassment, when her aunt had insisted upon her performing. "I cannot thank you enough, Elizabeth; I just seemed to freeze up, for I have never before played in front of more than a handful of close acquaintances. Do you think all the company noticed how terrified I was?"

"I doubt that anyone but myself noticed. To others, it simply appeared as if you were searching for the right score."

"It was exactly so," agreed Jane. "And when my sister and Captain Radford joined you at the pianoforte, the attention turned to them, for everyone was conjecturing as to what kind of performance lay in store."

"It was most gallant of the Captain to join us," observed Elizabeth, "for I should not have liked to sing alone."

"Why ever not?" asked Georgiana. "You have the most beautiful voice; and the Captain's voice is quite exceptional – I do not believe I have ever heard a gentleman sing so sweetly."

"And he engaged you to dance after the supper," commented Elizabeth. "He is also a very fine dancer, is he not?"

"Oh, yes, and he looked so handsome in his naval uniform – I do not think there was another gentleman that looked quite so fine."

"I am pleased that you like him," said Jane, "for he is invited to dine with us tomorrow, when you come with your brother."

Georgiana smiled. "I am very pleased to hear it; for I am generally exceedingly shy with gentlemen, and feel so very self-conscious; but with Captain Radford, I felt entirely at my ease, and was able to enjoy his company. It will be a –"

But Georgiana suddenly stopped, for looking up she observed two ladies walking very deliberately in their direction; and one of them was her formidable aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. The other was Caroline Bingley, who wore a self-satisfied smile.

Georgiana had gone pale, for she imagined her aunt meant to lecture her on all her failings of the previous evening; but as soon as the greetings had been exchanged, she was both surprised and relieved to hear Lady Catherine declare, "Miss Bennet, I would like a word with you, if you would favour me with your company."

"Thank you, Miss Bingley," she said, dismissing her former companion with a nod which made it clear that her company was no longer desired. As Lady Catherine detached her from the other ladies, Elizabeth noted the smug expression on the face of Miss Bingley, who must have learned of their whereabouts at Fairfield Park, and led Lady Catherine to them.

"You can be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to understand the reason for my taking the trouble to ascertain your whereabouts at the very earliest occasion, and the subject upon which I find myself duty bound to address you."

"Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I am not at all able to account for the honour of your evident desire to speak with me this morning. I cannot imagine what business your ladyship could have with me, for I gained the strongest impression, when we spoke last night, that you do not approve of me."

"Miss Bennet," replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you ought to know, that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere you may choose to be, you shall not find me so. I observed you very closely at my niece's ball last night – most especially when you were in the company of my nephew, Mr Darcy; and I was greatly alarmed that not only did you dance the first set with him, but you danced a second set with him, after the supper."

"I fear that you are directing your disapprobation in the wrong direction. Surely your ladyship is aware that it is the prerogative of the gentleman to invite a lady to dance with him, and not the reverse."

"How dare you address me in so disrespectful and impertinent a manner! Do not trifle with my intelligence, and pretend to be an innocent party, for I know better. Miss Bingley has given me a full account of all that passed at the wedding ball at Netherfield – where you danced _three_ times with my nephew! I am quite certain that you must well understand the degree of preference such a breach of etiquette implies – and the expectations to which it must inevitably give rise!"

"As I have already pointed out to your ladyship, it was not I who begged Mr Darcy to dance with me. Would you have me offend the honour of your nephew by refusing to stand up with him?"

"This is not to be endured! I shall not be spoken to in so insincere and insulting a manner! Your pretence of innocence does not fool me in the least – though evidently you have duped my nephew with your arts and allurements, and besotted him with your charms. You have drawn him in and made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family!"

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it."

"Miss Bennet, let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. Never! Mr Darcy is engaged to _my_ daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"Only this; that if he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me."

"The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of his mother, as well as of hers; and I shall not permit it to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, and of no importance in the world! Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends? Your alliance would be a disgrace; your name would never even be mentioned by any of us."

"These are heavy misfortunes, indeed," replied Elizabeth.

"Obstinate, headstrong girl! I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment."

"That will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on me."

"I will not be interrupted. Hear me in silence. I demand you promise me, never to enter into an engagement with my nephew!"

"I will make no promise of the kind, and I beg you to importune me no longer, good day, Madam," said Elizabeth, turning away.

"Not so hasty, if you please! I have by no means done," said Lady Catherine, turning with her, and obliged to quicken her pace to keep up. "To all the objections I have already urged, concerning your family and your low connections, I have still another to add. As I told you last night, I am no stranger to the particulars of your youngest sister's infamous elopement. I know it all, how she was abandoned, and the life of disrepute and utter degradation into which she must by now have sunk. Is such a girl to be my nephew's sister? Heaven and earth — of what are you thinking? Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted?"

"You can now have nothing further to say to me," answered Elizabeth resentfully. "You have insulted me by every possible method. I must beg you to leave me alone," she said, quickening her pace and forcing Lady Catherine, who was by this time breathing heavily, to walk faster, yet.

Taking hold of her arm to slow her down, her ladyship said, "You have no regard, then, for the honour and credit of my nephew!"

"Lady Catherine, I have nothing further to say. You know my sentiments."

"You are then resolved to have him?"

"I have said no such thing. I am only resolved to act in that manner, which will, in my own opinion, constitute my happiness, without reference to you, or to any person so wholly unconnected with me. Good day, Madam," said Elizabeth, forcibly withdrawing her arm from that of the other lady, and walking away so quickly as to be almost running.

Lady Catherine, who was exhausted from walking so briskly, and unable to match the pace of the younger lady, called after her, "And this is your real opinion! This is your final resolve! Very well. I shall now know how to act. Do not imagine, Miss Bennet, that your ambition will ever be gratified. I came to try you. I hoped to find you reasonable; but, depend upon it, I will carry my point!"

She was obliged to speak in so loud a voice, as Elizabeth drew further away, that many of those in the vicinity turned their head to stare in astonishment at the bizarre spectacle.

* * *

><p>When Elizabeth related to Jane the substance of her conversation with Lady Catherine, her sister was shocked at the harshness of her ladyship's speech; and, though alarmed at Elizabeth's steadfast refusal to give way before so great a lady, and the strength of her language, she was also exceedingly proud of her sister.<p>

"Caroline has been no friend of yours in recounting to her ladyship all that passed at the Netherfield wedding ball."

"As you well know, Caroline has never had a single kind thought in my regard; from the very beginning she has viewed me as a rival who stands in the way of her own ambitions. Perhaps I should have informed Lady Catherine that were I to refuse her nephew, Miss Bingley would most certainly oblige him."

Jane laughed. "I doubt very much that such an assertion would have troubled her ladyship, for her nephew shows not the slightest interest in Caroline; whereas, his attentions towards you are most marked. Lady Catherine has reason for concern over the hopes she holds for her daughter. You must be aware, Lizzy, that Mr Darcy's behaviour has given rise to expectations in the minds of many – not the least my own," said Jane, smiling enquiringly at her sister.

"And you wish to hear my opinion regarding the likelihood that he will pay me his addresses?"

Jane smiled and nodded. "And of his chances of being accepted."

Elizabeth sighed. "I once thought I knew Mr Darcy well; but he has lately become a man of mystery."

"You speak of his connection with our sister, Lydia?"

"Yes, principally." There was also his unexpected behaviour with regard to Captain Radford, but Elizabeth did not wish to mention it, for he was Bingley's relation; and, also, it involved the matter of the investigation upon which she had agreed to remain silent. "I am no longer confident that I understand Mr Darcy well enough to predict how he might behave – and whether he will renew his addresses or not."

"But you hope he will?"

"Not until the mystery of what has befallen our sister, Lydia, is known; and of his part in it. Until he has exonerated himself there, I cannot know how I would answer him, and I suspect that he is aware of my feelings, and will wait until that mystery is resolved."

"Perhaps you will learn something more of the matter tomorrow, at dinner. You will be happy to hear that Caroline and the Hursts found themselves to be under the obligation of a prior engagement – when they learned that their cousin, Captain Radford, was invited. Still, it will make for a very small party; just Bingley, you and I, Captain Radford, Mr Darcy, and Georgiana. What do you say to my inviting Miss Barclay?"

"An excellent idea. I should like to know her better; and I am eager to hear her play," replied Elizabeth. And though she did not say it, she was eager to observe her and Mr Darcy in more intimate company. "And perhaps Colonel Fitzwilliam, also? That will make four ladies and four gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Jane's first dinner party was a lively affair indeed; and a great success, principally because the company were so well-suited, one to the other. Bingley always enjoyed the society of Darcy and the Colonel, and had come to greatly value that of his cousin, also. And the four ladies got on splendidly. Georgiana and Miss Barclay were unable to exhaust the subject of music, and were pleased to discover that they shared many favourite composers and pieces. They were not inclined to wait for the gentlemen to join them in the drawing room, after the meal, before taking turns at the pianoforte. Miss Barclay's talent exceeded Elizabeth's high expectations, and Georgiana was in awe at her virtuosity, which surpassed her own.<p>

When the gentlemen joined them, Miss Barclay prevailed upon Captain Radford to sing for them, and though her own voice was indeed very fine, it was the equal neither of his, nor Georgiana's; and so she was happy to play while they sang for the rest of the company, who, with one exception, seemed quite enthralled by the performance. Though he generally smiled, Elizabeth sometimes detected an expression on the face of Mr Darcy that spoke of emotions other than happiness and complaisance. Jane had seated Captain Radford beside Georgiana at the table, and it was evident that they got on very well together. But rather than appearing satisfied at observing his exceedingly shy sister engaged so comfortably in conversation with a gentleman, Mr Darcy often seemed apprehensive.

Elizabeth suspected that he feared that Captain Radford, like George Wickham before him, was attracted not to his sister, but to her considerable fortune; what other explanation could there be?

At one point during the evening, while the three performers were engaged in searching through the music for the next piece, and Jane and Bingley were deep in conversation with Colonel Fitzwilliam on the other side of the room, Mr Darcy, who had seated himself beside Elizabeth on the sofa, said softly, "I feel that an apology is owed to you, Miss Bennet, for the most unpleasant experience to which you were subjected, yesterday, in St James Park."

"Your aunt is a lady of uncompromising convictions," said Elizabeth with a satirical smile.

"Yes," sighed Mr Darcy, "and she is always most willing to share them. I am most sorry if you were greatly importuned."

"Please do not feel obliged to apologise on behalf of Lady Catherine; it would be wholly unfair of me to blame you for the behaviour of your relative – and would certainly require that I beg your forgiveness in turn," said Elizabeth, alluding to her mother's implacable dislike of Mr Darcy, and the rude and resentful manner in which she treated him; not to mention the disparaging rumours against him she had so industriously put about the neighbourhood.

"But I feel responsible for what must have been a most unpleasant experience for you – and in a public place, too – for it concerned myself."

"True. However, it was based upon an assumption that was all in the mind of your aunt," said Elizabeth with a coy smile.

"Oh?" replied Mr Darcy, unsure of how to proceed; for the assumption to which she referred was that he wished to pay her his addresses. After a moment's thought, he smiled and said, "Considering my behaviour at my sister's ball, and also at the Netherfield wedding ball, the details of which, I understand Miss Bingley was considerate enough to relate to my aunt in the greatest of detail, I think it would be unfair to say that her assumption was unreasonable, in the least," he said, looking at Elizabeth warmly.

She blushed, for he had all but said that it was his wish to pay her his addresses; and it pleased her to cherish the hope that when the mystery of Lydia was resolved, he might very soon do just that. However, she did not wish to again ask him when it might be, although she suspected that he, too, was contemplating the very same question.

"On the subject of ladies named Catherine," said Elizabeth, "my younger sister, Catherine, will soon arrive from Hertfordshire to spend some weeks in town with us."

"Oh," he said, his mind evidently still dwelling upon a different sister. "I sincerely hope her stay will be enjoyable. And I believe you will be happy to learn that another lady of that name returns tomorrow to Kent," he added with a smile.

* * *

><p>Jane had invited Kitty to stay with her, for she and Elizabeth agreed, that by proper attention and management, her character might be greatly improved; for she was yet young; and now that she was no longer under Lydia's influence, it was a material advantage to remove her from the company of their mother as much as possible.<p>

About a week after Kitty's arrival in town, the ladies were taking tea in the sitting room when the butler entered with an express, and informed his mistress that the messenger yet waited at the door for a reply. Looking at the envelope, Jane was surprised to see that it was neither for Bingley nor herself – but that it was addressed to her sister, Kitty, to whom she handed it.

Kitty opened it, and then surprised her sisters by reporting that it came from Lydia.

"Read it!" demanded Elizabeth.

"_Dear Kitty, Will you to come to me? I cannot reveal where I am living, but it is some distance from town. A carriage will come for you early tomorrow morning and bring you here. We shall be able to spend a few hours together, and you shall dine with me early enough to return to town by evening. If tomorrow is not convenient, then name another day. The messenger will wait for your reply. I long to see you, Lydia._

Can I go?" asked Kitty, excitedly.

Jane looked questioningly at Elizabeth, who, after a moment's consideration, replied, "Yes, but not alone."

"But Lydia asks only for myself," said Kitty.

"Lizzy is quite correct," said Jane. "You are too young; and it would be highly improper for you to go alone, most especially when we have not the least idea to whence you will be taken, and what you may find there."

"I shall accompany her," said Elizabeth to Jane. "But Kitty, since Lydia may not wish it, make no mention of it in your reply; only say that you will be ready tomorrow morning."

"Yes," agreed Jane, "that is what must be done."

**_Please leave a review..._**


	8. A Mysterious Lady

**_Chapter Eight – A Mysterious Lady_**

When they heard the carriage arrive, early the next morning, Elizabeth looked out the window and said reassuringly, "It is just as I expected, Jane, it is Mr Darcy's carriage; you need have no fear, we shall be perfectly safe."

The journey took above three hours, and although Elizabeth tried hard to determine to whence they travelled, all she could be certain of was that their direction was a northerly one. Nevertheless, as they drove along, she industriously noted down the names of the turnpike roads and villages through which they passed, along with notable landmarks, such as rivers and hills, using a pencil and paper she had brought for the purpose. Eventually, the carriage entered the grounds of a small country house. What they could observe of the grounds from the carriage window was delightful, and the house was very pretty too – all covered in vines.

The carriage stopped at the front door, and Lydia came rushing out, as fast as she was able; for she was, most evidently, with child. She threw her arms around Kitty, who alighted first, clearly delighted to see her sister; but when she saw Elizabeth, she gasped, "Lizzy, what are you doing here? It was only supposed to be Kitty!" But she nevertheless embraced Elizabeth. "Mr Darcy will not be happy when he learns that you, too, were here! Oh hang him; I am pleased to see you, Lizzy! Come," she said, offering an arm to each sister and leading them inside.

Looking around, Elizabeth observed that it was a most comfortable house – and if not quite so large as that of her father, it was more than its equal in elegance; all that she saw of the fittings and furniture confirmed her favourable opinion.

Lydia led them to a comfortable sitting room, where she rang the bell for tea. The lady who entered the room gasped when she saw that there were two ladies; but recovering herself, she asked politely, "Yes, Madam?"

"We will have tea now, Harrison," said Lydia self-consciously, in a manner that immediately aroused Elizabeth's suspicions.

"And will there be a second guest for the dinner, Madam?"

"Err... yes," stuttered Lydia, "please advise the cook."

"Very good, Madam," she said with a bow, before leaving the room.

"Who is that lady?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, that's just Mrs Harrison, the housekeeper," replied Lydia, in a dismissive tone.

Elizabeth said nothing, but the look she had observed passing between the older lady and Lydia, when the former first entered the room and saw that there were two visitors, seemed almost an admonishing one – hardly what one would expect of a servant.

"Do you know, it must be above eight months, since last I saw you – since I left Longbourn," said Lydia wistfully. Elizabeth perceived a great alteration in her younger sister. Though she was evidently happy at seeing them, there was a sadness and joylessness which she had never before observed in her.

"I imagine that you are both very curious to know all that has happened in that time. Well, I do not need to speak of Brighton, for you received all my letters, and so you know what a wonderful time I had there… if only I had remained in Brighton, and not been such a fool as to fall in love with George Wickham," she said with a sigh, shaking her head as she stared at the wall, perhaps recalling those carefree days that were forever gone.

"I must have been a complete simpleton to have been taken in by that insincere scoundrel. If only I had been less impetuous... how very different my life would now be." Elizabeth, who sat beside her on the couch reached out and squeezed her sister's hand comfortingly. She felt guilty for not having warned Lydia of what she had learned from Mr Darcy concerning the truth about Wickham's character; if only she had foreseen the danger and acted! But it was all too late, and it would be in no way helpful to make mention of it now.

"When I left Brighton with him, Wickham said we were going to Gretna Green to be married; but then, when we reached London, he said we must stop a while in town, for he had some matters of business that first needed attending to; and I doubted not his sincerity. But now, to my cost, I know better. I am quite certain that he never intended to marry me; the wicked, vile, deceiver!

"One day he went out from the rooms where we stayed, leaving me behind as always, and he never returned. When later I looked in the wardrobe, I discovered that all his things were gone. When the landlord saw that I had been abandoned, he demanded the rent that was owed, for Wickham had not paid him – but I had no money.

"I knew not what to do. I felt such a fool, and realised how I had disgraced my father and all my family. I was penniless; how was I to get to Longbourn, if I found the courage to return? Then I remembered my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner lived in London, but I had not the least idea where, or how to find them; and, in any case, I could not, for the landlord had become angry when I told him I had no money to pay him, and he locked me in my room."

Lydia took a handkerchief to dry her eyes, and Elizabeth again took her hand. Kitty rose up from her chair to go to her sister, but Lydia pulled her hand away from Elizabeth's, and waved Kitty back. "Stay where you are, Kitty, I am all right; I have accepted my lot in life, and that I must now pay for my sins; it is many months, now, since last I felt sorry for myself and cried. It was just because I was retelling the start of my story, when still I had hopes of better things. Pray, allow me finish.

"The landlord turned me over to a gentleman – whose name I shall not reveal – from whom, I suppose, he received money which he thought was his due in lieu of the rent. The man took me to another lodging house in a poorer part of town, where the rooms were small and mean. He kept me there for his pleasure; although he did not live there himself, but visited when it suited him. It was there that I realised that I was with child – his child, I am certain – not Wickham's. There were other poor creatures, living like myself, in that awful place, and one of them befriended me. When I told her I was with child, she warned me to hide it for as long as possible, from the man who kept me; for when he found out, he would surely throw me out onto the street, she said. I was terrified. Every time he came, I was fearful he would discover my condition – I was living in constant fear.

"Then one day when I was alone, Mr Darcy came. He had somehow learned where Wickham and I had been staying, and must have bribed the landlord to tell him where I had been taken. He gave me the news that Wickham had eloped with Mary King – do you remember her, with all the freckles?"

"And the ten thousand pounds," added Elizabeth.

"He must have encountered her on one of his outings from our lodging house, I suppose," said Lydia stoically, "and of course he never mentioned anything of it to me. But I do not blame her – she will have known nothing of me; and in any case, I am now convinced that Wickham always intended to abandon me. I do not envy Mary King one bit, being married to that lying, deceiving, rogue."

"Nor I," said Elizabeth. "Did Mr Darcy know you were with child?"

"Yes, of course, for I told him everything. I cannot, for the life of me, fathom why he went to so much trouble to find me, and why he should want to rescue me; for I know he has a low opinion of me, and he certainly was not seeking any favours – like Wickham, and the second gentleman – if you take my meaning.

"He said that he wished to immediately remove me from my present circumstances, and take me to my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, who would contact my father, that they might decide what was to be done. He said that if they should determine that it was best for me to be secluded quietly in the countryside, that he knew of a suitable place, and would take care of everything.

"I refused to go with him to my aunt and uncle, for I was too ashamed to see any of my relations, and I wished that none of them should ever again hear from me. I realised how my disgrace must bring shame upon my whole family and would damage the marriage prospects of all my sisters. Before Mr Darcy came, it seemed certain that it was only a matter of time before I was thrown out onto the streets, where I would starve, and eventually die. At least it would be the end of the shame for my family, for no one would ever know what had become of me.

"When I refused to go to my aunt and uncle, Mr Darcy said that he would take me to the place in the country, of which he had earlier spoken, and that I would be comfortable and well. He promised me that I could raise my child, and that we could live our whole lives there. I agreed to go on one condition, only – that he promise never to tell my family what had become of me. He said that I owed it to them, to at least let them know I was safe and well, for otherwise they would fear the worst; but I would not be persuaded; and in the end he gave me his promise; although whenever he came here, he begged me to contact my family – and eventually he succeeded in prevailing upon me. You may tell my parents and sisters everything you have heard today. Tell them I am very well here, and, as you can see, very comfortable. But they will never see me again in Longbourn."

"Considering how dire were your circumstances in London, you are most fortunate, indeed, Lydia, to now find yourself here in this lovely country place," observed Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes, I know it – believe me – after all I have experienced in town. But if only it were a little more lively here, there is just… myself," said Lydia.

Elizabeth thought her sister had intended saying something else and stopped herself short. "Does this property belong to Mr Darcy?" enquired Elizabeth.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, I suppose it must."

"But do you think he has been in possession of it for some time? It seems strange that he should have an establishment like this – which must be very far from Derbyshire, and also at quite a distance from town. Does he sometimes stay here?"

Lydia became uneasy. "I think he must have had this place for some time, for Mrs Harrison has lived here for quite a while, I think. He visits sometimes, but he does not stay here. Come, it is time for the meal," said Lydia, evidently wishing to change the subject.

The three young ladies enjoyed an excellent dinner, and afterwards returned to the sitting room. Lydia, having told them all her news, was eager to hear about what had been happening at Longbourn; for all that Mr Darcy had been able to tell her was that Jane had married Mr Bingley. Kitty was pleased at the opportunity to recount all that had passed in the eight months since her sister was last at home; but Elizabeth, who was little interested in Kitty's gossip, excused herself, intending to walk in the pretty garden; for though it was cold, it was clear and sunny.

As she was walking along a lovely path, bordered on one side by a hedge, which formed the boundary of the property, Elizabeth came upon a gate, through which she could see a sizeable river, not very far away. It looked delightful, with the sun reflecting upon the water like diamonds. Finding the gate unlocked, Elizabeth walked to the river bank, where she stood for some time, observing the beauty of the swiftly flowing water, and reflecting sadly upon her unfortunate sister, and all that had befallen her. There was a path along the bank, which she began to follow.

Elizabeth had gone about a mile and was thinking that she must soon turn back, when she noticed someone ahead of her, sitting upon a small stool on the river bank, painting. So engrossed was the young lady in her art, that she did not notice Elizabeth, until she was almost upon her. Looking up, the artist appeared startled to see another soul in that lonely place.

"You paint beautifully," said Elizabeth, in genuine admiration, "you have captured the sparkle of the sun on the water, and the swirling river currents, most admirably."

The young lady smiled. She was about the same age as Elizabeth, and had dark hair and eyes. Elizabeth found a strange haunting beauty in her face. "Where have you come from?" she asked, looking at Elizabeth curiously.

"I am a visitor at the house over there," she said, pointing to the hedgerow which was all that could be seen of it from here.

"Oh!" she replied, evidently alarmed at the information; and quickly turned back to her painting.

Elizabeth knew not what to think. Did the house where her sister lived have some evil reputation in the neighbourhood? She could think of no way to ask the young lady, who now appeared entirely engrossed in her work, and apparently did not wish to converse further. "I had best be getting back; good day, to you," said Elizabeth politely.

"Good day," said the young lady, her eyes remaining fixed upon her canvas; but just as Elizabeth was about to turn, she looked up for a brief moment, staring searchingly into her face.

As she walked back along the picturesque river, Elizabeth barely paid it any attention, for it was the beautiful face of the strange young lady that appeared in her mind; and her expression, when she had mentioned the house where Lydia was living.

Upon re-entering the house, Elizabeth looked about carefully, as if it perhaps hid some great mystery. On one of the drawing room walls, she noticed two paintings; and though one was of a village and the other of fields, there was an unmistakable similarity of style between them, and the painting of the young lady beside the river. Elizabeth could not see a name on either, but she felt certain that all three paintings were the work of the same artist. Looking about her, she noticed a pianoforte which gave the appearance of having been very recently used, for sheets of music lay upon it. Although some trouble had been taken to hide it, Elizabeth noticed other signs of a second occupant; a second work bag, and a number of coats hanging inside the front door that were more than could belong to one young lady.

Before she and Kitty departed, Elizabeth asked her sister pointedly. "Lydia, are you really living here all alone, with just the housekeeper, Mrs Harrison, and the servants?"

"Yes, of course, Lizzy. I have no idea why you should ask such a silly question." Lydia blushed and appeared discomposed.

Taking pity upon her, Elizabeth said nothing further on the subject, and embraced her sister warmly, in farewell. "Now we know all about you, there is nothing further to hide; you must write to us sometimes, and let us know how you are, dear Lydia. Are we permitted to know the location of this house, that we may write to you?"

"I think Mr Darcy may wish for it to remain secret," said Lydia uneasily.

"Then I suppose we can always give a letter to him to send on to you."

"Yes, of course," said Lydia, embracing her sisters again, before they climbed into the carriage. As they drove out of the gate, Elizabeth again took from her bag the piece of paper and pencil, and again noted everything that might help her determine where Lydia was living – and not just Lydia – the other young lady too, whom she had encountered painting beside the river. It was evident now, that she had deliberately absented herself from the house, so that Lydia's visitor would not see her. She, along with Lydia and the housekeeper, Mrs Harrison, had gone to some trouble to prevent her presence in the house being discovered; and it seemed certain that the person, who wished to keep her existence secret, was none other than Mr Darcy.

Elizabeth suspected that the other young lady had been living in the house for quite some time – very probably well before the arrival of Lydia – and in fact the very reason for the existence of the establishment was to provide a home for her. When he had found Lydia in need of a secluded country house, Mr Darcy had brought her there. But who, she asked herself, was the mysterious young lady? Was she another victim of George Wickham perhaps, whom Mr Darcy had felt honour-bound to save? She was very beautiful, and Elizabeth could not help suspecting that her acquaintance with Mr Darcy might possibly be of a more intimate nature.

* * *

><p>When Elizabeth and Kitty arrived back in the evening, Jane was eager to hear all their news concerning Lydia.<p>

"Considering what we imagined," observed Jane, "our sister's seclusion in the country is the best possible outcome both for Lydia and our whole family. In time, her disgrace will be all but forgotten around Meryton, and it is hardly known of, at all, in town."

"For which, we are fortunate," added Elizabeth, "that Caroline Bingley is now our relation and cannot blacken the name of Bennet without tarnishing that of Bingley. I surprise myself in discovering that, in this matter at least, I am pleased, Jane, that you may call her sister."

Kitty, who was eager to be the bearer of the good news, excused herself and went up to her apartments to write to their mother.

"Our mother will be greatly relieved, and delighted, to learn of Lydia's present situation," said Jane.

"But not, I think, when she learns to whom she is indebted for it – or that she will no longer be able to damn Mr Darcy's reputation, and is now obliged to cease circulating her fanciful stories about his supposed infamy."

Jane smiled. "On the whole, I believe she will be well satisfied, as will our father. Mr Darcy has done our whole family an enormous, and most valuable, service. Since we may now be certain that there was nothing in the least way improper between him and our sister, it is most difficult to explain, is it not, why he should have gone to so much trouble and expense for a young lady whom he barely knew, and for whom he can have had very little regard. There is, however, _one_ explanation that comes to mind," said Jane teasingly.

Elizabeth smiled. "And there is also another; Mr Darcy felt responsible for Lydia's elopement with Wickham – which led to every other ill – because he chose to keep Wickham 's disreputable character secret, for fear of compromising his own sister's reputation."

"I think it unlikely that such a noble sense of responsibility would, of itself, have been a strong enough inducement; however, it may, very likely, have been a combination of the two," concluded Jane. "I do not believe he would have acted to save our sister, had it not been for his regard for you, Lizzy. And it is now evident that Mr Darcy has long been most eager for Lydia to write to her family, and thus reveal his innocence in her regard, and thereby absolve him of the blame of which he has been unable to defend himself, on account of the promise of silence he had given to Lydia."

"Yes, I think what you say is most probably true."

"He may now, very likely, hope to prevail upon you to accept him when he pays you his addresses – which, I suspect, could be as soon as tomorrow – for I have not yet told you that I was surprised to receive an invitation this morning, from Georgiana, for us to dine at Grosvenor Square tomorrow, which, of course, I have accepted. Although Mr Darcy was unaware that you would accompany Kitty today, he will have anticipated that you must, by now, be familiar with all the details surrounding Lydia. I am inclined to suspect that the dinner invitation, given at such short notice, was all Mr Darcy's doing, and a very clear indication of his intention."

"If that is his intention – and I am not at all certain that it is – then he shall find himself obliged to satisfy my curiosity on an entirely different matter before I will agree to hear any proposal of marriage."

"Good heavens, Lizzy! What can you be about? Do you mean to torture the poor man forever? Surely after everything you learned today – all that he has done for our sister in saving her from a fate of unimaginable pain and degradation; and in which he has acquitted himself of every evil design that our dear mamma has laid at his door – what other satisfaction can you possibly wish for?"

Elizabeth told Jane of the beautiful young lady she had encountered upon the river bank, and of her suspicion that she, too, resided in the house, along with their sister.

Jane was so surprised at this information – which Elizabeth had not confided in Kitty – that she remained silent, shaking her head, and searching for an innocent explanation; for it was her nature to always think the very best of everyone, and she had the highest regard for her husband's friend. "You do not know for certain that the young lady lives in the house – although I grant you, there are strong reasons for believing it. And if she does, you have not the slightest reason to suspect that her connection with Mr Darcy is in any way different from that of Lydia's. Did it appear to you as if she was, likewise, with child?"

"I cannot say, for she was seated and wearing a thick pelisse. But Jane, you said, yourself, that you did not consider Mr Darcy's wish to make amends for keeping Wickham's character secret, was sufficient explanation for the trouble and expense of him rescuing Lydia – so how could such an explanation, that the mysterious young lady was, likewise, a victim of George Wickham be plausible – unless, of course, she also, has a sister he is bent upon marrying?"

"Yes, I see what you mean. Perhaps there will be an opportunity to question Mr Darcy about the young lady tomorrow?"

"If your suspicions, regarding the reasons for the dinner, are correct, then I am confident that Mr Darcy will find a suitable opportunity for a tête-à-tête – but I am not at all confident that he will be able to satisfy me, and proceed to what you suppose to be, his intended purpose."

**_Please leave a review..._**


	9. A Proposal Postponed

_Chapter Nine – A Proposal Postponed_

When the Fairfield Gardens party arrived at Grosvenor Square, they were greeted by Georgiana, who was exceedingly anxious, as this was the first dinner party over which she had ever presided.

Mr Bingley went off to the library in search of Mr Darcy, thus allowing Georgiana the opportunity of begging Jane to stay close, and advise her on everything she must do. She confided how shocked she was that her brother should ask her to arrange her first dinner party at such short notice, thus denying her the opportunity of consulting in detail with a more experienced lady, to confirm what were all of her obligations as the hostess.

"Fortunately, it is to be a very small party," she said. "Apart from yourselves, there are only three other guests; my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Captain Radford and Miss Barclay. My brother instructed me to invite them to arrive a half an hour after yourselves – he said it in such a decided tone that I was afraid to ask his reason. Surely that is not the normal procedure?"

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged a glance at this news. "It is unusual," agreed Jane, "but it is of no great moment; and it will give us the opportunity of discussing everything before your other guests arrive."

"Perhaps that was my brother's reason?"

Just at that moment, Mr Darcy entered the room together with Bingley and greeted the three ladies. "Miss Bennet," he said, "there is something I wish to show you in the library, if you would oblige me for a few minutes?"

Jane and Elizabeth exchanged a meaningful glance. Georgiana looked inquisitively from her brother to Elizabeth, perhaps guessing his purpose; while Kitty looked startled, evidently wondering what it might mean, for she had not the least suspicion concerning her sister and Mr Darcy. Only Bingley seemed oblivious to the expectations that had arisen in the minds of the ladies.

"Certainly," replied Elizabeth, following him to the library.

Once they had gained the library, Mr Darcy turned to face her. They were standing beside a heavy oak table. He placed one hand on the back of a chair, perhaps to stop it from shaking, and took a breath to steady his charged emotions. "I understand, Miss Bennet, that your sister, Catherine, visited your youngest sister yesterday. I am hopeful that you are now mistress of all the information concerning her, of which you have long been desirous."

"I am, sir."

"And may I then hope that any doubts that previously you may have entertained with regard to my conduct in your sister's affairs are now laid to rest?"

"You may, sir; and I wish to thank you, on behalf of all of my family, for your unexampled kindness to my poor sister."

A charming smile spread over his face as he took a step towards her and reached out his hand. But the smile quickly disappeared, and was replaced by an expression of bewilderment, when instead of stepping towards him and taking his proffered hand, Elizabeth suddenly stepped away from him.

"You will easily comprehend, Mr Darcy, that my sister, Jane, and I considered it unwise to allow our younger sister, Catherine, to travel, all alone, to some unknown destination, when we had not the least idea of what she might find."

"Oh?"

"And that we therefore resolved that I should accompany her."

"You also travelled to... err... then you also visited your sister, Lydia, yesterday?" asked Mr Darcy, apprehensively.

"I did," replied Elizabeth. "Was there any reason why I should not?"

"Why no, none at all," he said guardedly. "I thought perhaps it was the wish of your sister that Catherine should come alone."

"I am surprised," replied Elizabeth, "for my sister, Lydia, appeared to believe it was entirely _your_ wish – but then, since probably you never visit the place, one can very easily comprehend how misunderstandings might arise when communication is done by letter."

Mr Darcy looked awkwardly away, not knowing how to proceed. Eventually he managed to turn his gaze back to Elizabeth, and enquire, "I sincerely hope that you found the house suitable, and your sister comfortably settled there?"

"Oh yes, it is a very lovely house," observed Elizabeth, "and exceedingly large – for just _one_ young lady."

Mr Darcy was becoming increasingly perturbed with Elizabeth's every utterance. Finally, he managed, "Yes, it is a rather fine house; and the park, though small, is delightful. I believe the housekeeper does a most creditable job in keeping everything in order."

"And well she might – with so many servants, and just one young lady to attend to."

"Err... yes."

"After the meal, my sister, Lydia, was eager to hear all the news from Hertfordshire, and so while Catherine was engaged in recounting all the recent events to her, I decided to take a stroll; and found my way down to a most delightful river, where I happened to encounter an equally delightful young lady; who was making a painting of it."

"Oh," said Mr Darcy, his face turning visibly pale. Unable to hide his expression of alarm, he attempted to deny Elizabeth the opportunity of observing it by turning towards the table, and resting his hands on the back of a chair.

"I shall not trouble you, Mr Darcy, in attempting to describe the young lady to you; because, although I previously suspected it, your present behaviour now convinces me, that you are far more familiar with the young lady than am I."

Mr Darcy stood silently leaning on the chair, his eyes fixed upon the table as he diligently avoided Elizabeth's penetrating gaze.

"The housekeeper, Mrs Harrison, did a creditable job of hiding the existence of the other young lady – in fact, my sister, Catherine, is entirely unaware that her younger sister has a companion; for Lydia, too, played her part in the concealment – as indeed did the young lady, who divulged not the smallest piece of information concerning herself – so please do not be angry with any of them on account of my uninvited discovery."

"I see," said Mr Darcy, shaking his head, unhappily.

After a long silence, Elizabeth said, "It would seem evident that the young lady has likely been living in the house for quite some time – and very probably she was there well before the arrival of my sister. It would not even seem an unreasonable conjecture to suppose that the very reason for the existence of the establishment is to provide her with a home; and that upon discovering that my sister was in want of seclusion, you brought her there also. Do you deny it, sir?"

He continued staring fixedly at the table, looking most sombre and serious, slowly shaking his head – not in denial of her supposition, thought Elizabeth, but rather at the mortification of having been discovered.

"Who is the young lady?" enquired Elizabeth. When he made no reply, she said, "I am no innocent, Mr Darcy; I am well aware of the ways of the world, and all that is deemed acceptable in society; such as the courtesans one observes entertaining their protectors quite openly at the theatre or the opera."

"But I will warrant," said Mr Darcy resolutely, finally turning, and facing her, "that you have never observed me in such company."

"No, I have not. However, there are gentlemen, I believe, who are less brazen; or, perhaps, simply prefer to conduct their affairs in private, rather than in the glare of the pomp and pageantry of the Ton."

He said nothing, but continued to regard her intently.

"Please excuse me, if I am so ill-mannered as to speak upon subjects which polite society deems it necessary that a young lady not notice; and certainly never give utterance to. She is expected to pretend that a young gentleman is everything that he wishes the world to believe him to be; and that such furtive goings-on, occur in some imaginary world, which is no concern of hers, or in any way part of that which she, herself, inhabits. And if he chooses to continue in such a manner after he marries, his wife is expected to similarly ignore his dalliances with his mistress – and count herself fortunate if he conducts his affairs in private."

Mr Darcy, whether through embarrassment or guilt, looked away and chose to remain silent.

"I feel myself obliged to make it known to you, Mr Darcy, that regardless of what might be his other merits, I would never contemplate becoming the wife of such a man. Please excuse my presumption, if I therefore ask you once again: who is the young lady that I encountered by the river?"

Mr Darcy continued gazing at the table, shaking his head despairing; thumping the top of the chair in frustration. Finally he looked up and faced Elizabeth; his countenance stormy and severe. "Miss Bennet, it is with the greatest regret, that I must decline to answer your question."

"I see," said Elizabeth, making no attempt to conceal her displeasure. "In that case, it would appear that we have reached the end of our conversation. I think I should rejoin the other guests," she said, turning to leave.

"Miss Bennet!" he exclaimed urgently.

Elizabeth stopped, and turned back to face him.

"Though, doubtless, you shall think what you will on these matters, I make one earnest request of you."

Elizabeth nodded, as she regarded him critically.

"Do not speak on the matter of the young lady, whom you encountered beside the river, to anyone – most especially, my sister."

Elizabeth could well imagine the shame he might feel at having his younger sister, who looked up to him in awe, knowing that he kept a mistress. "I regret to tell you, that I have already spoken of the matter with my elder sister; for Jane and I tell each other everything. Though I am certain she will keep the information in confidence, I will explicitly ask her to do so – as shall I."

"I thank you," said Mr Darcy gravely.

Elizabeth curtsied, before turning and leaving the library. Her heart was heavy, as she made her way to join the rest of the party. Though she had doubted that Mr Darcy would be able to provide a satisfactory explanation regarding the mystery lady, yet she had desperately hoped that somehow he might; and now all her hopes were dashed. Elizabeth struggled to overcome her disappointment, and to appear herself before the others. When she joined them, the eye of every lady was upon her, including that of Victoria Barclay; for the remaining dinner guests had now arrived. If her quiet reserved demeanour did not answer the question of those who secretly sought it, then the serious and sombre visage of their host, who soon afterwards joined them, was enough to convince them that no happy announcement was imminent.

It was very soon time to enter the dining room; and Elizabeth discovered, to her dismay, that Georgiana had placed her beside the dispirited Mr Darcy. And when he observed that she had placed Captain Radford beside herself, at the other end of the table, he gave her such a dark look, that poor Georgiana trembled. However, her discomposure was of but a short duration, for the Captain's charming conversation on her one side, and the encouraging and affectionate words of her cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, on her other, soon restored her good spirits – although she assiduously avoided looking towards the head of the table – though well she might have, for her brother was entirely lost in his own unhappy thoughts, and seemed hardly aware of what was passing in the company.

Elizabeth was glad to have Victoria Barclay as her other neighbour; for sensing Elizabeth's low state, she engrossed her in conversation, and succeeded in distracting her from the sad reflection that she appeared to have arrived at the bitter end of what had been a long and eventful entanglement, filled with so many hopes and disappointments. Victoria spoke excitedly of her own dinner party, which she would give in a fortnight, and to which they were all invited.

When the ladies withdrew after the meal, Elizabeth observed Mr Darcy delay his sister to whisper something to her; and when she joined them in the drawing room, Georgiana appeared upset and unhappy. Jane and Kitty were engaged in conversation with Victoria Barclay, allowing Elizabeth to take Georgiana aside. "What is the matter, my dear? Your brother, I fear, is out of sorts this evening; I do hope that he was not critical of your management of the dinner; for I thought it all went off rather well."

"No, it was not that, upon which he spoke. He was unhappy that I seated myself beside Captain Radford. I do not understand his objection to the Captain; he often hints at his disapproval, and is discouraging of our friendship – even though I have attempted to assure him that there is nothing in the least way romantic in it; and that I have not the least wish to marry either the Captain, or any other gentleman – now, or for the foreseeable future."

"You are yet young to be contemplating marriage," said Elizabeth, "and I can well understand your brother not being anxious to lose the frequent company of a beloved sister. Yet, as you say, there is nothing in Captain Radford's behaviour to indicate anything more than an enjoyment of your company. He behaves in a similar manner towards myself; and though, for a time, I was uncertain of his intentions, I now understand them to be nothing more than friendship."

"Exactly!" replied Georgiana. "My brother has just now informed me that I may not attend Miss Barclay's dinner party. I suspect it is on account of Captain Radford, who will, of course, be present; although he gave a different reason."

"Oh; and what was that?"

"That Admiral Barclay's lady shall be present, and that I am too young to be in her presence. He instructed me to give a suitable excuse to Miss Barclay."

"How absurd!" exclaimed Elizabeth, indignantly. It was well known that after his wife had died, many years ago, that the Admiral had taken up with a very beautiful French lady, an opera singer of great renown, by the name of Madam Lasalle; whom he had eventually taken under his roof as his de facto wife. "That is a very thin excuse indeed. I am certain that you are correct in supposing that it is on account of a young gentleman who resides in the Admiral's house, rather than an older lady, that he wishes to prevent you going. Say nothing to Miss Barclay for the moment, Georgiana; I shall speak with your brother."

When the gentlemen rejoined them, Elizabeth had little difficulty in gaining a confidential conversation with Mr Darcy, for he appeared to have the same intention. As soon as they were seated on a small sofa away from the remainder of the company, Elizabeth spoke. "What word, Mr Darcy, would you use to describe a gentleman who keeps his mistress hidden away from the world in the countryside, and yet finds something so offensive about a another, who takes his mistress under his roof and accords her all that is due a wife, that he should wish to prevent his own sister from going into that lady's society?"

Mr Darcy's face went pale. "You have been speaking with my sister, I think?"

Elizabeth smiled. "The word, in case you are at a loss, Mr Darcy, is _hypocrite_. However, I shall be kind enough to spare you that appellation; since I believe your reason for instructing your sister to decline Miss Barclay's invitation is not on account of a French lady, but rather an English gentleman – in whom, I believe, you commissioned an investigation which revealed nothing in the least bit dishonourable or disreputable – and, in light of which, I find your attitude to that gentleman most difficult to fathom."

Mr Darcy sighed. "You are justified, Miss Bennet, in exonerating me on the charge of hypocrisy; and therefore I must, I suppose, own to behaving ingenuously in naming Madam Lasalle as my reason for not wishing my sister to attend Miss Barclay's dinner. But please rest assured that I have my reasons for discouraging my sister from being too much in the company of Captain Radford."

"Surely you must be aware that your sister is painfully shy – most especially with gentlemen – which is hardly surprising given her history. That she evidently finds herself at ease, and is able to converse comfortably with the Captain, is something I would expect you to rejoice in, and wish to encourage. If you have observed anything of a more intimate nature between them, please be explicit; for I have not."

"It is the very fact of my sister's ease in his company – which is, as you have just now remarked, most unusual – that gives me cause to suspect a preference – on her side, at least."

"Then you believe Captain Radford to be a fortune hunter?"

"My sister has a substantial fortune, and it is common knowledge that the Captain has none. Although I genuinely appreciate your sincere interest in Miss Darcy, I do not wish to speak further on the subject; other than to say that I would have very strong objections to his marrying her. However, upon consideration, I suppose there is no great harm in my sister attending Miss Barclay's dinner, and so I shall not forbid it; for I have no wish to offend either Miss Barclay, the Admiral, or his lady."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet," he said purposefully, after a some moments of silent musing, "I have been searching all through the dinner for some way of saying to you, what I wish to say; and of attempting to reassure you that I am not so bad, as perhaps you suspect me to be. Most regrettably, I find myself, once again, in a situation of being unable to provide you with those assurances that you would wish to hear. I beg your indulgence; and that you allow me time to find a way of satisfying your justifiable concerns."

"I shall try," said Elizabeth, rewarding him with a smile. She was deeply touched by the depth of his sincerity, and his evident desire to please her; although she could not presently imagine how he might succeed. Did he mean to withdraw his protection from the mysterious young lady, and throw her out of the establishment he had formed for her? Elizabeth was appalled at the thought that she might be the cause of dispossessing the young lady of her home, and throwing her upon the mercy of men who would very likely treat her far less kindly than Mr Darcy. If only she could talk with him on the subject, and truly comprehend the situation – but he had made it very clear that he did not wish it.

The remainder of the evening passed pleasantly enough. Elizabeth took the earliest opportunity to communicate to Georgiana her brother's change of heart regarding her attendance at Victoria Barclay's dinner party; after which her spirits rose and she was persuaded to play a number of pieces on the pianoforte, and later to sing some duets with Captain Radford while Victoria Barclay accompanied them on the pianoforte. Elizabeth noticed that Colonel Fitzwilliam looked a great deal in Miss Barclay's direction; and when later she played a Bach piano sonata with great virtuosity, he sat enthralled.

The following morning provided the earliest opportunity for Jane to question Elizabeth alone; for Kitty had gone shopping, as she was to return to Hertfordshire the following week. Elizabeth recounted everything of her conversation in the library – including Mr Darcy's request that the existence of the young lady, who apparently lived in the house with Lydia, should remain secret.

"Certainly I shall say nothing – not even to Bingley," Jane reassured her sister. "I must say, Lizzy, that you were very brave, indeed, to speak upon such matters with Mr Darcy. I should have felt too embarrassed to make mention of such subjects, even to my husband – who would never, I am quite certain, contemplate keeping a mistress – or anything of that nature."

"I am sure you are correct, Jane, and yet I could not have imagined that Mr Darcy would keep a mistress – had I not seen her with my own eyes. And if his desire, these past several months, has been to pay me his addresses, and he has only been waiting until the mystery concerning Lydia was resolved, then his apparent intention of continuing to keep his mistress, disturbs me greatly."

"The words you spoke to him last night can have left him in no doubt that in such a situation, you would never accept him."

"Oh yes, he can be in no doubt of that," replied Elizabeth. "If he truly wishes to marry me, he is well aware that he must first abandon his mistress. But, Jane, I now worry that she will be cast out from her pleasant home, and be at the mercy of other men who may treat her unkindly. She might very well end up in woeful circumstances, similar to those from which Mr Darcy rescued Lydia. I could never forgive myself if I had that on my conscience – whatever am I to do?"

Jane sighed. "It is difficult, indeed, to know what to do. I am perhaps better informed upon that particular subject than you, Lizzy; for it appears to hold some great fascination for my sisters, Caroline and Louisa, who speak of it often; and greatly enjoy gossiping amongst themselves about those ladies who are known as Cyprians. They are, it would seem, very high-class courtesans. Some of them, apparently, have liaisons amongst the highest levels of the nobility, who provide them with very fine establishments where they live most comfortably, and may become exceedingly wealthy."

"So Mr Darcy's young lady, who is certainly beautiful, if she be also clever and accomplished, may very likely not descend to the same unfortunate level as our poor naïve sister," reflected Elizabeth.

"Exactly," said Jane.

Victoria Barclay's dinner party was a far grander affair than Georgiana's; there were above twenty guests, and there would have been three more had Elizabeth not assured Miss Barclay, upon her discreet inquiry, that Mr Bingley would not be offended in the least if his sisters were not on the guest list, and would likely bear their absence with the utmost complaisance – as would she and Jane – and their cousin, Captain Radford.

Although Madam Lasalle presided over the Admiral's house, it was Miss Barclay's dinner party. She had determined the guest list from amongst her own acquaintance, sent out the invitations, and presided over the whole affair.

When they arrived at the Admiral's house, which was very grand indeed, they were introduced to him and to Madam Lasalle, whom Elizabeth guessed must be nearing forty. She was exquisitely dressed, and very beautiful. She appeared to know who everyone was, and told Elizabeth that she had been eager to meet her, having received such glowing reports of her beauty and charm from Captain Radford upon his return from Hertfordshire.

Admiral Barclay greeted them all warmly; he appeared to be a jovial gentleman, and complimented Elizabeth, "I shall allow my daughter to hold dinner parties as often as she pleases if she fills my house with such beauty." The Admiral welcomed Mr Darcy with pleasure, happily recounting his fond memories of his father, whom he had known well when they were both young men.

More introductions followed, for many in the party were unknown to Elizabeth, including a cousin of Miss Barclay's by the name of Captain Russell, who looked most handsome in his naval uniform. "I saw you, Miss Bennet, at Miss Darcy's ball, a month or two ago," said the Captain.

"Oh, yes," replied Elizabeth, "I recall seeing you dance the first set with Miss Bingley; and a later one with Miss Darcy."

"And I certainly noticed you, madam, but what gentleman did not? Most regrettably, I could find no one who was able to perform an introduction, for I wished to ask for the pleasure of dancing with you."

"You had only to ask your partner in the first set, sir; for Miss Bingley is the sister of my own sister's husband," replied Elizabeth.

"Yes, I knew it, for she told me so herself; and yet I gained the impression that she was no great admirer of yours, and would be most disobliged, were I to request her to perform the desired office."

Elizabeth laughed at his impolite satire, but doubted that his eagerness to dance with her had been nearly so marked as he implied; for there were other acquaintances in common present, such as his cousin, Miss Barclay, to whom he might have applied. Elizabeth suspected that it was simply gallantry, for he appeared to be a gentleman who was most skilled in charming words and flattery; and she very soon afterwards observed him turning his attentions and charm upon Georgiana.

"I see you have met Miss Barclay's cousin, Captain Russell," said Captain Radford to Elizabeth, with such barely concealed disapprobation as to greatly surprise her; for she had never heard him speak ill of anyone – not even of his disagreeable cousin, Caroline Bingley.

Speaking softly, so that only she might hear him, he said, "Though Miss Barclay's cousin may make himself pleasing to the ladies with his gallantries, and appear to be the most amiable and genteel of men – there are those who hold a far less agreeable opinion of him."

"Such as yourself?"

"It was my misfortune to serve under him a twelvemonth, when he was a second lieutenant, and I an ensign. It is a tradition in the navy, that once ashore, a sailor does not speak badly of another, no matter how unpleasant and reprehensible was his behaviour at sea. Furthermore, Captain Russell is the son of Victoria's aunt, so I will simply advise you that he is not a man to be trusted."

When they entered the dining room, Captain Russell was surreptitiously exchanging two of the place cards, earning himself a reproachful look from his cousin, Miss Barclay, who saw what he was about, but was too polite to comment and draw attention to it. Elizabeth found that she was seated between Mr Darcy and Captain Radford, who, to her brother's displeasure, had Georgiana on his other side; and next to her at one of the places where he had exchanged a card, sat Captain Russell, whose object had evidently been to seat himself beside Georgiana. Elizabeth did not fail to observe that Miss Barclay had placed herself beside Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Though Captain Radford ensured that Elizabeth received her share of his conversation, he seemed most eager to engage Georgiana on his other side; purposefully, Elizabeth suspected, to deny Captain Russell any greater opportunity of subjecting her to his considerable charm.

Mr Darcy, on her other side, made a tolerable attempt at polite conversation. "I understand from Bingley that he and your sister leave London soon, on their wedding tour, and that you are to accompany them."

"Yes, the weather is warm enough now, I think, and we are anxious to savour the delights of the Lakes," replied Elizabeth.

"I find I have had enough of all that the Ton has to offer, and will very likely return to Pemberley, myself, in the next week or two."

"Does Miss Darcy accompany you?"

"Yes, of course; I would not think of leaving my sister alone in town – even with a suitable companion. There are those who might take advantage of my absence – and her innocence," he said, looking meaningfully down the table beyond Elizabeth. "But to which of the two naval captains did he allude?" she wondered.

"By the time you have completed your tour of the Lakes, my sister and I will be well settled at Pemberley; and I have invited Bingley to visit us there, before returning south. You will receive an invitation from my sister, as is proper. I do hope this will not greatly inconvenience you."

"It will be my pleasure to accept Miss Darcy's invitation," replied Elizabeth. She might well have added that after experiencing the beauty of nature in the wild, she could think of no more suitable place to experience it under man's intelligent and sensitive dominion; however, she did not wish to compliment his estate so warmly, for she remained displeased with him.

When the ladies withdrew, Georgiana took the opportunity to give Elizabeth the invitation to stay at Pemberley upon their return from the Lakes. "There are so many delightful places in the park and gardens that I am eager to share with you," said Georgiana, with a shy smile.

It seemed to Elizabeth that there was an expectation in Georgiana's mind that their sharing of the delights of Pemberley might be something more enduring than that which a brief visit might afford. Elizabeth was conscious of Georgiana's unspoken expectation that her brother and she might very soon wed; it was an expectation, she was aware, that was shared by many in their circle of acquaintance, and no doubt much spoken of and anticipated out of her hearing. And, she reflected, were it not her surprising discovery of the mysterious young lady, two weeks earlier, she and Mr Darcy might very well, by this time, be engaged.

Elizabeth was saved from any further embarrassment on account of Georgiana's expectations, by Madam Lasalle, who, approaching them, said to Georgiana, "Miss Darcy, I have heard wonderful reports about the beauty of your voice. I suspect that you are not accustomed to performing alone before a large audience, and so I wondered if, perhaps, before we are joined by the gentlemen, you might favour me with one or two songs."

The request was made so charmingly, that Georgiana could not deny her; and Victoria Barclay was happy to accompany her on the pianoforte while she sang two French chansons. Madam Lasalle was very warm in her praise, and begged Georgiana, so earnestly, to sing something together with Captain Radford and herself, for the gentlemen had now entered, that she could not refuse. Their performance was exquisite and the audience listened enraptured. Victoria Barclay then played some Mozart with great virtuosity and passion, and then remained at the pianoforte to accompany Madam Lasalle, who performed the principal parts of the heroine from an Italian opera, in what was the musical highlight of the evening.

"She is wonderful, is she not?" said Captain Radford to Elizabeth when her performance was over.

"Oh, yes, indeed. I do not think I have ever heard anything quite so beautiful."

"Nor I." said the Captain affectionately. "I was most fortunate in having her teach me to sing."

"You were fortunate, indeed," said Elizabeth, "and I imagine that she must be exceedingly pleased with the result."

The Captain nodded his head at the compliment. "I am sorry, Miss Bennet, to turn the conversation to a less agreeable matter, but I fear I must."

"Oh?"

"You will recall my comments about Captain Russell before we dined; and perhaps you did not fail to observe him changing the place names to seat himself beside Miss Darcy, whom he was most energetic in flattering and charming all the way through the meal. And, as you can see, he has again seated himself beside her, and presently continues his attentions."

"Yes, he is most persistent. If you have misgivings about his intentions, Captain, it might be wise if you speak of them with her brother."

Captain Radford sighed and shook his head. "While we were at our port and cigars, I took Mr Darcy aside and attempted to do just that. I must tell you that I did not receive a very favourable hearing."

"I am surprised, for Mr Darcy is generally very protective of his sister. Does he have some reason to hold a good opinion of Captain Russell?"

"He barely knows him. No, it is not on account of Captain Russell that he would not hear me – but on account of his attitude to myself, I fear."

"You believe he does not like you?"

"Not exactly. In Hertfordshire, I found him amiable enough. There was, perhaps, some rivalry, concerning a particular young lady," he said with a smile. "But that aside, his behaviour towards me was not at all unpleasant, and he showed some interest in my personal history. When we met again in town, it was much the same, until I made the acquaintance of his sister."

"So you think the alteration in his attitude it is on account of Miss Darcy?"

"Yes."

"It is perhaps natural," said Elizabeth, "that he should wish to protect his sister if he believes that your intention is to make her fall in love with you, in order to gain her fortune."

"Yes, of course, that would be entirely reasonable. But is it not evident that we simply enjoy each other's company, and that there is not the slightest romantic interest on either side?"

"It is my experience, Captain, that it is not always possible to know what is in the heart and mind of another – regardless of appearances. However, in so far as appearances go, I agree that it appears to me to be just as you describe. However, I am better acquainted with you than is Mr Darcy, and so I am likely to be more trusting."

"Mr Darcy is a rational man; yet in so far as his sister is concerned, his behaviour is anything but rational. He mistakes my good intentions and entirely overlooks the dangerous intentions of another."

"By whom? Captain Russell? You think he is a fortune hunter?"

"I do."

"Does he have no wealth?"

"No, none that I know of. But he is worse than a fortune hunter – he is a man without morals, whose word cannot be trusted. Miss Bennet, I know you are Miss Darcy's good friend and that you care a great deal about her. Her brother will not listen to me – he suspects me of acting from self-interest, and therefore discounts my warning."

"Do you think that I might succeed in prevailing upon him?" asked Elizabeth.

"Perhaps," replied Captain Radford, "but I would not ask it of you; and in any case, he would probably believe that you had been duped by me, and were simply representing my interests. No, I wish you to warn Miss Darcy, herself, of the danger. Will you do it – for her sake?"

"I will," said Elizabeth.

**_Please leave a review..._**


	10. A Mission of Mercy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Chapter 9 resulted in many comments expressing disdain at Elizabeth's reaction to the possibility of Darcy keeping a mistress, such as... _How could she have so little faith in Darcy to believe him capable of such dishonourable behaviour?  
><em>

Many readers have evidently misconstrued how the author imagined Elizabeth would view such a possibility. In an endeavour to clarify it, a note has been added to the comments thread. Since I am unable to create a link to make it easy to find, I have copied it here ...

* * *

><p>Thank you for your fascinating comments, they are most appreciated.<p>

I am intrigued that so many readers should regard the possibility – and moral connotations – of Darcy keeping a mistress as in any way surprising. (Note: I am also referring to comments made on other sites where this story is also posted, however I would like to offer the same clarification to readers here.)

As with my previous two JAFFs, I have attempted to keep this story consistent with canon – in language, grammar, characterisation and social behaviour – without consideration of 21st century morals and romantic ideals and notions.

In the Regency era, a man of Darcy's age, wealth and social status would not have been without sexual experience; and if he kept a mistress, either before and/or after marriage it would neither be surprising nor considered by society (and educated young ladies like Elizabeth) as in any way immoral. Morality is culturally-relative.

To quote Elizabeth (in chapter 9):

"… polite society deems it necessary that a young lady not notice; and certainly never give utterance to [such male behaviour]. She is expected to pretend that a young gentleman is everything that he wishes the world to believe him to be; and that such furtive goings-on, occur in some imaginary world, which is no concern of hers, or in any way part of that which she, herself, inhabits."

True to her times, Jane Austen never mentions such matters, but would expect her readers to be well well-aware of the unspoken world of bordellos, prostitutes, courtesans, mistresses etc, which the heroes and other males of her novels would sometimes inhabit.

Elizabeth would not consider an unmarried man keeping a mistress quietly out of the way as immoral – and to believe it of Darcy does not imply a negative judgement of his character as so many readers suggest.

To demand that a man give up his mistress before accepting his addresses would have been exceptional behaviour at that time. If this story strays from canon and Regency credibility, it is in Elizabeth making such a demand.

Below are some extracts from the Regency Encyclopedia on the subject:

The role of the mistress during the Regency acquired a cachet which was positively respectable.

"Cyprian" was the polite word for a kept mistress or courtesan, a woman who was given an establishment, an income and protection by one man (at a time).

If the male nobility kept their alternative lives away from prying eyes, the theater was a glaring exception. Cyprians came face to face with the wives and connections of their male benefactors at theaters and the opera.

Any mistress worthy of the title had her own box at the opera and Drury Lane, paid for by one of her lovers, where she held court openly. Even married men wandered in and out during the intervals, in full view of their wives and families who were sitting in their boxes across the auditorium.

Nearly all of the Royal Princes lived openly with ladies not their wives but treated by society with all the deference due to a wife.

Royal mistresses and their bastard children had a status of their own. The sons were often given titles.

Respectable men often kept mistresses with whom they appeared in public and they often recognized their bastard children.

A man of means during the Regency divided his time between his wife, his mistress and his club and often spent most of it in the latter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten – A Mission of Mercy<strong>_

It was Elizabeth's intention to call upon Georgiana on the morning following Victoria Barclay's dinner party; both to pass on the warning concerning Captain Russell, and also to bid her farewell; for they were to leave on the wedding tour the following day. But before she had departed the house, a visitor arrived – Victoria Barclay.

"Miss Bennet," she said, once they were seated, "I have come at this early hour to make a particular request of you, for I am aware that you very soon shall be leaving town. It was evident to me yesterday evening that my cousin, Captain Russell, was embarked upon a campaign to win Miss Darcy's affections."

"Yes, I, too, observed it," said Elizabeth.

"I feel most guilty that my dinner party provided a vehicle for him to pursue his enterprise, which I believe he embarked upon at Miss Darcy's ball, some weeks ago."

"Yes, I recall him dancing with Miss Darcy. I wonder how he obtained the introduction?" conjectured Elizabeth.

"I believe it was from Miss Bingley, with whom he danced the first set. Doubtless he charmed and flattered her into making the introduction. I have known him for most of my life, and he had always been a charming deceiver; and, over the years, he has grown increasingly unscrupulous and disreputable. I believe that Captain Radford warned you about him yesterday. Of his own acquaintance with my cousin, and all that passed in the navy, I know nothing; only that his opinion regarding my cousin's character is entirely in accord with my own.

"Although I endeavour to avoid Captain Russell's company as much as is politely possible, I am nevertheless obliged by my affection for his mother to invite him to my father's house when there are dinner parties and such like. My aunt, whose health is poor, is thus denied the opportunity of seeing her son in society, and has as blind a partiality to him as any mother for her only child. It would hurt her grievously if I were to cut him. Yesterday, he arrived early, and aware that Miss Darcy was to be of the party, he begged me to seat him beside her; he is doubtless aware of her fortune – and he, himself has nothing. I was immediately alive to his designs and refused to oblige him; and placed him well away from Miss Darcy, where he could do no damage; but my devious cousin exchanged the place cards in order to seat himself beside her."

"Yes, I observed it," said Elizabeth. "He seems entirely lacking in scruples."

"Oh, indeed he is! Which is why, Miss Darcy _must_ be warned! I do not feel that I know her well enough to approach her on so delicate a matter; but you, Miss Bennet, are, I believe, likely well enough acquainted with the young lady, to perform the office."

"Indeed, I am; and, in fact, I was planning to do just that, this very morning; for Captain Radford made an identical request of me yesterday evening."

"I am exceedingly relieved to hear of your intention, for I believe it may be a matter of some urgency. My cousin is aware that Miss Darcy soon departs for Derbyshire, and I suspect that he may attempt to prevail upon her as soon as may be. He called upon me earlier this morning, and begged me to come with him to wait upon Miss Darcy, for Mr Darcy is seldom _At__Home_ to morning callers, and my cousin could hardly call upon her if she were all alone. I declined his request, citing prior obligations."

"I wonder," said Elizabeth, with a playful smile, "why you did not think to ask her cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, to warn her. You had ample opportunity last night; for you sat beside him at the meal; and, if my memory serves me correct, you were engaged at length in conversation with him in the drawing room, also."

Miss Barclay smiled. "He is a delightful gentleman, and I will happily admit to finding the greatest pleasure in his company. And indeed, I did contemplate doing exactly as you suggest. However, I do not have a good notion of the nature of his relationship with his cousin, and I feared that it is a subject which might cause some awkwardness between a gentleman and a younger lady. Furthermore, it is, I believe, an office which would be better performed by a lady whom she trusts, and whose opinions she respects. I did, however, make the Colonel aware of my concerns, after which he more closely observed the behaviour of my cousin, and was exceedingly dissatisfied. I begged him to make Mr Darcy aware of the danger at his earliest convenience, and he assured me that he would do so."

"It is well that you spoke with Colonel Fitzwilliam, for he shares the guardianship of Miss Darcy with her brother, and will now be hardly likely to give his permission for your cousin to marry her," said Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, my cousin is in need of no one's permission to elope!"

"Good God! Is he capable of such a thing?"

"Oh yes, most assuredly. His charm and prodigious skills in deception and the art of seduction, are equalled only by my cousin's degree of devotion to his own self-interest, and total want of morality or concern for the welfare of others. Which is why, it is Miss Darcy, herself, who is in need of enlightenment concerning Captain Russell!"

Miss Barclay soon afterwards departed, in order that Elizabeth might go directly to Georgiana.

* * *

><p>When she was shown into the sitting room at Grosvenor Square, Elizabeth was most surprised to find Captain Russell and Georgiana alone together. Georgiana blushed deeply; but the gentleman was brazen, and acted as if there was nothing in the least bit untoward in their present situation.<p>

He made a show of looking at his pocket watch and remarked, "I cannot imagine what can have happened to my cousin, Miss Barclay, for she promised faithfully to meet me here above thirty minutes ago. Miss Darcy, would you be so good as to inform her when she arrives that I am greatly disappointed in her lack of punctuality, and have given up my vigil of waiting for her." Bowing elegantly to each lady in turn, he made a speedy departure, all the while avoiding looking Elizabeth in the eye.

"Allow me to inform you, Georgiana, that Miss Barclay will not be waiting upon you this morning; and, as Captain Russell is very well aware, she never had the least intention of doing so. It is clearly a fabrication designed to provide him with an excuse for being alone in your company, which, as you must know, is highly improper."

Georgiana looked at Elizabeth uncomprehendingly. "I do not understand your meaning; he has been waiting for his cousin these past thirty minutes – I know I should never have remained alone in the same room as a gentleman for so long, but he assured me that her arrival was imminent."

"I have just come from Fairfield Gardens, where I received a visit from Miss Barclay. She informed me that Captain Russell had begged her to accompany him to wait upon you this morning, but that she declined his proposal. He could have been in no doubt that his cousin had not the least intention of joining him, here, at Grosvenor Square."

"I am certain there must have been some miscommunication. Did you not hear him say that Miss Barclay had promised to meet him here? Evidently, she must have forgotten. Oh, Elizabeth, I have never met such a _charming_ gentleman in all my life – he is so handsome and his manners are utterly delightful!"

"You sound as if you are well on the way to being in love," observed Elizabeth with alarm.

"Who could _not_ be in love with so delightful a gentleman," said Georgiana fancifully.

"And do you believe that he returns your affections?"

"Oh, yes, he was most explicit," said Georgiana artlessly.

Elizabeth sighed. It was evident that Georgiana was entirely in Captain Russell's power, and that she was so infatuated that she would very likely not hear a single word said against the insincere rogue. She needed somehow to be shocked out of her stupor.

"Then you find him every bit as charming, handsome, and delightful of manner as George Wickham?" demanded Elizabeth sternly.

Georgiana gasped and turned pale. "But... what do you know of George Wickham?" she whispered.

"Everything! How he duped you into believing you were in love with him, and that he was in love with you – when what he really desired was your thirty thousand pounds. I know also, that he persuaded you to elope with him; and that he very nearly succeeded!"

Georgiana was stunned into silence, so ashamed was she, that Elizabeth knew her darkest, most humiliating secret.

"Be not ashamed that you were duped by George Wickham, and that you were on the point of eloping with him – for you were then but a naïve girl of fifteen. But have you learned nothing from that earlier mistake? Of the need to be more circumspect? To comprehend that there are gentlemen who will lie and deceive to obtain a fortune such as yours? Of the prudence of seeking out the opinions of others, whom you trust? You are now a young lady of seventeen, who has come out into society as an adult – and yet you have allowed yourself to be duped in _exactly_ the same way, by a rogue who is no better than George Wickham."

"You know that he has begged me to elope with him?" exclaimed Georgiana in alarm. "Did you hear him speaking of it?"

Elizabeth stared at her, incredulously. "I heard no day or time. Is it all arranged then?"

"No… of course not," said Georgiana nervously.

"Then you refused him?"

"No… not exactly… I did not give him my answer."

"Did he propose to a meet with you, somewhere?"

"He begged me to walk in St James Park this afternoon, but I did not give him an answer – for it was just then that your arrival was announced."

"You were inclined to go then, I think?"

"But, what harm could there be, if we were to meet in a public park?" asked Georgiana innocently.

"Doubtless, he would have his carriage nearby, ready to whisk you away to Gretna Green. Were he unable to persuade you to elope with him – and he is the most persuasive of gentlemen – he might well have tricked you into entering his carriage, by offering to drive you home – and then abducted you."

"No! I cannot believe it of him! He is the most noble and honest of gentlemen," protested Georgiana shaking her head vehemently.

"So it is your intention to meet with him, then?"

Georgiana blushed, and was unable to meet Elizabeth's gaze.

"Yes… no… oh, I do not know – it is all so very sudden; and he implores me to act quickly or others, he says, will prevent it. But Elizabeth, he swears that he truly loves me – surely he cannot be an insincere deceiver like George Wickham – no I am convinced that it cannot be so. And I am quite certain that he is not simply after my money, for he is so very rich himself – or at least he shall be when he inherits his uncle's fortune."

"I have heard that he has no money at all; and I know of no uncle from whom he is to inherit anything."

"He told me that Admiral Barclay's fortune will pass in its entirety to him, for it is entailed upon his nearest male relative, which is himself – although he assures me that he intends to make very generous provisions for both his cousin, Miss Barclay, and Madam Lasalle."

Elizabeth sighed. "Georgiana, my poor, dear girl; you have been comprehensively deceived. Victoria Barclay is the sole heir to her father's fortune; and though I am less certain of it, I believe that Captain Russell is related to the Barclays through Admiral Barclay's deceased wife, and is not even a blood relation of the Admiral."

"No!" exclaimed Georgiana, "I cannot believe that he could lie to me like that – he loves me! You must be mistaken!"

"Is your brother at home?"

"Yes; he is writing his letters in the library, I believe."

"Shall we ask him, then; surely you would believe your brother?"

"Of course. He would never lie to me."

They made their way to the library and upon hearing them enter, Mr Darcy, who was seated at a large table with documents and papers spread all about him, looked up, evidently displeased at being disturbed. However, upon observing Elizabeth, he immediately rose and greeted her warmly. "It is most kind of you to take the trouble of coming all the way up here to bid me your adieus, Miss Bennet."

"I regret to tell you, Mr Darcy, that I am come on an entirely different mission, and I apologise for interrupting you, for I see that you are very busy."

He smiled. "No apology is necessary; it is always a pleasure to see you. How may I be of service?"

"By providing the answer to two very simple questions, sir. What is the exact relationship between Admiral Barclay and Captain Russell; and, upon the Admiral's death, who shall inherit his fortune?"

Mr Darcy seemed surprised at the questions. "You will find the answer to your first question here," he said, walking across to a shelf and taking a copy of _Debrett's__ Peerage__ and __Baronetage_, which he thumbed through until he found the correct page, and then offered it to Elizabeth. "Their relationship, I think you will find, is by marriage only. The Admiral's wife was the sister of Captain Russell's mother."

Georgiana turned pale and looked as if she might faint. Elizabeth put an arm around her and helped her down to a couch, where she seated herself beside her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Please let me see it," asked Georgiana, taking the book from her brother.

"What on earth is this all about?" demanded Mr Darcy. But Elizabeth gave him an admonishing glance, which silenced him.

"And so… Miss Barclay is the sole heir of her father?" asked Georgiana softly, still staring at the book.

"Yes," said her brother.

Georgiana burst into tears and Elizabeth gently drew the younger lady to her, allowing her to sob on her shoulder.

Mr Darcy looked mystified, but said nothing. He took a large handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to his sister who buried her face in it. After some minutes, she stood and said, "I shall go to my apartments."

Elizabeth hugged her and said, "I think your brother is owed some explanation. If you will allow me, I shall provide it, and I will then come up to see you."

"Yes, please do, Elizabeth, and thank you; thank you for saving me from that _evil_ man!" she exclaimed, before turning and quickly leaving the library.

"My God!" exclaimed Mr Darcy, "What on earth is this all about?"

When Elizabeth had finished recounting the whole story, he sat shaking his head in disbelief. "May I offer you a glass of wine, Miss Bennet? I find myself in need of one."

"Yes, thank you."

Mr Darcy poured out two glasses from a decanter on the sideboard and handed one to Elizabeth. "Words cannot express my gratitude. You have very likely saved my sister from a most awful fate – that would have ruined her whole life. I had not the least idea that Captain Russell was such a scoundrel."

"Really? Did no one attempt to warn you?"

Mr Darcy looked up at Elizabeth. "You speak of Captain Radford?"

"I do. He was the first to alert me to Captain Russell's bad character. Though he refused to divulge the details, he spent a twelvemonth at sea with him, so he must, indeed, be well qualified; and he is as honest a man as I have met. He told me that he had attempted to warn you, but that you would not hear him."

Mr Darcy hung his head, but said nothing.

"Why did you choose not to believe him?" demanded Elizabeth. "Do you know some evil of him? Do you have any reason to think him dishonest?"

"_No_, is the answer to both your questions. All I can say, by way of explanation, is that having for some time now, observed the growing closeness between my sister and Captain Radford, I have been afraid that they might develop an attachment to each other, and perhaps wish to marry."

Elizabeth smiled. "Please, do not be too severe with your sister, sir. Be gentle and forgiving; and though she made a serious mistake, please remember that you, too, have erred. Captain Russell's design was not difficult to discover. I saw it almost immediately, as did Captain Radford, Miss Barclay – and even your cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, once he had been alerted to it. Yet you saw it not – even though Captain Radford was most explicit in making it known to you. If you are to give your sister the protection she is owed, then you will need to rise above your own prejudices."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, for a well-deserved admonishment. Your accusations are just, and have found their mark. I acknowledge my own lack of perspicacity; and, yes, it was on account of... not prejudice exactly; I would prefer to call it preoccupation. But of whatever appellation it deserves, there is no excuse for my negligence. I must learn to pay more attention to my sister, and of what she is thinking and feeling; and be more vigilant in her protection."

"I fear you are over-harsh with yourself, Mr Darcy. It is evident that you care a great deal for your sister, and exert yourself as much as any older brother could. All that is wanting is a little more openness of mind." Elizabeth rose. "I must go to Georgiana, now, and comfort her; she has suffered a great disappointment. I suspect it may be a good many years before she will be willing to again trust the words of a suitor. I do not know how Captain Russell will act when Georgiana does not appear at the park this afternoon – he may attempt to again call upon her."

"Yes indeed. I shall give instructions that he is not to be admitted – under any circumstances; and if my sister should wish to venture out from the house again, before we depart from London, I shall ensure that it is in the company of a suitable companion. Allow me say again, Miss Bennet, how greatly indebted to you I am. I wish there was some way I could thank you."

Elizabeth looked at him provocatively. "Oh, I believe you are well aware of how you may thank me, sir."

He looked at her imploringly, apparently uncertain as to her meaning.

"I asked you a question, some weeks ago in this very library. I am still hopeful, Mr Darcy, of receiving a satisfactory answer to that question. And it is not merely a matter of curiosity; it may indeed be a matter of far greater import," she said, with her eyes fixed steadily upon his.

He made a plaintive sigh, and shook his head, well aware that she was speaking of the young lady whom she had encountered by the river. "If only you had never seen her, how much happier both our lives would be," he said regretfully.

"You would prefer that I should be deceived?" demanded Elizabeth sharply.

"No, not deceived, Miss Bennet; for it is a matter with which you need not concern yourself."

Elizabeth was most dissatisfied with this suggestion, yet he seemed to think it entirely reasonable; and upon that unsatisfactory note, they bade each other farewell.

As she made her way to Georgiana's apartments, Elizabeth wondered if she was, perhaps, being unreasonable. He evidently expected her to be wilfully blind to his keeping a mistress. Society, she knew, unquestionably expected it of a wife, so it was hardly surprising that he should have such an expectation of her. Perhaps rather than being displeased with him, she should feel grateful at his patience and tolerance of her unconventional attitude.

Elizabeth spent the remainder of the morning comforting Georgiana, and advising her on exercising greater caution in the future. "Now that you are out, Georgiana, you will unavoidably be prey to fortune hunters; and there are more than a few of them about."

"But I am such an innocent; I can see now that I am in no way adept at judging the intentions of gentlemen – most especially when they choose to deliberately deceive me."

"In time, with greater experience, your judgement will improve. But it is always wise to confide in, and seek the opinion of, others whom you trust, such as myself or Jane; and on no account, ever again, consider eloping – with anyone! Promise me!"

"Oh yes, gladly will I promise you, for now I see how twice it has almost caused my ruin."

"Your brother and Colonel Fitzwilliam, who are your guardians, are sensible, well-informed men, who both wish for your happiness. You have nothing to fear from having any would-be suitor apply to them; and you can always rely upon them to protect your interests."

"Of course, you are right; I shall do just as you say. I have the highest regard for my brother's judgement – except when it concerns _one_ particular gentleman."

"You are speaking of Captain Radford, I think. I, too, have observed his unreasonable concerns regarding that gentleman and yourself. Apart from his lack of fortune, it is difficult to understand what can be the cause of your brother's disquiet."

"I have told him, on more than one occasion, that while I enjoy the Captain's company, I have not the least romantic notion – and nor, I am certain, does he. But my brother will not be convinced on the matter."

"Yes, I have lately found your brother difficult to comprehend – and on other subjects, also," said Elizabeth shaking her head. She and Georgiana parted affectionately, with sincere wishes of meeting at Pemberley in about a month's time.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to Fairfield Gardens, Elizabeth told Jane everything that had passed at Grosvenor Square.<p>

Jane shook her head. "I think you will be happy to relax in the quiet beauty of nature, after all the recent excitement in town."

"Yes... but... Jane, do you think when we depart, tomorrow, we might take a somewhat different route than is normally taken?"

"Why? What are you thinking of, Lizzy?"

"Would you like to see our sister, Lydia?"

"Why yes, I would, very much," admitted Jane. "And you, perhaps, would like to meet, again, with the mysterious lady?"

"Yes, I am most curious about her, and if we were to arrive unannounced she would not have the opportunity of absenting herself from the house. I attempted to scribble down the directions, when Kitty and I paid our visit, and I am hopeful of being able to find the place again. Do you think Bingley will mind, very much, if we make a short detour at the start of our journey?"

"No, of course not; Bingley is the most obliging and amiable of men. And since you may not wish him to join us in visiting the house, I am sure he will be happy to remain without, and perhaps take a walk, or explore a nearby town in the carriage. Do you wish to tell him our purpose?"

"I would prefer just to say that I am in search of an acquaintance, who lives thereabouts. It will hardly be out of our way, for it is in a northerly direction; in Suffolk, I have concluded, after consulting several maps."

**_Please leave a review..._**


	11. Springtime in Derbyshire

**_Chapter Eleven – Springtime in Derbyshire_**

Charles Bingley was more than happy to commence their journey by a different route, in order that Elizabeth might pay a brief visit to her acquaintance. They were on tour; all was delightful; and he was happy to go in one way as well as any other.

For a time, Elizabeth was confident that they followed the same route that Mr Darcy's carriage had taken herself and Kitty. But little more than an hour beyond London, she found herself in entirely unfamiliar surroundings, which accorded neither with her recollection of the previous journey, nor with the notes that she had made at the time. Eventually, she was obliged to concede that she was no longer certain of the direction they must take, and so they returned to the main turnpike road northwards.

The three travellers spent a most pleasurable month visiting all the famous beauty spots of the Lakes, before finally bending their way southwards. Now that he was married, Charles Bingley was determined to establish himself in the country; and wished, if at all possible, to find an estate tolerably close to Pemberley. He had engaged an agent in London to identify suitable properties in the vicinity of Derbyshire, which he might inspect, and was hopeful that a letter from the agent awaited him at Pemberley.

Mr Darcy welcomed them warmly, and was a most attentive and charming host. Elizabeth was reminded of his behaviour when she had visited Derbyshire the previous summer, with her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. It occurred to her that Pemberley somehow brought out the very best in his character. It was abundantly clear that he wished to please her – and he did so in every way possible, except the one that mattered most – in satisfying her with regard to the young lady she had met in Suffolk. Though they were keenly aware of the mutual preference and the high regard that they each held, the one for the other, whenever they were in each other's company, that mysterious young lady seemed also present.

Spring was in full flourish, and the grounds were exquisite. Georgiana was delighted to be able to share the beauty of the season with Elizabeth and Jane. She took them to all the places she loved best; and all around them was the song of birds, and the delightful music of the river, and a feeling of life bursting forth from the earth with the vigour of the season.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was staying at Pemberley, and Elizabeth found his manners and behaviour as delightful as they had been in Kent, the previous year. Although she had seen him in town, it had been but little. In his company, she found herself able to relax and enjoy that sense of carefree pleasure that the countryside and the season invited; something she was unable to do with his cousin; for with Mr Darcy there was always a tension – and that unspoken third person intruded upon their every conversation.

Upon their arrival, Georgiana had informed Elizabeth and Jane that two additional guests were soon expected. Victoria Barclay had written, informing her that she was planning a journey to Blackpool, to visit a dear friend with whom she had been educated, and would be delighted to pay a brief visit to Pemberley upon her journey northwards, if it was at all convenient.

"As you may imagine," said Georgiana, "I was delighted at the prospect, but naturally I sought my brother's approval before replying. At first, he appeared happy to encourage the scheme; however, when he learned that Miss Barclay was to be escorted by Captain Radford, he began discovering all manner of reasons why it might, perhaps, not be such a propitious time for her to visit."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Your brother's attitude to that gentleman is quite unfathomable."

"Oh, yes, indeed," agreed Georgiana. "Fortunately, Colonel Fitzwilliam was present when I raised the matter. He saw immediately what my brother was about, and challenged him on it. He said that he, himself, was entirely satisfied with the character and conduct of Captain Radford, and that it was absurd that I should be denied the company of Miss Barclay on account of his nonsensical prejudices. My brother, finding himself unable to advance a single rational reason for his objection, was obliged to yield in the matter."

Elizabeth smiled. "It was fortunate, indeed, that your cousin was present, for I suspect that you are not the only person at Pemberley whom he would be loath to see denied the pleasure of a visit from Miss Barclay. But perhaps his presence was more than merely a fortunate coincidence?"

Georgiana smiled shyly. "I was in little doubt that my brother would not be pleased to receive a visit from Captain Radford; and I have suspected for some time that my cousin is an admirer of Miss Barclay, and might be depended upon to support the visit. Though I would never be brave enough to speak against my brother's opinions, my cousin has no such reticence; so I made certain that he was present when the matter of the visit was discussed."

"You were very clever, Georgiana," said Elizabeth approvingly.

"Please do not think that I would normally behave in so artful a manner – most especially with my brother – it is very probably the first time. In general, he is eager to please me, and our wishes are almost always in accord. For example, I received a letter from Caroline Bingley last week, full of affection and praise – both for myself and for Pemberley. She informed me that she and the Hursts would be delighted to visit us at any time that was convenient. I do not wish for them to visit, for they are no particular friends of mine, and I have learned to distrust Miss Bingley."

"Most wise," said Elizabeth, "if ever there was a lady worthy of distrust, it is she."

"I showed the letter to my brother and asked him if I was obliged to invite them; and it was obvious that he was no more eager for such a visit than myself. But I must reply to her. What am I to say?"

"Simply write that at present you are expecting visits from a number of friends, and that Mr Darcy will very likely be equally engaged over the summer," said Elizabeth. "You need make no apology."

"Thank you," said Georgiana. "I hope that she will not persist in continuing to write me insincere letters, begging for an invitation."

"If she does, simply continue to politely decline her," said Jane. "Unfortunately, when Bingley and I have found a place to settle, we will be obliged to suffer her visits from time to time; but you may be sure that I shall put her off, as often as I am reasonably able."

"That should not be particularly difficult, Jane; all you need do is inform her that I shall very likely be staying with you," said Elizabeth with a satirical smile. "And if I am known to be otherwise engaged, then you might inform her that you expect a visit from Captain Radford – who would perform the office equally well."

* * *

><p>A day or two after their arrival, Elizabeth was sitting outside in the garden, enjoying a book from the Pemberley library when she was approached by Mr Darcy.<p>

"I am sorry to disturb your reading on this lovely afternoon, Miss Bennet; may I beg a moment of your time?"

"Certainly," she replied, putting down her book.

Mr Darcy sat on the bench beside her. "You are probably aware that Miss Barclay and Captain Radford arrive tomorrow to stay some days with us."

"Yes, I am greatly looking forward to seeing them again – but perhaps you are not able to express the same sentiment – at least not in so far as the gentleman is concerned?"

Mr Darcy sighed. "You are well aware of my concerns regarding that gentleman and my sister. I must say, I find it most surprising that they should be travelling together – for they are not, after all, related."

"I understand that Captain Radford escorts Miss Barclay at the express wish of the Admiral, who treats him almost as a son. Indeed, from my observation, the relationship between Miss Barclay and Captain Radford, who have known each other since they were young, is very much one of sister and brother."

"While they may, to all intents and purposes consider themselves brother and sister, in the eyes of the world, they are not related. Still, if her father is not concerned at how it might appear to others, then it is really no concern of mine."

"I think it is evident from the arrangements in his own household, that the Admiral cares very little for the opinion of others," said Elizabeth, referring to Madame Lasalle.

"Yes, it would certainly seem so. Miss Bennet, do you think it at all possible that Miss Barclay has perhaps contrived to have Captain Radford accompany her for the purpose of introducing him to her friend in Blackpool? It has been my observation that ladies seem to delight in such match-making,"

"It would seem that it is you, Mr Darcy, who is hopeful of such a match – or perhaps a match between Captain Radford and any young lady – other than your sister – would suffice?"

"No, not _any_ young lady," said Mr Darcy, looking at her intently.

Elizabeth blushed, for his meaning was obvious. "I am afraid that I shall have to disappoint you regarding your present hopes."

"Oh?" he exclaimed, alarmed at what might be her meaning.

"I speak of your hopes for Captain Radford," she said with a smile. "I understand that he has no intention of staying at Blackpool with Miss Barclay and her friend; after escorting her to her destination, he returns immediately to town."

"Oh, I see," said Mr Darcy, evidently disappointed that Captain Radford was not to be so providentially disposed of. "I am aware that you do not share my concerns regarding Captain Radford and my sister; however that shall not prevent me from requesting a service of you. You will agree, I hope, that whatever may be your own opinions of the gentleman, that as her brother and guardian, and above all, the person in the world who cares the most for my sister, that I have some right to have my opinions considered."

"Indeed, I do agree."

"In that case, I wish you to do everything in your power to ensure that nothing of a romantic nature should arise between my sister and Captain Radford; and, that should you suspect such a thing, you will inform me. My sister is far more likely to confide in you than in myself; and your penetration into such matters is very probably far more acute than my own. Should such an unwanted development arise, you will very likely notice it long before I do."

"I consider any development, such as you describe as being highly improbable. However, I will be happy to do as you ask. I should not like to see Miss Darcy hurt; and should she and the Captain form an attachment, that would most certainly be the result; for it is most evident that you would deny her permission to marry him."

"Indeed I would. I thank you most sincerely, Miss Bennet, for your assistance in this matter, it is greatly appreciated."

* * *

><p>Bingley was initially disappointed when the anticipated letter from his London agent was not awaiting him at Pemberley. However, the agent did not fail him, for it arrived not many days after themselves, and identified several potentially suitable properties.<p>

"I have a very good collection of maps of the local area in the library," said Mr Darcy. "Perhaps we may be able find where these properties are situated and so form an opinion on their desirability."

Bingley, Jane, and Elizabeth accompanied him to the library, where they spent some time poring over maps. From his local knowledge, Mr Darcy considered several of them to be in less than desirable locations; on account of soil, climate, or the reputation of the neighbourhood and local society. There were two, however, both of them within a dozen or so miles of Pemberley, that looked most promising.

A plan was formed to visit the first estate, which was located at Ashbourne, the following day. Bingley was naturally anxious to have Darcy join them, for he could not contemplate such an important purchase without hearing his opinion. Colonel Fitzwilliam was happy to be of the party, and eager of the opportunity for a good ride. However, Victoria Barclay and Captain Radford, who had just arrived, were not enthusiastic at the prospect of further travel, and Georgiana preferred to remain with her guests.

Elizabeth was immediately alive to the dilemma this presented to Mr Darcy: He was loath to leave his sister with Captain Radford, despite the presence of Miss Barclay, whom, he feared might oblige her friend, should he hint at wishing for an opportunity of being alone with Georgiana. "Miss Bennet," he said softly, so that only she might hear, "do I ask too much of you, if I request that you remain behind tomorrow to keep my sister company?"

Elizabeth had been looking forward to the excursion, but she was well aware how much Bingley relied upon the judgement of his friend, and so she acceded to his request. She spent a most enjoyable day accompanying Georgiana in conducting a tour for her two new guests of the beautiful gardens and all the delightful places beside the river. Should he ask her, Elizabeth would be able to reassure Mr Darcy, that his sister was entirely safe from the imagined matrimonial designs of Captain Radford.

When the party returned from Ashbourne in the afternoon, the opinion was unanimous that it was an exceedingly charming estate. The park was somewhat smaller than at Pemberley; and, if the gardens, too, were not quite so extensive, they were equally beautiful; with a delightful stream running through them, in which, to Bingley's joy, they observed many fish. The house was handsome, and of exactly the right size. Although they did not yet know the asking price, Mr Darcy guessed that it was unlikely to exceed his friend's means. Jane spoke enthusiastically; everything she had seen had been to her liking. The house was lovely, and the rooms were all of a good size. Bingley was so eager to have it, that he contemplated not even troubling to look at the other estate; but rather, returning straight away to London to begin making the purchase arrangements.

Mr Darcy advised his friend that one or two days would make no material difference, and that he might as well view the other estate the following day. "There is a river of some note and local fame, which runs through it," he said. "Let us all go together, and make a picnic of it."

And so they set off the following morning for Hartington, which was in the direction of Buxton. When they entered the gates, they were immediately impressed with the beauty of the park and the charming rolling hills, the higher reaches of which were cloaked in ancient stands of forest. It was evidently a considerable estate, for it took some time before the house came into view; and when it did, it made a stunning picture, against the backdrop of a forested hill; while before it, the gardens sloped down to the delightful tree-lined river.

Upon inspecting the house, the party were equally impressed, and every opinion was favourable. In size and grandeur, it was the equal of Pemberley. "I suspect it will be beyond my means," said Bingley, as they later sat beside the lovely river, enjoying their picnic.

"It is certain to be the case," agreed Mr Darcy. "To purchase an estate such as this would require two or three times the amount of the one that we viewed yesterday."

Bingley was little concerned. "I shall enquire what is its price, simply out of interest; and be perfectly happy to purchase Ashbourne, which is everything I ever dreamed of, and offers all I could possibly wish for. And if I feel in need of grander surroundings, or I manage to fish out my own stream, then I shall visit Pemberley."

* * *

><p>They returned at an early enough hour to permit the gentlemen to engage in some fishing, which was principally at the behest of Charles Bingley, who greatly enjoyed the sport. He was perhaps imagining the felicity of possessing his own stream at Ashbourne, where he might indulge his taste for his favourite pastime as often as he wished.<p>

Georgiana served the ladies tea, and lamented that they would all depart the following day. Victoria Barclay was to carry on to Blackpool; while Jane would return to London with her husband, who was most eager to transact the business of purchasing Ashbourne. Their journey would take them through Hertfordshire, where Elizabeth was to remain, until Jane and Bingley had established themselves in their new home.

"Do not be sad, Georgiana," said Jane encouragingly, "Bingley and I have hopes of being settled at Ashbourne as soon as may be."

"It will be delightful," said Elizabeth, to her sister, "that you shall be so close to Pemberley, for it is a tolerably easy distance to drive for visits, dinner parties or other amusements."

"Yes, and you are to live with us, Lizzy; for as long as you wish."

Elizabeth blushed, for the eyes of both Georgiana and Victoria Barclay were upon her; for there was, in both their minds, an expectation that Elizabeth might soon be living at Pemberley – as its mistress, rather than at Ashbourne, as a guest. Only Jane was aware of the material impediment that seemed destined to prevent an expectation that was shared by so many, from reaching fruition.

This recollection served to remind Elizabeth that she had need of visiting the library; and excusing herself to search for a book of poetry from Mr Darcy's excellent collection, she left the other three ladies to talk of dinner parties and all the other delightful amusements that would soon be enjoyed at Pemberley and Ashbourne.

Upon gaining the library, Elizabeth went straight away to the shelves where Mr Darcy kept his maps. Most were of the local district around Pemberley, or the neighbouring counties. There were also maps of London, and one of Kent. Finally she found what she was looking for – and had half expected she might find – a map of Suffolk. She took it to a table beside a large window that she might examine it carefully, in the hope of identifying the place where she had visited Lydia.

Elizabeth smiled; she had no difficulty in finding it, for someone had circled the very spot. It was located at a place by the name of Freston, beside the River Orwell, along which she had walked – and where she had encountered the mysterious young lady. Elizabeth took a pen and paper and drew a map detailing how it might be reached from the turnpike road. It was a little out of their way, and would require them to make a small detour to the east. It looked to be as close to Longbourn as it was to London, so there should be time to visit, and still arrive at Longbourn on the second evening of their journey, where Jane and Bingley would stay overnight, before carrying on to London.

_**Please leave a review...**_


	12. More of the Mysterious Lady

**_Chapter Twelve – More of the Mysterious Lady_**

Jane felt unhappy at _again_ deceiving her husband regarding the identity of the lady whom they wished to visit; and Elizabeth agreed that he might be informed as soon as they had departed Pemberley, and there was no longer a possibility of Mr Darcy learning of their intentions, and attempting either to prevent the visit, or to alert the young lady, that she might avoid them. When Bingley learned that it was Lydia, whom they wished to visit, he was not in the least bit perturbed that they had wished to avoid making mention of his wife's youngest sister on their previous attempt to find the place; for he understood it to be a subject of some delicacy.

When they reached Freston, Elizabeth had no difficulty in finding the house. Bingley, who seemed more than willing to remain without, was happy to drop them at the gate and, at Elizabeth's suggestion, carry on along the road beside the river towards the sea, which was not so very far away, where there would likely be some fine views to be had. It was arranged that he should return in half an hour and await them outside the gate.

Elizabeth hoped that on account of the high boundary hedge that ran all the way along the road, the occupants would not hear the noise of the carriage, or notice it stopping for her and Jane to alight; for she wished to surprise them, and deny the young lady, who was the true object of their visit, the opportunity of hiding herself.

Elizabeth and Jane walked quietly up the path and knocked upon the front door. When the servant opened it, Elizabeth said, "Please inform Miss Bennet that two of her sisters are come to visit." Elizabeth and Jane followed hard on the heels of the servant, and entered the sitting room immediately upon being announced. Lydia and the other young lady sat together with the housekeeper; all three of them industriously sewing clothes, which appeared intended for Lydia's baby. From her appearance, it was evidently due any day. All three were utterly startled to see them.

The housekeeper, Mrs Harrison, recovered the most quickly. Dropping her sewing into a bag and jumping to her feet, she gave a meaningful glance to the young lady, who did likewise. Another glance was exchanged between them, prompting the young lady to curtsy briefly to Elizabeth and Jane, and wordlessly exit the room. Looking up the hallway, Elizabeth saw her take a coat from a hook, and a book from a small table, before disappearing out the front door.

"Please excuse the young lady, she was... just visiting your sister... she is somewhat shy of strangers," said the housekeeper. "I shall arrange to have tea served," she said brusquely, before leaving the room.

"I shall try to find her, Jane, while you two talk," said Elizabeth, walking quickly outside. Recalling that the young lady wore only light shoes, and that in her rush to escape them, she had not changed into boots, Elizabeth guessed that she would very likely stay within the confines of the garden, and nor would she stray very far from the paths. Rather than walk on the path herself, Elizabeth chose to tread silently upon the grassy verge, hoping to surprise her quarry.

For a long time, she searched in vain – either the young lady was not in the garden, or she had hidden herself out of the way. Looking around, Elizabeth noticed what appeared to be a garden shed in one corner, surrounded by a high stone wall, probably designed to protect the young plants that were grown within. Approaching quietly, she threw open the high wooden gate to gain entrance, and there, sitting upon a rough bench against the wall, was the young lady, reading her book in the sunshine. She immediately jumped to her feet.

Elizabeth shut the gate behind her and bolted it, but remained standing before it, for it was the only means of exit. "I am Elizabeth Bennet; Lydia's sister. We met once before, some three months ago; you were painting down by the river. Do you remember?"

The young lady said nothing; she appeared anxious and uncertain.

"May I know your name? I mean you no harm; please trust me."

"Julia."

Taking a step forward, Elizabeth said, "Julia, I know that you live in the house with Lydia; I guessed as much upon my first visit. Will you sit and talk with me a while?"

Julia hesitantly sat down; and Elizabeth joined her on the wooden bench.

"Why do you think I live here?"

"Oh, there are many hints that _two_ young ladies live in the house; but it was the pictures hanging in the sitting room which gave you away. You paint beautifully; and your style is very particular – I observed it both in those pictures and also the one you were painting beside the river that day."

"You are clever."

"I also guessed that you were already living in this house when my sister, Lydia, arrived. How long have you lived here, Julia?"

She shook her head, but said nothing.

"I suppose Mr Darcy set this household up especially for you?"

Julia remained silent.

"Or perhaps it was already here? Perhaps you were not the first young lady to occupy it – and, perhaps, neither will you be the last," added Elizabeth, hoping to provoke Julia to speak. But still she appeared determined to remain silent. "It cannot be very pleasant for a young lady to be sequestered all alone like this. Do you not think it unkind of Mr Darcy?"

"He is the kindest of gentlemen," said Julia. Then, looking up at Elizabeth curiously, she asked, "Are you acquainted with him?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I am. In fact I would say that I am _very_ well acquainted with the gentleman." She hoped that this last statement, which was intended to clearly infer an order of intimacy greater than mere acquaintance, would elicit a response the young lady, whom she was now quite certain must be his mistress; but she was evidently determined not to betray her feelings.

"Do you love him?" demanded Elizabeth.

"Yes, of course," replied Julia, without hesitation.

"And do you believe that he loves you?"

"Yes," replied Julia, in a voice which conceded not the smallest doubt. Then to Elizabeth's surprise, she asked, "and do you, also, love him?"

Elizabeth looked away from her penetrating gaze.

"And does he love you, do you think?" asked Julia.

"That is a question which would be better asked of the gentleman, himself," replied Elizabeth. She was surprised at Julia's candour and total lack of artifice; and her unquestioning confidence in Mr Darcy's affection. Though she evidently suspected that an affection existed between herself and Mr Darcy, it appeared not to surprise her.

"Do you believe that he wishes to marry you?" asked Julia.

"Again, that is a question you would best ask Mr Darcy." Elizabeth found her directness disconcerting; and her placid acceptance of her situation surprised her. If Julia loved him, as she said she did, how could she speak so calmly of him loving, and, perhaps wishing to marry herself? She supposed that such an unhappy prospect was simply the burden of a mistress – to see the man she loved marry another – a respectable lady, with whom he might go into society, and who would bear his children. It was, after all, simply the way of the world.

"Do you think he might wish to marry _you_?" asked Elizabeth.

Julia shook her head resolutely. "No, that can never be."

Elizabeth sensed a kind of hopelessness in Julia's situation; and despite the fact that she was not only a competitor for Mr Darcy's heart, but also an insurmountable object, that prevented her from accepting his addresses, she could not help but admiring her. Whatever she, herself, might suffer as a result of what seemed to be an insoluble situation; it was evident that Julia suffered far more. Glancing at the book on the bench beside her, she saw it was an anthology of poetry. She was evidently an educated and accomplished lady.

"My sister, Lydia, cannot be much company for you. I imagine you must find it rather lonely here, hidden away and removed from society."

"Yes, I am very often lonely," said Julia with a sad sigh.

Elizabeth was most curious to know what was her background, for she was evidently a lady of some refinement. She also wished to know how, and when, she had met Mr Darcy, and for how long she had been his mistress. These thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a carriage on the road, which she guessed must be Mr Bingley, returning for Jane and herself.

Elizabeth rose and bid Julia farewell with a heavy heart. She felt sad on account of the lonely life that seemed to be Julia's inescapable lot; and she felt sad, too, at parting from her. Though she had expected to feel antipathy for this rival, who stood in the way of her own happiness, Elizabeth found herself liking Julia, and she resolved to never do anything that might harm her, or make her life sadder and lonelier than it already was. She would never demand that Mr Darcy give her up – but neither, too, would she ever accept him, unless he did.

Upon returning to the house and entering the sitting room, Elizabeth told Jane that the carriage had returned for them; and they must go.

"I have just been telling Jane how angry Mr Darcy will be when he learns that you have visited me again," said Lydia. "Did you find her?"

"Julia?"

"So you did find her, then, if you have learned her name," observed Lydia. "What else did you learn from her? She was already living here when I arrived, many months ago; yet I know not a thing about her, for she tells me nothing."

"Is it possible, Lydia," asked Jane, "that she, too, might be a past victim of George Wickham, whom Mr Darcy rescued from circumstances similar to your own?"

Lydia laughed and shook her head. "No! Not a victim of Mr Wickham – of Mr Darcy, more like it! And not a _past_ victim, either – a _present_ one, if you take my meaning."

Elizabeth said nothing, for it coincided with what she had herself suspected before today – and was in agreement with everything Julia had revealed. But Jane was less willing to believe it of Mr Darcy, and objected, "But if she does not confide in you, how can you be certain? Does Mr Darcy stay here sometimes?"

"No, he never stays – or at least not since my arrival; however, there are apartments above stairs which remain locked and unused – I suspect that they are his. Mr Darcy visits often, and takes Julia away in his carriage; they are always gone together for many hours. And once I spied them embracing, when they believed themselves to be unobserved."

"We must go," said Elizabeth dispiritedly; wishing, most resolutely, to be gone from that place.

"You have not even asked me how I am, or any of my news," complained Lydia. "All that you came for is to find out about Julia. You must be in love with Mr Darcy, Lizzy, to go to so much trouble!"

"If I had any feelings for him, before today, then they will certainly not have survived what I have learned here. Lydia, we must go now; Mr Bingley has been waiting for quite some time already; Jane will tell me all your news. Please do not get up, it would be most awkward for you," said Elizabeth, bending over to embrace her sister.

Jane did likewise, saying, "And write to us as soon as the baby is born, and tell us everything about it."

They found Bingley had alighted from the carriage and was walking along the river, admiring it. He was happy to see them, and appeared not the least bit put out at having to wait for them. While they were paying their visit, he had made a delightful excursion, following the River Orwell down to the sea. Due to his presence in the carriage, Elizabeth was unable to recount to her sister all that had passed between herself and Julia, and was obliged to wait until later in the day, when Jane came to her room at Longbourn.

* * *

><p>Though she was unable to overcome a sense of melancholy following the visit to Freston, Elizabeth was glad to be home again – back in familiar surroundings, and with people and places that were wholly unconnected with Mr Darcy – about whom she did not wish to be reminded. Unluckily for her, having heard Lydia's sad story – first in the letter from Kitty and then later from Kitty herself, and now from Jane, her parents were eager – each in their own way – to speak upon the matter.<p>

Mrs Bennet's views on the subject of Mr Darcy were hardly altered as a result of all these recent revelations; and she utterly refused to believe that he could be innocent of wrongdoing to her poor daughter. "Why would he go to all the trouble and expense of keeping her in a country house," she demanded repeatedly, "if he had not, himself, taken advantage of my poor girl, and fathered her child; after that scoundrel, Wickham, had abandoned her. This story of some mysterious gentleman, whom she will not name, who supposedly took her from where she was lodged with Wickham to some other place, and is the father of her child – why, it is all a fiction – invented, I am certain, by Mr Darcy, to hide his own guilt! And my poor Lydia is obliged to repeat it or he will throw her out! I am certain that is how it must be! My poor, poor girl!"

Though Elizabeth attempted to convince her mother of her certainty that Lydia spoke the truth, she would not be persuaded – she had known that Mr Darcy was the devil incarnate from the moment she had first set eyes on him; and she had been right all along – although no one would listen to her. Eventually, Elizabeth gave up trying to make her mother see reason – for it only provoked her to give expression to her conviction of Mr Darcy's guilt, all the more fervently.

Her father, however, was entirely prepared to believe Lydia's account of her history. Unlike her mother, he did not believe that Mr Darcy's actions, in saving Lydia and taking her to a country house, were in any way an admission of guilt. But he was at a loss to understand why he should have gone to so much trouble and expense.

"Lizzy, come to my library, my dear," he said on the day following her arrival. "I have been racking my brain, searching for some plausible explanation for Mr Darcy's apparently heroic behaviour; and it occurs to me that you may be able to shed some light on the mystery.

"The only explanation I have been able to come up," said Mr Bennet, seating himself comfortably behind his desk, "is that at the time he performed his invaluable service – which is now many months ago – Mr Darcy was in love with one of my daughters. For in such a circumstance, he would very likely wish to save her the pain of seeing a sister further degraded, and descend into a life of poverty, suffering – and worse. Furthermore, if that daughter held a low opinion of him – which would hardly be surprising given the general disapprobation of the man – in the local neighbourhood at least – then such actions must surely serve to overthrow that opinion, and show him in a most favourable light.

"And, if supposing, he were wishing to _marry_ that daughter, then he would very naturally be eager to sequester Lydia away from the eyes of the world, before any further scandalous news – above what was already known, concerning her elopement with Wickham – could attach itself to the lady's family – and by association, to himself. What say you to my reasoning, Lizzy?"

"Certainly it is rational, Papa – and plausible also. And yet it may not be correct."

"Oh, I think it is correct, Lizzy. And can you not guess which of my daughters I am thinking of?"

Elizabeth blushed, and shook her head, silently, refusing to meet her father's gaze.

Mr Bennet laughed. "Well, I would have thought it obvious! His friend Bingley, he must have known, at the time, was apparently determined to marry Jane; thus, the only eligible daughter remaining was yourself! Whatever my other opinions of Mr Darcy, I credit his intelligence sufficiently to be convinced that he could have no such designs upon any of my three youngest daughters, who must be amongst the silliest girls upon whom he has ever set eyes."

Elizabeth attempted to feign surprise that anyone could suspect Mr Darcy of having designs upon herself; for it was a subject which she desperately wished to avoid discussing with her father.

"Had it not been for the wedding ball at Netherfield, I should have said that it was impossible – that I could not imagine two people who disliked each other more than you and Mr Darcy. But, as I recall, Mr Darcy danced with you _three_ times at the ball. Such a remarkable degree of preference leads me to believe that his opinion of you must have been greatly altered; for I cannot imagine that he should have wished to dance with you at all, let alone thrice, unless he found your company pleasing. Which leads me to likewise believe that your opinion of him must also be altered – for no man could find the company of a young lady who dislikes him, agreeable."

Elizabeth was sitting opposite her father, in front of his desk, and felt his inquisitive gaze upon her; what was she to say? "You are correct, father, in your observation from the ball, that Mr Darcy and I no longer hate each other. Indeed, my opinion of him has improved considerably. Furthermore, I can say that I find his company entirely tolerable, and I believe that his opinion of myself has, likewise, improved. Nevertheless, I cannot agree with the reason to which you attribute his noble action in saving Lydia. There is another far more compelling, and entirely rational, explanation."

"I cannot imagine what it might be. Let me hear it, child."

Elizabeth was now obliged to communicate some of the substance of the letter that Mr Darcy had written in Kent. She revealed the whole of the history between Wickham and Darcy – concealing only the identity of Miss Darcy. She simply said that Wickham had attempted to elope with a young lady of Mr Darcy's acquaintance; and that on account of his keeping all the details secret, he blamed himself for Lydia's misfortunes.

"But Lizzy, this all seems most improbable. Why would Mr Darcy consider himself responsible for Wickham's wickedness – or Lydia's stupidity, in eloping with him? And furthermore, everything that happened after Wickham abandoned Lydia can in no way be attributed to his own actions."

"Mr Darcy told me himself, that he believed that it was on account of his mistaken pride, and reluctance to lay open the details which I have just now recounted, that Wickham's true character had not been known to the world. He blames himself for concealing Wickham's history, which, had it been known, would have made it impossible for any young woman to believe or love him."

"Yes, I suppose there is something in that," agreed her father, "for had Wickham's history been known, he would very likely have not been permitted to enlist in the Militia in the first place; and even had he enlisted, Lydia would have been well warned concerning his character, and certainly never allowed into his society; and so she would not have eloped with him, and suffered every other ill which followed."

"Exactly," said Elizabeth.

"Yet, while it is true that had Mr Darcy acted differently, Lydia's elopement, and subsequent misfortunes, would not have occurred, it does not follow that Mr Darcy is to blame for them. Mr Darcy's actions were but one link in a long chain of cause and effect – and in any case, cause does not imply moral responsibility," reasoned Mr Bennet, who was fond of reading books on Philosophy. "I believe that he draws a rather long bow in attributing responsibility to himself, and then going to such a great deal of trouble and expense in saving Lydia. Still, regardless of the philosophical questions it raises, his behaviour deserves our praise and appreciation. Contrary to all the unfavourable reports of his character, it now transpires that Mr Darcy is the most noble of men! I feel quite ashamed of myself for the poor opinion I previously held of him."

* * *

><p>A week after her departure for London, a letter arrived from Jane with two pieces of intelligence, each concerning an estate in Derbyshire. The first was the happy news that the acquisition of Ashbourne was completed, and that she and Bingley would depart, within days, for Pemberley; where they would remain until arrangements at Ashbourne were sufficiently advanced for them to take up residence. The second piece of news was so surprising that Elizabeth found herself re-reading her sister's letter several times over.<p>

_...You will be astounded to learn that when Bingley made enquiries regarding the estate at Hartington, he discovered that it had been purchased just the day before. His agent assured him that in any case, he would have been unable to purchase it himself, for the price was more than three times that of Ashbourne._

_But I have not yet come to the truly astonishing part of my news, which is the name of the purchaser – for it is a person with whom we are all acquainted – Captain Robert Radford! Can you believe it, Lizzy, that my husband's cousin, whom we all thought so very poor, was in fact wealthy? I will admit, that at first I was a little unhappy with him for deceiving us all; but neither Bingley nor I could actually recall him ever saying that he was poor – or, indeed, of ever speaking upon the subject of his finances at all. I suspect it may have been Caroline Bingley, who first said that he was poor, and everyone – including our dear mamma – believed it, and retailed it further afield._

_It occurred to me that perhaps Admiral Barclay had recently settled a very large sum upon him; for he treats him almost as a son. Bingley, who was most anxious to understand the source of his cousin's wealth, asked him about it directly, and he confessed that he had lately enjoyed extraordinary good fortune in capturing a number of French merchantmen laden with exceedingly valuable cargoes. It was on account of the prodigious amount of prize money thus earned, that he determined to retire. Since it all occurred fairly recently, it has not yet been gazetted, and so is not widely known._

_You may wonder why he chose to let everyone think he was poor. One wonders if, perhaps, he did not wish to be a target of fortune-hunting young ladies and their mothers; for he is not presently contemplating marriage. He told Bingley that he feels as if he is making a new life for himself at the present time, after being so many years at sea, and wishes to take things one step at a time. His first object, it seems, was to find a suitable estate, and upon seeing Hartington, when we all visited it that day, he knew, immediately, that he must have it._

_Now that we are over the shock of discovering him to be so very wealthy, we rejoice that he will be settled so near to us, for Bingley is most fond of his cousin. Charles cannot believe his good fortune at having found so lovely an estate for us as Ashbourne, and to also be situated so very close to both his cousin and Mr Darcy._

_You will doubtless recall the cold incivility with which Caroline Bingley always treated her cousin, and how certain she was that he was determined to marry her for her fortune. You may not be so very surprised to learn that since hearing of his wealth, and his purchase of Hartington, all her opinions of him have undergone a total reversal. She is constantly begging me to invite both herself and her cousin to dinner (while he has hinted politely to Bingley that nothing could give him less pleasure). And of course she has been fawning over me, and speaking of how very fortunate is her brother at having such a wife; and how much she loves me, and how unbearable it will be when we depart London for Ashbourne, and that I must take pity on her and invite her as soon as may be..._

When Elizabeth communicated the principal contents of Jane's letter to her mother, Mrs Bennet was momentarily stunned. But her silence was short-lived, and very soon gave way to outrage, "The deceit of that man! Coming into our society and pretending to be so very poor, when he was, in fact, so very rich! Dishonesty is a terrible thing!" said Mrs Bennet shaking her head.

"But Mamma," said Elizabeth, "I never heard him speak once upon the subject of money. It was you who assumed him to be poor, and told it to your every acquaintance, who told it back to you."

"Don't be silly, child, of course he must have said he was poor – I am absolutely certain of it – and even if he did not, he certainly allowed everyone to think it – which is almost the same thing. Why, I recall speaking with him on the subject of those occupations from which he might choose for the purpose of earning his living, and he never once said that he was rich, and in need of none. It is all so very vexing; for had I known he was wealthy I should have advised you to do all in your power to make him fall in love with you, Lizzy; for he will be a great prize for some lady."

Elizabeth considered pointing out that it was very probably to avoid such matrimonial manoeuvres that he chose to keep his wealth secret – and from Mrs Bennet, most especially. But it was evident from the expression upon her mother's face, that there was no need to speak in Captain Radford's defence, for she was entirely recovered from her indignation. Her mother had evidently forgiven him his offence, and adjusted all of her opinions of the gentleman – as a fortune such as his demanded – and was industriously contemplating how to make up for the lost opportunity, and have him for her son.

"You must go to Ashbourne immediately, Lizzy! Did you not say that it is within a dozen miles of the estate that Captain Radford has purchased?"

"It is, Mamma, and I have every intention of going to Ashbourne, just as soon as Jane writes to inform me that they are tolerably well settled there."

"Nonsense, you must go immediately! Now that his wealth is known there is not a minute to lose! Every mother in Derbyshire will be scheming to marry her daughter to him. And then there is that artful Caroline Bingley – she will be after him for sure; for she is nothing but a brazen fortune-hunter; I am certain of it!"

"You may rest assured, Mamma, that I shall be invited to Ashbourne well before Caroline Bingley."

"That is well, for I do not trust her; but there are bound to be other eligible young ladies in the neighbourhood. Did you not say that the properties of Bingley, Captain Radford, and that abominable Mr Darcy, are all within a dozen miles of each other? And does not Mr Darcy have an unmarried sister? Doubtless, she is as disagreeable and arrogant as himself; but you may be certain that Mr Darcy will be inviting the Captain to dine, and doing everything in his power to marry off his sister to so wealthy a man."

Elizabeth had to suppress a laugh at how greatly did her mother's surmise diverge from Mr Darcy's recent attitude to the possibility of just such a match. But then, she reflected, if Mr Darcy's fears regarding his sister and the Captain had been on account of a suspicion that he was a fortune hunter, intent on his sister's thirty thousand pounds, then surely the news of the Captain's wealth must belie those fears.

"Miss Darcy is yet young, Mamma, she is but seventeen years old; and her brother, I believe, is in no great hurry to marry her off to anyone. She has a large fortune herself, so finding a wealthy husband for her is in no way essential."

But Mrs Bennet was not listening to her daughter, so deeply engrossed was she in her scheming. "He danced with you three times at the wedding ball at Netherfield, so he evidently favours you, Lizzy. And did you not say that he danced twice with you at a ball in London?"

Elizabeth felt tempted to ask her mother to whom she was referring, Captain Radford or Mr Darcy? For she had danced the same number of times with each gentleman at the balls to which her mother alluded. But her mother would not be diverted; nor would she wish to be reminded of how she had berated her for dancing so often with Captain Radford at the wedding ball; and how she had persistently discouraged her from being so much in his company – for that was an entirely different gentleman – one without money. It amused her, that her mother did not even think to ask her opinion of Captain Radford – whether she liked him or found him amiable – or, indeed, if she wished to marry him. His fortune must speak for itself, and guarantee an affirmative answer in every case.

"You are presently in an excellent position, but you must be careful not to lose your advantage! Derbyshire must be full of designing young ladies – and their ambitious mothers! You must go immediately – there is not a moment to be lost!"

"Mamma, we do not even know if Captain Radford is gone to Derbyshire; he might well be yet in London; and Jane will need some weeks to engage servants and arrange her house before she is ready to receive guests. I shall wait until she writes to ask me to come. And tomorrow my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, and all my darling little cousins, arrive at Longbourn to spend a fortnight with us. I shall certainly wait until after they have departed."

"Lizzy, I despair of you! What matters your aunt and uncle and cousins, girl? You are a foolish child, who will not take the important things in life seriously. Heaven knows, I do my very best for you – but you will not listen! And there is little point in asking your father to set you straight – and send you immediately to Derbyshire – for he understands nothing of such matters, and in any case, he always takes your side against mine. If you end up an old maid or married to a man without means, and must endure a life of poverty, do not blame me!"

**_Please leave a review..._**


	13. An Unexpected Reunion

**_Chapter Thirteen – An Unexpected Reunion_**

Elizabeth was delighted at the arrival of her aunt and uncle, and their children. Ever since she and Jane had grown older, they had learned to confide in their Aunt Gardiner, and seek her advice when they were in want of guidance from a sensible older lady, for they were well aware that their own mother was entirely unsuited to the office. And their aunt, who loved them both, had watched her two eldest nieces blossom into intelligent and charming young ladies with delight, and was always most interested to hear of their affairs.

When she was in London, Elizabeth had seen much of her aunt, and had shared all the interesting details of her many acquaintances; and although she had written from Pemberley, there was much to recount and speak of. Her aunt knew of the visit she and Kitty had paid to Lydia, but Elizabeth had not made mention of her encounter with Julia beside the river; and her aunt knew nothing of her recent visit to Freston with Jane.

"I hope you will excuse me, Lizzy," said Mrs Gardiner one day as they were strolling together in the garden, "if I am so presumptuous as to tell you that when we were in Derbyshire last summer, it seemed to both your uncle and myself, that Mr Darcy was very much in love with you; and from what you have told me of him dancing three times with you at Jane's wedding ball, and then twice at the ball he held in London for his sister – including the first set – and his continued attentions when you were recently in Derbyshire, my suspicions of a very strong preference are confirmed. The only thing I find surprising is that he has not yet paid you his addresses. If he cannot see that you return his affections, then the man is blind! Excuse me for saying it, Lizzy, but it is most clear to me that you, too, are in love."

Elizabeth sat down on a bench and, to her aunt's great surprise, began to cry. Sitting beside her and putting a comforting arm around her, Mrs Gardiner asked gently, "What is the matter, child, what has happened?"

Elizabeth spoke of her encounter with Julia, on her first visit to Freston with Kitty; and of her subsequent visit with Jane, on their return journey from Derbyshire. She faithfully repeated her conversation with Julia, and also Lydia's report of her going off with Mr Darcy in his carriage, and observing them embracing.

She was eager to hear her aunt's opinion. "Can there be any explanation other than that she is his mistress?"

"It is difficult to imagine any other," agreed her aunt.

"The reason Mr Darcy does not ask me to marry him, is that I have been explicit that I would never marry a man who keeps a mistress. I know that many wives would simply ignore such a thing, and act as if it were something that only existed in a dream – that was in no way a part of their life – and was of no consequence whatsoever. It would never be spoken of between them. But I could never be happy with such a husband. Am I wrong to refuse to accept such an arrangement?"

"No, my dear, you are entirely right; you could neither be happy, nor make him happy in such a situation. Have you thought to say to him that if he wishes to marry you, he must give up his mistress – and promise you never to again see her, or take another?"

"Yes, before the second visit I did consider it; but when I thought of the young lady I had seen beside the river, and imagined her being thrown out, at my behest, and perhaps falling into such terrible circumstances as those from which Lydia was rescued, I hesitated. And then when I met Julia, again, and became somewhat acquainted with her, and saw how she loved him, I doubted that I could ever demand that he give her up."

"How old is Julia?" asked Mrs Gardiner.

"I should say she must be around one or two and twenty; about the same age as myself."

"And there was a housekeeper, you said, a Mrs Harrison, who was sitting, sewing, together with Lydia and Julia when you and Jane entered the sitting room; and she gave Julia a glance – who then immediately left the house. It is strange behaviour for a housekeeper, is it not?"

"Yes, I agree, it is," said Elizabeth. "It occurred to me at the time, but I dismissed it as being of no importance. I remember now that on my first visit, when Lydia asked Mrs Harrison to serve tea, she did it in so awkward a manner that it seemed to me that she was not used to treating her as a servant. Do you think, perhaps, it can be some kind of boarding house for young ladies in Lydia's circumstances, or one where a gentleman may keep his mistress out of the way? Perhaps Mrs Harrison is the owner of the property, or at least its manager. That would accord far better with the authority I observed in her behaviour, than her being simply the housekeeper."

"Yes, it would. How old is she?"

"A year or two above forty, I should think; and yet she is still a very handsome lady. She must have been quite a beauty in her youth."

"How long did it take you to reach Longbourn from there?"

"From Freston? About three or four hours, I should say."

"I think I should like to visit my niece, and see how she gets on," said her aunt.

"You wish me to take you to Freston? When?"

"Why not tomorrow? Mr Gardiner is engaged to fish with your father, so I may have the use of the carriage. Anna, my nursery maid, can look after the children. We shall leave after breakfast. Of course, I shall inform Mr Gardiner as to where we go, but as for the others, they may think that I simply wish to make a tour of the neighbourhood – otherwise your mother would most certainly wish to join us, and that would not suit my purpose."

* * *

><p>When they reached Freston, the following day, Elizabeth and her aunt alighted from the carriage at some distance from the gate, and the coachman was instructed to await them there. They walked quietly to the gate and then up the path. When the servant opened the front door, Elizabeth said, "Please inform Miss Bennet that her sister and Aunt Gardiner are come to visit." They followed closely behind the servant and entered the sitting room immediately they had been announced.<p>

Lydia sat cradling a tiny infant in her arms; and, together with Julia and the housekeeper, she was astonished to see them.

"Lydia!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "Why did you not write to say that the baby was born? Are you well? Is your baby well? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Lydia smiled proudly and held her baby up for Elizabeth to take. "It is a darling little girl, and I have named her Susan. She was born just a week ago and we are both very well, as you can see."

"You look well, Lydia," said her aunt, "and little Susan is lovely," she said, taking the baby from Elizabeth.

"I am glad you have come," said Lydia, "for it will save me all the trouble of writing to my mamma, and telling her the news. You may say that I am very well, and tell her all about my lovely little Susan. But now you must excuse me, for I must take her upstairs to be fed and put to bed."

Elizabeth watched her sister, who looked a picture of health and happiness, as she took little Susan back from their aunt and left the room. When she turned back to her aunt, she saw her staring thoughtfully, and with great deliberation, not at Julia, but at Mrs Harrison; who, clearly wishing to escape further scrutiny, rose to her feet. "Excuse me," she said, "I shall arrange refreshments for you." Then turning to Julia, who appeared confused as to what she must do, she said, "Miss Julia, I believe you are expected at your friend's house. Were you not planning to wait on her?"

But before Julia had arisen, Mrs Gardiner surprised them all by saying. "I would prefer you stay a few minutes, if you will, Julia; and you too, Mrs Harrison."

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Mrs Harrison.

"Please be seated," said Mrs Gardiner, politely, but forcefully, as she sat herself down on a sofa and indicated to Elizabeth to join her.

Mrs Harrison reluctantly resumed her seat. "I would be most obliged to you, Madam, if you would explain what this is all about."

To the amazement of the other three ladies, Mrs Gardiner replied, "Do you not recognise me?"

The face of the other lady became most serious, indeed, as she studied the face of her interlocutor, shaking her head.

"Perhaps twenty-two years is rather a long time, Miss Catherine Norton," said Mrs Gardiner.

Mrs Harrison appeared momentarily shaken at hearing herself thus addressed, but recovering herself, she said, "That is not my name, and I have not the least idea who you are, Madam. The servant announced you as Mrs Gardiner, a name with which I am completely unfamiliar."

"Of course, for that is my married name. But before I was married, my name was Jane Elliot. I am quite certain you must recall it, for you repeated it every morning when you read out the roll at the Lambton School for young ladies. And I replied, 'Present, Miss Norton'".

Mrs Harrison gasped, one hand covering her mouth, as she stared back in horror at Mrs Gardiner.

"Then one day, twenty-two years ago, with not the slightest warning, we found ourselves without a teacher. Eventually another lady was found to teach us, and we were told that Miss Norton was gone as a governess, to Scotland. I was an innocent girl of fifteen, and I simply accepted that it must be true; although I recall that your younger sister, Mary, who was my closest friend, was always embarrassed, if ever I spoke of you, or asked to where in Scotland you were gone, or how you liked being a governess.

"Last summer, I had the great pleasure of making a tour of Derbyshire, from whence my family departed, not long after I finished my schooling. Naturally, I was eager to search for old acquaintances of my girlhood days; an endeavour in which I met with some success. One of my former friends, with whom I was pleased to renew my acquaintance was your sister, Mary, who you will be happy to hear, is well-married to an attorney in Lambton and has three delightful children. We had a wonderful time talking about our girlhood days, and of our friends, and what had become of them all.

"I was most curious to know about my former teacher, Miss Norton, for I was now older and wiser in the ways of the world, and the story that had been circulated at the time of her disappearance no longer satisfied me. Your sister confessed that, indeed, it was but an invention, put about to cover up a great scandal. For what could be more disgraceful than a school teacher, the daughter of a vicar, having an illicit liaison with a gentleman, and expecting his child?

"No!" exclaimed Mrs Harrison, more in shock at the revelation, than denial.

Elizabeth, too, was stunned.

"Rather than going to Scotland as a governess, the gentleman who fathered your child removed you from Derbyshire to avoid a scandal, and to protect his name. He purchased this property, where you and your child have lived and been supported ever since. Is it not so, Miss Norton?"

"Please, please, do not call me by that name," she begged, burying her face in her handkerchief. Then looking up woefully she asked, "Did my sister tell you the gentleman's name?"

"Of course – it was Mr Darcy."

Mrs Harrison began crying in earnest; and her former student came to sit beside her on the couch and attempted to comfort her. Turning to Elizabeth, Mrs Gardiner said, "Perhaps you young ladies might like to walk in the garden?"

Elizabeth was in a state of shock, and it was not until Julia stood and looked at her expectantly, that she was able to gather her wits, and rising unsteadily to her feet, she followed Julia outside.

Finally, she managed to say, "Then you are the sister of Mr Darcy?"

"Yes, his half-sister."

Elizabeth stopped and took Julia's hands, staring into her face, looking for some resemblance to Mr Darcy or Georgiana. Eventually she said, "I can see something of your brother, in your eyes and mouth."

"Do you know his face well?" asked Julia, with a shy smile.

"Yes, yes," said Elizabeth, "and I am so happy to learn that you are his sister, and not his..."

"Mistress," said Julia.

"Yes!" said Elizabeth, embracing Julia as if she were her own long-lost sister.

"Let us sit down," said Elizabeth, leading Julia to a bench in the sunshine, "for I wish to hear everything about you; about your whole life, if you do not mind to tell it."

"I do not mind, but there is very little to tell, for I have led such a sheltered and uneventful existence."

"Did you ever meet your father?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh yes, he visited every year in the winter, when he was in town; and in his later years, following the death of his wife, Lady Anne, he was able to come more often. But I have learned not to think of him as my father, for he did not wish it."

"Did he refuse to recognise you as his daughter?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, not exactly. I remember, since I was very young, him coming to visit my mother each year; he was always very kind to me, bringing me small gifts, and wishing to hear me sing or play, or to admire my drawing books. My mother told me to simply call him 'sir'. At first I did not know he was my father."

"Your mother did not tell you?"

"No. But when I began reading books, I soon understood that a child must have a father; and I asked my mother who was my father, and where did he live; but she would only say that she would tell me when I was older. When I was six or seven, after one of his visits, I guessed that he must be my father; and when I asked my mother, she said yes, he was my father, but I should never address him as such."

"It must have been awful for you, knowing he was your father, but having to act as if he was not," said Elizabeth.

"I believe he treated me like a daughter – albeit one whom he rarely saw – with true affection and love. He provided for my every need; and when my mother, who, as you have heard, was a school teacher, had taught me everything she knew, he arranged for masters to visit and teach me – I had the very best music and art teachers that any young lady could wish for."

"You had the benefit of a much better education than I, or my sisters," observed Elizabeth. "In that regard, at least, you had all the advantages that would have been yours, had you lived at Pemberley."

"Yes, it is true. But while my father was able to ensure that I had every advantage and material comfort I could wish for, he felt guilty, I believe. He greatly regretted that he could never give me a normal, happy life, with friends and family; for I could never go out into society without the stigma of illegitimacy attaching itself to me. He was, I believe,

afraid that the secret of my existence might somehow become known to the world, and bring him shame. That is why he did not wish to have me think of him as my father, because our true relationship could never be acknowledged in the world."

"How very sad," said Elizabeth, wiping away a tear and squeezing Julia's hand. "When did you first meet your brother?"

"I knew nothing of his existence until I was fourteen years old, when our father died. For neither my mother nor my father ever told me that I had a half-sister and half-brother. I remember discovering the name Darcy on a letter, which arrived for my mother; for no one ever told me my father's name, or where he lived, or anything of that nature."

"It must have been very difficult growing up like that. Did your mother never tell you anything of her past, of her own family?" asked Elizabeth.

Julia shook her head. "She was a good mother; kind and entirely devoted to me, but she would tell me none of those things. Today, when Mrs Gardiner spoke of it, was the very first time that I ever heard my mother's real name, or knew that she was from Lambton, or that I have an aunt living there. Whenever I asked, she would always say that she would tell me when I was older. Eventually I stopped asking those questions, for I realised that my mother felt great shame concerning what had happened, and perhaps, like my father, she felt guilty for the lonely life, which must inevitably be mine."

"What happened when your father died? Is that when you first met your brother, the present Mr Darcy?"

"Yes. My mother received a letter from him, informing her that his father had passed away, and that he had been entrusted with providing for us. I remember how my mother cried a great deal at the news; I suppose she must have loved my father very much. I, too, was sad, because he had always been so kind to me; even though I was never permitted to become close to him, or think of him as a father. My mother was anxious, and worried about what would become of us, for she was afraid that the son would be less willing than his father to support us.

"I can remember the first time he came; it was not long after my father's death. I was but fourteen, and my brother must have been one and twenty. It was the happiest day of my life. He immediately laid all mother's fears to rest, and promised that he would continue to maintain our establishment, and make provision for the support of us both, for all of our lives."

"That was most generous," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes. And do you know that he, himself, had known nothing of my existence – or of my mother's, or of this house – until just before our father died, when it was all revealed to him. He was as delighted to discover that he had a half-sister as was I, to have a half-brother. And most surprisingly, he wished to treat me as his sister, and for me to think of him as my brother. He straight away understood how lonely was my life here; and over the years, he has done everything in his power to try to make me happy."

"That is most kind," said Elizabeth, "and yet I would expect nothing less of him. Nevertheless, it would seem that there is little he can do to remedy your principal affliction, of isolation and loneliness."

"No. Except to visit me often, which he does – far more often, than did his father. And he always brings me books and the latest musical scores, and the finest painting materials; and he takes me on long drives in the countryside. In summer, we have picnics, and walk along the seashore together. Before your sister, Lydia, came, he would often come for longer visits and stay for several days – but now it is no longer possible. Miss Bennet, please keep your discovery a secret – even from your sister, Lydia. No one but your aunt and yourself must ever know the truth about me."

"Your secret is safe with me, Julia; I shall tell one other person, only; my elder sister Jane – who you briefly saw on my previous visit – for we are very close and always share our confidences."

"You are very lucky to have such a sister; I am so envious," said Julia. "How wonderful it would be, to have a sister with whom I could share all my feelings, and hopes, and fears, and desires."

"But surely you know that you have a sister – Georgiana," said Elizabeth.

"Oh yes, I know all about her; how accomplished she is at the pianoforte, and how beautifully she sings, and what a charming young lady she is. My brother has told me everything; but his promise to his father prevents him from ever mentioning my existence to her. I have the most adorable younger sister, it seems, but I shall never know her," said Julia sadly.

"You cannot blame Mr Darcy; he is a most honourable man, and I am certain that nothing could make him break a vow given to his father."

"Yes, he has no choice in the matter. Before he died, his father made him promise to keep my existence secret from the world. Even in death, he feared for his reputation, and that his most shameful secret should ever be known."

"But it would be difficult for you, also," observed Elizabeth. "The stigma of illegitimacy would make it difficult for you to appear in society, if the circumstances of your birth were known."

"And no gentleman would ever wish to marry me," said Julia sadly.

"Of that, I am not entirely certain," said Elizabeth thoughtfully. "You are so very beautiful, Julia, and pleasing in every way. Just imagine that a young man was to fall in love with you, and then afterwards become aware of your parentage?"

"He would feel angry at having been tricked, and wish to have nothing more to do with me," said Julia, shaking her head vehemently.

"Most gentlemen might very probably behave in such a manner," said Elizabeth, "but perhaps not all. But even were you never to marry, that does not mean that you must spend your whole life shut away from the world – it is too horrible to contemplate," said Elizabeth passionately.

"My brother and I have sometimes speculated on how it might be possible for me to enter society; and we have always arrived at the same unhappy conclusion – that it is not possible, without the shame of my birth being attached to me, and the secret of our father's part in it, which my brother is sworn to keep, becoming known to the world. I have long ago come to accept the lonely life that lies before me. Just like my poor mamma, I am doomed to spend the rest of my days in this lovely, gilded cage."

"Leave me to think on it, Julia, and do not give up hope. In another week or two, I go to stay with my sister, Jane, and her husband at Ashbourne, in Derbyshire, where I am certain to meet with your brother. I shall speak with him on these matters, and see if we cannot devise a plan. If you should write to him, it might be best if you do not mention my visit today, or the previous one."

* * *

><p>Not many days after the departure of the Gardiners from Longbourn, a letter arrived from Jane to inform Elizabeth that although there was still much to be done at Ashbourne, they were well enough on their way to establishing themselves there as to be ready to receive her. Bingley would send a servant the following week to accompany Elizabeth on the journey.<p>

Mrs Bennet was naturally delighted at the news, and wasted no opportunity in advising Elizabeth to secure Captain Radford as soon as may be. When she was not thus engaged in exhorting her daughter to act speedily, before some other unworthy young lady beat her to the prize, she was contemplating just how rich her second daughter would be – how many carriages and servants she would have, and all the jewellery and pin money that would be hers.

But instead of Bingley's servant coming on the appointed day, a carriage, which Elizabeth immediately recognised as belonging to Mr Darcy, arrived at Longbourn. The coachman handed Elizabeth a note from Jane, explaining that on account of not yet having secured the services of all the servants they wished to engage, Bingley had asked Mr Darcy if he might send one from Pemberley to accompany Elizabeth – however, he had insisted upon sending a carriage instead.

Mrs Bennet was pleased to imagine that the carriage was Bingley's, and that he was wealthy enough to be able to spare one; but Mr Bennet recognised the livery, and when Elizabeth came to his library to bid him farewell, he commented, "The fact that Mr Darcy should send his carriage to convey you to Derbyshire, lends considerable weight to the surmise I related to you here, in this very library, some weeks ago, regarding the reasons for that gentleman's exemplary behaviour towards your sister, Lydia. Would you not agree, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth blushed, for she was quite certain that her father was correct in his conjecture.

"Please be assured, my dear, that I now hold the very highest opinion of the gentleman; and should the circumstance that I supposed, arise while you are in Derbyshire, you may inform Mr Darcy that while I would expect the courtesy of a formal application, he may rest assured that I would not deny him the hand of _any_ of my daughters."

Elizabeth again remained silent, for her father's wit was not enough to overcome her embarrassment at speaking upon such a subject.

Observing his daughter's discomfort, he said, "Do not worry, my dear, on account of how your mother might take the news; for while she would doubtless be shocked at your fickleness, in so unexpectedly transferring your affections from Captain Radford to Mr Darcy; when I have explained to her that Mr Darcy is very likely the richer of the two gentlemen, and most certainly of an older and more noble family, she will be consoled; and very soon discover that others had misled her concerning his character – and that he is the finest of men."

Elizabeth could not but laugh at her father's parody, which was, very likely, exactly how her mother would respond to such news – but she, herself, was cautious; for her relationship with Mr Darcy had undergone so many surprising alterations over the past two years, that she could not share her father's confidence that the happy ending to which he alluded was yet certain.

_**Please leave a review...**_


	14. Darcy Discomposed

**_Chapter Fourteen – Darcy Discomposed_**

On the day following Elizabeth's arrival at Ashbourne, they were invited to dine at Pemberley, where they arrived at an early hour, for Bingley was eager to fish with Mr Darcy prior to the meal.

While the gentlemen were engaged at their sport, Georgiana served refreshments to the ladies in the garden. "I am afraid it will be a very small party today," said Georgiana, "for my brother did not approve of my plan to invite Captain Radford, who is presently alone at Hartington."

"Why ever not?" demanded Elizabeth. "I am well aware of how he discouraged you from being in his company in London, but I always thought it on account of your brother thinking the Captain was a fortune-hunter; but now that he is known to be wealthy, what possible objections can he have?"

Georgiana shook her head. "I do not know, and I would never dare to challenge him on such a matter."

"But _I_ shall," said Elizabeth, "when a suitable opportunity presents itself. Is Colonel Fitzwilliam at Pemberley?"

"No, not at present," said Georgiana, "but I expect he will arrive soon, for I received a letter from Victoria Barclay, who presently remains in Blackpool with her friend. She arrives at Hartington in a few days, where she intends to remain for some time. She wishes to assist Captain Radford in getting himself properly established there. I took the liberty of communicating the news to my cousin," she said with a smile.

"I am certain he will appreciate receiving your intelligence," observed Jane.

"And your cousin is not the only one to whom you do a service, Georgiana," noted Elizabeth, "for he will insist upon Miss Barclay being invited to dine, and Captain Radford must be invited, also."

"Yes, that is true; but please believe me, that it was not my principal inducement. I suspect that my cousin may have developed a preference for Miss Barclay, whereas I have no such feelings for Captain Radford; I simply find him the most amiable gentleman of my acquaintance, and I always enjoy his company and feel at my ease with him."

"He is amiable indeed," concurred Elizabeth, "and I am very pleased to learn that Victoria Barclay comes to the neighbourhood, and your cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, also; we shall have many pleasant visits and dinner parties with so delightful a set."

"Yes," said Georgiana, "and I am hopeful that they will stay through the summer, for in August, my brother is to give a ball, in honour of my birthday."

Elizabeth and Jane were delighted at the news, and the ladies found much to say on the happy prospect. However, their conversation was cut short at this point, for Mr Darcy approached, and greeted them. "I have left all the fish for Bingley, for he is a keener angler than am I," he said by way of explanation. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he turned to Elizabeth and said, "Miss Bennet, I was hoping that there might yet be time, before the meal, for you to view the rose garden – it is considered one of the finest in this part of the country."

"I would be delighted," said Elizabeth, exchanging a glance with her sister and Georgiana; for the three ladies had visited it more than once, when Elizabeth and Jane had stayed at Pemberley in the spring.

"Mr Darcy," began Elizabeth, as they walked along the path, "please allow me to thank you for your kindness in providing a carriage for my journey to Derbyshire, it was a most unexpected, but appreciated, courtesy."

"It was my pleasure; although I would hope that it was not so entirely unexpected," he said meaningfully. Elizabeth looked away from the intensity of his gaze. "Miss Bennet, I am well aware that there is a particular matter which causes you great dissatisfaction. I speak of the young lady whom you encountered by the river when you visited your youngest sister, some months ago. My silence on the subject has, I fear, led to you forming a conclusion regarding my relationship with the young lady, which is entirely false. This will, I know, hardly satisfy your curiosity, but unfortunately there is nothing further I can say on the subject without violating a solemn oath that I have given to another. Since you were last at Pemberley, I have contemplated this matter a great deal; and regrettably, I still find myself unable to solve the dilemma of how to satisfy your justifiable concerns and curiosity while honouring my promise."

"I, too, have been contemplating this matter, Mr Darcy, and you may be surprised to learn that I have attempted, in my own way, to solve the dilemma," said Elizabeth.

"What?" demanded Mr Darcy, abruptly stopping, and staring at Elizabeth in confusion. "How?"

Elizabeth, who had also stopped, now walked on; obliging her companion to do likewise. "When we departed Pemberley in the spring, for Longbourn, we made a small detour through Suffolk; for my sister, Jane, was eager to visit our younger sister, Lydia."

"Oh? I am most surprised to learn that you were able to find the place."

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I imagine you might well be; for your coachman, who conveyed my sister, Catherine, and myself, there from London, took the most circuitous and confusing route. I would not wish to complain about the competence of those in the service of another – most especially when he has been so generous in providing the use of his carriage; and on more than one occasion – but one almost suspects that the coachman was under orders to ensure that it would be quite impossible for us to know to whence we had been taken – or ever to find the place again."

"I may have given an instruction of that nature," said Mr Darcy awkwardly. "So, how then, were you able to find the place?"

"Luckily, I happened to come across a map of Suffolk in your library, upon which someone had, most helpfully, circled Freston."

"I see," said Mr Darcy uneasily.

"Mr Bingley did not enter the house with us, and though he is aware that my sister resides there, he is unaware of the identity of its owner – and knows nothing of its other occupants. While Jane was talking with Lydia, I managed to find Julia, who had hidden herself in the garden."

"My God – you know her name!"

"Yes, but she told me very little else besides – except that she loved you, and believed that her love was returned."

Mr Darcy looked most serious, but said nothing. They had by this time reached the rose garden, and Elizabeth seated herself on a sunny bench, where her companion awkwardly joined her.

"Miss Bennet, I have a solemn request to make of you."

"Yes, Mr Darcy?"

"Please do not repeat anything about Freston and its occupants – save for your younger sister – to anyone. Have you spoken with anyone else on the subject?" he asked anxiously.

"I believe I told you, once before, that my sister, Jane, and I confide everything in the other; however you may be certain that she keeps my confidences, and will tell them to no one – not even her husband."

"And is she is the only one, other than yourself, who knows... of Julia's existence?"

"There is one other – my aunt, Mrs Gardiner, whom you met, together with my uncle, last summer."

"Yes, I remember them – most amiable people – but how came you to tell your aunt?" he demanded.

"As you may imagine, Mr Darcy, after speaking with Julia I was most unhappy indeed; for it confirmed my worst fears. Soon after my return to Longbourn my aunt and uncle came with their children to visit. Jane and I have always been very close to our aunt; and when we find ourselves in need of advice or guidance from a sensible older lady, we have come to greatly value her wise counsel. Hoping that she might find some explanation, other than the obvious one, I told her of my conversation with Julia, and about the house. My aunt was particularly interested in Mrs Harrison, and her behaviour, which I had found puzzling, for she sometimes betrayed an authority that was unexpected in a housekeeper."

"I see," said Mr Darcy uncomfortably.

"My aunt expressed a great desire to see her niece, Lydia."

"My God, you did not go back a _third_ time?"

"I am afraid that I did, Mr Darcy. I do not know if you recall her speaking of it, but my Aunt Gardiner spent much of her youth in Derbyshire – in the town of Lambton – and it seems that my information about Mrs Harrison stirred a recollection of an incident, most strange, that occurred when my aunt was but a girl of fifteen. For one day, quite without warning, she found herself without a teacher. They were told that their teacher had gone as a governess to Scotland. My aunt was the good friend of the younger sister of the teacher; and, by good fortune, when we visited Derbyshire last summer, she succeeded in finding her, and renewing their acquaintance. Having long ago ceased to give credence to the story about their teacher's disappearance, my aunt questioned her friend, who now gave her a completely different account of those long ago events. Her sister, she said, had fallen in love with a wealthy married gentleman, who, upon discovering that she was expecting his child, had secluded her in some distant and unknown place."

Mr Darcy sat shaking his head in disbelief.

"When we entered the house at Freston, much as she had suspected, my aunt recognised Mrs Harrison as being none other than her missing teacher, Catherine Norton; who, when presented with the account of her disappearance, as given by her younger sister, Mary, conceded everything. Mary had not actually revealed the identity of the gentleman, for she herself was ignorant of it. However, given your connection with the house, my aunt had little difficulty in guessing his name; and when she claimed that Mary had, in fact, revealed the father of her daughter as being _Mr__Darcy_, Mrs Harrison readily acknowledged it."

Elizabeth had never seen Mr Darcy look so discomposed. His face was anguished and pale; he hung his head, shaking it. Eventually he took a deep breath and said woefully, "I have betrayed my father; I have failed to keep the oath that I gave him on his deathbed, to keep secret, the great disgrace of his life."

"You blame yourself unfairly, Mr Darcy," said Elizabeth gently. "All your father could possibly have expected of you, and believed you to be promising him, was that you should do everything in your power to guard his secret – which I am certain you have done. No man could reasonably expect another to promise something that was entirely beyond his ability to ensure. Your only contribution to my discovery of your father's secret, was in allowing Lydia to see her sister Catherine, which you could not have imagined would result, as it has, in my discovery.

"The villain of the piece is not you, Mr Darcy, but I; for I have acted from impetuous self-interest, and refused to allow anything to prevent me from uncovering the truth – no matter what unhappiness it might have caused another."

"Please, Miss Bennet, do not blame yourself; do not feel remorseful or suffer regret, for you knew not that you were injuring me."

Elizabeth laughed. "I feel remorse, and suffer regret? I do not! I rejoice at my discovery, which makes everything possible – and as for injuring you – it is a nonsense; for if you imagine yourself to be to blame for my actions, then it is a fanciful injury of wilful self-infliction."

"Yes, perhaps you are correct, Miss Bennet, that I am not culpable for your discovery. However, in being true to the promise I made to my father, I now find myself obliged to beg you, with all my being, to keep this awful secret, and to prevail upon Mrs Bingley and Mrs Gardiner to do likewise."

"You may be assured that I shall do exactly as you ask," promised Elizabeth.

"It may surprise you, that my father should have been so utterly desperate to hide his indiscretion. Most probably, you will think – but surely it is not so unusual a history – a rich gentleman taking advantage of a pretty young girl."

"I will admit that I thought exactly that."

"My father was a moral gentleman of high standards and principles. Regrettably, his married life was not a happy one. That is not an excuse, I know, and he swore to me, when he made his confession on his death-bed, that Miss Norton was the only lady with whom he ever... had committed an indiscretion. And he was truly in love with her, he said. She was the eldest daughter of the rector of Kympton, which was in my father's gift. Mr Norton was a frequent guest at my father's table, and on occasion the generosity was returned, and my father was invited to dine at the parsonage, which was where he made the acquaintance of Miss Norton, who was considered a local beauty. Though his behaviour at the time was reprehensible, he afterwards did everything in his power to make the lives of Miss Norton and her daughter as comfortable and happy as possibly he could; and he continued to visit her for the rest of his life."

"Your father was certainly generous in providing for them; and I understand that you continue to do so, and have unreservedly assured them that they will be supported all their lives."

"Yes, but I am simply carrying out my father's injunction, and honouring my promise to him; I deserve no praise, the credit is his."

"However, in the case of your sister, Julia, you have, I believe, gone far beyond what was required by your promise; you have gone to great lengths to endeavour to advance her happiness."

"What brother could do otherwise, and for so lovely and blameless a one as she? I regret only that I am unable to do more for her; it saddens me that her life is destined to be one of isolation and loneliness; and though I take every opportunity to provide her with what company I am able, it is not enough."

"No, it is not enough. And though you are to be greatly commended for all you have done to please your sister, and to alleviate her loneliness, yet she is melancholy; and her future is not promising."

Mr Darcy shook his head sadly. "Your discernment, Miss Bennet, is acute. You are entirely correct, and it troubles me greatly."

"Do not reproach yourself, Mr Darcy. You are not the author of your sister's misfortune, and you have done everything within your power to soften it."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the dinner gong, and as they were at some distance from the house they immediately set out to return, and rejoin the rest of the company.

"Miss Bennet," said Mr Darcy in a somewhat tentative tone, "there was something you said before which struck me most forcefully. We were speaking upon the subject of your having uncovered my father's secret, and you said that rather than feel remorse or suffer regret at your discovery, you rejoiced, for it _made__everything__possible_. May I hope that I did not mistake your meaning?" he asked, looking at her imploringly.

Elizabeth smiled, and looked purposefully at the path before her. "_Everything_, may mean a great many things; and that, which takes precedence above all others in my mind at the present moment, is the possibility of materially improving your sister's situation."

"Oh, I see," said Mr Darcy, evidently disappointed. "But you, yourself have just now acknowledged that I have done everything in my power – what more, pray tell, can I do?"

"I was not speaking of what you can do, Mr Darcy, but rather of what _I_ can do; although it will require your consent and cooperation."

"Oh?" asked Mr Darcy in surprise. "Of what were you thinking, Miss Bennet?"

"I have been pondering the matter a great deal since I was last at Freston, and I believe I have hit upon a way to relieve Julia's isolation and bring her into society – at least in some small way."

"How do you imagine you might do it, without revealing my father's secret?" asked Mr Darcy, clearly alarmed.

"I wish to invite your sister to visit me at Ashbourne, as my _special__friend_."

Mr Darcy stopped walking. "But surely that will demand some explanation about her background – who is her father, and so on. No, I am sorry, but most regretfully, it cannot be done."

Elizabeth continued to walk. "Yet I believe it can. My sister is but recently arrived in the neighbourhood, and for those who are not aware of the exact details of her family connections, she will simply be considered a lady of good character from the south of England. For as a married woman, her respectability derives principally from her husband; and Mr Bingley is known widely in these parts on account of having visited frequently – but most especially through his being the good friend of yourself. As Mrs Bingley's sister, and living presently under the protection of Mr Bingley, my respectability will be taken for granted, and will, I believe, be consequently conferred upon any guest of Mr and Mrs Bingley who is known to be my special friend."

Mr Darcy looked doubtful. "I cannot see how questions regarding her family cannot arise."

"Initially, I imagine that Julia will wish to remain quietly at Ashbourne. Remember, she is quite unaccustomed to being in society, and it would be best if she is exposed to it gradually. If she were to go amongst strangers – for example, to attend a ball or some large dinner party – then, yes, something would need to be communicated, for she is an unmarried lady. But here, amongst friends and acquaintances of Mr and Mrs Bingley, I believe no one would question her background; and she is so visibly shy, that she would, I believe, be very likely spared questions concerning her past."

"She, herself, may be spared such questions, but others would not," objected Mr Darcy, still unconvinced.

"If someone should ask explicitly as to her background, they will be referred to myself, and I will give them to understand I have my reasons for not wishing to disclose it; and they may think what they will."

"I am not so sure that it will be as easy as you suppose, Miss Bennet, and it could result in a great deal of embarrassment for Julia."

"If your sister's presence should create difficulties, or if she becomes uncomfortable, then she can simply return to Freston. At least she will have had a temporary diversion from her solitude."

"But my sister is a most beautiful and charming young lady. It is inevitable that young men must be attracted to her, and think of her as a prospective wife; in which case, questions of who are her father and mother cannot be avoided. Did you consider that?"

"I did; and indeed my hope is that eventually your sister will be married – for aside from the obvious reason of wishing her every happiness, it would greatly diminish any interest in her origins, for her respectability would be principally determined by that of her husband."

"Yes, perhaps," conceded Mr Darcy. "But how is she ever to find a husband? For any man wishing to marry her would be obliged to enquire about her parentage. All he could be told is that her father was a gentleman, and her mother a gentleman's daughter; and that he might never know their identities – and that furthermore, she was born out of wedlock. Can you not see that under those circumstances, no gentleman would wish to marry her?"

"No, I cannot!" said Elizabeth pointedly. "You do not allow for the strength of love. I concede that perhaps for most gentlemen, even the most ardent love would not be enough to overcome the objections you raise. Yet there are men, I believe, for whom those objections might not be insurmountable. Not every gentleman is of so elevated a rank as your own, nor has he the same feeling as to what is owed to the name of his fathers and forefathers, nor has he all your relations and connections to consider, who would wish to know all the details of the lady's family."

Mr Darcy shook his head and walked on in silence for some time, contemplating Elizabeth's proposal. "Such men may exist, I suppose, although I cannot think of a single one. Please believe me, nothing could give me greater happiness, than that my sister should fall in love with such a gentleman – who, knowing of her background, would still wish to marry her."

"And I, also."

"But I fear that we are become carried away with our hopes; and dream of the impossible, Miss Bennet. For if I am being entirely rational, I am obliged to conclude that such a happy outcome is most unlikely, indeed. Nor can I ignore the potential for mischief and a great deal of unhappiness; for there will be no want of men who would fall in love with my sister – she is truly the loveliest of creatures. And if there are those, whose circumstances are as you describe, who, knowing the truth, would still wish to marry her, they must be a very small number indeed. But what of the others? What of any other gentleman who should fall in love with her? Think of the pain he would suffer, upon learning that marriage was impossible – and think of the pain it would cause Julia if she were in love with him. I am truly sorry, but I cannot allow it."

"You forget that I shall be observing your sister closely, and guiding her carefully. I will make her aware of the dangers of which you speak; and should I observe the possibility of an attachment developing with a gentleman to whom marriage would clearly be impossible, I shall advise her to discourage him. Please trust me, Mr Darcy."

"I do trust you, Miss Bennet, but yet I am wary. Apart from the matters upon which we have been speaking, there is that great fear which I have borne these past seven years, since my father's passing – that the secret he has charged me with guarding might become known to the world. I have deliberated a great deal in that time over how it might be possible to bring my sister out into society without endangering that secret, and it has been my unwavering conclusion that it cannot safely be done. And to attempt it here, in Derbyshire, where she has living relations of both her father and mother, seems most reckless, indeed. I am not acquainted with her aunt – but you tell me that she lives in Lambton, and then there is myself and Georgiana. Someone might observe a family resemblance."

"Of her Aunt Mary, in Lambton, I cannot say. I remember meeting her last year with my own aunt and uncle, but I can remember nothing of her features. I will admit that I did detect some resemblance between Julia and yourself – but only because I was looking for it – I did not notice it on the previous two occasions, before I knew of your relationship. As for Georgiana and Julia, I can find no striking resemblance – or at least nothing that would give rise to suspicions of a relationship."

But try as she might, Elizabeth found herself unable to allay Mr Darcy's fears, which she conceded were not unreasonable. It was evident that though he sincerely wished to do what was best for his sister, his overwhelming sense of obligation to his father, and the promise he had made to him upon his deathbed, overcame every other consideration.

As they neared the house, she said, "Mr Darcy, I understand your doubts concerning the likely success of my plan, and your fears regarding the secret that you have vowed to keep. But consider the happiness of your sister. I know you love her. Is not the possibility of delivering her from a life of loneliness and seclusion worth those risks? And I hardly need add that it would please me greatly."

He sighed deeply. "Please allow me think further on the matter."

When they rejoined the others, the inquisitive eyes of the Jane and Georgiana were straight away upon them; but it was soon evident that the delightful news which they both hoped to hear would not be announced. Elizabeth looked somewhat nettled, and was hardly a picture of joy and happiness, and Mr Darcy seemed severe, and frowned rather a lot, and often appeared lost in thought.

After the meal, when the gentlemen rejoined the ladies in the sitting room, Georgiana played at the pianoforte while Jane and Bingley listened attentively. Mr Darcy took the opportunity of taking Elizabeth aside and seating himself beside her to one side of the room, where they might not be overheard. "Miss Bennet, I first of all wish to tell you how greatly I appreciate – and indeed, am deeply touched – by the depth of your concern for my sister, Julia. Your unyielding determination to extricate her from her lonely existence gives me pause to think that in my preoccupation with keeping the promise I made to my father, that I have erred too much on the side of caution, to the detriment of my sister, for whom I failed to do all that I might."

"You are too severe on yourself, Mr Darcy. No brother, in the circumscribed situation in which you found yourself, could have shown greater love, or done more for his sister."

"You are most kind, but my guilt is not so easily assuaged. Perhaps the only thing I may say in my defence is that I lacked the imagination to devise a scheme as ingenious as yours, which might allow my sister the possibility of coming out into society. I am determined to put it into effect with all urgency."

Elizabeth smiled with delight. "Thank you, Mr Darcy, for granting me my great wish – and for putting your trust in me; I shall strive not to disappoint you. How do you propose to convey your sister to Ashbourne?"

"I have a matter of business that requires me to go to London at some stage within the next few months. I have resolved to bring it forward, and shall depart tomorrow. I will stop in Freston on my way to town, and discuss your scheme with Julia and her mother. If it is favourably received, and Julia wishes to visit Ashbourne as your guest, then I shall call again at Freston on my return journey, and collect Julia."

"Oh, to think that she may be here so soon! I am delighted! Please ask Julia to write to me, straight away, to tell me of her decision – although I have little doubt that it will be in the affirmative. Does she go by the name of Julia Harrison?"

"Yes, although I believe her mother introduced her to your younger sister as Julia Smith, in order to hide their relationship."

"Since you wish to conceal her identity as your sister, you will need another lady to accompany you on your journey," advised Elizabeth.

"I shall bring one of the maids from Freston along with us on the journey; in fact, she might as well remain at Ashbourne, as a maid to my sister."

"I would not recommend it. Servants are in the habit of exchanging confidences with each other; and it is my experience that very often they know a great deal more of what is going forth in the lives of their masters and mistresses than might be imagined. A maid from Freston might very well whisper to the other servants that you were a frequent visitor there, and your secret might soon be known."

"You are most astute, I had not considered that possibility; I shall send the maid back to Freston immediately by post. Do you have any other suggestions?"

"Only that you may wish to enquire of your sister if she is in possession of all the appropriate attire that she will require to engage in society; and if not, she and her mother may wish to provide you with a list of purchases along with her measurements."

"Where would I take such a list?" asked Mr Darcy.

"Harding and Howell, on Pall Mall, should be able to supply all of her requirements. However, you could hardly order such items yourself, for an unknown lady, without creating a scandal."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"Take the list to my Aunt Gardiner. I shall write to her immediately, so that she will know to expect you. She will arrange to have the gowns made up; and if your visit to town is but short, she can give directions for everything to be sent to Ashbourne."

"I do not intend to spend above two or three days in London. You may expect to receive my sister at Ashbourne within a week or ten days."

"I shall look forward to it with the greatest delight," said Elizabeth, smiling happily.

**_Please leave a review..._**


	15. A Special Friend

**_Chapter Fifteen – A Special Friend_**

Not many days after Mr Darcy's departure for London, Elizabeth received a letter from his sister, which was overflowing with gratitude and praise. Though it was evident that Julia was most apprehensive and anxious at the daunting prospect of emerging from her secluded world into society, she was also palpably alive with anticipation and excitement.

Within a week of her letter, Julia arrived at Ashbourne. Elizabeth was overjoyed to receive her, and welcomed her warmly, as did Jane and Bingley. She was given the guest apartments beside those of Elizabeth, who came to help her unpack her things and make herself comfortable; and later they sat together and talked into the night.

"There are no words to adequately thank you, Elizabeth, which truly convey my feelings of gratitude. For although I feel overwhelmed at all that lies before me, I feel as if you have freed me from a prison, in which I have spent all of my life – and, but for you, I would very likely have lived all my remaining years. How can I ever thank you enough?"

"To start with, by calling me _Lizzy_; for it is what my sisters and close friends call me; and, pretence and appearances aside, I am hopeful that you and I shall become the very best of friends."

"Oh, yes, I would wish for nothing less. My brother told me that you are to be my guide and mentor. I have read a great deal, including modern romances, so I am aware of how I must comport myself amongst others; but it is one thing to read of it, and quite another to actually have the experience."

"You may trust me, Julia, to do my very best to help you and advise you. One thing you will very soon discover is that not everyone is honest or forthright; and even those who are sincere and trustworthy, may sometimes dissemble – out of modesty or politeness, or simply in conformity with what is expected in the circumstances. As you gain experience, and become adept at deciphering the nuances of tone and expression, you will learn to understand a meaning in words that is often not at first apparent."

"Goodness, it all sounds so frightfully difficult," said Julia apprehensively.

"If you are uncertain of anything – for example, of the intentions or feelings of another – then you must learn to ask me. Most especially, you must be very careful of your behaviour towards gentlemen."

"Oh yes, my brother spoke to me at length upon that subject, and of the need to be careful and give no encouragement to a gentleman who would be unable to consider marriage to a lady such as myself."

"Yes," said Elizabeth. "Your brother and I also had a long discussion upon the subject. You need not be fearful of gentlemen – only circumspect. If you feel yourself attracted to a young man, be careful not to show him any preference out of the ordinary, until you have consulted with me, and I am able to advise you on how to proceed."

"Elizabeth – I mean, Lizzy – do you really believe that there are gentlemen who would wish to marry me despite my background?"

"You are so beautiful, and your character is so artless and charming; you must prepare yourself for the inevitable interest of a great many young men; and yes, I believe there are those, who if they truly loved you, would wish to marry you regardless of your parentage."

"But Lizzy, I would be entirely unable to speak upon such a subject."

"You need not fear, Julia, for I would take that task upon myself – if you would permit me. But in any case, we are getting rather far ahead of ourselves. For the first few weeks, you shall remain quietly here at Ashbourne. On some days, there may be visitors who come to call; and Jane wishes to give her first dinner party soon, now that she is comfortably settled. But it will not be very large, and she will wait until you are feeling more at ease."

* * *

><p>Several days after Julia's arrival, Georgiana came to pay a visit, in the company of Colonel Fitzwilliam, who was but recently arrived in Derbyshire. Elizabeth suspected that Mr Darcy had chosen not to join them, on account of the awkwardness of having to pretend that he was meeting Julia for the first time.<p>

Julia had been eagerly awaiting the opportunity of making the acquaintance of her younger sister, Georgiana, whom she had heard so much about; and she struggled to restrain her wild emotions, knowing that she must not betray the truth of their relationship – and to Georgiana, most especially.

Elizabeth observed Colonel Fitzwilliam closely, and it was evident that he very much admired Julia, and it was only with the greatest difficulty that Bingley was able to detach him from the ladies, for he was eager to show off all his fine fishing spots to the Colonel, and to engage with him in the sport while the ladies were taking tea.

The bulk of the conversation was carried on by Jane and Elizabeth, for Georgiana was shy by nature, and in the presence of a stranger she was initially reserved; and Julia seemed almost too terrified to open her mouth.

Attempting to draw Georgiana into the conversation, Elizabeth asked her, "Did you perchance write to Caroline Bingley following our conversation in the spring? I recall that you had received a letter from her, soliciting an invitation to visit Pemberley."

"Yes, and I did just as you suggested; rather than issuing the invitation that was so clearly sought, I wrote that I was expecting various friends, and that my brother anticipated that he, too, would be much occupied over the summer. I must admit that I did not reply to Miss Bingley immediately, for I have always found her most daunting, and I did not feel sufficiently brave to deny her. However, after some weeks, upon enquiring into the matter, and discovering that I had not yet written, my brother advised me that I must; for Miss Bingley, he said, would otherwise pretend to have understood the lack of a reply as an indication of my complaisance with her scheme, and that I would very likely receive a further letter from her announcing the day of their intended arrival."

Elizabeth laughed. "Your brother is no stranger to Miss Bingley's cunning wiles. So you wrote to her about a month after we visited you at Pemberley, then?"

"Yes," said Georgiana, "It was about the time that Jane and Mr Bingley took up residence here, at Ashbourne."

"Then it is just as you suspected," said Jane to Elizabeth. Turning to Georgiana, she explained, "When Bingley and I returned to London, and Caroline learned that her brother intended to purchase an estate quite close to Pemberley, her affection – and desire to assist me in setting up my new establishment – was most marked, indeed."

"I am sure you have long been aware, Georgiana, of Miss Bingley's designs upon your brother," said Elizabeth.

"I would have to be blind not to have noticed it," observed Georgiana. "And I so dislike her insincere attentions to myself; for I know that it is all pretence, and that she cares for me not in the least."

Jane smiled sympathetically. "I, too, have been subjected to Caroline's insincere ways. Her affections towards me go from one extreme to the other – depending upon her present self-interest. Her new-found regard, upon learning of Ashbourne, lasted only until she heard that Elizabeth would be staying here for the foreseeable future."

"Sadly," said Elizabeth with mock remorse, "I am not Miss Bingley's favourite person; and you may imagine how disconsolate I was to learn that she did not wish to stay at Ashbourne, so long as I resided here."

"I think I can guess Miss Bingley's principal reason for disliking you," said Georgiana, regarding Elizabeth shyly.

Julia, who had taken no part in the conversation, yet was following it closely, and finding it most instructive, also looked at Elizabeth inquisitively; for although they had not spoken upon the subject since Elizabeth's second visit to Freston, she was well aware of Elizabeth's feelings for her brother – and of his for her, and was impatient for an opportunity of seeing the two of them together.

To save Elizabeth the embarrassment of the curiosity of both his sisters regarding their brother, Jane quickly continued, "Upon learning that Elizabeth would be staying here, Caroline's affections cooled markedly, and her desire to visit Ashbourne evaporated entirely."

"But did not her affection, at least, revive somewhat, when she learned that her cousin, Captain Radford, was unexpectedly discovered to be wealthy?" asked Elizabeth, with an ironic smile.

"Oh, yes indeed. Upon learning that the _penniless_ cousin, for whom she had reserved her haughtiest disdain, was in fact very wealthy, Caroline's enthusiasm for my company was equalled only by her eagerness that I should invite her to dine at Fairfield Gardens – along with Captain Radford. However, when, in consideration of the Captain's wishes in the matter, I was unable to oblige her, my stocks fell."

"However, they have lately risen, again," said Elizabeth, satirically, "and I imagine it is on account of Caroline receiving your letter, Georgiana. For upon learning that her cousin, too, had bought an estate in Derbyshire, and realising that her only means of being in the society of the two gentlemen upon whom she now pinned the chief of her matrimonial aspirations – at least until they might be in town again next winter – was to locate herself thither; and with Pemberley denied her, she applied again to Jane. She must be desperate indeed, to knowingly wish to reside in the same house as myself."

"Which of those two gentlemen do you believe she prefers?" asked Georgiana.

"I imagine she is willing to be desperately in love with whichever of them will have her," said Elizabeth with a smile.

"I suspect," said Jane, "that she may very likely direct the chief of her efforts at her cousin, for she is well aware of a significant obstacle which stands in the way of the realisation of her long-held designs upon Mr Darcy."

Georgiana and Julia again looked enquiringly at Elizabeth, but she said nothing.

"But surely," objected Georgiana, "Miss Bingley cannot be so mercenary that she would marry any gentleman with money."

"It is above eighteen months, now, that I have known Caroline," said Jane. "And though I wish to think well of everyone, and most especially a sister-in-law, I regret to say that in Caroline's case I have found the task daunting, indeed."

"It was fortunate," continued Elizabeth, "that by the time Caroline's letter arrived, I had spoken of my desire to have you stay with us, Julia. Although there are guest-rooms enough to comfortably accommodate Caroline, and the Hursts, also, I suggested to Jane that your visit provided a providential pretext to put her off."

"At my sister's suggestion," explained Jane, "I wrote to Caroline, informing her that I expected to soon receive a second guest, a friend of my sister; and I had not yet succeeded in engaging the full complement of servants that a house of this size requires; and, lamentably, there were not yet a sufficient number to serve any additional visitors; nor were all the guest apartments yet furnished to a standard that I felt was owed to such esteemed relations, as themselves."

Elizabeth noticed Georgiana looking curiously in Julia's direction – perhaps wondering if she, too, was from Hertfordshire; and at the nature of their acquaintance. In order to deflect her interest, and at the same time wishing to draw Julia into the proceedings, and make her feel more at her ease, she said, "Since you last visited Ashbourne, Georgiana, the pianoforte has arrived. Jane, why do we not take our tea in the drawing room, so that Georgiana may inspect it, and perhaps play something for us?"

This had the desired effect; for Julia, having never had the opportunity of hearing any other performer, aside from her masters, was delighted, and warm in her praise of Georgiana's playing. And when Elizabeth afterwards begged Julia to play, and eventually she was persuaded to oblige them, her performance was exquisite. Although she was no great judge, it seemed to Elizabeth that Julia's virtuosity exceeded that of Georgiana, and that the excellence of her performance was the equal, at least, of that of Victoria Barclay.

Georgiana was lavish in her praise of Julia's playing; and the two young ladies found a great deal to say to each other upon the subject of music, and their favourite pieces; and were very soon entirely at ease, taking turns at playing and singing.

After Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam had departed, Julia was unable to find words enough to praise her younger sister, and express her delight at having at last made her acquaintance.

"And how did you like Colonel Fitzwilliam?" enquired Elizabeth.

"Very much," admitted Julia. "But I could not determine if he admired me or not, for I am not at all used to being in the company of gentlemen."

"Then I may tell you that his regard for you was warm, indeed – would you not agree, Jane?"

"Yes I would. When he and Bingley returned from their fishing and entered the drawing room while you were at the pianoforte, he was entirely enchanted. But Colonel Fitzwilliam would not be suitable, I think, Lizzy?"

"No, unfortunately not," said Elizabeth. "For one thing, he is a second son, and though he is the last man I would regard as a fortune hunter, he is used to his comforts, and is obliged to marry a lady with money."

"That may not be an obstacle," said Julia. "My brother has told me that should I wish to marry a man without money, he would settle a large sum on me – as much as thirty thousand pounds."

"Good gracious; that is generous indeed!" said Elizabeth, shaking her head. "Although it would likely be a sufficient amount, still the Colonel would not do. He is the son of an earl, and once he became aware of your background, he would be obliged, by what he owes to his family, to withdraw his interest – and if he did not, his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, would demand to know all about you; and you may depend upon it, that she would go so far as to make the circumstances of your birth known to the world, in order to thwart her nephew."

"Oh," said Julia sadly, "I do so admire him; and now I shall have to be on my guard and behave with reserve."

"Yes, you shall," concurred Elizabeth. "But in any case, despite his obvious admiration, I think it unlikely that the Colonel would develop any particular preference, for there is another lady, with whom I suspect he is already a fair way to being in love with."

"You speak of Victoria Barclay, I imagine?" said Jane. "I am hoping that we shall see her very soon, for I received a letter, today, informing me that she has arrived at Hartington, and intends to very soon wait upon us."

* * *

><p>Not many days after the visit from Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam, Victoria Barclay visited in the company of Captain Radford. Bingley was eager to have his cousin fish with him, but his invitation was politely declined. "Please excuse me, Charles, but on one occasion when I was sailing in the Pacific, we were becalmed for so great a time, that having consumed all our provisions, we were obliged to survive by fishing. I regret to say that the experience has rendered me quite unable to enjoy the sport."<p>

"Then I shall come to Hartington to fish, if ever I fish out my own stream," said Bingley. "But allow me, at least, to give you a tour of my grounds, for you have not yet seen them."

"I shall be delighted," said the Captain; although Elizabeth observed that he looked anything but delighted as he was led away from the ladies; and she suspected that his reticence at leaving them was chiefly on account of Julia.

Julia was shy in the presence of Victoria Barclay, and took no part in the conversation, but she observed it closely, and was most curious about the relationship between Miss Barclay and Captain Radford.

"I am utterly delighted with Hartington," said Victoria. "The Captain, having spent almost his entire adult life aboard ship, has very little idea of how a house should be arranged. Luckily for him, I do; and I intend to remain the whole summer, here in Derbyshire, and get everything properly organised."

"He is most fortunate indeed that you are able to perform that office for him," observed Jane.

"Yes, he is; but it is done for myself, also – for I hope to visit him often, and I wish to be comfortable. I have already ordered the pianoforte, for I cannot live without music."

"An instrument has only recently arrived at Ashbourne, and it is very fine, is it not, Julia?" asked Elizabeth, attempting to draw her into the conversation.

"Yes, it is, indeed," replied Julia softly.

"Oh, do you play, Miss Harrison?" asked Victoria.

"Yes. Music is one of my greatest pleasures."

"Oh, I must hear you," exclaimed Victoria.

"You will not be disappointed," said Elizabeth, "for she plays wonderfully."

"Let us take our tea outside, in the gazebo," suggested Jane, "for it is a delightful day, and you have not yet seen the gardens, Victoria. Afterwards, we can repair to the drawing room for music."

"I have received a letter from your husband's sister, Miss Bingley," said Victoria to Jane, as they were drinking their tea.

"Please excuse my surprise," replied Jane, "for I was unaware that you were much acquainted with one another."

Victoria smiled, "Yes, I, too, was unaware of it. I am evidently become particularly unobservant of late; for Miss Bingley assured me, in her letter, that nothing had given her greater pleasure than making my acquaintance in town; and of how excessively delighted she had been with my society. I must own to being unable to recall her speaking more than two words to me, and I cannot remember her bestowing a single smile. Clearly, my memory is deficient; for she wrote with great enthusiasm of her eagerness to be in my society again; and that she looks forward, with delight, to the opportunity of calling upon me in the not too distant future."

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged a glance of astonishment. "I am surprised, indeed, to hear that she expects to be in this part of the country," observed Elizabeth. "For although she indicated that she would be pleased to receive an invitation to stay either at Pemberley or Ashbourne, I understand that she has been politely informed that prior arrangements, at both establishments, make it impossible to presently oblige her."

"Miss Bingley mentions in her letter that her sister's husband, a Mr Hurst, has a cousin living at Macclesfield, in Cheshire, which is not so very far from Hartington. It would appear that Miss Bingley had greater success in securing an invitation at Macclesfield than she did at either Pemberley or Ashbourne."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Are you aware of Miss Bingley's reasons for wishing to visit this part of the country?"

Victoria laughed. "She is the most transparent and designing of ladies. It was obvious in town, that she was eager to gain the attentions of Mr Darcy – although I never observed her to have the slightest success in that endeavour – for his attentions appeared to me to be otherwise engaged," she said, raising an eyebrow as she looked directly at Elizabeth. "However, that hardly explains her new-found affection for me, and her yearning to visit Hartington. Do you suppose that it might be in any way related to her recent discovery that her cousin, Captain Radford, who tells me she has always treated him with the utmost disdain, is, contrary to what was generally believed, very wealthy?"

Elizabeth sighed. "She is a most determined lady; and must rate her charms highly, indeed, to think that she might secure the affection of either gentleman; for there is not the least cogent reason for believing it."

"No," agreed Victoria, with a smile. "Captain Radford was as much distressed as yourself, at learning of her impending arrival at Macclesfield. He has asked me to request that Miss Bingley give notice, in advance, of her visit – so that he can be sure to take himself well out of the way."

"Oh, that it would be so easy for my sister," thought Elizabeth to herself. "Not only will Caroline and Louisa call upon Jane, but they will expect an invitation to dine."

"Jane," she said. "When were you planning to give your dinner party?"

"I have consulted with Georgiana, and Saturday next, it seems, would suit Pemberley. Would it be a convenient day for yourself and Captain Radford?" asked Jane, turning to Miss Barclay.

"Indeed it would; we will be delighted to attend," replied Victoria.

"Jane, why do you not send out the invitations immediately," suggested Elizabeth, "before Caroline informs you of her arrival. For the dinner party will then consist of nine persons, three from Pemberley, two from Hartington and four from Ashbourne; and you would find great difficulty, I am certain, in accommodating any larger a party, at the present time. If she should write to advise you that they are arrived – or expect to arrive in the district before Saturday next – you may inform her that, regrettably, you do not yet have sufficient plate, or serving and kitchen staff to include them."

"What a clever idea – yes, I shall send out the invitations today," said Jane. "Although, I shall, of course, be obliged to invite Caroline and the Hursts to dine at some time during their stay in these parts."

"Lamentably, I am not yet finished enumerating all the persons who seem determined to bless us with their society," said Victoria.

The other ladies looked at her with alarm.

"When I received Miss Bingley's letter, I was at a loss to understand from whence came her intelligence that I was staying at Hartington. Unfortunately, it seems that Mr Hurst and I share a cousin in common, from whom she learned of it."

"Not Captain Russell?" asked Elizabeth, guardedly.

"The same. You may be aware that my mother and his were sisters. Captain Russell's father, it seems, had two sisters; one of them was the mother of Mr Hurst, and the other married a Mr Jarrod of Macclesfield, whose son inherited the estate. He is the cousin of both Mr Hurst and Captain Russell."

"But what could Captain Russell mean by wishing to come into this part of the country?" demanded Jane.

"I imagine that he still has designs upon Georgiana," said Elizabeth, giving her sister a meaningful glance; for she did not wish to publish the fact that Georgiana had been duped and infatuated, and perhaps on the point of eloping with the rogue – not that Victoria Barclay would have been greatly surprised to learn of it. She imagined that when Georgiana failed to meet him in St James Park, Captain Russell very likely tried to call upon her at Grosvenor Square, where he would have been informed that she was not at home. Perhaps he presumed that without his persuasive presence to encourage her, Georgiana had become faint-hearted. He had no reason to suppose that she would have revealed anything to her brother, or anyone else, and he very likely held hopes of prevailing upon her in Derbyshire.

"I have not the slightest doubt," said Victoria, "that she continues to be his object. But you did warn Miss Darcy about him, when you visited her at Grosvenor Square, did you not, Elizabeth?"

"I did; she is now well aware of what he is about and of his deceitful ways; there is no need to fear for Georgiana. Should he attempt to visit her, Mr Darcy will doubtless take the earliest opportunity of informing him that he is unwelcome at Pemberley."

"And at Hartington, also," added Victoria. "For although I presently preside over the establishment, it belongs to Captain Radford, who assures me that my cousin would not dare show his face on his estate."

"Let us hope, then, that he will remain in Cheshire," said Elizabeth.

Victoria commented no further on the subject of her cousin, for her attention was drawn to an easel stood up against the wall, with a large cloth thrown over the canvas, which it concealed. "Which of you ladies is the artist?" she inquired.

When Julia remained silent, Elizabeth said, "It is my friend, Miss Harrison, who is the artist – and a most gifted one, too; but she refuses to allow us to view her painting until it is finished."

"Why Miss Harrison," said Victoria, "You are an artist as well as a musician – as am I. You cannot refuse to allow a fellow artist to view your work – even though it be incomplete. May I?"

She begged so sweetly that Julia could not refuse her, and uncovering the painting, which was, in fact, almost finished, she gasped in wonder. It was a landscape, which captured the beauty of the gardens sloping down to the tree-lined river and the rolling hills behind it, with green pasture giving way to the ancient forest on the upper slopes.

"You are indeed gifted," said Victoria staring admiringly at the painting.

Though she could not be insensible to the praise, Julia was embarrassed. And her embarrassment increased, for the gentlemen, upon observing the ladies in the gazebo, as they were returning to the house, had decided to join them. Captain Radford admired Julia's painting, and was evidently as much impressed with it as Victoria Barclay. Elizabeth, Jane, and Bingley were also warm in their praise. Julia was distressed at the attention, and observing her discomfort, Elizabeth suggested that they return to the house, so that Victoria might inspect the pianoforte in the drawing room.

Victoria was happy to play the instrument, which she found to be excellent; but when she applied to Julia to play for them, she at first declined. However, Elizabeth and Jane spoke so highly of her talent, that Captain Radford and Victoria were eager to hear her, and she was eventually persuaded to play a piece.

"Miss Harrison," said Victoria, when she had finished Mozart's Fantasia, "though I am reckoned to be one of the finest performers amongst the many young ladies who play the instrument in London, I could never have played that piece so exquisitely. Do you not agree, Captain Radford?"

"I would not wish to make such a judgement; I will only say that I have never heard anything quite so beautiful," said the Captain, regarding the performer with unconcealed admiration.

"You must have had the very best of masters, both in music and painting," observed Victoria, looking at Julia thoughtfully. "And you must have practised exceedingly long hours, indeed, to have reached such an extraordinary level of accomplishment. For as my dear mentor, Madam Lasalle, who was herself a famous opera singer, oft reminds me, great talent and the best tuition are not enough; to truly attain the highest – diligent practice is also required."

Julia was greatly embarrassed at the excessive praise, and to find herself the object of the entire party's attention. She blushed, and kept her eyes fixed on the instrument. "You are quite correct, Miss Barclay on both heads; my masters were excellent, and I have practised a great deal – although I can hardly call it that; for it was never onerous. Music and painting are two of my greatest joys."

"I shall write to you, Mrs Bingley, as soon as the instrument has arrived at Hartington and I have the place in a suitable state to receive guests, and then you must all come to visit us."

"We shall be delighted," said Jane.

After their guests had departed, and the three ladies were alone, Julia immediately asked Elizabeth, "What is the relationship between Miss Barclay and Captain Radford? I could not make it out; and I recall you saying of Colonel Fitzwilliam, that he was a fair way to being in love with Miss Barclay."

After Elizabeth had explained their unusual relationship, Julia seemed well pleased, and remarked, "Yes, I observed that they behaved very much as brother and sister. Miss Barclay is most fortunate indeed, for he is the most delightful man – so thoughtful and gentle. I know you must think me silly, and wishing to fall in love with every gentleman I meet; but I cannot imagine there exists one whom I could admire more than the Captain."

"I cannot disagree with you; for when Captain Radford was in Hertfordshire, staying with Mr Bingley, I had the pleasure of being much in his company, and I found it entirely pleasing."

"And you did not fall in love with him?" asked Julia. "But no – your heart was, perhaps, already engaged?"

Elizabeth smiled, but directed the conversation away from herself. "Julia, though he be a fine gentleman, you hardly know him. I fear, that having been cut off from society, your whole life long, that you may now be inclined to act with undue haste. Please, take my advice, and exercise greater caution and contemplation."

"But… if I were to fall in love with the Captain, and he with me, how do you think he might receive the information about my birth?"

Elizabeth considered the question for some time. "Of all the gentlemen I know, he is very probably the one who would be the least disturbed at it. Would you not agree, Jane?"

"Yes, I would. For, like Bingley, he is not from an ancient family. The families of both his father and mother were in trade. Of course, there are some from such a background, who seek to hide it and strive to climb higher."

"Such as Caroline Bingley," observed Elizabeth.

"Exactly," agreed Jane. "But Captain Radford is quite different in that regard, and seems to care little for social distinction."

"Or convention," added Elizabeth. "His own origins were humble; and I imagine that having lived much of his life on board ship, at close quarters with men of every class, he is more used to judging people on their merits, than who were their forebears."

Julia smiled happily at this news, and Elizabeth again felt herself obliged to caution her, "Please, Julia, be careful; do not lose your heart too quickly, or attempt to encourage him unduly."

"I shall try."

"If, after you have been more in Captain Radford's society, you believe that you are truly falling in love with him, then you must tell me; and if it appears that your feelings are returned, then I shall be obliged to have a conversation with him about the circumstances of your birth."

* * *

><p>Later, when Elizabeth and Jane were alone, they talked further about Julia's preference for Captain Radford. "Lizzy, I watched Captain Radford closely today, and I must say that I thought him entirely enchanted with Julia."<p>

"Yes, I too. Although I always found him pleasing, I never had the impression that his interest in myself – or Georgiana, or any other lady – was in any way romantic. But the way he looked at Julia today, betrayed a marked preference; although he was guarded in his language."

"Your advice to Julia was quite correct. It must all be so very strange for her, and difficult to know how she must behave, after living without any contact with gentlemen – save for her brother."

"Oh, her brother!" exclaimed Elizabeth, suddenly, "I had quite forgot about Mr Darcy, and his inexplicable attitude to Captain Radford."

"Concerning Georgiana?" asked Jane.

"Yes! In town I imagined it was because Captain Radford was thought to be poor, and that Mr Darcy assumed that he was after his sister's fortune; but even after it became known that Captain Radford was wealthy, Georgiana said that her brother instructed her not to invite him to Pemberley."

"What objection can he possibly have to Captain Radford?" asked Jane.

"That I do not know; and I do not understand. If Mr Darcy objects to Captain Radford marrying one sister, then he will very likely object to him marrying the other. It is all so unfortunate, for I truly believe that Julia and the Captain might make an excellent match."

"Yes, I agree, Lizzy; their temperaments are well suited to each other. But what can we do?"

"Conceal their interest in each other from Mr Darcy for as long as we possibly can, in order to give them the opportunity to discover if they truly love each other."

"Do you think it wise?" asked Jane. "If they fall in love and then Mr Darcy becomes aware of it, and forbids it, Julia's heart will be broken – and the Captain will likely suffer greatly, also."

"I am convinced that Captain Radford is a good and honourable man. Perhaps Mr Darcy has been deceived; but whatever is his objection, I think it is very likely wrong-headed. If Julia is determined to marry the Captain, her brother cannot prevent it – for she is above the age of twenty, and would be in no need of his money. If her brother truly has a valid objection, then let him provide it, and attempt to convince her not to proceed."

"But Julia has such a high opinion of her brother," objected Jane. "She would find it difficult to go against him."

"True, but if she were truly in love with the Captain, and was not convinced by her brother's objections, then she would marry him in spite of them – and though it might be difficult and painful at first, Mr Darcy is not a vindictive man. He loves his sister, and he would, I believe, be eventually persuaded to forgive her."

"And who would persuade him?" asked Jane with a smile. "You?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, are you confidant that he means to pay you his addresses?" asked Jane.

"I am all but certain of it. Since he returned into Hertfordshire with Bingley last autumn, he has, I believe, only been waiting for an opportune moment. But first there were the questions concerning his involvement with Lydia, and then my discovery of Julia at Freston, whom I imagined to be his mistress. There has been an unspoken understanding between us the whole time. He can be in little doubt that I am in love with him; and I must say that the events of the past nine months have only served to increase my feelings."

"And his, for you. For despite his reserve, his affection is unmistakable; and you have in many ways, already assumed the role of a sister, in very likely saving Georgiana from a most imprudent elopement, and freeing Julia from what seemed destined to be a lonely and loveless life. Now that he has overcome the two obstacles which he understood would have prevented you from accepting him, he must be only in want of the opportunity of a private conversation."

"Yes, very likely," replied Elizabeth, "but circumstances have conspired against him; for since Julia's arrival, we have not ventured out, and he has avoided coming to Ashbourne, I believe, because he is uncomfortable at having to be introduced to Julia as a stranger. His nature is forthright and open, and he is not accustomed to artifice; but it is a challenge he will have to meet, sooner or later."

"But what of his mysterious attitude to Captain Radford, do you think he might confide it in you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I think not. I have tried several times to learn his reasons, but he will not divulge them; and while it troubles me, it in no way lessens my opinion of him, or my feelings for him – or my resolve to accept him."

"Perhaps once you are married – or even betrothed – he will be more inclined to share his reasons with you?"

"Perhaps, but I am not hopeful. All we can do is to try to hide the attachment between Julia and Captain Radford, if it continues to develop; for if Mr Darcy were to observe it at the present time, and beg Julia to eschew the Captain, informing her that he has good reasons, which he is unable to divulge, she would, very likely, obey – out of love and deference to her brother, and his superior judgement. But if their love has the opportunity to blossom and become strong, then it may be another matter entirely."

"Yes, I agree; but it may not be so easy to hide their affection," cautioned Jane.

"I shall speak with Julia and advise her on how she must act to avoid betraying her feelings; and without explaining my reasons, I will suggest that it would be best if her brother remains ignorant of them at present. Men often appear almost oblivious in such matters, although in the case of his sister, Mr Darcy is likely to be more attentive."

Jane smiled. "Yes, my dear Charles never seems to notice such things."

"But there is someone who will – and who is bound to create difficulties, given the opportunity," said Elizabeth, forebodingly.

"Oh – Caroline!" exclaimed Jane.

"Yes! Everything is already so complicated! Why, oh why, does she have to come here?"

"She will very probably have already developed a dislike for Julia, even before she has met her," said Jane. "Firstly, she is your special friend; and secondly, I gave Julia's presence here as the reason why I could not invite Caroline and the Hursts to stay at Ashbourne."

"Exactly," agreed Elizabeth. "Caroline will be resentful and jealous, and take every opportunity of attacking Julia; who, having never encountered her variety of sugar-coated malice, will be defenceless before her. I imagine that Caroline will be eager to discover as much as possible about Julia's background in the hope of finding some means of embarrassing and belittling her – and discrediting me."

"Sadly, you are most probably correct, Lizzy; and she will very likely begin by addressing the very matter which will do the most damage – whatever are we to do?"

"I shall warn Julia not to reply to any such questions. And if Caroline should call upon us, we will send Julia up to her apartments. She will have a headache whenever Caroline visits."

"That will make her even more suspicious," said Jane.

"Yes, but she will have no choice, but to direct her questions at me – and I shall know how to deal with her."

**_Please leave a review..._**


	16. A Visit to Pemberley

**_Chapter Sixteen – A Visit to Pemberley_**

Julia was eager that they should return Georgiana's call, for she wished, very much, to see her younger sister again; and she was also desirous of seeing her brother and his estate, about which she had heard so much. Bingley accompanied the ladies, in the hope of some sport, but was disappointed to discover, upon their arrival at Pemberley, that neither Mr Darcy, nor Colonel Fitzwilliam, were inclined to relinquish the company of the ladies.

"Mr Darcy, allow me to introduce my friend, Julia Harrison," said Elizabeth. Julia curtsied, keeping her eyes fixed to the floor.

"A pleasure," said Mr Darcy, bowing somewhat awkwardly. But since he was never particularly at ease when meeting strangers, and on account of Julia's striking beauty, the suspicions of Georgiana, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Bingley were not in the least bit aroused.

They were barely seated, following the greetings, when the butler entered to announce a "Mr Hurst, Mrs Hurst, Miss Bingley and Captain Russell."

As they returned to their feet to greet the new arrivals, Elizabeth, though alarmed, consoled herself that at least they had arrived first, thus sparing Julia and Mr Darcy the trial of performing their introduction under Caroline Bingley's critical and inquisitive eye. Julia was excessively shy and bashful at being introduced to the newcomers, and Elizabeth saw that Miss Bingley's interest and curiosity were already awakened.

Georgiana was exceedingly shocked at the entrance of the Macclesfield party – for Elizabeth had not yet had the opportunity of informing her of their arrival, and in particular, that of Captain Russell, in the neighbourhood – she blushed deeply and knew not where to look. Captain Russell attempted, with some perseverance, to engage her eye, but she would not look in his direction. Elizabeth stood beside her and unobtrusively took her arm to offer support. "Captain Russell," she said, "are you fond of fishing?"

"Why, yes, Miss Bennet, it is a noble sport, and I enjoy it when the opportunity presents itself. Alas, my cousin's estate at Macclesfield is without river or pond, so I am presently denied the pleasure."

"Then you are fortunate, indeed, sir, to be visiting Pemberley; for it is noted, is it not, Mr Darcy," she said looking pointedly in his direction, "for its fine fishing?"

Immediately alive to her intention, Mr Darcy said, "It would be my pleasure, Captain, to lend you rod and tackle, and show you the most promising spots."

The Captain was in no way eager to abandon the ladies for fish, most especially since he had only just attained his object of gaining the society of Miss Darcy – and then there was this ravishing new beauty, Miss Harrison, whom he wished to become better acquainted with – and to ascertain her degree of wealth. "Thank you, Mr Darcy, that is most generous; however, I would not dare risk giving offence so many lovely ladies – who might be persuaded that I prefer sport to their charming company."

"You are far too gallant, sir," said Elizabeth. "I give you permission on behalf of all the ladies – for I do you the justice of presuming that you were complimenting us all – to go off and enjoy your sport. I am certain that we will neither be offended, nor suffer, unduly."

Caroline Bingley looked sharply at Elizabeth, for her speech bordered on insolence; but while she was searching for a sharp rejoinder, she was stunned and perplexed to hear Mr Darcy say in a commanding voice, "I am quite determined to show you my delightful river, sir."

There was something in his tone that alerted Captain Russell to the possibility that his host knew more than he had previously supposed, and after politely excusing himself, he followed Mr Darcy from the room. Colonel Fitzwilliam showed not the least interest in joining the fishing expedition and Mr Hurst, recalling the fine cakes and other delicacies he had enjoyed at Pemberley on previous visits, preferred to eat and drink, than to fish. Only Bingley was eager to join the other two gentlemen at their sport; but before he could give utterance to his desire, Jane whispered that it would be most impolite of him to abandon his sisters, whom he had not seen for many months.

After the two gentlemen had left the room, Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst looked at each other in puzzlement and alarm; for evidently, Mr Darcy was in possession of intelligence to the disadvantage of their companion, of which they, themselves, were entirely ignorant; and they wished not to be tainted by association, in the eyes of their host. Miss Bennet, it seemed, was also privy to the information, and Caroline conjectured as to whether she was in fact its source – perhaps she had unjustly maligned Captain Russell. But why?

Bingley broke the awkward silence. "Allow me to say how delighted I am to see you, my dear sisters – and, of course, you too, Hurst – but I must say, that it is somewhat of a surprise, for I was under the impression that you all remained in town." Turning to his wife, he demanded, "Why did you not tell me, Jane, that my sisters and brother-in-law were in the neighbourhood?"

"I would have informed you immediately, my dear, had I received a letter, conveying the information – but I did not," replied Jane.

"I cannot believe it!" exclaimed Caroline, in an accusing tone. "Surely you received my letter, informing you that we were invited to stay at Macclesfield?"

"I can assure you that I have received not a single letter from you since we arrived at Ashbourne," replied Jane earnestly.

"I am astonished!" cried Miss Bingley, throwing her hands up dramatically.

Elizabeth shook her head at Caroline's blatant lie. "I am not surprised, Jane, and neither should you be; for do you not recall, the winter before last, when you were in town, staying with our Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, how you wrote twice to Miss Bingley, informing her that you were in town – and that when eventually you went to call upon her, she had received neither letter? Clearly, the postal system, though generally considered excellent, cannot always be relied upon."

Caroline knew not how to respond; and ignoring Elizabeth entirely, she began speaking of her delight that she and Louisa would very soon have the opportunity of seeing their brother's charming estate; and how delightful it was to see them all again; and how fortuitous it was that they were all staying within so easy a distance, etc., etc.

Jane felt obliged to say that it would be her pleasure to have them dine at Ashbourne; and Caroline appeared delighted. "I understand," she said, "that the estate of our dear cousin, Captain Radford, is in the vicinity. What a wonderful family occasion it would make, Jane, if you were to invite him, also, to dine."

Jane simply smiled, for she was well aware that he would most certainly decline the invitation if he knew who were to be the other guests.

"It is so delightful," said Caroline, turning towards Elizabeth with a supercilious smile, "to have so respectable and distinguished a gentleman in one's family – a person whom one can truly be proud of; for there are those, I believe, who are not so fortunate as to wish to remind the world of some of their connections."

Elizabeth was incensed at this vicious attack, clearly designed to bring a recollection of Lydia's disgrace to the consciousness of the company; but she was saved the intended embarrassment by the unexpected return of Mr Darcy.

In response to the questioning glances of some of the company, he said, "Oh, I have handed Captain Russell over to the care of my gamekeeper, for I did not wish to be so impolite, as to abandon my other guests."

Caroline Bingley, taking this to be a compliment to herself, smiled with pleasure; however, Elizabeth suspected that while his speedy return was very likely on account of Miss Bingley, it was prompted not by his desire to enjoy her society; but, rather, by his anxiety at what she might say to Julia.

Mr Darcy was relieved to observe that Julia did not look particularly distressed, and concluded that she had been spared Miss Bingley's attentions thus far. Miss Bingley had, in fact, purposely awaited his return, before commencing her attack on Miss Harrison – who was of course, merely the proxy of her true object – Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Turning to Julia, she said, "It is a great pleasure, Miss Harrison, to meet the special friend of Miss Bennet; although I am surprised not to recognise you from amongst the many of her acquaintances whom I had the pleasure of meeting upon my two visits to Hertfordshire."

Julia blushed deeply, but Elizabeth quickly drew the attention of the party upon herself, saying, "That is hardly surprising, Miss Bingley; for it was a most circumscribed pleasure, indeed. As I recall, you evinced not the smallest desire of becoming better acquainted with our local Hertfordshire society."

"I fear your recollection is faulty, Miss Bennet," said Caroline with a condescending smile.

"Yes, very probably it is; for just before you were speaking of your cousin, Captain Radford, as being a most respectable and distinguished gentleman. Yet my, evidently faulty, recollection of your opinions of the Captain, which you did not scruple to conceal, either in Hertfordshire or in town, is quite the opposite."

Mr Darcy failed to suppress a snort, and Jane and Bingley could not help but smile.

Caroline wisely chose to give up that particular skirmish, and turned back to her principal campaign. "When I meet someone new, Miss Harrison, I always like to enquire of their background – who are their parents, and so on."

Before the rest of the party were able to observe the terror that this question struck in its object, Elizabeth said. "You astound me, Miss Bingley! You are the very _last_ person whom I would expect to ask such a question."

"Why? Whatever do you mean?" asked Caroline guardedly.

Elizabeth was surprised that her remark was not enough to silence Caroline. "I am aware that there are those, who see nothing vulgar in demanding of a lady or a gentleman that they prove their pedigree by reciting who was their father, and their father's father, and so on. I must say that I find the practice disagreeable; and prefer to judge a person by their own manners and behaviour, rather than by who was their great-grandfather. I must say that I am greatly surprised to learn that you are an adherent of this boorish custom, Miss Bingley. However, let me assure you, that if we were all to recite the rank of our forebears, my friend, Miss Harrison, would acquit herself as well as any lady or gentleman in this room. How many generations are you intending to regress in your own recitation?"

This had the desired effect of silencing Caroline; and though her own attack was more malicious than she had intended, Elizabeth felt satisfied that Caroline Bingley would never again ask Julia that particular question – certainly not in her presence. Julia was, none-the-less, greatly discomposed after her fright, and would find great difficulty engaging in conversation, particularly with Caroline; who, Elizabeth observed, was looking at Julia thoughtfully, doubtless seeking some other avenue of attack, which could not be turned back upon herself.

"Miss Darcy," said Elizabeth, "my friend has expressed an interest in seeing your magnificent instrument, and hearing you play it."

"And if you would leave the doors to the music room open, my dear, we may all share the pleasure," said Mr Darcy to Georgiana; eager to support Elizabeth's clever suggestion that would remove Julia from the immediate threat of further attacks from Miss Bingley.

The sound of Georgiana's delightful performance could soon be heard from the adjoining room, and Miss Bingley, denied any further opportunity of attacking Miss Bennet's friend, by her deft manoeuvre, took advantage of Georgiana's absence by putting herself forward, and assuming the role of hostess – one which she evidently still held hopes might one day be hers. While she was presiding over the table, pouring tea and offering cakes to the other guests, Mr Darcy seated himself beside Elizabeth, and said softly, "Miss Bennet, I cannot thank you enough, for your robust defence of Miss Harrison; you were masterful."

"It was my pleasure, Mr Darcy; I must say, I rather enjoyed the sport."

Mr Darcy smiled. "And thank you for your quick thinking, regarding Captain Russell. Though I wished to remove him from the house, from the very moment he entered the room, I was unable to think of a suitable pretext for achieving it. I had briefly considered offering to show him my duelling pistols," he said with a smile. "I left him in no doubt that he is no longer welcome at Pemberley – or at Grosvenor Square."

"Poor Georgiana suffered a great fright at seeing him; but I believe she is now recovered," replied Elizabeth.

"Do you think it likely that he will visit Ashbourne, with Bingley's sisters?"

"Probably; but you need not fear for Julia, for if he does visit, I shall inform him at the earliest moment that she has no money. I shall also give him to understand that I am aware of all that transpired between himself and Miss Darcy in town, and that I do not consider his presence in the company of young ladies, such as my friend, as desirable. If he does visit Ashbourne, then his first visit shall most certainly be his last."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet, you are the perfect older sister – of which both of my sisters have been in want, their whole life long," he said, fixing her with a most affectionate gaze, which left her in little doubt that a third Darcy was also in desire of her.

Elizabeth blushed at the intensity of his look, but remained silent.

Caroline Bingley was constantly looking in Mr Darcy's direction, in the hope of a smile of approval, or some sign of appreciation of the service she rendered him in ministering to his guests; and, perhaps, just a hint of recognition at how well she performed her office – and what a fine mistress of Pemberley she would make. But instead, she was dismayed to observe that he never once looked in her direction – and that his attention was totally engrossed in that artful Miss Bennet; and upon witnessing the unmistakably ardent gaze that he now bestowed upon her unworthy rival, she relinquished her teapot, and came to seat herself on the sofa, on the other side of Mr Darcy.

The company was listening attentively, to the beauty of the music. When it was finished, Miss Bingley was gushing, and eager in her praise. "Mr Darcy, I can scarce believe how vastly improved is your sister, Georgiana, since last I heard her – when, I might add, she was already a great adept at the pianoforte. Whenever I hear her play, I am always jealous, for though she is younger than myself, her performance is unquestionably superior. Is it not true, Louisa? Have you not heard me speak so?" she asked, looking towards her older sister for confirmation, which was readily given.

"But that last piece, which she just now performed, was utterly exquisite, and several notches of accomplishment beyond anything I have heard from her heretofore," continued Miss Bingley fawningly. "Your sister is truly the most accomplished young lady I have ever encountered. It is sad, is it not, that all young ladies are not so accomplished as dear Georgiana – but of course that would be quite impossible. Most regrettably, there is many a young lady whom one encounters these days, who is entirely without accomplishment at all – save for a poorly netted purse or suchlike.

"Pray tell, Miss Bennet, has your friend, Miss Harrison, attained any great success in the pursuit of accomplishments?" she asked, leaning forward, with a smug smile that betrayed the eager expectation of an answer in the negative.

"I shall leave that for you to judge, Miss Bingley," said Elizabeth cryptically, with just the hint of a smile upon her face.

"I beg your pardon?" demanded Caroline. "How, precisely, do you propose that I form a judgement on the matter?"

Elizabeth said nothing, but Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had stood himself by the doorway to the music room, that he might better admire the performance, answered her, "You have already passed judgement on the matter, Miss Bingley, for that last piece, which you praised with such unrestrained enthusiasm, was performed not by Miss Darcy, but by Miss Harrison."

"Oh?" was all Miss Bingley could find to say at this remarkable piece of news; and she could hardly be insensible to the smiles on the faces of many of the party, who, having previously heard Julia play, had been in little doubt, all the way through Miss Bingley's remarkable rant, of which lady had lastly performed upon the pianoforte.

Elizabeth hoped that Miss Bingley would judge it prudent to stay well away from any mention of her special friend; and, indeed, her voice was not heard for an unusually long period of time.

Turning to Elizabeth, Mr Darcy said, "I find myself obliged to stay in Derby for the next several days, to discharge my duties of magistrate at the summer assizes; however, rest assured, that I shall return in time to honour your sister's dinner invitation on Saturday."

Elizabeth smiled at Mr Darcy, who looked at her fondly; but she greatly regretted his making mention of the dinner at Ashbourne; for she was well aware that Caroline was listening intently to his every word. She only hoped that she would make no mention of the matter until the opportunity presented itself to speak privately with Jane. Sadly, her hopes were disappointed; and doubtless Caroline felt not the slightest doubt that it was Jane's intention to invite both herself and the Hursts.

"Good heavens, Jane, why have you not yet told us of the dinner party?" scolded Caroline.

Jane blushed, and Elizabeth realised that her sister would be too embarrassed to publicly rebuff Caroline with what was, after all, a contrived excuse.

"It is most unfortunate," said Elizabeth, "that the letter you wrote my sister, advising her that you would soon be in the district, was lost."

"Why? What possible bearing could that have upon the matter?" demanded Caroline, leaning forward to glare at Elizabeth on the other side of Mr Darcy.

"It is to be the first dinner party given at Ashbourne; and, as you may imagine, all the myriad arrangements, required for setting up so considerable a household, are not yet complete. It is, perhaps, a little premature for such an event; but Mr Bingley and my sister are naturally anxious to return some of the generous hospitality they have been so fortunate to receive at Pemberley. You will appreciate that at this early stage, with a limited amount of plate, and without the full complement of serving and kitchen staff yet engaged, a large dinner is not possible."

Caroline looked at Elizabeth suspiciously. "Seven persons, is hardly enough for it to be called a dinner party at all. Surely it must be possible to accommodate a few more?"

"Why, Miss Bingley, I agree with you entirely – and in fact I raised that exact same objection with my sister – did I not, Jane?"

"Indeed, you did," confirmed Jane, more than happy to pass the thread of the conversation back to her sister, whose skill at engaging with her cunning sister-in-law, she was unable to equal.

"And I carried my point," added Elizabeth. "It was agreed that a party of nine might just be accommodated; which is why it is so very unfortunate that your letter went missing; for had we known you were to be in the district, you most certainly would have received an invitation. But as it was, Mr Bingley's cousin, Captain Radford, and Miss Barclay were invited; and being a great deal less forward than ourselves at Ashbourne, in their own endeavours at bringing together the establishment at Hartington, they were delighted to accept."

"I see," said Miss Bingley, sceptically, as she continued to glare at Elizabeth; believing not a word of it.

"But we shall be delighted to have you dine with us on the following Tuesday," said Jane quickly. "Indeed, it has been my intention to invite you since the moment you arrived here, today."

"Then you will invite our cousin, Captain Radford, and Miss Barclay, of course," said Caroline. "It is only unfortunate that you are unable to accommodate a larger party and that our dear friends from Pemberley cannot be invited, also."

"We shall bear it, as best we can," said Mr Darcy, struggling to suppress a smile; for along with his sister and cousin, he considered Miss Bingley's company a pleasure he could forgo with a good deal of complaisance.

But the Pemberley party were of little account; for it now seemed that the artful Miss Bennet presently held Mr Darcy in her power. Caroline yet hoped to remedy the situation at some future time, when she discovered some means or other of discrediting her rival. For the moment, however, the object of her hopes was Captain Radford; and she was determined to press the advantage of their relationship.

"It will be delightful, will it not, Louisa, to have an intimate family meal – we are both in such admiration of our new-found cousin. But that will make ten at the table. Can you accommodate ten persons?"

"I think there is something amiss with your arithmetic, Miss Bingley; and before you send out the invitation cards, you may wish to inform my sister of whom, exactly, you are intending to invite on her behalf." Elizabeth was astounded at Caroline's impertinence in taking it upon herself to decide who should be invited to Jane's dinner party.

"There is nothing wanting with my arithmetic," she said coldly. "You are four at Ashbourne, two more from Hartington makes six, and four from Macclesfield makes ten."

"I am quite certain that my sister wishes to invite only _three_ from Macclesfield, is that not correct Jane?"

"Yes, just yourself, Caroline, together with Louisa and Mr Hurst," Jane said quickly.

Miss Bingley could be in not the slightest doubt that there was some objection to Captain Russell. She suspected that he must have given offence to Miss Bennet in London; most likely he had rebuffed her attentions – and who could blame him – and she had taken her revenge upon that charming gentleman by blackening his name. However, judging from their host's earlier behaviour, in all but escorting Captain Russell from the room, it was evident that Mr Darcy, at least, accepted Miss Bennet's account of events, so she dared not challenge her on the matter in front of him.

"Oh well, if nine is all you can manage, Jane, then it shall just be us three," said Caroline unnecessarily.

Elizabeth and Jane were in no doubt that the actual number would be seven, for Captain Radford, and Victoria would most certainly decline the invitation.

**_Please leave a review..._**


	17. A Matter of Strategy

**_Chapter Seventeen – A Matter of Strategy_**

Not many days following their visit to Pemberley, the ladies of Ashbourne were delighted to receive a second visit from Victoria Barclay and Captain Radford. Bingley knew better than to offer the use of a fishing rod to his cousin; and his attempts at drawing him away from the ladies, to shoot or to walk with him around the grounds, met with not the slightest success.

It was evident that Captain Radford came with a single object in mind – to better acquaint himself with Julia. He begged to see the painting, now completed, that he had viewed in the gazebo upon his previous visit; and succeeded in prevailing upon her to allow him to view it, and other examples of her work, also. The party adjourned to the south-facing room that Julia had taken over for her art, and were much in admiration of all they saw – but none so much as Captain Radford, who paid a good deal of attention to her drawing book. His behaviour was far warmer, and less circumspect, than on his previous visit.

Jane suggested that they take tea in the drawing room, for the Captain was hopeful of hearing Julia perform for them; and he was not disappointed. Only those from Ashbourne had previously heard her sing, for Julia was more self-conscious when singing than playing; but evidently, she felt at ease in the company of Victoria and the Captain, for after playing a piano sonata, she regaled them with several delightful songs.

Captain Radford sat utterly enchanted; and the undisguised affection with which he regarded the performer was unmistakable. When Julia eventually closed the instrument, the Captain, who appeared to be in no way eager to end the visit, said to his cousin, "I should be most happy, Charles, to take you up on your earlier offer of a walk in your delightful grounds. Let us all set out together."

Captain Radford was almost immediately beside Julia, and Elizabeth observed that they remained deep in conversation for much of the outing.

"I must tell you," said Victoria Barclay as she walked beside Elizabeth, "that while I was eager to visit Ashbourne again, I was not the author of today's visit. It almost seemed to me that the Captain had taken a resolution."

"What resolution is that?" enquired Elizabeth.

Victoria smiled. "It was most obvious after our first visit that my dear friend was entirely smitten – although he tried hard not to show it. In all the years I have known him, I have never witnessed anything like it. He is a man of strong resolve, who gives much importance to order – doubtless a consequence of having spent much of his life in the confined spaces of a ship. My dear father is much the same in that regard."

"Yes, it is entirely understandable," agreed Elizabeth.

"When he decided to come ashore, so to speak, the Captain devised a plan for establishing himself in what would be an entirely new life. Of course, the discovery of his relationship to Mr Bingley and his sisters, temporarily postponed its execution."

"And may I enquire as to his plan?"

"Certainly, he would not object in the least to your hearing it. His first object was to purchase a country estate and establish himself there and amongst the local society. As he is in no great hurry, he has allowed himself a year for that task. Next, he intends to buy a house in town, for although he knows that my father will always welcome him, he feels like any young man, grown up, who wishes to have his own residence. Concurrently with these first two objectives, he intends to devote himself to his poetry and endeavour to ascertain if he can attain a high enough standard, that he might have some of it published."

"Yes, I recall him telling my mother – she was not particularly impressed that he wished to devote his life to such a pursuit; and being under the false impression of him being in want of money, believed him to be likewise in want of a profession. She advised him to become a clergyman, as I recall."

Victoria laughed. "I fear that your mother has mistaken his character."

"My mother is in the habit of believing people's characters to be as she would wish them to be, in accordance with her own purposes and schemes. In the case of Captain Radford, her scheme was to marry him to my sister Mary, who would be most eager for, and well suited to, the life of a clergyman's wife."

"Your mother was not entirely off mark. For once all the other objects had been attained, the Captain then planned to turn his attention to the possibility of matrimony. I use the word, _possibility_, advisedly; for when we discussed the subject, he was by no means certain that he would ever find a lady who would suit him, and whom he might be able to love. He is quite the romantic, and would prefer, I think, to remain unmarried, than to marry without love."

Elizabeth smiled. "I suspect that he has perhaps discovered that life does not always bow to one's plans."

"Precisely," agreed Victoria.

Before they departed, Captain Radford asked, "Victoria, how soon do you believe we shall be able to receive visitors? I am most anxious to show Hartington to our friends from Ashbourne."

It occurred to Elizabeth that only one of their number had not yet seen Hartington; for she, Jane, and Bingley had all visited along with Captain Radford, and the whole party from Pemberley in the spring. However, she chose not to point this out to the Captain, whose object was unmistakable.

"I think we are almost far enough advanced to receive a visit from our Ashbourne friends," said Victoria, "and the pianoforte is promised for today. Indeed, I am eager to return, for I am hopeful that it may have arrived."

"Then, would tomorrow be too soon?" asked Captain Radford eagerly.

"A little," replied Victoria. "Perhaps the following day – would that suit you?" she enquired of Jane, who looked at Elizabeth, who smiled and nodded. Julia, who could not be unaware that the Captain's principal object was to show her his fine estate, stared at the ground while the arrangements were completed.

After their guests were departed, and Bingley had set off in pursuit of some outdoor activity, Elizabeth and Jane both looked enquiringly at Julia.

"Did I give away my feelings?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, a little," said Jane. "But compared to the Captain, you were circumspection and reticence, itself."

Julia smiled. "As you know, I am unaccustomed to being in the presence of gentlemen; particularly in such circumstances. I admit that it seemed to me that he greatly admired me; but I distrust my judgement. What is your opinion?"

Jane laughed, "I have never seen a man so openly disclose such a degree of admiration in company."

Elizabeth shook her head. She had not the least doubt that the Captain was unquestionably in love; but she thought it unwise to encourage Julia; for two significant obstacles stood in the way of her hopes. Giving her sister a cautionary look, she said, "I suspect that Captain Radford, while not quite a complete novice in such matters as yourself, Julia, is nevertheless unlearned in the finer nuances of comportment and propriety."

"I value his forthrightness and openness," said Julia, rising to his defence.

"It was not a criticism – I, too, value those qualities. I merely mention it because his artlessness needs to be taken into account in forming an opinion of his feelings."

"Then you do not believe that he might be in love with me?" asked Julia.

Elizabeth sighed, and shook her head. "I _do_ believe he is in love with you."

"His affection could not be more marked than my own – it is not possible! You are trying to cool my ardour, I believe, because you fear he will not wish to marry me when he learns of my origins," she said forlornly.

"No, it is not that at all," said Elizabeth, smiling reassuringly. "As I told you after his last visit, I suspect that it would not be an insurmountable obstacle for him; but I cannot be certain until I have spoken with him upon the subject."

"Then will you speak with him when we visit Hartington – _please_ – for I cannot bear not knowing!"

"I shall. But Julia, there is a further difficulty, of which you are, as yet, unaware."

"What is it?" she asked in alarm.

"For some inexplicable reason, your brother harbours misgivings concerning Captain Radford."

"I cannot believe it – he is unquestionably the most honourable and amiable man who ever lived; what possible objection could my brother have to him?"

Elizabeth sighed, and shook her head. "I can neither understand, nor explain it, myself. I have attempted on a number of occasions to seek an explanation, but your brother refuses to speak on the subject. For some equally inexplicable reason, he has formed the opinion that Captain Radford favours your sister, Georgiana."

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Julia in dismay. "If he favours Georgiana, then I must withdraw! I cannot deny my own sister the man she loves."

"Do not trouble yourself, my dear, for she does not love him," said Elizabeth comfortingly. "I have spoken with your sister on the subject a number of times, and she has been most explicit."

"But what then of Captain Radford – does he care for her?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He likes her, and he enjoys her company – and Georgiana feels comfortable in his – but there is nothing in the least way romantic on either side."

"So you think my brother mistakes friendship for preference?"

"Yes," replied Jane. "He seems to imagine that they might fall in love, and wish to marry."

"But if it were indeed so, why would he object to Georgiana marrying so fine and respectable a gentleman as Captain Radford?" asked Julia. "It is incomprehensible."

"Jane and I find it likewise so. Before the Captain bought Hartington, we thought that perhaps your brother suspected him of being a fortune hunter, because everyone believed him to be poor."

"Why did they think that?"

"It is a question that only the Captain can answer," said Elizabeth. "Although he never explicitly said that he was poor, he certainly allowed everyone to think it. Victoria Barclay told me today, that when the Captain retired from the Navy, he formed a plan of how he wished to proceed. First he would buy a country estate, then a town house, all the while devoting himself to his poetry. Marriage, it seems, was something he did not wish to address for several years, if ever."

"It would appear that Julia has upset his carefully laid plans," observed Jane, smiling.

"Yes, indeed," replied Elizabeth. "But given his plan, perhaps he chose to conceal his wealth so as not to become the object of young ladies and their mothers – such as our own."

"Do you think the Captain might believe I am after his money?" asked Julia anxiously.

"No, not for a minute," replied Elizabeth. "The reason I mentioned that he was thought to be poor, was by way of attempting to find an explanation for your brother's apparent fears concerning Georgiana."

"You think he imagined that Captain Radford was after our sister's fortune?"

"Yes, exactly," replied Jane. "It seemed the only plausible explanation. But Georgiana now tells us, that since the Captain purchased Hartington and his wealth has become known, that your brother still appears to harbour objections to him; for he discouraged her from inviting him to dine at Pemberley."

"Do you have any idea at all of what might be the reason for my brother's objections to the possibility of Captain Radford marrying my sister?"

"No, none, whatsoever," said Elizabeth, shaking her head.

"And you believe that the same objections would apply, equally, if he wished to marry me?"

"It is difficult to imagine otherwise," said Elizabeth.

"Perhaps," conjectured Jane, "Mr Darcy believes that Georgiana is too young to marry; or he simply wishes to enjoy her company at Pemberley a few years more – for he is excessively fond of her."

"Yes, it is possible," said Elizabeth. "If that were the case, his behaviour towards Captain Radford may simply be on account of Georgiana's evident ease and pleasure in his company, which he mistakes for something else."

Julia was quiet for some time, before asking, "If Captain Radford and I did wish to marry, would I need my brother's permission to do so?"

"You are over twenty years of age," replied Elizabeth, "you do not need his permission; and furthermore, Captain Radford can hardly request it, for he is entirely ignorant of the fact that you even have a brother."

"Yes, that is true. But I should hate to go against my brother's wishes. What a truly terrible choice that would be, between the two men whom I love," she said, shaking her head unhappily.

"Indeed, it would," agreed Elizabeth. "But since your brother wishes to hide your relationship from the world, he would have no means of preventing the match; even were you younger than one and twenty."

"Elizabeth, if I did marry Captain Radford – with or without my brother's permission – would I never be able to tell him who I really was – who was my father, and who is my mother, and who are my sister and brother? It would be terrible not to be able to share that with one's husband."

"I imagine you could introduce him to your mother; but as to revealing her true identity, or that of your father, brother and sister, I fear that Mr Darcy would not wish it – you would have to discuss it with him, I think. Of course, you do not need his permission to tell your husband the truth; for while your brother is under an oath to keep his father's secret – you are not."

"No, but still, I do not believe I would wish to tell it to anyone without my brother's agreement. And as to marrying against his wishes – I do not know if I could do that either. Oh, what am I to do?"

"I shall endeavour, once more, to get your brother to reveal to me what are his objections to Captain Radford," said Elizabeth. "It is possible that there is some mistake, or misunderstanding, and that I may be able to alter his opinion on the matter."

"If anyone can, it is you, Lizzy," said Jane, smiling shrewdly.

"Until then, it would be best to attempt to give your brother as little reason as possible to suspect your preference for the Captain."

"I shall find it most difficult," said Julia, "but I shall try my best."

"Fortunately, your brother has not yet had the opportunity of seeing the two of you together," said Elizabeth.

"But he shall on Saturday," said Jane, "at the dinner party. Perhaps I should not seat Julia beside the Captain, at the table, as was my plan?"

"No, definitely not! Seat them far apart. And, if you seat the Captain beside Georgiana, Mr Darcy will most probably persevere with his obsession about them; and will, very likely, fail to observe anything relating to the Captain and his other sister."

* * *

><p>It was apparent from the moment of their arrival at Hartington on the following day, that Captain Radford was most eager that Julia form a favourable opinion of his estate – and he was not disappointed. He proposed that before taking refreshments, they make a tour of the grounds. He and Julia were soon walking beside each other, strolling down towards the magnificent river, as he pointed out objects of particular beauty, or of special interest, with great animation.<p>

"I think I should inform you, Elizabeth," said Victoria, as they followed behind, "that I shall not be at all surprised if Captain Radford should wish for a private conversation with Miss Harrison at some point during your visit today."

"So soon?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"I have tried most assiduously to persuade him that there is no need for haste; for it seems to me that while your friend very possibly returns his affections, there is an innocence and naïvety about her, which is unusual in a lady of her age; and in deference to which, he should proceed more gently, and allow her time to become accustomed to being the object of such intense affections."

"Your penetration is most acute."

"Regrettably, I am not at all convinced that my words of caution have had the least effect. I have the utmost difficulty in reconciling my friend's present indomitable passion with the calm, reasonable, and considered behaviour that has heretofore been his enduring temperament."

"And you consider it possible that it may be his intention to pay his addresses today?"

"I think it highly probable."

"Then I must speak with him. When we reach the river, perhaps you could call Miss Harrison, and engage her in conversation, while I take her place beside the Captain."

"If you wish, but I will be surprised if you have any greater success than I, in cooling his ardour."

Upon reaching the river, they executed the manoeuvre, and wasting no time, because she feared that Captain Radford would attempt to regain the company of Julia, Elizabeth said, "Captain Radford, we need to have a serious conversation."

"Oh," he said, looking up at her, with surprise, as they followed a path that ran along the river bank. The others were far enough behind to be unable to hear them.

"Forgive me, sir, if I presume too much, or am mistaken in my assumptions regarding your intentions; but it appears to me that you have possibly formed a resolution to pay your addresses to my friend, Miss Harrison."

Captain Radford smiled. "You have not assumed too much, Miss Bennet. Regrettably, I am not in possession of those social wiles which allow a gentleman to feel one way – and act in another. I suppose that my feelings are obvious to all."

"Captain, before you take any such step, there is some important information that I must impart to you concerning my friend; and which demands your serious deliberation."

"Oh?" he exclaimed with surprise.

"It is with regard to Miss Harrison's parents. Her father was a gentleman and her mother a gentleman's daughter – but they were not married to each other."

"I see," said the Captain, falling into a long silence. Eventually, he said, "It explains a great deal."

Elizabeth looked at him questioningly.

"Miss Harrison's shyness, and her lack of confidence in the company of others; also her naïvety and apparent lack of experience in social situations – it all makes sense now. Her father, I imagine, was a gentleman, who had a liaison with a younger lady. He was already married, I suppose; so upon discovering that the young lady was with child, he secluded her away in some lonely place. I imagine that Miss Harrison must have grown up, and spent much of her life, in seclusion. Is my surmise at all close to the truth, Miss Bennet?"

"It is close, indeed – and, in fact, it is only a matter of weeks since she emerged from that seclusion – when she came to Ashbourne. Captain, most gentlemen would not wish to marry a lady, knowing that her birth was illegitimate. I urge you to give the matter careful consideration."

He laughed. "I am not such a one, Miss Bennet. All that you have just now revealed makes me love her more, not less; and it increases my resolve to marry her – and soon – for it must necessarily diminish any interest in her background. And if anyone should persist in demanding such information after we are married, I will simply say that I do not wish for it to be known – and let them think what they will! When my recent victories at sea, and all my prize money, are gazetted, and become generally known – something which until now I have looked upon without enthusiasm – I doubt that anyone will wish to ask questions concerning my wife."

"Your response is most admirable, sir; but I must tell you, that on account of certain measures taken by her father to hide the scandal of her birth, you may never learn the names of her parents."

"It would hardly trouble me – what care I, for who _they_ were – I care only for who is their daughter!"

Elizabeth was greatly pleased at how the Captain had taken her news, but her task was not yet complete; for she wished to delay his proposal until an opportunity presented itself of canvassing Mr Darcy's sentiments upon the match; for Julia would have misgivings accepting the Captain's addresses until she knew that her brother approved it.

"Captain Radford, as Miss Harrison's friend, I am delighted with how well you have received my information; and although I am in little doubt as to her feelings for you, I must ask you to wait a little while longer, before pressing your suit."

"Why? I can think of no cogent reason to wait a moment longer – can you not see, Miss Bennet, how desperately in love I am?"

"Certainly, I can see it. You are a naval captain, sir, who has engaged in battle, so I need not explain to you the value of strategy. Sometimes when pursuing your quarry, it is best to slow down, or to hold back and wait until the wind, and all the other conditions, are right – is it not so?"

"I see you have been reading some of the books on the subject in your father's library. Yes, it is so, but please explain the need of waiting."

"Perhaps you will recall, sir, when you first went to sea. Probably, there were times when you were ordered by an ensign, or a second lieutenant, to perform some task – perhaps to raise or lower the sail. You did not know why you were required to do this, and perhaps neither did the one who gave the order; but the Captain, knowing far more than yourself concerning the present action, was aware of the exact reason why the order was given – and you were obliged to trust in his judgement. Was it not so?"

"Indeed it was, Captain Bennet!" he replied, giving a mock salute. "You are asking me to trust you, and to follow your advice in this matter, because you are in possession of information that I am not?"

"Exactly," said Elizabeth. "Nothing could give me greater happiness than to see you and my friend betrothed; and I shall endeavour to do all in my power to bring it about – but in a way that will save her a great deal of pain; both now, and in the future. Will you trust me?"

"I will."

"What I am about to ask you, may seem most strange and inexplicable; and, regrettably, I cannot give you my reasons, but only beg that you do as I request. Firstly, do not pay your addresses to Miss Harrison today – or until I advise you that the time is right to do so. Secondly, when you come Ashbourne to dine on Saturday, endeavour, as much as possible, to conceal your feelings for her from the other guests. She will attempt to do likewise."

"Miss Bennet, you are turning out to be a lady of great mystery, indeed. I suppose you will not wish to hear my suppositions on the possible reasons for your most unusual requests?"

"I would prefer not; although I doubt, very much, that you could guess them. But, in any case, I could not answer you. Captain Radford, will you do as I ask?"

"I shall do my best. But how long will I have to wait?"

"That, I cannot say for certain; but I am hopeful that it will be no more than a week. Although Miss Harrison is aware of the substance of this conversation, and will be fully aware of your reasons for circumspection regarding herself when you dine at Ashbourne, it would spare her some distress if you did not make mention of it; nor, indeed, of any of the other matters we have discussed today."

"I shall do as you request. But, I hope that today, at least, I need not be so guarded in my behaviour towards her?"

"You need not, sir; and I thank you for hearing me. Before you rejoin your preferred companion, I wish to have a quick word with her, if I may?"

"Certainly. While I do not understand your reasons, Miss Bennet, I trust you; and I thank you, most sincerely."

Elizabeth dropped back and detached Julia from the rest of the party.

"Well?" she asked anxiously.

"All is well," said Elizabeth reassuringly. "The Captain now knows about your birth, and has assured me that it matters not in the least to him. He has acceded to my request to hide his feelings at the dinner party on Saturday – even though I could not provide him with the reason – and he has also agreed to postpone paying you his addresses, until I advise him that the time is propitious."

"Oh, thank you, Lizzy! Thank you so much!" exclaimed Julia, joyously. "I knew I could trust you to arrange everything!"

"You have no need of thanking me; it is Captain Radford you must thank – but not today; for I have asked him not to discuss our conversation with you, for I suspect that you might find it difficult."

"Indeed, I would. Thank you again, you have thought of everything."

Elizabeth smiled as Julia rejoined the Captain. He had behaved very much as she had expected of him; and she had not been disappointed in the high regard in which she held him. But there was still Mr Darcy to deal with; and she doubted that the dinner party the following day would provide the opportunity she desired.

**_Please leave a review..._**


	18. A Private Conversation

**_Chapter Eighteen – A Private Conversation_**

Jane's dinner party went off very well indeed; for the company were so well-matched, and well-disposed, one to the other – almost. The one exception was Mr Darcy, whose behaviour towards Captain Radford, while polite, was clearly reserved.

Jane and Elizabeth had spent some time discussing the seating arrangements. They wished to seat Julia well away from Captain Radford, whom they seated between Georgiana and Elizabeth, with Mr Darcy beside her on one side of the table, and Jane at one end; and then Victoria, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Julia along the other side, with Bingley at the other end. This made it difficult for Mr Darcy to observe what passed between Georgiana and Captain Radford. Though evidently conscious of their frequent conversations, he was unable to follow them; and very likely imagined them to be of more intimate a nature than, indeed, they were. Elizabeth was hopeful that he would, consequently, continue to mistake the object of the Captain's preference as Georgiana, rather than Julia.

Mr Darcy and Julia had also been placed well apart, for neither of them was comfortable together in the company of others, when they were obliged to feign the role of new and disinterested acquaintances. Victoria had requested that Jane seat her beside Colonel Fitzwilliam, if at all possible, and although he was well mannered enough not to ignore Julia on his other side, Victoria was well-pleased with her allotment of his conversation.

After the meal, the gentlemen did not tarry long at their port and cigars, for the three bachelors were eager to join the ladies in the drawing room. Elizabeth looked up and smiled invitingly at Mr Darcy, as they entered, which was sufficient to draw him to sit beside her on the couch that she had chosen for its distance from the pianoforte; for she suspected that Captain Radford would be unable to hide the warmth of his admiration when it was Julia's turn to perform. In the event, she was quite correct, and made sure to engage Mr Darcy in conversation at those times when it was most evident.

Having exhausted the subject of the Derby assizes, she surprised him by saying, "We intend to wait upon Georgiana tomorrow, Mr Darcy; and if you happen to be at home, I would very much like the opportunity of speaking with you privately."

He smiled. "I was not intending to be at home – for I had planned to visit Ashbourne, either with my sister and cousin, if it suited them, or otherwise alone; for there is a matter upon which I have been hoping to speak with you privately – for a _very_ long time," he said, looking at her with an intensity that made her heart quicken. "But I shall be more than happy to remain at Pemberley and await your arrival there."

Elizabeth had not the least doubt concerning the matter he wished to discuss; she was only uncertain as to whether it would be to her advantage, in gaining his approval of Julia's betrothal to Captain Radford, to allow him to speak first or not. On the whole, she decided, her power over him might be greater if he had not yet attained his object. She might even persuade him to divulge his reasons for distrusting the Captain.

"Please remember, Mr Darcy, that it was I, who first indicated a desire to speak privately; so you must allow me to speak first."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Pemberley the following day, Georgiana was alone in the sitting room, but they were very soon joined by the gentlemen.<p>

"It is such a delightful day," said Mr Darcy, "why do we not make a round of the gardens before taking tea?" The others were favourably disposed to his proposal, and also to Georgiana's subsequent suggestion that they have the tea served in the pavilion.

Mr Darcy wasted no time in separating Elizabeth from the rest of the party by allowing them to fall behind, and when the opportunity presented itself, of taking a side path behind an avenue of trees, that concealed them from view. He looked at her entreatingly.

"Mr Darcy," she said, as they walked beside blooming flower beds, "I feel myself obliged to speak with you upon a subject which may, I fear, cause you some consternation; and yet it cannot be avoided."

He looked at her with alarm and surprise, for he had anticipated that their conversation would be as delightful as the surroundings he had deliberately chosen for it.

"I shall not keep you in suspense, but tell you directly: your sister and Captain Radford are very much in love, and wish to marry."

Elizabeth was alarmed at the extraordinary effect of her words upon him. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground, shaking his head, with an expression of deep distress. "No, no, no... She cannot marry him... I shall never allow it..." he muttered repeatedly to himself, as if in a trance.

Elizabeth took him by the arm and gently steered him towards a nearby seat, for he seemed to have lost all awareness of his surroundings. She gently drew him down, and when they were seated, she asked, "Why can she not marry him?"

"Because she is his sister!"

"What?" exclaimed Elizabeth in astonishment. "How can that possibly be? It is entirely incomprehensible. Are you quite certain?"

"Absolutely certain."

"I knew that the Captain had a sister, whom he had never known, for he told me of it in Hertfordshire; but how can his sister be your sister also?"

"He knows he has a sister?" asked Mr Darcy in surprise. "I had always believed him to be ignorant of it."

"Yes, he knows. For many years he believed that his sister had died at birth, along with his mother; but her midwife later made a deathbed confession, that the sister had survived. There were no relations who were able to bring up the little girl, and eventually she was given over to a lady who was in search of a little girl, who paid the midwife handsomely for her."

"Yes, I know," said Mr Darcy, gravely, "the lady of whom you speak was my mother's agent."

"What?" demanded Elizabeth. "Of which sister are we speaking?"

"Why, of Georgiana, of course."

"Georgiana? Oh, now I understand your inexplicable behaviour, since first you heard Captain Radford's name," said Elizabeth, smiling with relief, "and why you seemed so fearful of the possibility of an attraction developing."

"Yes, yes! And now, despite my best efforts, it has happened – Georgiana wishes to marry him – I cannot allow it!"

"No, she does not!"

"What? But did you not just say that they wished to marry? I do not understand," said Mr Darcy in evident confusion.

"When I said that your _sister_ and Captain Radford wished to marry, I was speaking of your _other_ sister, Julia."

"Oh!" exclaimed Mr Darcy, with an enormous sigh of relief. "Julia! It is Julia who wishes to marry Captain Radford?"

"Yes. Do you have any objection?" asked Elizabeth.

"To Julia marrying the Captain? No, none whatsoever! When I told you in Hertfordshire that I intended to commission an investigation into Captain Radford, it was principally to determine whether he could possibly be related to Georgiana – for I knew that the name of her true father was Radford. I have her birth documents; but they gave no information concerning the families of her parents, and no indication of the relationship that Captain Radford claimed to Bingley.

"My investigation confirmed both the relationship to Bingley; and also that Captain Radford is, indeed, the brother of Georgiana. It also revealed that he is of impeccable character. All my dealings with him have confirmed his good character – even if I was, perhaps, more than a little annoyed in Hertfordshire, and again in town, at the degree of attention he showed to one particular young lady – and I do not now speak of my sister, Georgiana. I am delighted at the news that he wishes to marry Julia.

"I am most pleased and relieved to hear it," said Elizabeth.

"But does she really love him? It all seems so very sudden – they have only known each other for a few weeks. Is Julia certain she wishes to marry him? My sister is well aware that marriage will save her from the scrutiny concerning her background, which has been my great concern since she came into Derbyshire; for we discussed it at length on the journey from Suffolk. I sincerely hope that she is not simply accepting Captain Radford's suit in order to avoid curiosity concerning her family and to relieve my anxieties."

"She is utterly in love with him, I can assure you – and he returns her love in equal measure. Although they have known each other but a short time, their mutual attraction was immediate, and they have had several opportunities of a tête-à-tête, both at Ashbourne and Hartington. Having previously spent a good deal of time in the Captain's company, myself, I was able to confirm all of Julia's good opinions concerning his character."

"Captain Radford is evidently a most decisive man," observed Mr Darcy.

"Certainly compared to some gentlemen of my acquaintance," replied Elizabeth, with a playful smile. Observing Mr Darcy's evident discomfit, she continued, "I imagine it comes from being a naval officer, who must sometimes be obliged to make very quick decisions. He wasted little time in determining that he must have Hartington; and I believe it was much the same from the moment that he first set eyes upon Julia."

"But how will he react, do you think, when he is made aware of the circumstances concerning her birth?" asked Mr Darcy cautiously. "He must be informed."

"He knows it all, already – or at least that her parents were not married; for I related it to him myself, some days ago. I can assure you, it troubles him not in the least."

"Why did you not tell me the good news immediately? You spoke not a word of it last night – and as I recall, Julia and Captain Radford were not seated together at the table, and showed not the least sign of the preference of which you have spoken."

Elizabeth smiled. "It was on account of your obvious anxiety about Georgiana and the Captain, which was never anything more than friendship. I was concerned that you had some secret knowledge, which gave you cause to object to Captain Radford, which would apply equally to Julia. I therefore cautioned her to conceal her affection until I had spoken with you about the possibility of them marrying; for as you might imagine, she very much wishes to receive your blessings."

Mr Darcy smiled. "And so she shall; I am overjoyed at the news."

"I shall inform Julia at the earliest opportunity; she will be utterly delighted to hear it," said Elizabeth happily. "But as to your other sister, Georgiana, she is obviously unaware that Captain Radford is her brother; and he, likewise, is unaware that she is the sister he has longed to know, all his life, and had resigned himself to believe that he would never find."

"Miss Bennet, what I have told you must remain a secret between you and me. Georgiana has not the least idea that my father and mother are not also her own; and I am determined that she shall never know the truth."

"If you wish me to keep your secret, Mr Darcy, then I shall oblige you to tell me the whole story – of how came your parents to take a child who was not theirs, and raise her as their own – deceiving all the world, including Georgiana, herself. I wish to better understand the need for such secrecy that would prevent a brother and sister from knowing of each other's existence."

He stared at her for some time, deliberating. "I shall tell you then; but you must understand that it is told in complete confidence. It is so terrible and shameful a story – even your sister, Jane, may not know it."

"You have my promise."

"Very well, then. You know already about my father's liaison with the daughter of the rector of Kympton, which resulted in the birth of my sister, Julia. I suppose it is not so very exceptional an occurrence. However, my father, being an otherwise moral and upstanding gentleman, was deeply ashamed, and went to great lengths to conceal it. I have heard of other gentlemen, in similar circumstances, who have not taken the same trouble to hide their wayward behaviour, and society, at large, hardly thinks the worse of them. Though it may be spoken of in private, in public it is never acknowledged."

"Yes, sadly it is so. But I must tell you, Mr Darcy, that my good opinion of such a man would be lost forever; and were I his wife, I could no longer be happy," said Elizabeth, looking him in the eye as she spoke.

"My sentiments on the matter are completely in accord with your own, Miss Bennet. What I was attempting to intimate, is that while society may choose to ignore such behaviour in a gentleman, and his reputation might barely be tarnished, in the case of a lady, it is an entirely different matter," he said sombrely, and fell into a silence, seemingly sinking into himself, staring at the ground before him, barely conscious of his companion.

Elizabeth was aware that he was greatly troubled, and she began to wish that she had not ventured to ask him for an explanation. But at length, he spoke.

"My parents' marriage was never a particularly happy one; which may, perhaps, in some way account for my father seeking happiness elsewhere. When he made his confession to me, on his deathbed, he told me also of another indiscretion, which I found far more shocking – for rather than himself, it concerned my mother. She had, he told me, likewise engaged in a liaison. Perhaps she had wished to take her revenge upon him, for she knew of his indiscretion with the rector's daughter; or perhaps she was in love – or possibly it was on account of her desire to have another child. My mother had, apparently, always wanted a daughter; and perhaps she believed her failure to produce a second child was because of my father.

"It must have occurred when I was ten years old, some five years after my father's liaison with Julia's mother. He told me that he had not visited my mother's bedchamber for many months; so when it became obvious that she was with child, he knew it was not his. He demanded to know the identity of the father, whom my mother eventually revealed to be a young footman in my father's service. Upon being confronted with the accusation, the footman vigorously protested his innocence, but was nevertheless immediately dismissed.

"Despite my mother's pleas, my father refused, outright, to allow her to keep the child, and to raise it as her own. To avoid a scandal, he sent her away to stay with her sister, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, in Kent. My mother agreed that after the child was born, she would find suitable people, who would be paid handsomely to raise it as their own. It was to be done through an agent, so that they would never know the true identity of the child's parents. My mother would then return to Derbyshire, where the story would be circulated that the child had not survived a difficult birth."

"Your story is indeed astonishing, Mr Darcy; and though it might cause you great pain to tell it, perhaps in sharing it with another, your burden may become a little lighter. But, what you have thus far related, in no way explains the relationship between Captain Radford and Georgiana."

"Indeed it does not. You must understand that everything that I have spoken of thus far, I learned from my father, before he died. But there is more; and of much of it, he, himself, was ignorant. My mother passed away a dozen years ago, and my father some five years later. About two years ago, I undertook the task of putting my mother's papers in order, with a view to selecting anything worthy of a place in the archive of records and items of family interest, which is kept in the Pemberley library. Much of what I will now tell you comes from a collection of letters and documents I came upon at that time. The illness which ended my mother's life was unexpected, and mercifully brief. If she had had the opportunity, she would most certainly have destroyed them. I am quite certain that my father could never have looked at them – for if he had, he, too, would have wished to destroy them.

"You have heard the plan which my mother had reluctantly agreed upon with my father; however, as it transpired, she did not follow it. When she arrived at Rosings Park, Sir Lewis de Bourgh was still alive; but her sister, Catherine, was childless, and had all but given up hope of ever bearing him a child. The two sisters concocted a most devious scheme, which would allow my mother to maintain contact with her child, and give her sister, Catherine, her cherished desire of becoming a mother – and if not of her own child, at least of one who was her blood relation."

"So Lady Catherine pretended that she, too, was expecting a child?"

Mr Darcy nodded.

"Good heavens, then Anne de Bourgh is your sister?" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Yes," said Mr Darcy, sighing.

"You have two half-sisters?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth shook her head in amazement.

"When the time came for their confinement, the two sisters went together to stay with an aunt in Hampshire, who was in their confidence. My mother bore a baby girl whom she gave to my aunt, who named her Anne, after her own mother."

"I must tell you, Mr Darcy, that the news that Anne de Bourgh is, in fact, your half-sister strikes me as utterly astonishing."

"You are referring, no doubt, to my aunt's cherished scheme of wedding me to her _daughter_, Anne?"

"Indeed I am. It cannot be lawful!"

"It most certainly is not! I have been well aware of my aunt's scheme for many years, now; almost from the moment that my mother passed away. Since that time, Lady Catherine has told me, repeatedly, that the marriage was the favourite wish of not only herself, but of my own mother. Clearly she wished to convince me that it was my duty to wed Anne. Even before I discovered the truth about Anne, I found my aunt's claim quite incredible; for my mother had never once mentioned such a wish in my presence. It was quite a shock, you may imagine, when I discovered, two years ago, that the person whom I had always believed to be my cousin, was in fact my half-sister."

"Did you confront your aunt with the information, and demand to know what she was about, in attempting so extraordinary a thing as to marry you to your own sister?"

"I did not. When I became cognisant of the true state of affairs, and the implications of what my aunt was attempting, I concluded that she could not be entirely in possession of all her faculties."

"Perhaps, having pretended that Anne was her own daughter for so many years, she eventually convinced herself that it was true. Your aunt is a prodigiously determined lady. I have sometimes observed that very strong-willed persons, who are in the habit of imposing their views upon others, sometimes develop a tendency to believe in the veracity of their own views, without reference to others – or, indeed, reality."

"Yes, perhaps. My aunt certainly fits your characterisation. In any case, I have never had the slightest desire to marry Anne, even before I knew she was my sister; and, I must say, that the discovery has hardly changed my feelings for her, which have always been cool and distant. They are so totally different from my feelings for Julia, whom I have come to love and cherish, quite as much as my other sister, Georgiana."

"Who it transpires is not your sister at all?"

"No, as I learned from my father on his deathbed; and yet I assure you, Miss Bennet, that my affection for Georgiana has not diminished in the least."

"But, how came she to be brought up as your sister?"

"When my Aunt Catherine returned to Rosings Park with the baby girl, my mother was bereft at the loss of her daughter. Her aunt, it seems, was aware that it was not unheard of, for a woman who was unable to bear children, to obtain a baby whose mother has died in childbirth, or who had been born to an unwed woman who was unable to keep it. Hampshire is close to Portsmouth; which, being a naval town, was a promising place to search. My mother eagerly accepted her aunt's proposal – so long as a pretty little girl from a respectable background could be found; and the necessary legal documents obtained to prove that it was not her own child.

"My aunt engaged an agent to act as an intermediary. She was never told the identity of the lady for whom she was commissioned to find the child. The agent learned of a midwife who had delivered a little girl, whose mother had died in childbirth, and who was eager to find a good home for her. The agent assured the midwife that the little girl's prospects would be excellent, and paid handsomely for the baby.

"My mother was absolutely delighted with the little girl, whom she named Georgiana. Unlike herself – or the footman – her hair was blonde, which, together with the birth certificate she had obtained from the midwife, was sufficient to convince my father that Georgiana was not my mother's own child, when she returned with it to Pemberley.

"My father, of course, had absolutely no idea that Anne de Bourgh was, in fact, the real daughter of his wife; and though, initially, he was angry at my mother's artful scheme of gaining a daughter, he came to love Georgiana as much as any father could love his own daughter. When he told me all that he knew of the matter, before he died, he begged me to never allow Georgiana to learn the truth; for he feared it would discompose her and make her unhappy."

"What an extraordinary history – it is more akin to what one might encounter in some fanciful novel, than in real life. Did your mother's collection of letters include any from the father of her child? It seems to me that her naming of the young footman may have been yet another clever device – perhaps intended to prevent her lover from being banished?"

"You are most astute in your surmise. There were such letters. They were from my father's steward – Mr Wickham; the father of George Wickham."

Elizabeth shook her head at this final piece of information. Mr Darcy and George Wickham, it seemed, had a half-sister in common. While she was pondering this whole fantastic story, which entwined the lives of so many of those with whom she was acquainted, the sound of a gong was heard, calling them to tea.

"I fear we have been away from the rest of the party for a very long time," said Mr Darcy, "they will wonder what has become of us."

As they walked back towards the house, Elizabeth observed, "You must have found it most unsettling when your father first revealed these matters to you."

"Indeed I did. To discover that both my father and mother, whom I had my whole life believed to be virtuous and honourable, had both broken their marriage vows; and that I had a sister, who had, my whole life, been unknown to me; and that the one I had believed to be mine was not, in fact, the daughter of my parents – I found it all most disconcerting. Although it in no way diminished my love for Georgiana, and I had the great joy of becoming acquainted with Julia, yet the burden of hiding my parents' shameful secrets has been great indeed; and, yet, rests most heavily upon me."

"You said that your father begged you to never tell Georgiana the truth, because he feared it would make her unhappy. Did you give him a solemn promise never to reveal the truth – either to Georgiana or to others – as you did in the case of his own indiscretion?"

"No, my father requested my secrecy, but he did not oblige me to give a formal promise. Why do you ask? I must tell you that I find my mother's infidelity, and all the subsequent artifice, including the deception perpetrated upon Sir Lewis de Bourgh, in having him believe that he had fathered a daughter, more shameful than that of my father."

"Mr Darcy, if you will permit me to express my opinion on the matter, I believe that it is wrong to deny Georgiana and Captain Radford the information that they are brother and sister."

Mr Darcy sighed. "I could never allow Georgiana to learn the terrible truth about my mother."

"But there is no need to tarnish your mother's memory. You can simply tell your sister that your mother went to Hampshire to stay with an aunt for her confinement; and that when the baby did not survive the birth, she agreed to a proposal of her aunt to adopt a baby girl, and claim it as her own. All the other details, including the relationship to Captain Radford, can be related in full. The truth about her origins can be given without any need of reference to your mother's infidelity."

"Yes, of course! It never occurred to me," said Mr Darcy, shaking his head. "But, do you believe that the benefit to Georgiana, of knowing the truth, would outweigh her distress at learning that her parents are not who she has thought them to be, her whole life long? Would she cease to love me as her brother? And how would she feel about others knowing the truth – would she not be ashamed?"

"I think you do not allow sufficiently for your sister's intelligence, Mr Darcy; she is no longer a child. Though she may feel some confusion upon learning the truth, it is, I believe, her right to know. I am certain that she will always love you as her brother – as you continue to love her as your sister, even though you know she is not. And she will have the joy of learning that she has another brother – as you have had the joy of discovering a sister, in Julia."

"You are quite correct, Miss Bennet; how fortunate I am to have your incisive mind to help me unravel this conundrum. I can see, now, that I am too close to it all, to view it as clearly as you. Georgiana must be enlightened; but I must tell you that I do not look forward to the conversation – it will be a most difficult one, indeed."

Elizabeth smiled. "If you will allow me, I believe that I may be able to impart the unsettling information to your sister in a manner that will allow her to come to terms with the astonishing news without suffering undue distress."

"Would you do that, Miss Bennet? I would be greatly obliged to you; for I fear my own anxiety over the whole matter would prevent me from performing the task as well as you. I shall, however, inform Captain Radford, for he also needs to be enlightened. Do you agree?"

"It is Georgiana's secret. I shall offer her my counsel, but I believe it is up to her to decide if she wishes for anyone else to know the truth; although I suspect that she will wish to inform Captain Radford."

"Would Georgiana wish to reside at Hartington, do you think? If Captain Radford marries Julia – which you appear to consider as certain – she might be very happy living with such a sister."

"I doubt very much that Georgiana would wish to leave Pemberley; and she could not do so without publishing the truth of her birth, which I think unlikely. And as to gaining a sister, I believe that she entertains hopes, that if her brother chooses well, she might gain a suitable sister at Pemberley," said Elizabeth, with a playful smile.

Unfortunately for Mr Darcy, having finally arrived at the subject he was most eager to address, he found that regrettably, they had likewise arrived at the pavilion, where tea was being served.

_**Please leave a review...**_


	19. Importuned at Pemberley

**_Chapter Nineteen – Importuned at Pemberley_**

Upon entering the pavilion, the expectant eyes of the ladies were immediately upon Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. Jane looked at her sister, raising an eyebrow. Elizabeth smiled, but shook her head slightly. Colonel Fitzwilliam and Bingley were either unaware of the expectations of the ladies, or too polite to hint that they shared them.

Julia, hopeful that Elizabeth had addressed her brother on the subject of herself and Captain Radford, took heart from Elizabeth's evident complacency, and continued to look often in her direction, in the hope of a more direct confirmation.

"Jane," said Elizabeth, with just the hint of a smile, "It seems like ages since Victoria Barclay and Captain Radford have waited upon us at Ashbourne. Why do you not send a note, inviting them to call upon us tomorrow?"

"What a delightful idea," said Jane.

"If you are eager to have a note sent to Hartington, Mrs Bingley, I would be happy to have a servant deliver it for you," said Mr Darcy obligingly; well aware of what the ladies were about.

"Thank you," said Jane, "I shall return to the house after tea and write it."

Julia was unable to hide her happiness at the obvious implication of the invitation; and when her eyes briefly met those of her brother, they could not help but exchange a meaningful smile.

When the tea was over, much to Bingley's delight, a plan was formed with Colonel Fitzwilliam to engage in some fishing. Mr Darcy declined, citing important business that required his attention. Georgiana had intended to return to the house with Jane and Julia, but Elizabeth begged her to join her for a stroll in the garden, as there was a matter which she was anxious to discuss with her.

"And I, too, have a matter that I am _most__anxious_ to discuss – with you, Miss Bennet," said Mr Darcy, smiling at her expressively. "If you would be so good as to oblige me, you will find me here, in the vicinity of the pavilion, when you are finished your stroll with my sister."

"But did you not just tell Mr Bingley, that you had important business to attend to?" asked Elizabeth playfully.

"Indeed I did, Miss Bennet, and I can assure you that I have no business that I consider more important than the matter I wish to discuss with you," he said looking at her earnestly. Elizabeth lowered her eyes, and, taking Georgiana by the arm, led her into the garden.

Georgiana looked at Elizabeth with an expectant smile, and when she said nothing, the younger lady said shyly, "I am hopeful that I might learn today that the sister I have dreamed of this past twelvemonth shall very soon be mine."

"To that I cannot answer, for a lady should never presume to know the intentions of a gentleman; however, I shall be indiscreet enough to say that our hopes are in accord. But if you hope to be my sister, then you must learn to call me Lizzy, for it is what all my sisters call me."

"Lizzy," said Georgiana, happily, "what is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

"Let us sit here, upon this bench, my dear; for it is something most strange and surprising, indeed; and I fear that when you first hear it, you may find it discomposing, and not a little shocking."

"Tell me, then," said Georgiana anxiously.

Taking her hand, Elizabeth said, "Georgiana, the mother and father whom you have your whole life long believed to be yours are not your actual parents."

Georgiana looked dumbfounded, and shook her head in denial. "No, I cannot believe it, how can that possibly be?"

Elizabeth proceeded to recount the abridged version of the circumstances of Georgiana's birth, which had been agreed upon with Mr Darcy.

Georgiana sat in stunned silence for many minutes. "It is shocking, and not a little unsettling, to learn that one is not who one always thought oneself to be – that the parents you believed to be your own, are not yours."

Elizabeth put an arm around her to give her comfort. "That is not quite correct, my dear; for while it is true that they are not your parents by birth, in every other way they are your parents; and although, unlike yourself, they were always aware of the truth of the matter, they loved you and treated you as their own daughter; is it not so?"

"Oh yes," agreed Georgiana. "Of my mother, my recollections are but few, for she died when I was only five; but what I can recall of her, is that she loved me, and treated me with the greatest kindness and affection. And as for my father – no daughter could have asked for a more affectionate and caring parent."

"If they were still alive on this day, when you became aware of their great secret, would you love them any less, or cease to think of them as your parents?"

"No," said Georgiana, shaking her head. "Though it is a great shock to learn it, my feelings for them are in no way altered – and my memories, and sense of belonging to them, remain unchanged. But how came you to know of it? Was it from my brother? Does he know?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only three living people know your secret, Georgiana – your brother, yourself, and myself."

"Will he cease to love me, do you think?" asked Georgiana anxiously.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "He has known of it for these past seven years, since your father passed away. Has his affection for you diminished in that time?"

"Oh, no," said Georgiana, "he has loved me, and taken the place of my father, as my protector; I could not wish for a better or kinder brother."

"And you, I think, will not love him any less?"

"No, of course not; for he and I are the same people we always were. I am still shocked, Elizabeth – I mean Lizzy – but I am no longer distressed at the news; and on the whole, I suppose it will change very little in my life. But I do not wish for others to know of it; for although I do not feel so very different about myself, others may feel differently about me, and treat me differently. Just imagine if my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, were to find out!"

"Goodness!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "I overlooked your aunt when I said before that only three living persons knew your secret – for your aunt also knows – although I am certain that she will never acknowledge it to you; and I advise you to do likewise."

"She is the very last person in the world whom I should care to have such a conversation with. But who should I tell? Is there anyone that I must tell?"

"This is your secret, Georgiana; it is entirely up to you to tell it to whomever you wish. However, there is _one__person_ who you may feel has a right to know of it."

"Who? Your sister, Jane? You may tell her, because I know you enjoy each other's confidences, and I feel so very comfortable with her. Yes, I think I should like her to know."

"Thank you, my dear, I shall be pleased to tell her; but she is not the one of whom I was thinking."

"Then who? My cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"Your brother."

"My brother?" asked Georgiana in confusion. "But he knows. What can you mean?"

"Georgiana, you have another brother."

"Another brother?"

"Yes, a brother who is the son of your true parents – and who does not know that you are his sister."

Georgiana looked at Elizabeth in astonishment. "I have another brother? Do you know who it is? Do you know anything about him?" she demanded eagerly.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, as do you. It is Captain Radford."

"Captain Radford!" exclaimed Georgiana. "I am utterly amazed to hear that it is he; for if I was allowed to choose, from all my acquaintance, the gentleman whom I should wish to discover to be my brother, it would most certainly be Captain Radford! Though I am always shy with gentlemen, he somehow puts me at my ease; and he treats me with such kindness; and takes a real interest in me – surely he must know my secret already?"

"He does not. It was not until he was about twenty, that he learned that the child of his mother, whom he had always believed to have died at birth, together with his mother, had, in fact, survived. The midwife, who confessed it to him on her deathbed, said that his sister had been adopted by a lady of means. It has been the great sadness of his life that she could furnish no further information that might assist him in finding her."

"Then he must be told!" exclaimed Georgiana, "It is his right to know; and it will be so delightful to become better acquainted. Oh, I am so eager for the moment that we may greet each other as sister and brother. But Lizzy, I should be far too shy to tell him myself. Do I ask too much if I beg you to tell him?"

"It shall be my pleasure," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, Lizzy, that will be so utterly delightful, I can hardly wait!"

"And you realise, do you not, that you now have three new cousins; you may wish to consider telling them, also."

"Oh yes, of course, Captain Radford's cousins – they are my cousins, also. I should like Mr Bingley to know of our relationship, for he is such a kind and amiable gentleman – but perhaps not his sisters," said Georgiana cautiously. "For regardless of my relationship to them, I do not enjoy their attentions, and I would not wish to give them reason for any greater intimacy."

"That is most wise, and entirely comprehensible. I shall ask Jane to tell your secret to her husband, and to request that he keep it in his confidence."

"Oh, thank you so much, Lizzy, I am so happy. But now I must return to the house – and allow my brother the opportunity of discussing his _important__business_ with you," said Georgiana, with a hopeful smile.

Elizabeth walked back towards the pavilion where she found Mr Darcy pacing up and down outside, evidently impatient for her return. She told him of her most satisfactory conversation with Georgiana.

"I cannot imagine that she would have taken the astonishing news concerning the truth about her parents nearly so well, had it not come from you, Miss Bennet; I find myself once more, greatly in your debt."

"It was my great pleasure to be of assistance, and it shall be greater still, when Georgiana and Captain Radford have the opportunity of speaking with each other as brother and sister."

"Miss Bennet," he said, suddenly stepping closer and looking at her with such intensity that she was obliged to look away as she listened to his words. "A twelvemonth ago, when you were in Derbyshire with your aunt and uncle, I formed a resolution which I have pursued with unwavering determination, despite an apparently unending sequence of events that have perversely prevented me from acting upon it – until today."

Elizabeth looked up and briefly smiled at him encouragingly, before again looking away.

"You can have little difficulty in guessing the nature of my resolution, Miss Bennet; for my behaviour towards you last summer can have left you in little doubt that the affections and wishes that I had professed to you, in so regrettably an un-gentlemanly manner, in Kent, had – in spite of your well-deserved reproofs and the outright rejection of my suit – grown even stronger. I was hopeful, that having attended to those failings of character upon which you had so rightly admonished me, that after our extraordinarily fortuitous meeting at Pemberley, that you received my attentions with complaisance."

"I can assure you, Mr Darcy, that your attentions last summer were received with an emotion far warmer than complaisance."

"On the very day of your abrupt departure from Derbyshire, on account of the unfortunate news concerning your sister, Lydia, I had come to Lambton with the express intention of saying those words which I had long been rehearsing, but have, regrettably, been obliged to continue rehearsing for a full twelvemonth since. And in that time, although you had reason, on more than one occasion, to doubt my good character, yet you persevered in your faith in me, and most generously allowed me the opportunity to acquit myself of what must have appeared to be great failings, indeed."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled warmly. "Having once judged you too hastily, and entirely misconstrued your character, I was determined not to repeat that same mistake. But perhaps I should not flatter myself that my judgement and patience are so greatly improved; for I must confess to feelings which disposed me, through the many mysteries with which I found myself confronted, to earnestly wish to believe that an explanation existed that might somehow render you innocent of wrongdoing."

"Having so cleverly uncovered all of my secrets – none of which were of my own creation – I think you will understand why I was unable, on so many occasions, to disabuse you of the false impression that the apparent evidence, conjoined with my silence, must inevitably have suggested. I thank you, most sincerely, for your constancy. I can only say that all of your actions – even those that caused me great alarm at the time – have only served to increase the already high esteem in which I held you."

"And allow me to say, Mr Darcy, that although at the time I may have found some of your behaviour inexplicable – even vexing – when finally I knew the truth concerning what you had done for my sister, Lydia, and later I comprehended the great love and compassion you had shown to your own sister, Julia, and of your great efforts to bring her happiness, my high regard for you grew stronger yet."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled at him with unguarded affection, and saw upon his face an expression of heartfelt delight and joy such as she had never witnessed upon it before. He reached out his hands towards her, which she took eagerly in her own, and looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "My dearest, darling Elizabeth, I have waited so long for this joyous moment, and perhaps that long and seemingly eternal wait, has made it all the sweeter, now that it has finally arrived."

"I fear," said Elizabeth, looking over his shoulder at the figure of a woman hastening urgently towards them, "that you shall be obliged to wait a little longer yet."

Releasing her hands, Mr Darcy turned in alarm to see his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh scurrying frantically towards them across the lawn. Upon reaching them she was exhausted, and obliged to lean upon her parasol for some moments, gasping for breath, before finally speaking.

"Tell me I am not too late, Fitzwilliam! Tell me that you have not already betrothed yourself to this unworthy woman!"

Her nephew stared at her incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief that this could be happening.

"Never mind!" she said. "When I asked the same question of your sister, she said you were not yet engaged, so if you have only just now become so, you can deny it all, for she can produce no witness to support her claim but herself – and her word would hardly stand against that of an honourable magistrate."

"We are not yet engaged, Aunt Catherine. However, if you would be so good as to return to the house and await me there, I fully intend to remedy the situation forthwith," he said firmly.

"You shall do no such thing!" decreed his aunt imperiously. "I have travelled all the way from Kent to bring you intelligence; which, when you have heard it, will most certainly disincline you to marrying this woman! You will thank me to the end of your days, for having saved you from a most imprudent and shameful marriage."

Mr Darcy stared at Lady Catherine coldly, and she refused even to look in Elizabeth's direction, whom she seemed determined to ignore – much as she might ignore the presence of a servant, as being of no consequence to what was going forth.

"You shall hear what I have to say – and you will thank me for it! I undertook the great trouble and expense of engaging the services of a Bow Street Runner on a private commission to investigate what had become of Miss Bennet's younger sister, Miss Lydia Bennet, who had apparently disappeared from all public notice after her failed elopement with that good-for-nothing scoundrel, George Wickham. Upon receiving a most alarming report, I determined to set out at once to acquaint you with its contents; and to save you from making a connection with a family whose shameful name shall for evermore be spoken of in terms of disrepute and disgrace," she said with a self-satisfied smile.

"According to my investigator's report, Mr Wickham had never intended to marry Miss Bennet; and when he happened to meet another young lady – a Miss King, who was in possession of ten thousand pounds – he abandoned Miss Bennet, and attempted to elope with Miss King. Unluckily for the rogue, Miss King's uncle very soon learned of the matter, and sent an express to acquaintances in the north of England, who succeeded in intercepting the fleeing couple before they could reach Scotland. What state the young lady was in, I do not know; only that she was detached from the company of Mr Wickham and locked away somewhere in the north.

"To whence went Mr Wickham, I know not, only that he did not return to Miss Bennet; whom, it seems, he abandoned without paying the landlord, who, to recoup his losses, passed her on, for a fee, to an even greater villain. This second _gentleman_ – and I use that word advisedly – kept her for his pleasure, until, it seems, she ran off with a _third_ gentleman – yes – can you believe it? That shameless young hussy gave her favours to three different gentlemen in a matter of weeks! I think we all know the appropriate appellation for such a woman – but it shall not pass my lips. The third gentleman, it seems, eventually moved her to a house in the country, somewhere in Suffolk, where she has recently given birth to a child – but who knows which of the three gentlemen is the father?" she said with a sneer.

"My investigator was unable to learn the name of the third gentleman, who, it seems, is the owner of the house; but he reported that it was managed by an older woman and that another young lady had been residing there, also. The investigator is of the opinion that the owner of the house is engaged in some manner of disreputable business – very likely providing the services of well-born ladies of ill-repute to other gentlemen; and that he uses the house when their inevitable confinement becomes necessary. God knows what he does with the babies! It is a most shameful and immoral business, Fitzwilliam; and were you to marry this woman, you could not escape being tainted by association with her younger sister, who, you may be certain, will very soon be back in service in London. Just imagine the shame when it becomes known to all the world!"

"I hope, Madam," said Elizabeth, finally forcing Lady Catherine to look at her, "that you did not pay a great deal of money to your Bow Street Runner for his report; for it is grossly incorrect."

"And what could you possibly know of the matter?" demanded Lady Catherine.

"I have visited the house in Suffolk that you refer to, on a number of occasions, Madam."

"You have not! I do not believe you!"

"And I have spoken with my younger sister, at length, on all that transpired after her abandonment by Mr Wickham," continued Elizabeth, ignoring Lady Catherine's interjection. "I know the name of the gentleman who brought her to the house, and to what purpose; and I can inform you that the truth of the matter does not resemble the fictions contained in your report, in the least bit. My sister intends to keep her baby, and I am able to assuage your ladyship's kind concerns, regarding her future, by assuring you that she will not be coming on the town."

"Lies! It is all lies!" exclaimed Lady Catherine, addressing her nephew. "Do not listen to her; she knows nothing of the matter! For the sake of your own good name, Fitzwilliam, and of all your relations, I implore you to banish her forthwith, and to demand that she never again returns to pollute the shades of Pemberley!"

"I have reason to believe, aunt, that the account you have just heard from Miss Bennet is entirely correct; and while I cannot divulge my sources, I shall tell you that they are impeccable, and beyond doubt."

"You dare to contradict me?" she demanded in high dudgeon.

"It is the report of the Bow Street Runner that I contradict, Aunt. And I may tell you, from my experience as a magistrate, and from conversations with brother magistrates, these privately commissioned reports cannot always be relied upon. It is not unheard of for an investigator, when he is unable to discover the information that is wanted – or sometimes simply to save the trouble of a long and difficult investigation – to simply make up a plausible story that will be acceptable, and find favour, with his client. I fear that you have been imposed upon."

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Lady Catherine, "No one would dare to trifle with a person of my stature, I am quite certain of it!"

"Unfortunately, Lady Catherine, your nephew will act in accordance with what he knows to be the truth – rather than what you believe – or _wish_ it to be. Sadly, it would seem that you have gone to a great deal of trouble and expense for nothing."

"How dare you address me in so disrespectful a manner, you insolent girl – I shall not allow you to marry my nephew – do you hear me?"

"I cannot think of any possible way in which you can prevent me from marrying Miss Bennet; although you have certainly succeeded in interrupting my proposal," said Mr Darcy crossly."

"You think I cannot prevent it, do you? Well listen to me! If you go against me, Fitzwilliam, I swear, I shall publish the report of the Bow Street Runner, and your name, as the brother-in-law of that shameful and disgraced Miss Lydia Bennet, will be irredeemably tainted. Now what have you to say?"

"Only that it is most patently an empty threat, Madam," said Elizabeth calmly. "For when your report is rebutted and ridiculed, you shall be the one whose name is tainted. And even were the report to stand unchallenged, if it succeeded in tainting Mr Darcy's name by association with my family, then it would taint yours to even a greater degree. Firstly, as his relation, you would be tainted by association with him; but, far greater would be the public disapprobation of a lady who would set out to deliberately destroy the name of her nephew."

Lady Catherine was livid. "How dare you speak in so insulting a manner to a great lady such as myself – disgraceful girl! Do you forget your place? Have you no regard for my rank? Oh, that my nephew should marry into such a family! He should not – and he shall not! Fitzwilliam, have I not told you since you were young, that it was the favourite wish of your beloved mother, that you should marry my daughter, Anne. How can you be so heartless, so callous upon the memory of your own dear mother, to deny her the fondest wish of her heart?"

"I never heard her once say it," said Mr Darcy.

"Well... yes... but of course she died unexpectedly young," retorted his aunt. "You were but fifteen or sixteen years of age at the time; I imagine she thought there would be opportunity enough to tell you when you were older."

Elizabeth, having tired of Lady Catherine's rant, and wishing to put an end to it, said, "I do not believe that your sister would have wished her son to marry his own sister – something which you must know is against the law, Madam; and I am astonished that you should wish for it, and indeed encourage it so assiduously."

Lady Catherine stared wordlessly at Elizabeth for some moments. Eventually recovering herself, she demanded, "What on earth are you about, Miss Bennet; have you completely lost your mind?"

Elizabeth smiled calmly. "I have not, Lady Catherine. Your accusation would, however, be merited by a childless lady, who pretended to be with child when she was not, in order that she might take her own sister's illegitimate baby, and deceive all the world, including her own husband, into believing it was her own daughter; and then, furthermore, schemed to have her supposed daughter marry her own brother. Such a lady, Madam, would be most wise, I believe, not to threaten to publish specious stories of lesser scandals, most especially when there are letters and other documents to prove it all."

Lady Catherine's face turned a sallow white as she gasped. Mr Darcy, fearful that she might faint, rushed forward, and taking her by the arm, he led her to a seat in front of the pavilion, where he helped her to sit. Lady Catherine had nothing further to say; and simply stared off into the distance, lost in thought, and perhaps her memories.

"Miss Bennet," said Mr Darcy, returning to where Elizabeth stood a dozen paces from where his aunt was now seated, "I am beginning to believe that fate has an endless store of distractions at its disposal; and I am not inclined to wait for the next one. Indeed, I am most eager to conclude the business in which we were engaged when my aunt happened upon us. Now, where were we?" he asked, with a smile. "Oh yes, I remember, I was holding your hands like this," he said, taking Elizabeth's hands.

"And you had just said, 'perhaps that long, seemingly eternal wait has made it all the sweeter'," said Elizabeth, looking at him lovingly. "I recall your words, for I was thinking the exact same thing; that although we have known for so long a time that we were destined for each other, there was always something to prevent us realising our fondest dream. And though it was most vexatious, it has increased our longing for each other, and the sweetness of the moment when finally we shall achieve our heart's desire."

"Yes, I could not have expressed my own feelings better; but let us not wait a moment longer. My dearest Elizabeth, tell me, I beg you, that you will be my wife."

"With all my heart, I will."

And with that they embraced and exchanged that eager kiss, which had waited so long upon their separate lips. When finally they released each other, they were surprised to observe Lady Catherine rising to her feet, apparently recovered from Elizabeth's reproof and looking tolerably composed.

"You are a fool, Fitzwilliam," she said disdainfully, "to sacrifice the wealth and splendour of Rosings Park for this disagreeable nobody, from a family of no account, whose only claim to notice is the scandalous disrepute of a daughter. She is wholly without the least sense of the respect and honour for what is owed to those above her – did you not just now witness her shameful arrogance, and refusal to show proper deference to my rank? And did you not hear the insolent rant to which I was so brazenly importuned? You will rue the day that you chose this headstrong, impertinent shrew. My Anne would have made you a proper wife – modest, obedient and docile. Well, I have done my best for you, Fitzwilliam, but you spurn my good advice – obviously, this artful hussy has you bewitched, and entirely in her power."

Darcy and Elizabeth exchanged an amused smile and shook their heads in disbelief.

"Clearly there is nothing more I can do for you, Fitzwilliam; where is your cousin, the Colonel? I have need to speak with him."

"You should find him in that direction, down by the river, Aunt," he said, eager to see the back of her, and devote his attentions to Elizabeth.

When she had gone, he said with a smile, "Now where were we?"

Elizabeth stepped up to him and embraced him. "You were kissing me, darling."

After a very long embrace, Elizabeth said, "I fear that your poor cousin is about to have that exquisite prize bestowed upon him, that you so ungratefully refused."

Darcy laughed. "At least Anne is truly his cousin, and not his sister; but regardless of their relationship, I doubt very much that he is any fonder of her, or more desirous of having her as his wife, than I."

"And there is another, of whom I suspect he is far more desirous," said Elizabeth.

"You speak of Miss Barclay?"

"I do; and I am inclined to believe that the preference is returned."

Darcy smiled. "I fear that our aunt will be exceedingly upset when my cousin, likewise, declines to marry Anne. Unlike myself, he has no independent fortune, and is greatly beholden to my aunt for her financial largesse, which she has not demurred to make him aware, depends upon his pleasing her. She will most certainly cut him off without a penny if he goes against her wishes in this matter; but I shall offer to make good any shortfall in his expenses."

"That is most generous, although I suspect that his need of such kind assistance is likely to be of but a short duration. I have great hopes that it shall not be very long before we hear happy news regarding your cousin and Miss Barclay; who, as you are aware, besides being the most charming and amiable of young ladies, is also a very wealthy one."

"Speaking of happy news," said Darcy, "I suppose we should keep ours a secret until I have applied to your father for permission to marry you. I shall send off an express immediately; come, let us walk to the house," he said, offering her his arm.

"Certainly, darling, you must ask my father, as is proper. However, I see no reason to wait another moment before sharing our joyful news with my sister and other intimate acquaintances; for I am entirely certain that my father will approve the match."

"I most earnestly hope so, and can think of no reason why he should not; but it would be disrespectful to reveal our betrothal until he has had the opportunity to sanction it."

Elizabeth smiled, as they walked arm in arm. "He already has."

Darcy stopped and turned towards her, astonished. "Were you so sure certain of my affections, my dear, and that I would beg you to marry me, that you solicited your father's permission even before I had paid you my addresses?"

Elizabeth laughed and placed her hands upon his shoulders. "Oh yes, darling; I have been persuaded of the constancy of your affections ever since you returned into Hertfordshire with Mr Bingley last September. I have only been waiting for you to acquit yourself of the suspicions raised by each successive mystery, that I might be certain that I wished to _accept_ your addresses – before giving you the necessary encouragement to pay them."

And with that, she stood on her toes and placed a most welcome kiss upon his waiting lips.

"If my feelings have been so entirely transparent, my dear Elizabeth, it was not unintended; for I have been in love with you far longer than the period to which you allude; and although I knew that I was innocent of the unending suspicions that surrounded me, I knew not how to demonstrate my blamelessness. I was eager that you should know of the constancy of my affections while I attempted to clear my name."

Placing her arm through his and resuming walking, Elizabeth said, "How fortunate it was for us both, darling, that I was able to uncover all of your mysterious secrets and discover your innocence for myself."

"Indeed it was," agreed Darcy, smiling happily.

"I was not, however, so brazen with my father, as to ask his permission to marry a man who had not yet paid his addresses – nor indeed, did I give him the smallest hint that I expected to receive them. However, when he bade me farewell upon my departure for Ashbourne, he advised me that he held the very highest opinion of you; and that should I happen to receive your addresses while I was in Derbyshire, that I might assure you that you that your application for his permission would not be denied."

Darcy stopped again, and placed his arms around Elizabeth. "What wonderful news! I shall, nevertheless, send the express, and make my request in the proper manner; but I can see no reason why our intimate acquaintance cannot be told already; and it will be far more pleasant not to have to pretend – and we can be together, alone, as much as we like," he said, before pulling Elizabeth towards himself, and kissing her again.

"At the rate we are going," observed Elizabeth, saucily, when they had again resumed walking, "it will be evening before we get to the house to inform anyone."

When eventually they entered the sitting room, the three ladies guessed their secret at once, from their happy smiles and the way they stood so closely together. Elizabeth was hugged and kissed by Jane, Georgiana, and Julia in turn, and Darcy congratulated. The joy and happiness of the entire party was overflowing.

Before returning to Ashbourne, Elizabeth said privately to Georgiana, "As you know, Jane has invited Victoria Barclay comes to Ashbourne tomorrow, and Captain Radford is certain to accompany her. I am hopeful that your brother will wish to visit also, and very likely your cousin, too."

"Then I shall accompany them," said Georgiana.

"Yes of course," said Elizabeth. "But may I suggest that you arrive a little later than the usual hour? That will allow me the opportunity of informing Captain Radford that I have found his long-lost sister, and of her identity."

"Oh, that will be wonderful, Lizzy, and then perhaps we will have the opportunity of a tête-à-tête, as brother and sister," said Georgiana excitedly.

**_Please leave a review..._**


	20. A Calamity for Caroline

**_Chapter Twenty – A Calamity for Caroline_**

When Victoria Barclay and Captain Radford arrived at Ashbourne, they were delighted, although not in the least surprised, to learn of Elizabeth's engagement to Mr Darcy, and offered their warmest congratulations and sincere best wishes.

Julia was aware that Elizabeth was desirous of a private conversation with Captain Radford, that he might be informed that there was no longer any need for him to withhold the addresses that she hoped, very much, he wished to pay.

Jane, who, along with her husband, was now aware that Georgiana was in fact the sister of Captain Radford, and not Mr Darcy, knew that Elizabeth intended also to tell him of the discovery of his long-lost sister.

As soon as the greetings and congratulations were over, Jane suggested that tea be taken in the drawing room, that they might be entertained by Julia and Victoria on the pianoforte.

Elizabeth caught Captain Radford's eye, and he understood that she wished him to remain with her in the sitting room. "I have two pieces of wonderful news for you, Captain," she said, once the reminder of the party had withdrawn.

"Two?" he asked in surprise. "The only news that I care to hear is that there is no longer any reason that I should delay paying Miss Harrison my addresses; and that I may do so forthwith."

"You may."

"This very day?"

"Yes, this very day. But for tactical reasons, there is another young lady with whom you may wish to engage in a private conversation beforehand – for it might appear odd to do so after you have just paid your addresses to different lady."

"I cannot imagine that such a lady exists, Miss Bennet; to whom do you refer."

"To your sister, Captain Radford."

"My sister?" he asked confounded. "Do you mean sister-in-law, perhaps? Does Miss Harrison have a sister of whom I am unaware?"

Elizabeth suppressed a smile, for while Julia had no sister, she most certainly had a brother of whom Captain Radford was unaware. "I refer to you own sister, sir, to the daughter of your parents."

"Good Heavens! Have you found her? Do you know her name?" he demanded urgently.

"I do; and she is presently here in this house. It is Georgiana Darcy."

"Miss Darcy?" he said, uncomprehendingly. "But, is she not the sister of Mr Darcy, and the daughter of his parents?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "She is not; although until yesterday she most certainly believed that she was. Only Mr Darcy knew otherwise. While awaiting the birth of her second child, his mother went to Hampshire, to stay with an aunt for her confinement. The baby was lost and the aunt engaged the services of an agent to find a baby girl, whom Lady Anne might raise as her own daughter. That agent went to Portsmouth, where she met with the midwife who had delivered your sister. Mr Darcy's side of the story, which he learned from documents of his late mother, fits hand-in-glove with what you told me of the midwife's deathbed confession. Mr Darcy is in possession of your sister's birth documents, and though he had previously known nothing concerning your existence, when he met you in Hertfordshire, upon recognising the name Radford, he commissioned an investigation which confirmed that you and Georgiana are brother and sister."

Captain Radford shook his head in wonder. "It is so strange that it should be her, Miss Bennet, for I have felt drawn to Georgiana, since first we met – yet my feelings have always been most brotherly, akin to my feelings for Victoria. Now I comprehend Mr Darcy's inexplicable concern at our closeness – he was evidently afraid that we might fall in love."

"Yes, precisely."

"What amazes me the most, Miss Bennet, is that were I given the opportunity of choosing my younger sister from amongst all of my acquaintance, I would pick Georgiana without hesitation."

Elizabeth smiled. "Georgiana said almost exactly those same words when I told her of your relationship, yesterday. You will appreciate, that the information comes as a far greater shock to her than it does to yourself."

"Yes, of course, it must. May I speak with her on the subject of our relationship?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course you may. She will arrive shortly, with her brother and cousin, and wishes very much to speak with you, as brother and sister. But you must speak privately, for there are those who are unaware of the relationship."

"Who knows of it besides you and I; and of course, Georgiana and Mr Darcy?"

"Only Mr and Mrs Bingley. When I discussed the subject with Georgiana yesterday, I said that it was her secret, and for her to decide who should know of it. She will, I believe, need time to get used to the truth of her birth; but I think it likely that she will wish only to tell a few intimate acquaintances, and to continue her life at Pemberley, much as before."

"Yes, of course, I agree that would be best; and Hartington is not so far from Pemberley, and we are, all of us, good friends. We shall see each other often; and when I am married, Georgiana will, I hope, allow me to share her secret with my wife, whom I hope she will visit often."

"I hear a carriage," said Elizabeth. "You shall very soon have the opportunity of expressing those hopes in person."

When the party from Pemberley entered, Captain Radford and Georgiana exchanged the warmest of smiles, and when he congratulated Mr Darcy on his engagement to Elizabeth, the two gentlemen exchanged a glance and smile of acknowledgement of their peculiar relationship – although Captain Radford was unaware that it was soon to become more complicated, yet, when he married Mr Darcy's sister, Julia.

Elizabeth led Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam to the drawing room to join the others, leaving Georgiana and Captain Radford alone in the sitting room to greet each other as brother and sister. When they later joined the rest of the party for tea, their joy was evident.

After tea, Jane proposed a walk in the gardens, and Captain Radford wasted little time in detaching Julia from the remainder of the party, and they were soon out of sight. For Elizabeth, it was delightful to be able, at last, to stroll arm in arm with her betrothed – who was aglow with happiness. Elizabeth spoke of her most satisfactory conversation with Captain Radford, concerning both Julia and Georgiana.

"You know, of course," he said, "of the ball at Pemberley in honour of my sister, in a few weeks?"

"I do, darling, but to save confusion, it may be best, if in future, you specify of which sister you are speaking."

"Yes, I must remember," he said. "Georgiana's ball will be the perfect opportunity to announce our engagement to the local society."

"Indeed it will – and that of your other sister, Julia, also."

"Yes, of course. It will provide the perfect excuse for me to dance the second set with her; while you dance them with Captain Radford."

Elizabeth laughed. "I can remember a time when you were not nearly so eager to have me stand up with Captain Radford, darling. But with whom am I to dance the first? I do not believe that I am yet engaged for those two dances."

"My dearest Elizabeth, I hereby ask you for the pleasure of the first two dances – at Georgiana's ball – and at every other ball that we shall attend, for as long as we may live."

"It shall be my fondest pleasure. Obviously, I was mistaken in my earlier belief, when you first came into Hertfordshire, that you were not fond of dancing."

"That was only because I had not yet had the pleasure of dancing with you."

When the party, which had split into three, reassembled at the house, the last to join them were Julia and Captain Radford, whose faces were glowing with such delight, that it was hardly necessary for the Captain to announce their betrothal.

In the joy and excitement, with much embracing and congratulations that ensued, Georgiana whispered to Elizabeth, "Will you please tell Julia of my relationship to Captain Radford; for I should like her to know of it – now I shall have the two most delightful sisters in the world!"

Before they left, Victoria said, "Jane, you may recall that I was obliged to regretfully inform you that Captain Radford and I had a previous engagement which prevented us from accepting your invitation to dine tomorrow?"

"Yes," replied Jane, "and you requested that I give your most sincere apologies to Miss Bingley and the Hursts; and tell them how much you would regret being denied their society. Allow me to assure you, Victoria, that if, perchance, you should discover that your previous engagement is not to go ahead, after all, I shall be delighted to have you join the party."

"I think I can answer for Captain Radford when I tell you that we are most happy to discover that the previous engagement has been cancelled, and that we shall be delighted to join you tomorrow."

After their visitors had departed, Julia gave full expression to her ecstasy, and when she was alone with Elizabeth, she embraced her warmly. "How can I thank you enough, Lizzy? But for you, I should still be in Suffolk, where I would very likely have spent all my life – lonely and without society. I feel as if I have somehow fallen into a fairy tale – and _you_ are my fairy godmother!"

"It shall be enough for me to be your sister, dear Julia," said Elizabeth affectionately, "even though it must remain the secret of our intimate acquaintances. And I have been charged with informing you that you have yet another sister."

"Who can you mean? Surely not Georgiana, for I already know she is my sister, although regrettably, I can never acknowledge it to her," said Julia sadly.

Elizabeth shook her head – this was all so complicated! "Indeed, I do mean Georgiana, but to learn how it is that she is your sister, you must first lose her."

"I do not understand you," said Julia, mystified.

Elizabeth explained that Georgiana was not, in fact born to Mr Darcy and Lady Anne; as she, herself, had only learned the previous day.

"Oh," said Julia, sighing sadly, "I had begun to love her as my younger sister, for she is so very charming and amiable. But, did you not say that she _is_ my sister?"

"Did Captain Radford, perchance, ever recount to you the story of the sister he never knew?"

"Yes, he told me of it when we visited Hartington a few days ago. He seemed so sad, never to have known her."

"Until today; when he learned the name of his sister – which is Georgiana Darcy."

"Georgiana?" exclaimed Julia, excitedly. "How can it be?"

Elizabeth told Julia the abridged account of how Lady Anne came to take Georgiana as her own daughter.

"How very, very, strange!" said Julia, shaking her head in wonder.

"And fortuitous for you. For although she does not wish for it to be generally known that she was not, in fact, born to Mr Darcy and Lady Anne of Pemberley, she wishes her intimate friends to know it; and as soon as she learned of your engagement to her brother, Captain Radford, she charged me with the office of enlightening you."

"How wonderful, for now we can acknowledge our relationship and love each other properly as sisters."

"And you may speak quite openly upon that subject here at Ashbourne, for Jane and Mr Bingley, who is, as you know, Captain Radford's cousin, are also aware of Georgiana's secret."

"Lizzy, I know that I must keep the details of my own birth a secret, for my brother's sake, for he promised it to our father – but now that we are betrothed, I do so wish to tell the Captain. Though I know he would never press me for the information, it does not seem right to keep such a secret from one's own husband; and I would be unhappy to do so – yet I would be equally unhappy to go against my brother's wishes in the matter."

"Let me speak with your brother, Julia, for while I understand your sense of obligation, I think that an exception can be made in the case of your own husband. You should be able to tell him who is your father; and your mother also. I am certain your mother must wish to meet him."

"Oh yes, of course she will. I have written to her, telling her all about him and what a fine gentleman he is, and she will be overjoyed to learn that we are betrothed – I must write to her immediately. But she could never come to Hartington, could she, Lizzy – for she might be recognised?"

Elizabeth contemplated the question for some time, before answering. "Hartington is at some distance from both Lambton and Kympton, where your mother grew up. It is twenty-five years since she lived there. My aunt recognised your mother at Freston only because she had already guessed her identity, from her recollection of past events in Derbyshire, conjoined with present circumstances at Freston. I imagine that had my aunt been introduced to your mother with an unfamiliar name in the sitting room of an acquaintance, she would never have recognised her. I can think of no reason why your mother could not visit Hartington, or eventually even live there. But let us leave the matter for now, Julia, for there is no immediate urgency. After we are both married, we shall speak with your brother upon the subject. I am hopeful that he might be persuaded to give way before the both of us."

* * *

><p>Jane had deliberately invited the party from Macclesfield to arrive for her dinner party a little after the other guests, that they might greet each other at their ease. When they arrived at Ashbourne, Caroline Bingley was delighted to see that the Pemberley party had also been invited, for it provided her with the society of a second prospective suitor; although it was immediately evident that Mr Darcy was not her primary object today. As soon as the greetings had been exchanged, and before they had even seated themselves, or any other subject could be aired, Caroline straight away embarked upon what was clearly a well-rehearsed address to Captain Radford.<p>

"My dear cousin," she said, "it is so delightful to see you at long last; for you must be aware that we would not have come all this way to the north of England had it not been for our great desire to deepen our acquaintance with you; is it not so, Louisa?"

Mrs Hurst eagerly corroborated the assertion, and Caroline continued, "We were both of us, most distressed to learn that certain persons," and here she cast an accusing eye in Elizabeth's direction, "have mischievously misrepresented the fond feelings and high regard, in which we have _always_ held you. You will, of course, appreciate that when first we were informed that we had a cousin of whom our family had never made mention, we thought it prudent to make enquiries; for obviously, anyone could make such a claim. If our behaviour was, for a time, somewhat reserved, it was not because we were not utterly charmed at your fine person and distinguished manners, my dear cousin; it was simply that we were awaiting confirmation of your bona fides. As an unmarried lady, one cannot be too careful – as I believe certain families may, to their own great regret, attest," she said, looking snidely in Elizabeth's direction.

"It is such a pity, Miss Bingley," said Elizabeth, "that it should have taken you a full nine months to establish your cousin's bona fides. For you might have established them far sooner had you been willing to speak upon the subject with him, rather than refusing all intercourse; or you might have directed your enquiries to a suitable office – such as Captain Radford's banker, for instance, whom I am quite certain could have given you immediate satisfaction. However, you may take some comfort in knowing that though it has taken you nine months to discover that Captain Radford is, indeed, your cousin, you have at least made the discovery in time to offer him your congratulations on his recent betrothal."

"_Betrothal?_" shrieked Miss Bingley, in shock and dismay. "To whom? Surely you are not betrothed, Miss Bennet?" she demanded, incredulously.

"Yes, Miss Bingley, I am – although not to Captain Radford."

At this point, Darcy, who stood beside Elizabeth, took her hand in his, and said, "You may congratulate me, Miss Bingley, for Miss Bennet has accepted my addresses, and made me the happiest of men."

Captain Radford smiled, and taking Julia's hand he said, "Mr Darcy, is, I fear, mistaken. He may only claim to be the _second_ happiest of men – for I am quite certain that none could be happier than I – for to my great delight, Miss Harrison has agreed to be my wife."

"Miss Harrison?" exclaimed Miss Bingley in genuine surprise. That Miss Bennet had succeeded in ensnaring Mr Darcy, while greatly to be regretted, was not entirely unforeseen; but that her wealthy cousin, whom she considered hers by right, should be usurped by Miss Bennet's artful friend was too much to be borne! Nevertheless, she and the Hursts made a tolerable attempt at expressing their sincere delight, and were barely heard from thereafter. Most regrettably, Miss Bingley developed such a terrible headache that they were obliged to depart very soon after the meal, without having availed themselves of the opportunity of viewing their brother's delightful estate. Fortunately, the loss of their society in no way diminished the pleasure of the remainder of the party – on the contrary, it greatly enhanced it.

The very evident joy of the two newly-engaged couples seemed to cast an air of romance upon the whole company, and Colonel Fitzwilliam and Victoria Barclay, whom Jane had seated together at the table, became less reserved in displaying their evident preference for one another. When the gentlemen rejoined the ladies in the drawing room, the Colonel eagerly sought Victoria out.

Jane requested Julia to open the instrument, and Elizabeth was seated beside Darcy on a sofa, listening with delight to her superb playing, when the butler entered and quietly informed Darcy that an express had just now arrived for him, and that the rider had been instructed to hand it to him personally. Darcy immediately left the room. No one but Elizabeth had heard what was said, and Julia continued playing without interruption.

When Darcy returned a minute or two later, he looked most serious, and approaching Bingley, whispered something to his friend who looked at him with surprise, but nevertheless nodded his agreement to his request. When he came towards her, Elizabeth expected that he was about to excuse himself on account of some urgent business, but to her great surprise, he said, "Elizabeth, I am called away by most surprising circumstances, and would be most grateful if you would accompany me."

Elizabeth immediately rose and quietly left the room with him, for evidently it was a matter of some urgency, and he did not wish to wait to formally take leave of the others – nor, perhaps, to explain why he was obliged to make so unexpected a departure.

When they arrived at the entrance, Darcy's carriage awaited them; they immediately entered and drove off in haste. "I have asked Bingley to give our apologies to the rest of the party and to make his own carriage available to conduct Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam back to Pemberley."

_**Please leave a review...**_


	21. A Surprising Elopement

**_Chapter Twenty-One – A Surprising Elopement_**

"Where are we going – and to what purpose?" demanded Elizabeth.

"To Stoke – a couple of hours to the west. And as to the purpose – you may read this," said Darcy, handing her a letter.

_My Dear Nephew,_

_I have a service to demand of you which is of the utmost urgency and delicacy._

_Upon my return from Derbyshire, I was aghast to discover that my daughter, Anne, had been prevailed upon to elope! With none other than that disgraceful blackguard, George Wickham!_

_I immediately interrogated her maid and extracted the whole sordid story from her – you may be certain that she is no longer in my employ!_

_It would seem that during my stay in London last winter, that scoundrel, Wickham, managed to gain entrance to the grounds at Rosings Park (doubtless, he bribed a gardener – and woe betide that disloyal knave, when I discover which of them it was) and imposed himself upon the attentions of my poor innocent daughter, while she was out all alone in the garden – without her erstwhile companion, Mrs Jenkinson – whom I immediately sent packing for her dereliction of duty to my poor dear Anne._

_The innocent naïve child must have fallen under the spell of that dastardly Wickham, for there were subsequent clandestine meetings in the gardens, and she was very soon persuaded to believe herself to be in love with him. But unluckily for the blackguard, I returned from town before he succeeded in convincing Anne to agree to elope with him._

_Regrettably, he managed to carry on a secret correspondence, with the aid of my daughter's lady's maid – I should have known better than to have chosen a French maid for her – the French are not to be trusted!_

_The evil villain was only awaiting the opportunity, and as soon I left for Derbyshire, my poor besotted girl wrote to him, and he persuaded her to rendezvous with him outside the Park gates, from whence he spirited her away!_

_You cannot imagine the anguish and pain that have assailed me since first I learned the terrible news. Were I a man, I would go after him with sword and pistol and put an end to the miserable life of the most deceitful, damnable libertine who ever lived!_

_They were not very many hours gone when I arrived back at Rosings Park, and I am yet hopeful that they shall be apprehended before they reach Scotland. My coachman, Johnson, is tolerably sure of the route they shall take, and assures me that my postilion, on horseback, if he rides day and night, stopping only to change horses, will overtake them – very likely around Staffordshire, which is not so very far from Pemberley._

_Since he would be unable to prevail upon my daughter to return, I have instructed the postilion that as soon as he discovers them, he should send you an express, giving their location and bearing this letter._

_Fitzwilliam, only you can save the good name of my daughter, myself, and all of our family! You must apprehend them – it is your solemn duty!_

_But a note of caution: You must attempt to ascertain, at once, if my daughter's honour has been compromised. If she is yet a maiden, then send her back to Rosings Park immediately. As for that wretched Wickham, you may do with him as you please. Were I a man, I would run him through with my sword!_

_However, if you are certain that the devil has had his wicked way with my poor innocent girl, then there is nothing for it, but to allow them to proceed to Gretna Green to be married; and I shall immediately arrange to have them packed off to America or one of the colonies, to spare the family from certain opprobrium, and the double disgrace of elopement and the connection to Wickham._

_Yours, etc,_

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh_

Elizabeth shook her head. "Your aunt will rue the day that she chose to come all the way to Derbyshire in her futile attempt at persuading you not to marry me."

"Indeed so. She would have much better stayed at Rosings Park and watched over Anne."

"Yes, for while your aunt was in Derbyshire attempting to blacken my name with her wildly inaccurate report of my sister's disgrace, beginning with her elopement with George Wickham, her own daughter was preparing to emulate it. Is your aunt aware of the identity of Anne's father?"

"That, I do not know. My mother may have informed her, but I saw nothing in their correspondence concerning Anne, to suggest that she had."

"What wrote the postilion, in his express?"

"That he caught them up at Stoke, where it appears they intend to rest for the night. He remains outside The Crown, keeping watch, and awaits me there. I hope he is correct, for it is some hours since the express was sent; for naturally, the rider first went to Pemberley, only to discover that I was at Ashbourne."

When they arrived at The Crown, the postilion immediately recognised Mr Darcy, and told him that Mr Wickham and Miss de Bourgh were within, and gave him directions to their room.

Darcy knocked on the door, and thinking it was the servant, Wickham threw it open. Before he had realised his mistake, Darcy and Elizabeth had entered a small sitting room. Anne looked utterly horrified at the sight of her relative, and appeared greatly embarrassed and discomposed.

"What is the purpose of this uninvited intrusion?" demanded Wickham weakly, unable to muster the authority his words demanded.

"I wish to speak with my cousin," said Darcy coldly.

"She does not wish to speak with you," said Wickham desperately.

"Anne," said Darcy, "I have a message from your mother, which she insists upon your hearing; I insist upon it also."

Anne was terrified; she looked from Wickham, who was shaking his head emphatically, to Darcy, who appeared most serious and determined. It was apparent that she was utterly confused and did not know which of them she must obey.

"Mr Darcy," said Elizabeth, "perhaps you will permit me to speak with Miss de Bourgh?"

Darcy nodded his assent.

"But I will not!" exclaimed Wickham. "Anne, I forbid it. Do not listen to her lies," he implored her.

Anne stood frozen and white-faced. Fearing that she might fall into a swoon, Elizabeth rushed forward and took her by the arm.

"Anne," said Darcy firmly, but gently, "please go with Miss Bennet and hear what she has to say."

Anne nodded timidly, and led Elizabeth into the bedroom, where there was a small sofa upon which they sat.

"Miss de Bourgh," said Elizabeth. "I speak not for your mother, but myself, when I tell you that I have known Mr Wickham for almost two years, and that he is unquestionably, a lying, deceiving seducer of innocent young ladies."

"I do not believe it; you must be mistaken, Miss Bennet. Though my own mother told me of the accusation that Mr Wickham had eloped with your younger sister, I now know that, like everyone else, Mother was deceived. Mr Wickham is the most honourable of gentlemen, who has been grievously wronged by the slander of others. It was not he, but another officer who ran off from Brighton with your sister. Mr Wickham heroically gave chase, and his reward was to have the crime wrongly attributed to himself. He has told me how he searched in vain for your sister, that he might prove his innocence, but sadly he was unable to find her."

Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "I am very sorry, Miss de Bourgh, but you have been imposed upon by a most skilful deceiver. My sister, Lydia, is presently secluded in Suffolk, where I have visited her on three occasions, and heard the story of her elopement first-hand. Although, in truth, it was not really an elopement, for though he deceived my sister into believing they were bound for Gretna Green, that was never Mr Wickham's intention – he never intended to marry my sister; for she was too poor, and it has always been his ambition to make his fortune by marrying a lady of wealth – such as yourself."

"I do not believe you! What, then, could have been his intention, in taking your sister from Brighton, if it was not to marry her?"

"You are rather naïve, Miss de Bourgh, in the ways of men. His reason was the same as that of gentlemen who visit ladies of ill-repute."

"You must be mistaken! Mr Wickham assured me that he was as innocent in such matters as myself. Is your sister quite certain that it was him?"

"Absolutely certain. Mr Wickham abandoned my sister without money or paying the landlord – in an attempt to elope with _another_ young lady, a Miss King. In that instance, it was a genuine attempt at elopement, for Miss King had ten thousand pounds. But fortunately for her, they were apprehended by relatives in the north of England before they could reach Scotland."

Miss de Bourgh shook her head, not wanting to believe what she heard.

"If you do not trust me, Miss de Bourgh, your cousin, Mr Darcy, can verify everything I have just now told you. He can also inform you of a case, of which he has personal knowledge, in which Mr Wickham attempted – fortunately, again unsuccessfully – to elope with a girl of but fifteen years of age, who was in possession of a substantial fortune."

"But… he said that he loved me," she murmured pitifully.

"Miss de Bourgh, consider – how could he have been in love with you when he had never met you? What could possibly have induced him to go to such extraordinary lengths to meet with you surreptitiously in your garden at Rosings Park? The only thing he could possibly have known about you when he formed his plan, was that you were exceedingly rich."

Miss de Bourgh began sobbing into her handkerchief, and Elizabeth was so overcome with pity that she attempted to comfort her.

"I have been a complete fool," she said. "And I believed that he loved me; and I fancied that I loved him. Whatever am I to do, Miss Bennet?"

"Has he... are you still a maiden, Miss de Bourgh? You do understand my meaning?"

"Yes, I understand your meaning. But no… I am not, he has…. Will Mother be very angry with me, do you think?" she asked fretfully. "She must have sent Mr Darcy a letter, or how else would he have known where to find us? What would she have me do? Mother always knows what is best to be done – if only I had not been so foolish and attempted to deceive her."

Elizabeth sighed. "Your mother did write a letter, and in it she said that if you were no longer a maiden then you should proceed to Gretna Green with Mr Wickham, to be married; after which she would arrange to have you both packed off to America, or one of the colonies."

"No!" exclaimed Miss de Bourgh, desperately. "Now that I know that he is only after my money, and is not truly in love with me, I do not wish to marry the horrible man! Nor would I wish to go off to some beastly uncivilized country. I want to go home, to Rosings Park, to Mother," she pleaded.

"And so you shall," said Elizabeth comfortingly, "for you can never marry George Wickham – it is not legal."

"I am very pleased to hear it; but I do not understand. Why is it not legal?"

"Because Mr Wickham is your half-brother – you and he have the same father."

Miss de Bourgh looked stunned as she contemplated this astonishing news. At length, she looked up at Elizabeth thoughtfully, and asked, "Who, then, is our father? Is it Sir Lewis de Bourgh or Mr Wickham senior?"

"I am sorry, I cannot reveal anything further. But if, when you return to Rosings Park, your mother should attempt to force you to marry Mr Wickham, please tell her what I have just said; she will understand. You may also inform her that Mr Darcy has papers to prove the matter, and which, would most certainly serve to overturn such a marriage."

Miss de Bourgh finally gave a faint smile. "Thank you, Miss Bennet. I think I should like to go home now."

When they re-entered the sitting room, Mr Wickham approached Miss de Bourgh with an affectionate smile. "Anne, my dear," he said.

But ignoring him, she said to her cousin, "I wish to go home, to Mother."

Darcy reassured her, "And so you shall, Anne; come with me."

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a constable whom the postilion had called, on Mr Darcy's instruction.

"Mr Darcy, sir," he said respectfully; for as a magistrate, his reputation was known throughout the district.

"I shall be back in a minute or two, constable; please ensure that this gentleman does not leave the room," said Darcy, before closing the door and departing with Miss de Bourgh.

"Very good, sir," replied the constable, resuming his post in the hallway, in front of the door.

George Wickham looked vexed, but unrepentant. "Do not think that you have thwarted me, Miss Bennet," he said testily.

Elizabeth seated herself, ignoring him.

"I do not know if Miss de Bourgh has revealed the shameful truth to you, but sadly for her, it is too late for her to return home, and pretend to be an innocent young maiden," he said with a self-satisfied smile. "I shall write to Lady Catherine, and make her aware of the circumstances, after which she will beg me to marry her daughter," he said smugly.

"I have information, sir, that I choose not to disclose to you, that makes me _quite__certain_ that she will wish for no such thing."

"Well, to be honest," said Wickham, "I really have not the least desire to marry Miss de Bourgh, anyway; for she is a lifeless little thing, who bores me to death. I will be more than happy to accept thirty or forty thousand pounds to keep my silence on the matter, and never trouble either Lady Catherine, or her daughter, ever again."

"In that case, I do not expect to hear about you _ever__again_, Mr Wickham – which I cannot say will cause me the slightest unhappiness."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Only that Lady Catherine is a most ruthless woman when it comes to protecting her own interests. I imagine that it would not cost her more than, say, one or two hundred pounds, to ensure your _permanent_ silence, Mr Wickham."

"What are you suggesting, Miss Bennet? That a lady in her position would behave so immorally as to have me murdered?"

"Unscrupulous behaviour is not the preserve of the likes of yourself, alone, Mr Wickham. Lady Catherine, though exceedingly wealthy, is a firm believer in the virtue of making economies; and would have little difficulty, I imagine, in persuading herself that it would be morally reprehensible to spend thirty or forty thousand pounds on something that she could equally well purchase for one or two hundred. And she might even consider herself to be performing an act of Christian benevolence, in saving other young ladies from the pain you have already inflicted upon several – not least of all, her own daughter."

"You must be joking with me, I think, Miss Bennet," said Wickham, attempting a smile.

"Am I?" asked Elizabeth, raising an eyebrow.

Their conversation was interrupted by Mr Darcy entering the room in the company of the constable.

"I have sent the young lady home, constable. I should be greatly obliged to you if this rogue could be locked up, for several days, to prevent him giving chase."

"Certainly, Mr Darcy, I shall do just as you say. Come along, come along, you," he said, taking Mr Wickham roughly by the arm.

Darcy escorted Elizabeth outside, and helped her into his carriage. "I have sent Anne back to Kent in a hired carriage, in the company of her mother's postilion. I must say that she took it all surprisingly calmly, considering the circumstances."

Elizabeth recounted her conversation with Anne de Bourgh, and Darcy was most impressed. "How very clever of you, my dear, to enlighten her as to her true relationship with Wickham, yet without giving away any of the details. Anne will give the information to my aunt; who, if she was not already aware of the true identity of Anne's father, will most certainly comprehend it now."

"And knowing that you are in possession of documents that prove the relationship, your aunt will not dare attempt to force her unfortunate daughter to marry Wickham; for she must know that their union could be challenged and invalidated."

"Wickham will most certainly attempt to extort money from my aunt in order to buy his silence, regarding Anne's loss of honour."

Elizabeth related her conversation with Wickham on that very subject.

Darcy smiled grimly. "You gave him very good advice, darling; for I can well imagine my aunt making exactly those economies to which you alluded, and justifying them in the manner you described."

"I imagine that your aunt will manage to convince herself that the whole episode never occurred, and that her daughter is still innocent; for she has an extraordinary capacity to convince herself of whatever she wishes to be true."

"Yes, very probably," replied Darcy.

"Unless…."

"What?"

"What if Anne is with child?" asked Elizabeth.

"I sincerely hope that it is not the case. Aside from the obvious reasons for wishing it, Anne's constitution is poor. She would have difficulty enduing the ordeal of childbirth."

"Given the frailty of her health, she would very probably lose the baby long before that point arrived," said Elizabeth. "But if she did somehow manage to bear a child, I imagine that your aunt would keep Anne hidden away, and the baby would be immediately given up for adoption in a manner that would conceal all clues as to its origins."

"Yes, I am certain you are correct. Regardless of whether Anne is with child or not, it would be difficult for my aunt to marry Anne off now, I think," reflected Darcy.

"I suspect, that having failed to marry her to either yourself, or your cousin, your aunt may well decide that there is no one else worthy enough; and, in any case, she would be lonely without Anne, whom I strongly suspect, will very likely wish never to marry."

"Yes, I think your conjecture is most likely correct."

"But what then will become of Anne when your aunt dies? She is so naïve. Does she inherit Rosings Park?"

"Yes, she does. And although the steward will manage the estate day-to-day, there will be matters that require the oversight of the proprietor. When the time comes, I shall be obliged to offer to assist Anne in that capacity, for she is incapable of performing the office herself."

"She will, doubtless, be very happy to accept your offer. But it must entail a considerable responsibility."

"Yes, it does; but, after-all, she is my half-sister. It will be my duty to look after her interests."

"Why do we not spend a few weeks, each year, at Rosings Park – perhaps after the season in town?" suggested Elizabeth. "While you are attending to the business of the estate, I shall have the opportunity to spend time with Charlotte, and to provide a little companionship to Anne, who will, I fear, be very lonely when her mother has gone."

"Yes; an excellent idea! You know, my dear, when I first received the express at Ashbourne, I immediately wished to have you accompany me – primarily because I knew it would be a most difficult undertaking, and that you would know what was best to be done."

"Thank you, darling, you may be sure that I shall treasure those words always – and remind you of them, if ever we have a difference of opinion. And now, I shall be so brazen as to ask for not one, but for two rewards."

"You know I can never refuse you anything, my dearest Elizabeth; tell me your heart's desire."

"The first, is that despite your promise to your father, you allow Julia her heart's desire; which is to tell Captain Radford who are her parents. It would mean so very much to her."

Darcy smiled. "That is easily granted, for I have been considering the matter myself, and have concluded that it is her right to do so. And what is your second request? I hope that it will be as easily satisfied."

"Oh yes, very easily indeed, my dear," said Elizabeth mischievously. "We have a long ride ahead of us, and being alone like this in your carriage, affords us a privacy that we will seldom enjoy before we are married. I think we should make good use of the time," she said, turning her face towards his.

"But, darling," said he, "I had only told you the first reason why I wished you to accompany me to Stoke," he said, placing his arm around her waist and drawing her towards himself. "This was, in fact, my second reason."

And neither of them spoke for a considerable time after that.

Eventually, Elizabeth said, "Darling, if Anne de Bourgh should remain an old maid, what will become of Rosings Park? Who will inherit it upon her death?"

Darcy considered the question for some time, before answering. "If memory serves me correct... yes, it would pass to our second son – for the first, of course, will inherit Pemberley."

"Second son?" asked Elizabeth archly. "You are aware, are you not, sir, that I am one of _five_ daughters; and though he greatly wished for sons, my own father produced not a single one."

"He cannot have tried hard enough or for long enough," said Darcy, smiling. "I mean to try very hard, indeed."

_Epilogue tomorrow_

**_Please leave a review..._**


	22. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

What was intended as a birthday ball for Georgiana in August, turned into a wedding ball; for having received Mr Bennet's permission to marry his daughter, Darcy considered that, having been prevented from marrying her for more than a twelvemonth by an unfortunate and unending series of intrigues, that they had waited quite long enough; and should marry as soon as may be. Elizabeth was equally eager; as indeed, were Julia and Captain Radford. Thus was the double wedding set for the week following the ball. Georgiana was not in the least bit concerned that the ball was no longer in her honour, for she was to gain the two most delightful sisters imaginable. Nor was she in the least bit eager to contemplate marriage herself, now that Elizabeth would be living at Pemberley.

The brief season of courtship was filled with dinners, visits, and much gaiety. Miss Bingley and the Hursts, who found very little to celebrate in Derbyshire, returned to London, where they very soon found their own cause for celebration. Miss Bingley, who been much in the company of Captain Russell, while staying at Macclesfield, had apparently formed an attachment to that gentleman, and had deigned to accept his offer of marriage.

Captain Russell did not even trouble himself to ask for Mr Bingley's permission to marry his sister. He was evidently offended at being so rudely excluded from Ashbourne – not to mention Pemberley, and Hartington also – which, conjoined with Miss Bingley's wounded pride at being passed over by the masters of the latter two estates, and her own less-than-enthusiastic reception in Derbyshire, ensured that both the country, and its undeserving denizens, would henceforth be denied their esteemed society. In the event, the undeserving denizens of Derbyshire bore the deprivation with stoic good grace.

Captain Russell had evidently decided, after his failure to gain Miss Darcy's thirty thousand pounds, that Miss Bingley's twenty thousand might very well be the best he could hope for; while the lady, having failed to secure Mr Darcy after so many years of conscientious scheming, and then cheated of her rightful station, as wife to her wealthy cousin, decided that time was no longer on her side, and that Captain Russell's offer might be the best – or, perhaps, the only one – she was ever likely to receive.

At the Pemberley wedding ball, apart from the joyful announcements of the betrothal of Elizabeth to Mr Darcy and Julia to Captain Radford, Victoria Barclay and Colonel Fitzwilliam were also delighted to announce their own engagement. The first two happy couples were married in the picturesque and ancient church of Kympton, a few days after the ball, while the wedding of Victoria Barclay and Colonel Fitzwilliam was held in London the following month.

After their wedding, the two happy couples left together on a joint wedding tour to the south of England, which would take them through Suffolk, Hertfordshire, and then all the way to the western-most tip of Cornwell. They planned to be in London for the wedding ball and celebrations of Victoria Barclay and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Georgiana was so sad at the prospect of being left behind by her two brothers, and her two new sisters, that her fond wish to be included in the wedding tour was granted; and to save any awkwardness when they arrived at Freston, Mr Darcy agreed that she might be told the truth regarding Julia's parents.

They spent several delightful days in Suffolk, where they stayed at a hotel in Ipswich, not far from Freston. Lydia, they learned, was being courted by a young man who farmed nearby, and seemed untroubled by the knowledge that she had a child. At Elizabeth's request, Lydia brought her betrothed, Gerald Haversham, to Freston to meet them. Elizabeth found him amiable, but also serious and level-headed; and surprisingly well-informed for a farmer. He was from a respectable local family, descended from yeomen, and was very obviously in love with her sister, who returned his affections.

Mr Haversham spoke frankly with Mr Darcy of his hopes of starting a new life somewhere far away; for his older brother was to inherit the family farm, and Lydia's situation, which was well-known thereabouts, was a cause of some embarrassment. But if, after marrying, they sailed for America, it would be assumed that the child was his. Mr Darcy's opinion of Mr Haversham was favourable, and he determined to settle a generous amount upon the young couple, that they might establish themselves in their new life.

Lydia was eager to visit her mother and Kitty, and to show off her little girl – and her handsome husband – before they departed England. Elizabeth promised to speak with her father on the subject when they visited Longbourn in a few days' time. If they arrived married, since the neighbourhood was entirely ignorant of all that had transpired since Lydia's elopement from Brighton, it would be apparent to no one, that little Susan's father was anyone but Mr Haversham. Lydia was delighted and hopeful for the future. She confided in Elizabeth that she was most eager to leave England, for Mr Haversham, who was a strong and burly man, was incensed at the way his beloved had been misused – first by George Wickham and then by the second scoundrel, who was the father of her child. He swore that if he ever met with either man, he would not be answerable for his actions.

Luckily, he never did meet with either gentleman. In the case of George Wickham, nothing further was ever heard of him; and it may be safely assumed that he made good on his threat to demand a large sum of money from Lady Catherine de Bough – to purchase his silence regarding her daughter's disgrace – and that Lady Catherine evidently succeeded in obtaining it – in a far more economical manner.

As to the other gentleman, Elizabeth was stunned – although, upon consideration, not entirely surprised – when her sister revealed his identity (of which Mr Darcy had all along been ignorant) as none other than Captain Russell! Elizabeth obtained the Hurst's address from her husband and immediately wrote to Caroline, for she felt obliged, on account of her relationship to Jane, to warn her. Whether Miss Bingley simply chose to ignore the information, or to believe the Captain's certain denials, she knew not; but their wedding proceeded as planned, and Elizabeth knew not to which of them the greatest sympathy was deserved.

Julia and Elizabeth had little difficulty in persuading Darcy that allowing Julia's mother to visit Hartington presented very little threat to the secret he had vowed to keep. Mrs Harrison was delighted with Captain Radford, and could hardly believe her daughter's good fortune; and he was equally well-disposed towards her.

Over the course of the wedding tour, Captain Radford and Darcy became the very best of friends, and when the three ladies sometimes wished to tour the shops, or to engage upon subjects of fashion and suchlike, in which a gentleman finds little interest, they were content to enjoy each other's company. Having married together – and each one certain that his wife was the most charming and beautiful, etc, etc – a good-natured rivalry arose between them. And although the honours as to which of them would be the first to produce a son, was as yet unknown, Darcy was obliged to acknowledge that Captain Radford had taken the honours when it came to mothers-in-law!

After Lydia's departure to America, Mrs Harrison was overjoyed to be invited to live at Hartington, where there was no need to hide her relationship to Julia, whose father was assumed to be a long-deceased Mr Harrison, from somewhere in the south of England.

Not very long after becoming the mistress of Pemberley, Elizabeth invited her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner to visit; and through her aunt's good offices, a reunion was effected between Julia's mother and her sister Anne, who lived in Lambton with her three children. Though Anne may have suspected the identity of Julia's father, she neither asked, nor was she told. Understanding her sister's desire to conceal her true identity – of Catherine Norton, the teacher who had long ago disappeared from these parts – she agreed that they should simply pretend to be good friends. Thus did she become a frequent visitor to Hartington, along with her children, of whom Julia grew most fond.

Though Mrs Bennet was pleased to speak at length of her two eldest daughters, and of their fine estates in the north of England – to Lady Lucas, or her sister Phillips, or Mrs Long, or, indeed, to anyone who cared to listen – and to a great many who did not – in private, she regretted that they were settled so very far away; for her sensitive nerves and delicate health disinclined her from attempting so vast a journey.

And if this was not so very greatly regretted by her daughters – or their husbands – then they were always happy to welcome their father, who became a frequent visitor to Derbyshire, and who appeared to bear the long separations from Mrs Bennet with commendable equanimity. Having failed, himself, to sire a son, he was delighted with his grandsons. Bingley, in fact, was the first to produce an heir – but then he had a head start on his good friend Darcy, and his cousin, Radford; though they were not so very far behind.

_~~~ The End ~~~_

_**Please leave a review (it might help persuade me to write another)...**  
><em>


End file.
